Golden Eyes
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: After being shot by a hunter nineteen year old Talia Hale finds herself in the realm of her favorite anime. As she travels with Inuyasha and Kagome to find the Sacred Jewel Shards she gets the attention of Sesshomaru who desires Talia for a mate. Talia will make new friends and enemies along the way, as well earn the affections from Inuyasha's brother who desires her for his own.
1. Meeting Inuyahsa&Kagome

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Here is a new story for you to enjoy!  
Hope you like!  
All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahasi. The original Ballerion belongs to George R. R. Martin, the name Valerian belongs to him as well. I only own my OC's. This is a Sess/OC pairing story. Original Talia Hale belongs to the creators of Teen Wolf I just liked the name.**

 **Inuyasha's POV**

"Damn that girl when she is coming back?" I asked to myself in a rhetorical manner. A week ago I was woken up by the scent of a human female that resembled my lost love Kikyo. However it wasn't her that came upon me when I was pinned against the tree but a human female named Kagome. At the time she was being attacked by a centipede demon who wanted the Jewel of Four Souls. The only way was for me to be freed and when I was the centipede was disposed of. Let's just say I would need to hang around with Kagome until the Shikon Jewel was restored whole. Kagome had accidentally shattered it sending many pieces across the land. After defeating Yura, Kagome had to go back to her own time to go to school or whatever the hell that was. At the moment I was lounging in a tree outside Kaede's village.

It was a pretty day and the sun was out making me sleepy. I was about to close my eyes for a nap when I smelled blood. Normally I would ignore the scent of blood but what made me curious was that it was a female I smelled but her scent wasn't human. Now alert I leapt from the tree and ran off following the scent. The smell led me into the nearby forest and it didn't take long to find what I was looking for. My eyes widened when I saw the female. She looked human but her scent told me otherwise. She lay on her back and there was a wound in her right shoulder. It was still bleeding pretty badly so I ran over to the girl. She wore similar clothing to Kagome only she wore black pants, with what appeared to be black boots, some kind of top the color of dark blue with a black jacket, what was unique was her hair. It was a pretty shade of brown and it had silver streaks in it. A sword I didn't recognize lay next to her and I was about to pick her up when a small dragon came out of nowhere snarling and hissing.

"Hey I'm just trying to help the girl!" I snapped at the dragon.

"So you are Inuyasha I have heard about you" the dragon spoke. The dragon was one of those that walked around with its wings it had black scales and dark red underbelly scales traveling from its neck to the tail. Its eyes were a golden color with a single slit in the center. It had two sharp horns on the top of its head with numerous spikes following down its neck and what not. The dragon was a male by the way it spoke. "My apologies I thought you were another hunter coming to kill my mistress"

"Hunter I have no clue what you're talking about lizard so are you going to let me help your friend or not?" I demanded now losing my patience.

"Watch your tongue" the dragon growled. "And yes you may help her but try anything I will kill you"

"I seriously doubt that" I said before gently picking the girl into my arms. I had to admit she was pretty cute but she looked older than Kagome and I. The dragon suddenly burst into flame and a second later it was twice its size. It then grabbed the sword that had been beside the girl and took it into its fanged mouth. The dragon and I then began to head back in the direction of the village.

 **Talia's POV**

The last thing I remembered was running for my life. One minute I had been enjoying the spring afternoon in my wolf form before I was shot. My name is Talia Hale and I am a werewolf shape shifter. I lived in a mountain and wooded community outside Seattle, Washington. Now my town wasn't Forks from Twilight. It was a pretty place where it rained a lot but the landscape was beautiful. It was the perfect place and it was where I lived with my pack and my father and grandmother. I never met my mother because she had died to protect me when I was a baby according to Dad. Dad would always get sad if I asked about her, but he would reassure me that my mother loved me. I had her golden eyes which resembled that of a wolves. My grandmother was the current alpha of our pack and soon my father would be taking her place. I had no siblings or cousins, but I did have friends.

But I always yearned for a sibling's companionship I was jealous of the close bonds my friends shared with their siblings. I'm 19 and just recently graduated high school in the fall I would be starting classes at the local college that offered a program in Veterinary Medicine because I loved animals. I also was an anime fan, I grew up with Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Digimon, Yugioh, you name it. However my favorite anime was Inuyasha. I always found the half dog demon funny and I loved how he and Kagome were meant for one another. However it was Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru I had the hots for. I wouldn't have minded having him for mate but that sadly wasn't going to happen. My kind has one true mate and the bond between a wolf and mate was precious. I had a mark on my back that was the Targaryen sigil from Game of Thrones. I was also a huge fan of that show. When I turned eighteen I was shocked to see my favorite house as my mark on my back. Black flames surrounded the mark around the three headed dragon. It was illegal to kill wolves as well was it to hunt them. But whoever shot me didn't care I was very lucky to flee for my life. I had found a cave near my home to hide and it was there I lost consciousness.

"Is she going to wake up?" I heard a male voice say. Weird it sounded like Richard Ian Cox's. He was the guy who voiced Inuyasha.

"Be patient Inuyasha!"

Okay that voice definitely was Kagome's.

 _I shouldn't watch Inuyasha before I go to bed_ I thought as I finally had the strength to open my eyes.

"She's waking up" an elderly woman's voice said. It sounded like Kaede's. Either I'm really dead or just dreaming.

My vision was blurry at first but when I could see clearly I saw the unthinkable. I then yelped and backed away since I was in shock.

"Great now you scared her Inuyasha" the Kagome cosplayer growled.

"I didn't mean to!" the Inuyasha one snapped.

"Where am I? And why are you guys dressed in cosplays?" I asked.

"Cosplays? What are you talking about?" the Inuyasha cosplayer asked.

"We're not cosplayers I'm Kagome Higaurashi"

"You're really Kagome?" I asked.

"That's what she said girl" Inuyasha then snapped. I flashed him a glare which made him widen his eyes in fear.

"How do you know me?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"Um I'm not sure if you're going to believe what I have to say" I told her. "It's kind of hard to explain"

"I'm all ears" Kagome said with a reassuring smile.

"As am I" Kaede agreed.

 **An Hour Later.**

"So you say Kagome and I are fictional characters in this show and manga you watch back in your world?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep pretty much" I told him.

"That is hard to digest but I believe you" Kagome stated.

"I do as well" Kaede added.

"I'm still not sure tell us something else you know" Inuyasha ordered. I looked to him and smirked. A blush came onto his face when I did this.

"Alright then, you Inuyasha are a half demon born from a dog demon father and a human mother, your mother's name was Izayoi, growing up you were always ridiculed or teased because of you being a half demon which frankly pisses me off you don't deserve to be frowned upon, Kagome freed you from the arrow that Kikyo used to seal you to that tree, and when you tried to get the Shikon Jewel when it was whole Kaede threw on the beads that you were on your neck and whenever Kagome says sit"

The beads suddenly glowed and Inuyasha yelped as he landed on his fast when I said "Sit"

"Uh that wasn't supposed to happen only you Kagome should be the one to tell him that" I said looking to her. I scooted over to Inuyasha careful to not get my arm out of the sling. Kaede and Kagome had gotten the bullet out and treated my wound with her first aid kit and herbs. It looked like I was going to be fine but the wound take a few days to heal which is why I had a sling.

"Sorry Inuyasha" I apologized to the hanyou.

"Just try not to overdo it" Inuyasha growled as he shook his head and sat back up. "What is your name anyway?"

"Talia"

"That's a pretty name" Kagome complimented.

"Thanks but yours is better"

Kagome chuckled before Inuyasha interrupted.

"You aren't human are you?"

I turned to him.

"No I'm not I'm a werewolf" Kagome and Inuyasha shot me a confused look. "I can shape shift into the actual animal itself if that helps explain things"

"You are half werewolf" came a hissing like voice. My eyes went wide as a small black dragon walked towards me. It reminded me of Drogon from Game of Thrones. Only it didn't have the fins on its neck. The dragon then turned to Inuyasha.

"Give her the sword"

"I almost forgot about that thing" Inuyasha said as he grabbed the sword that had been leaning against the wall next to him. He then held stood up and placed the sword in front of me. It was a katana that had been my mothers; I had received it for my eighteenth birthday. The scabbard was a dark blue with silver dragon designs on it. I used my one hand to pull the blade out. The handle was the same design as the scabbard.

 **Looks**

"That's a demon's blade" Inuyasha said.

"That's not possible this belonged to my mother" I said.

"Your mother was a demon, a dog demon" the dragon said. My eyes went wide at this. My own mother was a dog demon?

"I am Ballerion I served your mother for many centuries, like Inuyasha's father she was a great warrior and well liked, as you may have been told she somehow managed to leave this world behind sensing her true mate in another realm, it led her to your time and there she found your father, your mother was overjoyed when she found him despite him being a werewolf, the two became mates and a year later after their marriage they had you, she died to save you from a demon that followed her into your home world"

"Was her name Yuna by any chance?" Kaede asked Ballerion. I liked he was named after the dragon from Game of Thrones.

"Yes the sword is actually a fang" Ballerion explained. "Tell me Talia you possess the power of lightning do you?"

"Yes I inherited that from my father's side of the family"

All wolves had a unique gift and mine was the ability to control the element of lightning.

"The sword will allow you to use your element with it"

I felt honored my mother would leave behind such a cool gift. I was just trying to adjust all of this information at once. The blade was silver and sharp, my father and grandmother taught me how to fight, how to protect myself and what not, and this included using swords sometimes the swords we practiced would be wooden.

"I shall remain at your side I promised your mother I would if you should return to her birth land and you are here now young one"

"Talk about a mouth full if she is half demon when will she become her full demons state?" Inuyashas asked Ballerion.

"During the full moon her wolf half will subside during that time"

"The next full moon isn't until next month" Kaede said. "In the mean time Talia you are more welcome to stay here with me if you wish"

"Or you could help me and Inuyasha find the jewel shards we could use your strength" Kagome suggested. "I'm still trying to learn how to do archery right"

"Only if Inuyasha is okay with your idea"

"I actually like the idea of you hanging around" Inuyasha said. "You look strong and we could use your strength"

"Thanks I'm just surprised you're not being rude to me like you do with Kagome"

"Trust me you don't want to deal with his attitude" Kagome growled.

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested. "I'm not a jerk all the time besides we could use the extra help since you were the one to lose the jewel!" Inuyasha snapped at Kagome.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

The beads lit up and Inuyasha landed on his face again and I held back a laugh.

 **So they you have it. Talia meets Kagome and Inuyasha. Please review!**


	2. Sesshomaru

**Here is chapter 2.  
I'm going to try and keep Sesshomaru in character. However he is interested in Talia. Lol.**

 **Talia's POV**

I had been in the Feudal Era for almost two weeks now. So far now new shards of the Shikon Jewel showed up so I used that time to hang out with Inuyasha, Kaede, or Kagome when she was around. I did wear some of this time's clothes but most of the time I wore the outfit Inuyasha found me in. Inuyasha and I became good pals which surprised me, at times he would give me his usual bad attitude but that would earn him with a "Sit" if he wasn't careful. Kagome was easy to befriend and she would bring back things from her time like underwear for me for example. The undergarments they wore hear weren't a favorite of mine. Earlier today Kagome had her undressing issue with Inuyasha and I actually saw it. I had found this amusing and laughed my ass off much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

I was now following Inuyasha's scent since he just stormed out of Kaede's cabin. We had been talking about his parents. Myoga was also here and he got the usual swat from Inuyasha when he tried to feed on his blood. The moon was half way full so the night sky was illuminated by it a little. Ballerion was back at the hut asleep after a belly full of meat from a hunt. The black and red scaled dragon and I became inseparable; he had the ability to turn into his true state like Kirara. Only he was bigger about the size of Daenerys's dragons in Season 6 of Game of Thrones.

"I had a feeling I would find you up here" I shouted to Inuyasha.

"Following me huh?" Inuyasha asked as I jumped into the tree and landed on the branch he sat on. I then sat next to him. My sword hung from my waist and I decided to call it Valerian.

"Nope just checking on you that's all" I told my friend.

"Sounds like stalking to me" Inuyasha said. I merely rolled my eyes at his comment. Despite the fact he was rude to me sometimes didn't mean he cared.

"I didn't mean to lose my temper just talking about my mother brings back painful memories" Inuyasha confessed. He then looked to me. "Do you remember anything about yours?"

I shook my head. I had been 5 months old when she died.

"My father tells me I have her eye color"

My eyes were golden the same tone as Inuyasha.

"I wouldn't be surprised a lot of dog demons have gold eyes" Inuyasha said. "The silver streaks in your hair are probably from your mother too"  
Inuyasha then used a clawed finger to pick up a strand of my hair that had a silver streak in it. I saw Kagome below us with her bike. A second later the wind began to blow hard and I felt something coming. Immediately Inuyasha grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder and leapt from the tree. He landed next to Kagome and put me down and he pushed us both down with his clawed hands.

"Stay down" Inuyasha told us. "Something's coming can you feel it?"

"I do" I said feeling my fangs elongate. A carriage suddenly appeared in the moonlight and I recognized her. It was Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi!  
However I have seen this episode well enough to know that this was a trap. Inuyasha stood up and walked a few feet and said.

"Mother"

Kagome's eyes widened and she and I stood up. A snarl escaped my lips which made Kagome jump.

"Sorry that tends to happen when I get angry" I apologized to Kagome. My eyes widened when a huge clawed hand came out of the swirling clouds and it grabbed the carriage.

"That is one ugly son of a bitch" I said as the brown demon used in this episode appeared. The fake Izayoi in its grasp crushing her.

"Oh no he's going to hurt your Mom!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No he's not!" Inuyasha said before he leapt into the air about to rescue his mother when flames suddenly shot towards him. Inuyasha dodged out of the way and he landed back on the ground.

"You missed!" Inuyasha yelled.

I then saw Jaken and I actually held back a squeal. I adored Jaken since he was loyal to Sesshomaru to the core. Then my eyes saw the hot dog demon brother himself standing on the demon's elbow part. I felt my face turn red.

He was hot as hell in person!

"It is you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Indeed I missed you quite as well little brother" Sesshomaru greeted.

"Did he just say brother?" Kagome asked.

"Half brother actually they share the same father" I explained eying Kagome.

"Hmm interesting two mortal females"

The chains on Inuyasha's mother stretched and Izayoi whimpered in pain.

"These human creatures I should think you had enough of them or is it a taste from father"

Inuyasha growled dangerously.

"That's not all is it you wouldn't have come all this way to tell me that!"

"Be not a fool I don't have time to waste the tomb of our father where must I seek it?"

"Our father's tomb? Why ask me?!"

"Seen yet never seen protect it not yet to its protector"

Suddenly the roar of Ballerion was heard and I looked up to see the black dragon fly at the demon Sesshomaru was using like the speed of sound.

"Ballerion get Inuyasha's mother out of harm's way!" I commanded.

"Ballerion?!" Jaken yelled. "I thought he was dead!"

Ballerion threw itself against the demon and Sesshomaru actually had to jump so he wouldn't get hurt. When Ballerion crashed into his opponent the demon released Izayoi. The arm that held her got chopped off and Izayoi crashed to the ground. Kagome hurried over to her while Ballerion opened his mouth and released his fire upon the demon. The hideous thing shrieked and it died being burned alive. I went over to Kagome to help her with Izayoi.

"Kagome, you and Talia get out of here with her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I think not" Sesshomaru said and he used his yellow whip like attack against Ballerion.

"You dare attack me!" Ballerion roared.

Inuyasha was accidentally hit by Ballerion's tail and he came flying in the air towards us. Izayoi got up and an orb of light uttered from her hands. The next thing I fell unconscious.

 **Sesshomaru's POV**

My attack didn't harm Ballerion much.

"Damn it there gone!" the dragon roared. "What have you done with them, Sesshomaru?!"

"Why ask me it was Jaken who made up this scheme it has been a long time Ballerion I thought you died"

"You thought wrong" Ballerion roared before he opened his wings and returned to his smaller form. "I got better things to do than deal with you!"

I watched in amusement as the small dragon flew away. But something stood out the girl with the brown hair and silver streaks didn't smell human. That intrigued me.

 **Talia's POV**

"Talia wake up!" I heard Kagome say and I felt my body being shaken. My eyes opened and I sat up.

"Oh good" Ballerion said. "I thought you were dead"

"Are you hurt?" I asked the dragon remembering Sesshomaru had used his whip attack against Ballerion.

"I am but Inuyasha is not" Ballerion answered.

"Oh S**T!" I said and Kagoem and I high tailed it to a nearby rock and hid behind it. My eyes went bug eyed when I saw Inuyasha being absorbed by the Un-Mother.

"Hey what are you doing no soul sucking!" Jaken snapped as he hurried over to the Un-Mother and smacked it over the head with his staff. "You can have your way with him later but after he tells you where the tomb is"

"That's Jaken, Sesshomaru's servant" I explained to Kagome. "He using that thing to trick Inuyasha"

"The Un-Mother" Myoga said.

I tuned out the conversation because seeing Inuyasha going through this was pissing me off big time. Without warning I ran like the wind and grabbed the Staff of Two Heads from Jaken and used my fist to send the toad demon flying. He went into the water and the Un-Mother began to flee. Snarling I tossed Kagome the staff and put my sword down before calling to the inner beast within me and I phased into my wolf form running towards the Un-Mother. My fur was white with black sock like feet on all my paws; I had two tails that had black edges. I leapt into the air and landed upon the Un-Mother and bit into her skin. My teeth shredded her apart and Inuyasha was freed. He landed on his back and I rushed over to him returning to my human form.

"Are you alright pack mate?" I asked Inuyasha as he came to.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he woke up.

"That thing almost claimed you" I said to him.

"How dare she!" Inuyasha yelled. "You pretended to be! I'd fell for that I can't believe I"

Kagome came over to us with the staff with Myoga and Ballerion following.

"It was Jaken and Sesshomaru who tricked you"

"Inuyasha" came Sesshomaru's voice. We all looked up to see Sesshomaru coming towards us out of the mist. "I know where it is now"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha roared. Like lightning Sesshomaru appeared and grabbed Inuyasha by his throat.

"Out of all the places he chose to hide it this time beneath our very own noses"

"What are you talking about your making no sense at all!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well then little brother since it was done without your knowledge how would you like to come with me to find out?"

I turned away as Sesshomaru used a technique to draw out the black pearl that held Inutaisho's tomb. The screams that Inuyasha made broke my heart. A second later a thud was heard and Inuyasha landed on the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" I snarled at Sesshomaru. "How dare you!"

"Hold your tongue little female!" Jaken snapped.

"You shut the hell up!" I snarled at Jaken. Jaken got fearful at my rant.

"You certainly are an interesting creature" Sesshomaru said looking to me while he held the pearl. "How is it you are not human and you have Ballerion as your companion?"

"I thought females like myself weren't an interest of yours" I told Sesshoumaru.

"Hmm perhaps" Sesshomaru then leap into the air used his whip attack to try and hurt Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged as much as he could until fell to his back. Before the killing blow could come the Un-Mother came out of nowhere and took the hit. We all gasped as she was destroyed. Jaken then came out of nowhere and he had the staff. He gave the staff to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru took it. He then placed the bottom of the staff on top of the black pearl which began to glow while the old man laughed on the staff. Suddenly a portal opened and Sesshomaru went through it.

"We must go through the portal before it closes!" Myoga shouted.

I growled before I leapt through the portal myself much to Inuyasha's protests. A second later he, Kagome, and Ballerion were with me in the vortex.

"You do realize Sesshomaru is there Talia!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No s**t Inuyasha" I told him. "After all he has done you need to kick his ass for what he has done to you"

"I couldn't agree more" Inuyasha said as well entered the ruins of Inuyasha's father's tomb. Ballerion roared before he transformed to his true form and we landed on his back. He flapped his wings and flew towards the tomb.

"Father" Inuyasha said looking ahead.

"Those bones there are you Dad?" Kagome asked looking to the hanyou.

"Who else would they be?" Inuyasha snapped. I smacked him on the head and Inuyasha yelped as Ballerion flew inside the main tomb, Inutaisho's mouth.

"There he is" I said as Sesshomaru appeared below us. Ballerion landed on the top of the tomb and I climbed off first. I then leapt from the top and landed with ease underneath the skulls.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Kagome landed next to me. "We're not done!"

Inuyasha then rushed forward ready to fight but Sesshomaru used his speed to get out of the way. Inuyasha landed on the skulls and I hurried over to help him up.

"Your female friend doesn't cease to intrigue me" Sesshomaru said above us. I shot Sesshomaru the bird.

"Inuyasha look" I said to him looking to Tetsusaiga. "That's the legendary sword Tetsusaiga which is what your brother was after, it came from your father's own fang"

"You seem to know too much little female" Sesshomaru said.

"My name is Talia, Fluffy!" I snapped at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow in amusement as Inuyasha went over to Tetsusaiga in interest. Myoga told him to pull the sword out but Inuyasha's anger got the better of him and he flew himself in the air towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily got out of the way with his demon speed and Inuyasha landed back on the ground.

"Inuyasha get the damn sword!" I snapped. "Sesshomaru's ego will get crushed he couldn't even pull the damn thing out!"

"Your friend has fire within her I like that" Sesshomaru added.

"You leave Talia alone you bastard and I'll pull the thing out to see the look on your face!" Inuyasha sneered before he went over to Tetsusaiga. The hanyou got onto the platform just as Kagome climbed down into the pit of skulls. Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga's handle and began to pull it. I smirked hoping the sword would come out but the platform began to glow. Inuyasha grunted as he pulled the hit as hard as he could but the fang was stubborn and it didn't budge.

"Yo" Inuyasha said to Myoga. He then grabbed the flea demon between his clawed fingers. " I couldn't pull the sword out could I?"

"Are you done because I am" Sesshomaru said coolly before running using his demon speed towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha got out of the way and took off running but Sesshomaru managed to get beside him and grab his neck.

"Must I do everything myself?" I asked to no one before I began to run towards Tetsusaiga.

"Talia what are you doing?!" Kagome shouted while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had their little fight.

"Trying something out" I answered her as I came upon Tetsusaiga. I then placed my hand onto the hilt and pulled. My eyes widened as the blade slipped out of the hole it was in.

"What the hell!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Talia you did it!" Kagome shouted. This got Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's attention.

"If the two of them couldn't pull it out how can a mere?"

"Jaken why don't you shut up about me being a useless female!"

Jaken looked scared at my outburst.

"Don't look at her look at me!" Inuyasha snapped before using his claws to swipe at his brother.

A second later Sesshomaru appeared before me. His hand grabbed my wrist while I held Tetsusaiga in another.

 **Am I reading right or is Sesshomaru hitting on Talia.  
Talia: I sure hope not.  
Sam: You should be honored the guy is hot!  
Sesshomaru: Thank you Samara.  
Seto: *Sends Sesshomaru a death glare***


	3. Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru

**Inuyasha fights against Sesshomaru in this chapter. Talia and the hot dog demon share a talk at the end of the chapter.**

 **Talia's POV**

"How you were able to pull Tetsusaiga out is beyond me but your scent is familiar" Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru! Leave her alone she's not involved in this!" Inuyasha snapped.

My face was blood red and my heart beat like wildfire. I swore I felt my inner wolf howling.

I gently pulled my wrist out of Sesshomaru's grasp while I was still blushing like an idiot. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.

"For some unknown reason I was unable to draw Tetsusaiga unfortunately you couldn't draw it out either"

"Your right it is weird she could do it when we couldn't she's just a shape shifter, Talia give him the sword there's no choice" Inuyasha shouted to me.

"Over my dead body the sword was meant for one person and that's you pack mate!" I shouted to the hanyou.

"I swear you are the most stubborn female I've ever met!" Inuyasha yelled. "Don't be stupid! Back up, shut up and butt out!"

I flashed Inuyasha a death look which made the hanyou gulp.

"Hmmm" Sesshomaru said.

"What is it now?" I asked Inuyasha's older brother. Sesshomaru then grabbed my wrist again. He then looked down to Valarian and his eyes widened.

"I knew it" he then released my wrist. "You are Yuna's daughter"

"You knew my mother?" I asked in shock my eyes widening.

"She can't be the child of Yuna!" Jaken protested.

"Be quiet Jaken I know Yuna's bloodline when I smell it" Sesshomaru told his servant. His gold eyes went back to me. However before anything else could happen Inuyasha came storming forward and Sesshomaru leapt out of the way. My face was still red when Inuyasha came to my side.

"What was that?!" the hanyou demanded at me.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" I growled before giving Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga.

"Nice work Talia!" Kagome said as she hurried over to us.

"Hmph even now you still want to protect your human pet and the daughter of a well respected demon like our father" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Don't insult him like that!" I snapped having enough of Sesshomaru's cockiness. "I'm a half breed like Inuyasha and I'm proud of it, the way you treat me is different than you treat your own flesh and blood!"

"That is because you are not human little pup" Sesshomaru said. He actually smirked at me.

"What did you call me?!" I roared and I was about to storm forward when Inuyasha and Kagome held me back.

"You also have your mother's temper" Sesshomaru added. "Now little let's see if Tetsusaiga will accept you as its master"

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and his body glowed red. Then a whirlwind surrounded the dog youkai. His hair then blew upwards before the whirlwind became more intense sending skulls everywhere. Sesshomaru's eyes then went red before his face turned dog like and he leapt into the air in pinkish light. The light then crashed down onto the skulls and my eyes went wider as Sesshomaru stood in his true form. He was just as big as Ballerion. Inuyasha made me get behind him with Kagome.

"He changed!" Kagome shouted in fear.

"Good because now we know his real form" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru growled before snapping his jaws. I then whistled and Ballerion roared before taking flight and he flew down into the pit. I grabbed Kagome and the two of us got onto the dragon's back before the battle got nasty. Ballerion flapped his wings once more and flew us out of the pit.

"We can't just leave Inuyasha down there with that creep!" Kagome protested.

"Inuyasha can handle him it will be tough but he can do it have faith in him" I told her.

"Thanks Talia I'm glad someone has faith in unlike Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome growled before Sesshomaru's poisonous gas began to destroy the chamber. I saw Myoga high tailing it and Jaken was already climbing as well in order to avoid the fumes. I actually used covered my mouth as Ballerion flew towards the entrance of the tomb. A second later the left side of Inutaisho's skeleton broke apart and out came Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked bruised since Sesshomaru actually had him in his mouth. Sesshomaru shook his head since Inuyasha stabbed him in the eye. He then glared back to his half brother. Kagome and I got off of Ballerion's back just as Sesshomaru tried to attack Inuyasha but Inuyasha dodged each blow.

"That's it sock it to him Inuyasha! I think the first one hit!"

"What are you nuts that wasn't even close!" Inuyasha told Kagome.

"But the sword is yours now all you do is believe in it like we do" Kagome said. I flashed Inuyasha a smirk. Sesshomaru whimpered and he licked his right paw.

"You are nuts this sword is good for nothing"

"Uh hate to break the ranting moment but here comes your brother!" I shouted pointing towards Sesshomaru as stomped his way towards us.

"Alright you two stay here, shut up, and let me protect you!" Inuyasha growled before going towards his brother. At the same time both Kagome and I turned red. Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha came in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, roar, roar to you too buddy now let's gets it over with"

I smirked when I saw Tetsusaiga finally awakening and it began to pulse like a heart beating.

"What's the sword doing?" Kagome asked turning to me.

"It's awakening just watch" I said to my friend.

"Get him Lord Sesshomaru! Bite his little head off!"

Kagome and I grabbed some skulls and threw them at Jaken who yelped in pain. I then looked back up as Sesshomaru leapt into the air and Inuyasha then ran up Sesshomaru's left leg and a yellow light shined as the hanyou ran up it. A second later Sesshomaru lost his left leg or arm. The dog demon fell while Inuyasha looked to the now transformed Tetsusaiga. It was beautiful in my eyes and Sesshomaru began to bleed as he stood back up.

"It is a fang the old man really did leave something worthwhile so he we are two brothers fighting over father's sword but compared to him you and me or nothing, don't you get it we're just like a couple of fleas jumping around on his body we would have been lucky if he didn't squash us flat, so what if I don't have many memories of him but it was me that father chose to hide his tomb after all, I'd rather give up an eye then give up his sword, maybe I'm no worthless then am I?!"

Sesshomaru roared before he leapt into the air to attack. Inuyasha did the same and he used Tetsusaiga to attack his brother. The attack was a yellow light wave and Sesshomaru roared before falling off off Inutaisho's body. He then formed into white orb and the orb headed back towards the portal. Jaken yelled for his master to wait for him. Inuyasha huffed before placing Tetsusaiga into the ground.

"That was bloody awesome!" I shouted throwing myself against Inuyasha. Inuyasha chuckled and he wrapped one arm around me.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, both of you" Inuyasha then noticed Myoga was sitting on his shoulder. I laughed as Inuysha squished him with two clawed fingers before Ballerion roared. We all got onto his back and the dragon took flight. We came back into the real world a few minutes later. Once we got off of his back Ballerion returned to his miniature form.

"I'm going to take a nap" Ballerion then took flight and flew off towards Kaede's hut. The black pearl then came back into Inuyasha's eye and Inuyasha smiled.

"At least the old man can rest in peace now and I got a new sword which is pretty bad ass"

"You heard that from me didn't you?" I asked the hanyou.

"You have a bad mouth Talia" Inuyasha teased. I merely rolled my eyes while Kagome began to laugh, Inuyasha then did the same.

 **Later.**

Since I had been in a tomb I needed to bathe. I had Ballerion keep watch while I was nude in the nearby spring. This was the only way to get clean back in the feudal era. The water wasn't that cold since I could tolerate temperature better than a human. Finally after having enough I got out of the spring and dried myself with a towel. I then pulled on a pair of black pants that Kaede had given me as well as the dark blue tank top which was now clean after washing it earlier. My hair didn't need brushing since I used my claws to get the tangles out. Ballerion suddenly growled and he flew down to the ground.

"What is it?" I asked the dragon.

"We have company" he answered.

"I am not surprised you sensed me Ballerion" Sesshomaru said and I whirled around to see Inuyasha's half brother walking towards us. Jaken wasn't with him.

"What do you want?" I asked the dog demon.

"To talk to you alone" Sesshomaru said looking to Ballerion. Ballerion growled before flapping his wings and he flew off.

"Spill I'm tired Sesshomaru and I need sleep"

"I wouldn't blame after what you experienced today" the hot demon said in a calm voice. His tone wasn't mean it sounded kind which was very out of character for him.

Sesshomaru then walked forward and I was about to draw Valerian when Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist.

"I'm not going to hurt you Talia"

My eyes widened when he said my name. He then let go of my wrist.

"I respected your mother she was a good friend of my father's and she saved my life more than once, so it would be a disgrace for me to disrespect her own child"

I didn't say anything. Sesshomaru then was suddenly behind me and I froze as he placed a single clawed finger against my mark on my back.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded as I felt his touch.

"Examining your mark" Sesshomaru answered before he walked around me. "The design is unique"

"Get to the point Sesshomaru why are you here?"

"I think you know why" Sesshomaru said before he smirked a little. I had no idea what he was talking about until I figured it out.

"You can't just come waltzing up to me offering me your mating claim that isn't how it works when I have the blood of a wolf flowing through my veins" I told the dog demon.

"I'm well aware of how your kind works when it comes to finding a true mate, some dog demons share that same thing and I feel a pull towards you"

"I don't know if I should be flattered or not you would want a female demon who has pure blood in her veins not a hybrid like myself, you don't like half breeds, especially your oh never mind I'm going to risk pissing you off"

"You are wrong on that" Sesshomaru said before placing a clawed finger underneath my chin. "I do not want another female demon when I have made my choice for a mate"

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed.

"I feel great power from you Talia and when my mind is made I stick to it"

I couldn't bloody believe this. I was flattered he even considered me mating material but he couldn't just waltz up to me and claim me as his woman.

"You must earn the right to become my mate and that is all I have to say for tonight" I said turning away from the dog demon. My face was still red as hell.

"In time I will earn the right no other male is worthy for you except me" Sesshomaru said before I heard him leave.

"Bloody great" I growled before heading back to the village.

 **0.0  
Wow Sess you already have a mate decided huh?  
Sesshomaru: Indeed if she accepts.  
Talia: Only fate will decide that Fluffy.  
Me: Damn right!**


	4. Shippo&The Thunder Brothers

**Good evening my fellow readers!  
Glad to see Golden Eyes is getting attention!  
Shippo appears in this chapter!**

 **Talia's POV**

I couldn't believe Sesshomaru had the guts to say that he would the only male for me! God the nerve of him. I chose not to tell Inuyasha about my little chat with the dog demon because I knew the hanyou would lose his cool and get all protective. A week passed since Inuyasha got Tetsusaiga and we had another adventure earlier. Kagome had to go back to her era to get some stuff and she brought more clothes for me. She actually went out of her way buy some actually. So it explained why right now I wore a red tank top underneath a black vest with blue jeans and black boots. My hair was in a braid and Inuyasha and I were pigging out over ramen. When it came to food both of us have had fierce appetites I guess that's the demon blood talking. My first transformation into full a demon would be coming soon and according to Ballerion it might be a little painful since it would be the first time my demon blood would be awake in nineteen years.

"Come on Kagome aren't you going to dig in?" Inuyasha asked in the middle of a bite. Kagome was in her school uniform and she growled before standing up. I tuned out her ranting at Inuyasha which was funny. I loved the way the two of them spat at one another. Myoga asked things about her time and it got my interest.

"Man has traveled to the moon?" Myoga asked.

"Yep back when Kennedy was president" I answered.

"Who is Kennedy?" Inuyasha asked looking to me.

"He was a president of my country long before I was even born he's kind of like a king or queen just running one country"

"Sounds like a complicated job" Inuyasha said before he continued to eat. I snickered before I returned to my ramen.

"I will never understand how you two have such fierce appetites" Kagome said with a sigh before the sky darkened. Immediately Inuyasha and I stood up while Kagome was a little scared. Myoga scolded Inuyasha for littering and Ballerion suddenly woke up from his nap from my shoulder. Suddenly in the sky appeared a blue colored aura swirling around.

"You down there you possess a piece of the Sacred Shikon Jewel!"

I nearly died of a cute attack. That voice belonged to Shippo who was my fourth favorite character in the anime!

"Who's that?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"A demon?" Kagome added.

"I think it's a fox" Myoga answered hopping on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Not likely Myoga" Inuyasha told the flea demon. Suddenly a pink balloon like thing appeared before us. I held back a laugh as the balloon came to Inuyasha.

"Hand over the jewel! The jewel or your life!" Shippo demanded. Inuyasha had an anime vein come onto his head before he used his claws to swipe it away. The balloon made a popping sound before it when whizzing away, a second later Shippo appeared and he landed on the ground on his tail. We all went over to him.

"It's a kid" Kagome said.

"How dare you burst my bubble!" Shippo snapped before he saw Inuyasha making a grab for him. The fox demon tried to get away but Inuyasha grabbed him by his tail.

"Fiesty little thing aren't ya? Nice tail looks like a badger or squirrel"

"I'm a fox demon!" Shippo snapped.

"A fox it talks, cool let me touch it when you're done" Kagome said.

"Do you mind I'm trying to teach him a lesson" Inuyasha told Kagome. Suddenly Shippo disappeared and a piece of rock or whatever it was made Inuyasha land face first into the dirt.

"Hey get out of Kagome's stuff!" I yelled at Shippo who dug through her backpack. The fox demon ignored me before he found the bottle that contained the jewel shard. He then leapt into the air and said.

"Our time was short but sweet farewell!" he then disappeared in a pop.

"Where did he go?" Ballerion asked.

"Look behind us" I told the guys pointing behind me with my thumb. Sure enough Shippo's tail was popping out of a skull and Inuyasha got mad and used his fist to punch Shippo on the head and it made a clanging sound which created a red whelt. A few minutes later Kagome was using disinfectant spray on Shippo's whelt.

"Why were you after the jewel shard anyway?" she asked Shippo.

"To avenge my father" Shippo explained.

"He was killed wasn't he little one?" I asked the young fox demon. Shippo nodded before Inuyasha said.

"I get it he's not strong enough so he needs the power of the shard to take out his enemies"

I rolled my eyes as Kagome decided to argue with Inuyasha. I stood myself up and went over to Shippo.

"They tend to argue like that all the time I'm Talia by the way" I said to Shippo. "The dragon on my shoulder is Ballerion"

"Nice to meet you, I can smell the demon blood in you along with that of a wolf shape shifter's your scent is better than Inuyasha over there" Shippo nodded at the still arguing Kagome and Inuyasha. "Can't you make them stop their bickering is getting on my nerves"

I nodded before whistling by using my fingers. The two ceased arguing and they turned to us. Shippo then told of his story about the demon thunder brothers Hiten and Manten. An hour later we left the battlefield and Inuyasha carried me on his back while Kagome rode her bike.

"So his old man was killed because he had a jewel shard" Inuyasha said as he landed on a tree branch. Ballerion was flying alongside Kagome.

"Yep I was shot just for sport there are hunters who like to kill shape shifters for no reason"

"That's disgusting" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm tougher than I look pack mate and so are you"

"You got that right" Inuyasha chuckled. Shippo then made Inuyasha mad by insulting him being a half demon and no match for Hiten and Manten. Inuyasha leapt out of the tree and I got off of his back just as the hanyou began to beat up Shippo's head. I sweat dropped while Kagome fussed at Inuyasha. Shippo smirked before he pulled out the statue he used earlier on Inuyasha and he threw in on Inyasha's hand. He then placed a scroll on top of it.

"Shippo get that thing off of him come on" I said looking to Shippo.

"He can get it off himself" Shippo said before he leapt himself onto Kagome. Kagome threw him off and a second later the fox demon had the bottle containing the jewels shard before running off. I decided to follow after the fox demon and Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. Shippo sure was fast for a young demon and I lost his scent as I came upon a pond. A second later I saw Shippo being cornered by Manten. He was ugly in person. He taunted Shippo and laughed.

"Monster you'll pay for what you did!" Shippo said before he tried to attack Manten. Manten used his elbow to send Shippo flying and he landed in the dirt knocking the bottle of the shikon jewel shard. Manten saw this and his eyes were shown with interest. Shippo hurriedly grabbed the bottle before trying to get away but Manten stepped on his tail.

"Let go of him you creep!" I shouted as I drew Valerian out of its scabbard. The blade sparked with lightning just as Manten opened his mouth and lightning was about to come out but Kagome's arrow suddenly pierced the thunder demon's nose. I actually smirked at this.

"Nice shot Kagome" I said looking over to Kikyo's reincarnation.

"Thanks Shippo get over here with the jewel shard!" Kagome shouted. Shippo did as she asked and he high tailed it over to us. Manten turned to us and then began to walk forward.

"Stay back we have weapons that we're not afraid to use!" Kagome shouted. Manten didn't listen and this Kagome saw two shards in his forehead. She strung another arrow and let it fly. It hit Manten's head instead and the demon stopped. He then had a panicked look on his face and he felt the tiny hairs on his head and two of them fell off.

"Uh Kagome you just pissed him off!" I said before quickly putting my blade back into scabbard. "Run for it!"

Manten yelled in anger before he opened his mouth and more lightning appeared in front of it. We all chose that moment to get the hell out of there just as Manten unleashed his fury. The lightning blast was powerful and it made Kagome and I fall down. The next thing I knew I was unconscious next to Kagome.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

Myoga and Ballerion were trying to get the spell scroll off of the statue but it wasn't working.

"Why that little fox! He'll regret doing this to me!" I growled.

"Inuyasha" I looked up to see said fox demon. "I'll help you on one condition" he hopped off Kagome's back pack. "Which is you promise not to hit me anymore"

"Where's Kagome and Talia why didn't they come back with you?" I demanded.

"Will you promise me or won't you?!"

"Okay I won't strike you" I told the fox. Shippo took off the scroll and the statue shrunk into Shippo's hand. "Alright I'll tell where they are"

I however punched his hair repeatedly which earned him a few whelts.

"I thought we had a promise!" Shippo snapped as I picked him up by his tail. The bottle containing the jewel shard fell off of him and I grabbed it.

"Forget about the shard! Talia and Kagome got kidnapped by the thunder brothers!"

"You mean the same ones that killed your father?" I asked shocked. Now I had a bigger problem to deal with and that was having to save Kagome and Talia. Though I think Talia could handle herself after all she was a very good fighter.

 **Talia's POV**

A nasty smell made me wake up and I shook my head. A second later Kagome woke as well.

"Awoken have you my fair maidens?" Manten asked turning to us.

"Where have you taken us?" Kagome asked. Manten turned to us.

"That's the least of your concerns" Manten said. I saw the potion behind him and I growled standing up. Suddenly Valarian came out of nowhere into my hand and I drew it.

"If you want to harm Kagome you deal with me" I warned. I felt my fangs elongate and my claws came out.

"You have demon blood?!" Manten exclaimed. "How is that possible?!"

"None of your business" I said.

"Talia your eyes are red" I turned to look at Kagome because her statement surprised me. I saw a mirror close by and I looked into it. Sure enough my eyes were glowing that of a dog demons exactly the same way Sesshomaru and Inuyasha'a did when their demon blood was surfaced.

"Keep your voices down!" Manten demanded. Suddenly the wall behind the potion was smashed and Hiten stood in front of us with a female demon companion.

"Thought I heard voices back soon Manten?"

"That thing is your brother?" the female demon asked in amusement.

"Hiten good to see you" Manten greeted his older sibling.

"Who are they?" Hiten asked noticing us. "What are they doing here?"

"They're mine!" Manten shouted getting in front of us.

Growling I used my claws to scratch Manten's face. The younger thunder brother whimpered in pain as my slash marks surfaced.

"No worries you can have them since I have this lovely vixen" Hiten said. I eyed the female demon and she was hideous since she had no top on. I watched as the two brother's talk about jewel shards and Manten confessed to finding one and then losing it. Hiten got mad and he used his lightning power on the female demon and she was chare boiled.

"Holy crap" I said. The two brothers were still bickering and I looked to Kagome. She nodded and was about to make her escape when Manten noticed. He grabbed his cleaver and made a swipe at her.

"Do that again and I won't hesitate in killing you" I said. "Besides if you killed either one of us you won't find Shippo or the jewel shard"  
Immediately this got both brother's interest. I looked to Kagome again and she smirked before saying.

"Are you two familiar with Inuyasha? The strong handsome warrior?" Kagome asked.

"Him strong? That Inuyasha is merely a half demon" Hiten said.

"But he's still strong enough to beat up a lot of monsters single handed he has most of the fragment of the Shikon Jewel" both brothers gasped. Suddenly Hiten sat next to Kagome and I flashed him a warning look.

"Are you lying girl?" he asked her.

"Not likely the guy's head over heels in love with her" I told the two brothers.

"Yeah he is once he learns you two are holding me captive he'll hand over all the jewel shards" Kagome added.

"I think they're lying" Manten said.

"They could be telling the truth" Hiten said before standing up but before he could touch Kagome I grabbed his wrist with my claws.

"Be patient Inuyasha will come and you will not harm Kagome" I said.

"Now I can smell the demon blood flowing through you" Hiten smirked. He tried to put his hand under my chin but I swiped it away.

"She has fire doesn't she?" Manten asked.

"She sure does I'm curious who her demon parent is" Hiten added.

"Her name was Yuna"

"Ahhh no wonder" Hiten smirked. "Yuna had a temper and you most certainly inherited it from her"

 **A Few Minutes Later**.

"Try anything and I will be the one to kill you personally" I warned Manten. The younger thunder brother kept me and Kagome close to him as we flew on his black cloud.

"I'd rather not get scratched again" Manten said.

"Manten!" Hiten shouted.

"Coming brother!" Manten said as his cloud came to a stop and Manten moved me and Kagome into Inuyasha's sight.

"Hey pack mate!" I shouted to Inuyasha while Kagome called to him.

"Talia! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted back at us. He looked relieved to see us okay. Shippo had fallen off Inuyasha.

"Judging by your expression the two females told the truth" Hiten sneered. "Now handle the fragments of the Shikon Jewel to me or you'll never see your lover alive again!"

Lightning sparked all around Hiten and Inuyasha eyes were widened in a WTF manner. I actually laughed while Kagome sweat dropped. When the lightning stopped Inuyasha walked forward and yelled.

"Uh there must some misunderstanding let me get this straight you and I are supposed to be lovers?"

"This is no time to be getting shy!" Kagome shouted. She blinked at Manten.

"You little vixens I knew you were fibbing!"

"Get your damn hands off her!" I snapped and I used my fist to punch Manten in the face.

"Talia don't make him madder!" Inuyasha snapped. 'You'd actually think I would hand over the jewel shards as a ransom to get you two back!"

"What kind of question is that you idiot of course you would!" I yelled at Inuyasha.

"Of course you would because that's what a lover would do!" Kagome added.

"But we ain't lovers! And without love the whole argument falls apart!"

Hiten chuckled before flinging himself towards Inuyasha with his lightning sparking to life behind him. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and Hiten's lance hit the fang making the two males glow. Inuyasha then pushed Hiten back and now the battle between the thunder brothers was about to begin.

 **Uh oh  
S**T is about to go down!  
Make sure to review!**


	5. Taking Down Hiten&Manten

**So the fight with the thunder brothers continues!  
Also Valerian awakens and Talia uses two new techniques.**

 **Talia's POV**

Hiten laughed before flinging himself towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked ready for the fight and the ground beneath them broke apart by lightning thanks to Hiten's lance. Both got out of the way before Hiten turned around and shot back towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked the lance's lightning with Tetsusaiga. Manten cheered for his brother and decided to help by opening his mouth with lightning ready to unleash.

"Not happening asshole!" I yelled and with Kagome's help we pushed off thunderhead. Manten yelled as he was falling towards the ground and he landed face first. Suddenly the cloud broke beneath Kagome and I, Inuyasha called our names but Hiten got the hanyou distracted. Luckily Kagome and I landed on top of Manten.

"Boy I thought we were going to die" Kagome said as we got off of Manten.

"No you didn't but I can kill you both" Manten growled.

"Oh snap!" I yelled as Kagome and I high tailed it off of him. Then I stopped. Why was I running?

"Kagome hang on to Valerian!" I shouted tossing my sword to her and I phased into my wolf form. I then threw myself onto Manten and I sank my fangs into his skin. Thunderhead shrieked in pain just as a spinning topper appeared on top of his head and Kagome and I hurried the hell out of the crater that Manten made when he fell. I was able to return to my human form after the spinning top landed on Manten's head.

"Thanks Shippo" I thanked the little guy. "Nice fox magic"

"Thanks" Shippo said.

"It's also an illusion" Ballerion said landing on my shoulder. "Glad to see you safe"

I quickly stroked the dragon's head as Kagome said that the trick looked real. The top then disappeared and a second later Manten shrieked in anger because the last strand of his hair was gone. Furious he opened his massive mouth and shot rounds of lightning blasts. Kagome, Shippo, and I ran for it as the lightning blasts kept shooting around.

"We only added fuel to the fire" Kagome said as we hid behind a rock.

"Damn right" I agreed. Manten walked by his claiming to smell our fear.

"Hey I might be able to use my arrow, Shippo I need for you to help me out" Kagome said to us. I smirked as did Shippo. Kagome and I then high tailed away from Shippo just as Manten unleashed another blast. She and I hid behind a tree while the smoke cleared and Shippo disguised as Kagome lay on the ground unconscious. Manten went over to him and grabbed his hair.

"Did you honestly think you could get away from me you little wench" Manten said to Shippo grabbing him by his disguised hair.

"Actually yes I think I could you ugly mud skipper"

Manten had a WTF look on his face as Shippo used his hair to hold Manten in place. Kagome hurried forward and grabbed the arrow out of Manten's nose.

"Your that little fox!" Manten snapped.

"Damn right!" Shippo snapped as his hair turned orange. Kagome tried to put the arrow into Manten's forehead but used his fist to smack Kagome aside before Shippo was next. Shippo returned to his child like self and Manten kicked him away. Manten then turned to Kagome.

"Get the hell away from her!" I snarled before tossing down Valerian and I phased once more into my wolf form. I flung myself against Manten and Kagome was able to get out of harm's way. Manten used his elbow to punch me in the gut and I fell to the ground returning to my human form.

"You're next little female" Mantan said as he placed both of his hands on my throat. I felt my air supply was getting cut off as he choked me. Shippo suddenly latched himself onto Manten his fangs buried deep into the thunder demon's flesh. Manten growled before releasing his hold on me trying to get Shippo free. Suddenly like a flash of lightning Tetsusaiga pierced through Manten's body. This got Manten to finally free his hold me on and Shippo went flying. I caught him into my grasp before grabbing Tetsusaiga out of Mantan since its fang was in its skinny form.

"Kagome get the fox pelt!" I shouted. Kagome nodded and quickly swiped Shippo's father off from Manten and I grabbed Valerian just as Hiten rushed over to Manten. He used his lance to shoot a lightning attack and we all went flying. Shippo flew from my arms and he landed on the fox pelt while Kagome landed on her back as the same as I. I clutched Tetsusaiga and Valerian and I saw Hiten sharing a sweet moment with Manten since he was dying. I actually felt sorry for Hiten despite him being a bad guy.

"Talia, Kagome!" Inuyasha hurried to us.

"Here pack mate" I said to Inuyasha as I sat up and handed him over Tetsusaiga. But Inuyasha didn't bother with that because he wrapped one arm around me and hugged me.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Inuyasha snapped.

"You really need to quit being overprotective of me pack mate" I told the hanyou.

"It's my job to protect you and Kagome damn it!" Inuyasha snapped.

I simply blushed as Inuyasha let go of me to talk with Kagome. Hiten then shouted.

"You wretches you slaughtered my brother!"

A second later Hiten bit his brother's flesh.

"What is he doing?" Kagome asked.

"He's biting the shards of the jewel out so he can be more powerful" I said standing up. I then drew out Valerian. My blade sparked and then blue lightning appeared around it.

"Uh Ballerion what's going on?" I asked the dragon. He was on the ground since he went flying when Hiten attacked us.

"One of Valerian's technique's Lightning Wave" Ballerion explained. "It's attack is always lethal"

"Hmph pretty cool Inuyasha what do you say we end this battle?" I suggested to my friend. Inuyasha smirked before he grabbed Tetsusaiga.

"Die!" Hiten shouted before he unleashed a round of lightning at me.

"Kagome get out of here!" I yelled to her.

"Do what she says Kagome" Inuyasha agreed.

Kagome nodded before grabbing Shippo and his father and ran for it.

"Talia look out!" as the lightning bolt hit me. I held Valerian out in front of me just as the lightning met with me. However the lightning didn't hurt and I smirked.

"How are you still alive!" Hiten protested.

"Because I can control the element of lightning!" I sneered.

"Hmph then perhaps you might want to fight me one on one" Hiten sneered before he used his lance on Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelled as the lance went through his side.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as I smelled his blood.

"Kill him Talia I'm too tired" Inuyasha said before he fell to the ground. Hiten laughed.

"You bastard! Lightning Wave!" I shouted before using Valerian to send a stream of blue lightning mixed with white towards Hiten. Hiten laughed again before he dodged my attack. Hiten then threw his own lightning attacks at me and I dodged them. I kept avoiding his blows and I felt myself getting exhausted. It was then one of Kagome's arrows flew out of nowhere and it hit one of Hiten's wheels. Hiten had a WTF look on his face before I used my fist to punch him in the face. My fist made Hiten go flying and his back met with against a rock. He then grunted and stop up clutching his face.

"That's the first time I've been punched in this face and it will be the last you slime!" Hiten roared before he suddenly began to glow with the power of his lightning. He then flew forward and his lance met with Valerian.

"You've been a worthy opponent daughter of Yuna"

"F** off you prick" I said to Hiten. Suddenly I saw Kagome run to Inuyasha. "Kagome!"

Hiten saw her and his mouth opened. I realized he drew out Manten's power and a second later Hiten unleashed his fury in the lightning blast. I screamed as the lightning blast hit Kagome and Shippo. My body shook with anger.

"You bastard" I snarled before I used Valerian to slice at Hiten's face. His cheek bled.

"I must admit you are powerful" Hiten sneered.

"You will pay for hurting my friends now it's time for you to die!" I shouted as Valerian crackled with lightning again. "You will regret the day you ever crossed me, Lightning Wave!" I threw Valerian forward and the same blue lightning attack as before stormed forward. It hit Hiten dead on and I knew he was dead the moment it touched him. The older thunder brother had blood flowing down his lips before he fell to the ground and his body glowed and turned to dust. The five shards of the Shikon Jewel fell and I grabbed them into my grasp before rushing over to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. Ballerion was with them. Suddenly Valerian pulsed like Testsusaiga did after it woke up. My eyes went wide as silver snake like dragons flowed from the sword and appeared next to Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo. They opened their fanged mouths and bit into the three of them.

"Ahh Valerian's second ability Healing Bite" Ballerion said. Sure enough Inuyasha's wounds healed as did Kagome's and Shippo's. A second later the three of them woke up.

"What just happened?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"Valerian healed all of you" I said looking to my mother's fang. Who knew it held such power.

"That's one hell of a sword" Inuyasha said. "I saw you finish off Hiten nice work Talia"

"You bloody scared me Inuyasha; same to you Kagome, Shippo don't be idiots again!" I snapped at the three of them. Inuyasha chuckled before he placed a clawed finger against my forehead.

"It takes a lot more than two thunder brothers to kill me"

"Sorry we worried you Talia" Kagome added.

"If you and Shippo hadn't used that arrow to break Hiten's wheel I would have been screwed and you have your father's vengeance now kid" I told Shippo.

"All thanks you to you three" Shippo beamed. Inuyasha growled before I handed over the jewel shards to Kagome.

 **Later.**

After the battle Shippo decided to hang around with us. Inuyasha of course was mean to him during this conversation and this earned him a sit from me. It was now night and Ballerion said he wanted to take me somewhere. So I now I was riding on his back.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked the dragon as we continued to fly underneath the moon.

"To your mother's grave" Ballerion answered. This made me widen my eyes. I looked to Valerian as Ballerion flapped his wings. A half hour later we landed upon the edge of a beautiful lake. On the edge was a gravestone.

"Your mother wanted to be buried in the lake after she died, the waters always calmed her, Inuytaisho had that stone made to honor his friend"

"I never knew they were friends" I said as I bent down to look at the stone. On it was my mother's name in Japanese and I actually read the writing. It said "Here lies a respected and honorable warrior, mother, and friend"

Below the writing was my mother in her true demon form. I wasn't surprised to see she had two tails I guess that's where I inherited mine from. She had two single stripes on both cheeks. The ears were floppy like Sesshomaru's. I placed a hand on the grave stone. Suddenly Ballerion growled and I grabbed Valerian ready to use it if I had to. Who dared come here to my mother's resting place?!

"So we meet again" Sesshomaru greeted coming out of the shadows.

"Are you following me or what?" I snapped at the dog demon.

"I assure you I'm not I came to pay my respects to your mother which is what I do from time to time" Sesshomaru told me. "I was hoping to run into you again" a smirk came on his lips.

"Ballerion leave me alone with Sesshomaru for a few minutes" I told the dragon. Ballerion nodded before he growled at Sesshomaru and took flight. Sesshomaru actually held some white lilies in his hand and I watched as he walked over to the grave stone and placed them against it.

"You're mother preferred lilies" Sesshomaru said as he stood up. I remained silent. Sesshomaru then turned around and his eyes frowned.

"I smell males on you"

"Don't even start with the possessive crap Sesshomaru" I growled at him. "I had to fight with the thunder brothers earlier to help a friend of mine as simple as that"

"I heard Inuyasha killed one while you killed the other with Valerian" his eyes looked to my sword. "It's a powerful blade"

"So is the sword you carry" I said nodding towards Tensaiga. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow in interest.

"What do you mean?"

"You may think Tensaiga is useless now but it's not, it can bring back the dead"

"Hmmmmm" was all Sesshomaru said.

"You can believe me or not it's not my sword to use" I said to Sesshomaru simply. "But it's one I would be honored to own if my parent left it behind to me"

I was careful not to piss him off. I then looked to where his left arm used to be.

"How does it feel not to have your left arm?" I asked.

"A nuisance" Sesshomaru answered. "Inuyasha will pay for taking it off me"

I remained silent as he said that.

"Why do you look at me with pity?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked. I felt my face turn red.

"Because I feel slightly bad for you that you have to use one arm" I growled. Sesshomaru walked forward and he placed a single claw underneath my chin. "What are you doing?"

"You may say you don't want to be my mate but your body says otherwise"

I growled before pulling myself away from him.

"Deny what you feel now but I know attraction when I see it Talia and you are attracted to me"

"Whatever" I said before turning to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Sesshomaru teased. I felt an anime vein come onto my forehead. I whistled for Ballerion and the dragon roared before he flew down and landed next to me. I saw the smirk on Sesshomaru's face and I simply nudged Ballerion with my thighs and he took off into the night sky.

 **XD  
You go Talia!  
Unfortunately Sess still is courting you. XD**


	6. First Transformation

**Hello fellow readers!  
So I think I might be able to finish Girl On Fire this week. It all depends on my schedule. Lol.  
Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Talia's POV**

Both Kagome and I peeked around the corner to see if Inuyasha was nearby. The well was right in front of us and Kagome had her bike ready to hurry.

"It's clear go!" I told her. Kagome nodded before she pedaled like hell towards the well.

"What's your hurry Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted.

I face palmed great Inuyasha found out. Kagome had been gone for a good while and plus she had a huge final in the next two days to study for. I chuckled as I walked over to the bickering couple.

"Not so fast you're not going anywhere until you hand over the shards of the sacred jewel remember last time?" Inuyasha asked her. Inuyasha was referring to the mask incident. One night while I was fast asleep he crossed over into Kagome'e era to help her out.

"Yes I remember besides Talia has them" Kagome said nodding towards me. To prove she was right I held the bottle up with the shards in it. "Besides girls in my era go to school and I have huge final coming up my attendance is so bad I might even fail if I ace the exam"

My eyes widened as Inuyasha held a huge boulder in his claws and he stood with it over the well.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked realizing what he was doing.

"I'm going to cover up the well so you won't be able to escape to that strange era of yours good riddance!" Inuyasha was about to put the boulder done when I shouted. "SIT!

Immediately the beads lit up and Inuyasha got panicky as he realized he was in trouble.

"Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit Sit, Sit, Sit,Sit!"

Finally Inuyasha lost control of the boulder and he fell to the ground onto his stomach and he yelped when the boulder landed on his back.

"Thanks Talia see you two in a couple days!" Kagome shouted as she passed us and went into the well. I then used my lightning to break apart the boulder on Inuyasha's back.

"Talia you're going to pay for that!" the hanyou growled as he got onto his feet.

"And how would you do that my friend?" I asked turning to my best friend with an arched eyebrow.

"I'll think of something later" Inuyasha answered. He then sniffed the air and came over to me. He then began to sniff me on all sides.

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"I smell a change in your body"

My face went red thinking it was my time of the month.

"Is it blood?" I asked him.

"No oh crap I think tonight's the full moon"

"Indeed it is" Myoga's voice said. The flea demon sat on my shoulder. "Tonight is your first transformation isn't it Talia?"

"I completely forgot about that with all of this demon stuff and shard gathering it's been out of my mind"

"How is her wolf state dormant?" Inuyasha asked as he put his sleeves together.

"Until the full moon is past its cycle so three or four days"

"Sounds cool to me I'm looking forward to this"

"The transformation will be painful according to Ballerion so I wouldn't get too excited" Inuyasha said.

Immediately I felt my stomach growl and I blushed.

"I guess my appetite won't change either" I growled. Inuyasha burst out laughing and I only shot him the bird before I phased into my wolf form to hunt something.

It had been six days since I last encountered Sesshomaru and I wouldn't be surprised if I ran into him again. To make things more annoying in my dreams constantly. In fact the dreams would get so intense to border line intimate I would wake up. At one point I actually punched Inuyasha in the face just from having one random dream. I caught the scent of herd of deer nearby and my fangs were already drooling. The scent was a little farther than I wished but hunger drove me on. After crossing a stream the deer finally came into sight. They were feeding on the grass in an open meadow and I was already hunkered down ready to strike. I eyed the herd for about ten minutes searching for signs of weakness, age, etc. I finally chose a male that looked like he had a serious injury.

However a flash of white made me break my concentration. I swore when I saw Sesshomaru resting against a tree fast asleep. Jaken was with him so was the dragon demon A-Un. Jaken was asleep as well with the staff of two heads resting in his grasp. A-Un was awake and thankfully didn't sense me. The deer didn't seem to care that the hot but dangerous dog demon was nearby and could kill them if he wanted to. To be honest I had no idea what Sesshomaru ate. My attention returned to the herd and I began to stalk towards them. Some does perked their heads up but they didn't seem to be too alarmed. Then I shot out of the bushes like a bullet and the herd was running. I used a hunting method I learned when I was younger. I chased the male I was sought away from the other herd members. Finally I had him cornered against a rock and I flung my body against him. My claws sank into the stag's sides and my fangs were buried deep into its throat into its windpipe. Despite being injured the stag still had strength and I held on for dear life as he bucked and tried to kick me off. I only made by bite deeper and I felt the bones crush underneath my fangs.

The stag finally fell down to the grass dead. I kept hold of its throat to make sure it was dead before removing my fangs. I looked to where Sesshomaru was and thankfully he was still asleep. However Jaken was not. The toad demon didn't seem to recognize me so I decided to feed. Blood sprayed the meadow grass as I ripped into the flesh of the deer. My fangs made it simple to chew and swallow my food down. I continued to feed until my body had enough. There was still a good portion of meat left and I noticed A-Un eying it in a hungry manner. I flashed the dragon demon a smile before picking up the remainder of the kill over to where Jaken and A-Un were.

"Hold it right there!" the toad demon snapped as I got two feet near A-Un. "You have no right to be on Lord Sesshomaru's lands!"

 _Oh s**t I didn't realize that_ I growled in my mind. Jaken's yell made Sesshomaru grunt and then his golden eyes opened.

 _God damn it_ I thought. I quickly dropped the meat at A-Un's feet before turning around and began to run. Maybe if I was lucky Sesshomaru wouldn't catch my scent. Well I was wrong because a second later the dog youkai leapt over me and then landed in my way. His golden eyes held amusement.

"Good to see you Talia" he had a small smirk on his face. I decided to might as well talk to him since that was probably the only way he was going to let me go or not. I returned to my human form and Jaken protested.

"It's you!"

"Be quiet Jaken" Sesshomaru said to his servant with a stern warning.

"Yes milord" Jaken said before bowing like an idiot.

"My apologies if I had known this was your territory I wouldn't have hunted here" I apologized. Sesshomaru only nodded before he eyed A-Un. I turned around and saw that the dragon demon was eating away at the deer carcass I left for him.

"A-Un hasn't eaten in a week and normally he is picky when it comes to his kills" Sesshomaru explained. I guess that was a thank you for feeding my dragon demon coming from Fluffy himself. I heard Sesshomaru move and the dog youkai was now in front of me. He gently grabbed my wrist and sniffed it.

"What are you doing?" I demanded pulling my wrist out of his grasp.

"Your transformation is tonight isn't it?" he asked.

"Why would you care?" I growled. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Why do you always act hostile with me Talia? You know I mean you no harm whenever our paths cross"

"Because you will always want to kill Inuyasha who happens to be a good friend to me that's why" I replied careful to not anger him. Sesshomaru remained silent. However he spoke a few minutes later.

"I wish to see you in your true demon form"

"Are you asking me out?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow.

"I meant are you trying to court me?" I corrected.

"Yes I am if that is a problem, that's what I want to talk about if you're willing"

This got my interest.

"Alright when is it you wish to see me?"

"Tonight in the same area I look forward to seeing you then"

I simply nodded before I returned to my wolf form. I felt the fur on my face was blood red. I felt Sesshomaru's eyes on me until I was off of his lands.

 **Later.**

"Where are you going?!" Inuyasha asked as I stood up to my feet.

"Going to bathe got a problem with that?" I asked the hanyou annoyed.

"Perhaps you should wait"

"Hell no! I smell like blood and plus I actually still reek from those two thunder brothers"

This was a given fact I did still smell like them.

"Want me to come with you?" Shippo asked.

"Not this time my friend" I told the fox demon. Ballerion flew onto my shoulder before I hurried out of Kaede's hut without the more demanding questions from Inuyasha. The sun was starting to set and soon I would be a full dog demon for the first time. I undressed behind some rocks before getting into the spring. Ballerion lay on top of the rocks keeping watch. I had black hakama pants waiting for me to put on as well as a red tank top I altered from an old kimono. I had the thing cleaned too. I washed my hair first before tending to my body. I made a quick dive under the water before I would get out. The water wasn't cold and it felt good to swim a little bit underneath. When I broke the surface I heard Ballerion growl. I eyed the dragon and turned to where he was looking. Inuyasha was watching me from a tree.

"INUYASHA!" I shouted as a fiery background came behind me. Inuyasha had a panicked look as I swiped the towel I had and placed it around me before I stormed over to the tree. I used my fist and punched it hard into the bark. Inuyasha yelped as he fell down onto his face. I then punched his head which made the clanging sound when Shippo got punched.

"Ow my head" Inuyasha complained as I walked away from him.

"That's what you get for spying on me!" I snapped. "You're lucky I didn't say the you know what word"

 **Nightfall**

Inuyasha still had that big whelt on his head where I punched him. Shippo laughed his ass off when Inuyasha and I came back to Kaede's hut.

"Next time remind me not to piss you off your scarier than Kagome" Inuyasha said as I finished brushing my hair out.

"That would be appreciated" I told the hanyou. I did feel bad for punching him like that but he deserved it!

I stood up and swiped a ramen container that I had been saving myself.

"Here you can have this" I told Inuyasha as I sat next to him.

"Really?" He asked his eyes getting excited. He really did like ramen noodles.

"Yep consider that an apology for punching you besides my hunt earlier really made me full"

This was actually a fact, the thought of more food made me want to barf.

"Apology accepted if you help me make it" Inuyasha said with a smirk. I flashed my best friend a smirk back and helped him prepare the noodles. Kagome had left behind her burning stove and I had some water left over to boil. After three minutes the noodles were ready and Inuyasha was eating away. The outfit I wore was actually comfortable I used hope I didn't rip up my tank top when I transformed.

"The full moon approaches" Kaede said from the doorway. I felt my heart starting to pound.

"Don't be so nervous knowing you Talia the transformation will be fine"

I only rolled my eyes at Inuyasha's comment. He finished his ramen fifteen minutes later and I put away the trash. I eyed the moon as it rose and it was then I felt horrible pain. I growled as I bent over feeling the change starting. Myoga and Ballerion weren't kidding it did hurt.

"Inuyasha lay her down she'll be more comfortable that way as she changes" Kaede suggested. Inuyasha did as she asked and he laid me on the mat that I used to sleep on. The only thing I could do was lay back and try to handle the pain as I continued to transform. At one point it got so bad I screamed and Inuyasha held me down as my head was pushed back.

"Relax Talia let your body adjust" Inuyasha said as he placed a clawed hand on my head. He stroked my hair to comfort me which I thought was sweet. He actually looked worried and concerned for me something he didn't do with Kagome much. I then felt my fangs elongate as I felt my claws coming out. I swore I felt my hair was growing. Then a new smell that was foreign to me entered my nose and I knew it the scent of me being a full demon. After forty five minutes the transformation was over.

"Damn I don't even recognize you" Inuyasha said as I sat up.

"Get me a mirror" I told him. Inuyasha had one at his side and he held in front of me. My eyes went wide at the reflection. My hair was the same silver as Inuyasha and Sessomaru's and it was longer as well, it reached down to my mid back. My eyes were the same but they were the same design as Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's as well. I had pointed ears and two dark purple stripes on my cheeks one for each side. I looked at my claws and they were longer and more lethal looking than my wolf claws. My scent was stronger too.

"You look just like your mother" Ballerion said.

"You actually look kind of cute" Inuyasha said with a blush. I eyed the hanyou and I knew he meant his comment. I then pressed a kiss against Inuyasha's cheek and his face red even more. I then sniffed him and his face turned into a frown.

"What?"

"Nothing I just can now tell you are a hanyou more now, when I was a wolf your human scent was weak"

"That's nothing compared to another scents" Inuyasha said as he clawed a hair strand. "I like this hair color better on you"

"Oh shut up" I told him.

 **Two Hours Later.**

I couldn't believe I was actually going through with this. I was careful to not wake Inuyasha, Shippo, Ballerion, and Kaede as they slept. I had Valerian tied to my side and using my demon speed I ran from the hut. Okay demon speed was twice as fast as that of a wolf's. As I ran it seemed I had all the time in the world. I wasn't wearing the same outfit as before instead I was back in my blue tank top and black sweats and I ran with black slip on shoes. It didn't take long to cross the stream and the meadow looked beautiful underneath the full moon. Sesshomaru was already there waiting, Jaken and A-Un were gone. As though he sensed my approach Sesshomaru eyed in my direction and I finally came to a stop in front of him. His golden eyes widened as he eyed me in my demon form for the first time. I actually felt my face turn red as he walked over to me.

"You're more beautiful than I thought you would be" he said as he stopped in front of me. He took a strand of my silver hair to examine it.

"Uh thanks" I said because in all honesty I was too shy to make a move. Sesshomaru then took my hand into his and he led me towards the tree.

"Aren't you cold with what you are wearing?" he asked as he and I sat down. We leaned against the tree trunk.

"I have better temperature tolerance" I told him.

"I see that would make sense" Sesshomaru said. "How does it feel to finally be in your true state?"

"To be honest I feel powerful"

This was a fact I did feel powerful with my new claws and new abilities.

"It's because you are powerful and eventually that power will grow" Sesshomaru said. "I can smell Inuyasha on you, he helped the transformation I take it"

"Yep and it hurt like a bitch for the first fifteen minutes"

Sesshomaru chuckled at my profanity use.

"What?" I growled.

"Your choice of words is amusing" Sesshomaru said. I eyed his furry boa and I wondered how soft it was.

"May I touch your boa?" I asked him.

"Go ahead" he replied giving me his consent. I used my left hand to feel the material and hell it was soft!

"What is it with dog demons and carrying around fur?"

"Some of us like to do that" Sesshomaru replied. Suddenly I noticed a change in the dog demon; his eyes flashed red before reverting to their golden color.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

He didn't answer me but I growled.

"Talia" Sesshomaru then pulled me into his lap and his one arm was wrapped around my waist in a possessive manner. My face went red as he did this.

"What are you?" I was about to ask when I felt the same thing Sesshomaru just did as second ago. A strange and unfamiliar pull leading to Sesshomaru, a strong desire to protect and be with him. Oh S**t. I knew what this pull was.

"Our mating bond has opened" Sesshomaru said. "However only the dog demon side of you has recognized me"

"Yeah I know" I replied full of shock.

"Eventually you will want to be near me at all times because the mating pull will only get stronger" Sesshomaru explained.

"What are you trying to say?" I inquired.

"I'm asking if you will allow me to claim you here and now and that you should do the same"

"But won't Inuyasha or anyone else recognize the scent of us being mated?"

"Not until your wolf half recognizes me please Talia I can't hold back, the need to mark you is too strong" his eyes glowed red again.

"If I do this, if I allow you to mark me then you cannot use me against Inuyasha, Sesshomaru"

"You have my word whatever plans I have for my little brother will be of my own accord"

As he said those words I felt my eyes turning red with the desire to bite him. I then bent my head back and closed my eyes. Sesshomaru pulled me closer so he could have access to my neck. A second later his fangs gently bit into the area of my right shoulder and neck. I remained still as I felt him giving himself to me in his mark. I noticed he had pulled down the strap of my shirt so blood wouldn't get on it. Then Sesshomaru pulled away and his eyes were still red. I looked down to the bite and it was already healed. A dark blue crescent moon looked back and I was now Sesshomaru's mate, well on the dog demon side. I blushed as Sesshomaru began to undo the top of his kimono and I turned away.

"Don't turn away" Sesshomaru purred. Immediately I turned back to see him remove the top of his kimono and his muscular form made me want to drool. I knew he was well built, but damn seeing his bare chest in person was an understatement!

Without warning my fangs sank themselves into the right side of Sesshomaru's body between his neck and shoulder. His blood entered my mouth and slid down my throat. His scent calmed me as I continued the marking. Finally I removed my fangs and I licked the blood away from my lips. His wound healed and a silver dragon mark appeared where I bit him. Sesshomaru then pulled his shirt back on. I felt half of the mating bond between us open. But it wouldn't be complete until my wolf half recognized him.

"You may not love me now Talia but in time you will and I will be patient" Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you"

Sesshomaru then placed his lips on mine surprising me. His one hand clutched my hair as he did this. He was a very good kisser and I was fan girling like crazy inside. He then pushed me beneath him and his tongue entered my mouth meeting with mine eager to prove his dominance over me. For now I would submit. The kiss was brief but when it was over I was already frazzled up.

"By the way your body just reacted you enjoyed that" Sesshomaru teased.

"Of course I enjoyed it don't be a tease" I growled.

"Well seeing you earlier bathing was a tease for me"

"Oh great" I said as he said this. First Inuyasha, now him!

What was it with both of Inutaisho's sons spying on woman bathing!

"I won't do that again you have my word" Sesshomaru said before he got off of me. "Will you stay with me tonight, I want my mate beside me"

I felt my face turn red when he said mate. I nodded and Sesshomaru actually smiled. Usually when he smiled it was bad news but I sensed nothing was wrong so I shyly placed myself back into his lap. Sesshomaru let me get comfortable before he wrapped his arm around me. He also put the boa around me as well so I was comfortable. The next thing I knew I fell asleep in my mate's arms feeling completely safe with him holding me.

 **So Talia had her first transformation and is now mated to Sesshomaru. Well kind of. They're relationship is going to be undercover like Armina and Chase did in Wielder of Ice. lol. Thanks for all those to have faved, followed, and reviewed!  
Ya'all rock!**


	7. Human Inuyasha&Fluffy Saves Talia

**HOLY S**T!  
I'm sorry for not updating in awhile guys I have been busy!  
Anyway enjoy the new chap!  
I'll try to update when I can!**

 **Talia's POV**

After I became mated to Sesshomaru things returned to normal well sort of. I haven't seen my mate since that night we shared our first kiss and claimed one another. My feelings towards Inuyasha's brother were still a big mess. Anyway back to the present at the moment Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Ballerion, and I were on a row boat gliding through a beautiful river. I was now back to my normal now the days of the full moon was over. Inuyasha suddenly stood up and used his claws to break apart a thread of spider webs. I forgot this was the episode where he changed human.

"Master Inuyasha what matter of webs are they?" Myoga asked

"Nothing to be concerned about" Inuyasha answered the flea demon. A scream made us look up and a human girl was suddenly tossed over the cliff. Inuyasha leapt from the boat and caught her in his arms.

"Nice catch pack mate!" I shouted to my best friend. The girl thanked Inuyasha before noticing his dog ears. She then freaked out and actually slapped Inuyasha across the cheek. This made the two of them fall into the river and Kagome and I both sweat dropped. Kagome and I docked the boat where Inuyasha and the girl were. Inu was in a bad mood and he went over to where the boat was and continued to get spider webs off of his robe. Kagome tended to the girls wounds.

"A spider head was the source of this mess" I told the hanyou.

"I'm not surprised I just wish that girl didn't hit me!" Inuyasha snapped finally getting the webbing off. I merely rolled my eyes as I sat myself next to him.

"Inuyasha tonight you turn human right?" I asked him.

"Yes and I'm dreading it" Inuyasha answered. "Just don't tell anyone"

"I don't plan on it my friend your secret is safe with me" I teased.

I wore my usual get up the blue tank top under my black leather jacket, with the usual black jeans and boots. My hair was tied back in a pony tail.

"Hey Inuyasha, Talia we have to do something to help" Kagome said to us.

"Any signs of the sacred jewel fragments?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Not yet and I didn't pick up anything from the spider head just now"

"Then let's move out I want to get across these mountains before nightfall" Inuyasha said before standing up. I only tuned out the two of them arguing while I looked to Nazuna which was the girl's name. She was pretty little thing for a human and if I had encountered a spider head I would be scared sh**tless. I hated spiders with a passion. Nazuna finished snapping at Shippo before she went to a cliff wall. She grabbed the vine and tried to climb up it before it broke and she fell on her rear.

"Ballerion why don't you carry her on your back while we take her back to her home" I suggested to the dragon. Ballerion nodded before he flapped his wings and fire surrounded him before he was in his true form. Nazuna looked nervous as the dragon came over to her.

"He won't hurt you" I reassured which made Nazuna less stressed. With Nazuna's directions we headed in the direction of the temple. It took the rest of the afternoon to finally get there, by the time we came up the steps the sun was starting to set.

"Thank you" Nazuna said as she got off of Ballerion's back. The head monk then came out and looked relieved to see Nazuna was alive and well. Nazuna hurried over to him and got to her knees. The monk thanked us for returning Nazuna and offered for us to stay the night. Inuyasha looked annoyed but thanks to Kagome's and the monk insistence he agreed. Nazuna prepared a good meal for us and Shippo and I pigged out.

"Don't you ever get tired of eating?" Inuyasha asked me as I finished my third bowl of rice. I sent the hanyou a death look and he gulped.

"How come you manage to get Inuyasha to behave?" Kagome asked me.

"Because she's scary when she's mad" Inuyasha answered. "She clocked me on the head the night she turned into a true demon for the first time"

"You earned that because you were spying on me bathing!" I snapped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "You're a pervert"

"I am not I was just keeping an eye on her!" Inuyasha yelled. This earned another eye roll from me as I sat my plate down. I stood up and walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting. The two of us looked out into the night.

"Something wrong you two?" Kagome asked us.

"It's nothing" Inuyasha said. Kagome then came over to us. Inuyasha eyed her. "What? You have a problem?"

"Wait a second I know what's going on here" Kagome said. Both Inu and I looked nervous. "You two are afraid of spiders!"

Shippo used that chance to change into a spider and I actually squeaked while Inuyasha used his hand to make Shippo revert to his normal self.

"I'm not afraid of spiders!" the hanyou snapped before he stood up. "I'm sleeping outside tonight"

However Inuyasha stopped and I saw that the area had glowing red eyes. A second later a whole bunch of spider heads surrounded us.

"Ready pack mate?" I asked looking to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked before he and I drew our swords. Valerian crackled and Ballerion flew out of the room and hissed flames at the various spider heads.

"Kagome find cover, Inuyasha and I will take care of this!" I shouted to her.

"But we can't just leave you two here!" Kagome argued. The spider heads then hissed webbing at us and Inuyasha and I used our swords to cut through their webbing. One web actually latched onto my leg and I easily shredded it with my claws. Inuyasha suddenly was doused in webbing and Kagome caught him before he fell over. Ballerion hissed another wave of flames while I used Valerian to cut through the webbing that held Inuyasha down. The other spider heads fled while we hurried out of the temple grounds and into the nearby forest. When I felt it was safe enough we came to a stop underneath a tree.

"Damn it" Inuyasha growled from under the webbing.

"What's with you, your acting weirder than normal" Kagome said and she was about to remove the webbing when Inuyasha told her to leave him alone.

"Inuyasha quit being a git and just pull the damn webbing off" I told the hanyou. Inuyasha sighed before he did as I asked. Kagome's eyes widened as the now human Inuyasha appeared.

"Forget about me for now you should be more worried about yourselves" Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Your hair has gone black" Kagome said as Inuyasha stood. He then sat down against the tree trunk.

"If you think you can rely on my strength to save you this time you better think again" Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?"Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha is that you?"

"It's him he's just a human for now" I explained getting Kagome and Shippo's attention. "Just like myself half demons have a period of transformations during the nights of the new moon Inuyasha's demon half is dormant making him human and vulnerable that's why he's been acting weird"

"Master Inuyasha why didn't you inform us about your transformation sooner?!" Myoga shouted as he hopped on Inu's shoulder.

"Because you would have taken off long time ago" Inuyasha said. "Besides I maybe useless but Talia can handle things until sunrise"

"Awww Inuyasha you're making me blush" I teased. "Your human form is also hot"

I immediately put a hand to my mouth my face turning red.

"Huh? Well you're cute when you blush" Inuyasha teased before he winked at me. My face went red even more.

 _What is going on?_ I heard Sesshomaru demand. Even though my wolf half didn't recognize him yet, Sess and I shared a telepathic bond which is what we used to communicate.

 _Nothing than I can't handle mate_ I told dog youkai.

 _Very well but be careful if any harms comes to you I will kill them_ Sesshomaru then went silent.

"Hey Talia what's with your face suddenly turning red more?" Inuyasha asked me suddenly.

"NYOB, none of your business pack mate"

The bushes suddenly moved and Shippo high tailed it over to me as Nazuna came out. She looked real beat up and she collapsed to her knees.

"Please you must come back my master needs help" she begged. Inuyasha grunted and Kagome suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I left my bag at the temple!"

"Well just get a new one!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inu the jewel shards are in it" I told Inuyasha.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"Damn it Inuyasha! Your yelling hurts my ears remember I have sensitive hearing dumbass!" I yelled.

 **A Few Minutes Later**.

"Damn it I really don't like this" I said as Inuyasha, Shippo, Ballerion, and I peeked around the corner. The head monk was actually the demon spider the leader of the spider heads.

"Tal now!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Got it hey ugly!" I shouted to the demon and this distracted him long enough for Inuyasha to throw a plank of wood making the jar of jewel shards go flying. The glass broke and Shippo hurried to retrieve as many shards as he could. The spider demon saw this and his neck shot out and Shippo hurriedly got out the way before he was bit and the jewel shards that Shippo didn't get where swallowed by the spider demon. The demon then shot his long arm out and it wrapped itself around Inuyasha's throat.

"Let him go you creep!" I said before I phased into my wolf form and my fangs sank themselves into the arm. Inuyasha used his strength and was able to get free and was about to teach the demon a lesson but the monk turned demon hissed webbing at Inu, he landed on his back. Shippo used his fox fire but the poor guy got scratched away. Then I was scratched next I landed on my back and returned to my human form. Valerian fell to the floor as spider webbing now held me. I was thrown against the wall next to Inuyasha. A second later a huge web surrounded us and the demon shot his neck forward and bit Inuyasha first.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as my best friend was yelping. A second later the demon released his fangs and then turned to me. He then shot forward with his neck and he bit into my left shoulder. I felt the poison entering my body and I screamed because it hurt like hell.

"Damn you" Inuyasha said. "How dare you hurt her"

The spider demon laughed before he removed himself from me. I don't know what was in the poison but I already felt it surging through my veins.

"What is he doing here?!" Kagome suddenly yelled. I weakly turned and my eyes widened when I saw Sesshomaru. He looked really angry and I mean pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled despite him being weak. Sesshomaru didn't answer but he turned to Ballerion. Ballerion nodded before hissing out flames and they melted the webbing. Sesshomaru then moved with his demon speed and used his claws to free me from the webbing that imprisoned me. Inuyasha was also freed and he fell to the floor with a grunt. A second later I felt myself being lifted up and I weakly saw that Sesshomaru was actually holding me in his one arm. The next thing I knew I had passed out thanks to the poison's effects.

 **Later.**

It seemed like forever since I fell unconscious what woke me was the scent of a fire and Jaken's muttering. Wait, Jaken?  
I weakly opened my eyes and saw that I was lying down.

"It's about time you woke up little female" Jaken said to me.

"Oh shut up" I told him as I sat myself up. I felt cold and I looked down to see that I didn't have my shirt on. I only had a tube top bandage wrap around my torso.

"I tended to your wounds, the poison is out of your system now" Jaken explained.

"You have my thanks" I told the imp demon. I felt something soft and I looked down to see that Sesshomaru's boa was under me like a bed. A red blanket was draped over the rest of my body. I looked underneath to see that my jeans were still there but my boots were off so I was only in my socks. It was night out and Jaken was the only one with me.

"You wear odd clothing" Jaken said.

"It's because I'm not from this time frame" I said. "Where is my jacket?"

"You mean that black thing I washed it, it should be dry" Jaken then left me alone for a few moments before returning with my tank top and jacket. I took them and hurriedly pulled the tank top on however I growled as I felt the pain from the bite.

"Damn it girl don't push yourself or Lord Sesshomaru will have my hide!" Jaken snapped.

"I have a name Jaken it's Talia"

"Jaken" came the cool and calm voice of my mate. I felt my face turn red and I turned to see Sesshomaru walking towards us with A-Un. The dragon demon held a fresh kill and my fangs elongated with hunger. Sesshomaru then made Jaken clean the meat while Sesshomaru came over and sat beside me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Away from that temple by now Inuyasha and those two friends of yours are looking for you, they won't find you here with me, you need another day of rest before we part ways" Sesshomaru explained. "You don't need to worry about Valerian I saw Ballerion keep an eye on it most likely he will find you"

Sesshomaru then held out a vial. Trusting him I took the vial and uncorked it. I gulped down the antidote or whatever the hell it was.

"What was that?" I asked my mate.

"Extra antidote you still have small bits of poison in your blood"

"Did you?"

"Did I what Luna?"

"Luna?"

"A nickname to call my mate what is your question?"

"Did you take care of me while I was unconscious?" I asked.

"Silly she-wolf" Sesshomaru then pressed his forehead against mine.

I knew this meant yes.

I actually felt tears go down my eyes. This dog demon who was supposed to be an asshole and evil saved my life.

"Crying doesn't befit you Luna" Sesshomaru said as he wiped the tears away. I shyly then scooted over to him and pressed my lips against his. This was the first time I initiated a kiss between us and it felt right kissing him. Sesshomaru smirked into the kiss as he wrapped his one arm around my waist. Instinct made me wrap my arms around his neck. Sesshomaru hungrily pushed his tongue into my mouth. My desire for dominance sparked as our tongues danced. The kiss lasted for another second before hunger made it stop.

"Sorry" I apologized my face turning red.

"You've been out cold for a day Luna so don't apologize for being hungry" Sesshomaru teased. I only rolled my eyes before I removed myself from my mate's lap. Jaken then returned with the meat now ready to eat.

"Don't you want any?" I asked.

"I hunted earlier and you need your strength" Sesshomaru said. He smirked and I only rolled my eyes before I phased into my wolf form and went over to Jaken who yelped as I came over to him. The imp placed the meat down and I flashed the demon a thank you smirk before I opened my mouth and sank my fangs into the kill.

"Her appetite is fierce!" Jaken said.

"Jaken don't insult my mate's eating habits" Sesshomaru told his servant.

"Yes milord" Jaken said.

 **Well Sess saves the day. Hope you guys like his nickname for Talia!  
More Talia and Sess moments as the series progresses. Next time Kikyo will be brought back!  
Seto: Also bloodyrose had a birthday last saturday folks.  
Me: Shut up Seto!  
Sesshomaru: Yep she turned  
Me: OI SHUT IT!**


	8. Kikyo's Stolen Ashes

**Wow.  
Thank you all who are enjoying this story. I do plan on finishing Girl on Fire but I need to figure out how to continue the duel between Atem and Samara. So be patient my fellow Stubbornshipping fans!  
Kikyo actually appears in the next chapter. Talia and Inuyasha share some funny and sweet moments in this chapter as do they in the next.**

 **Talia's POV**

Sesshomaru and I parted ways a day later since the bite wound in my shoulder healed. Ballerion did indeed find me and he was pleased to see I had made a full recovery. I flew on his back to Kaede's village where I had been ambushed by Inuyasha. My best friend as usual got all protective and demanded where the hell I had been, blah, blah, blah. Since Kagome wasn't there I ended his rant by making him sit afterwards I hugged him and apologized for making him worry. I had been asleep underneath the tree where Inuyasha had been snoozing before his gasps woke me up. The hanyou leapt out of the tree and was now beside me.

"Sorry I woke you" Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry about it pack mate I take it you had a bad dream huh?"

"Yeah with Kikyo in it"

I simply nodded if I was correct this was the episode where that ugly witch hag Urasue stole Kikyo's ashes. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome while I remained leaning against the tree. Ballerion was sound asleep on my lap as I watched Inuyasha eye Kagome. Kikyo's reincarnation opened her eyes and she sat up not knowing she slapped Inuyasha on accident. Inuyasha yelped as he rolled backwards while Kagome yawned. I chuckled before I closed my eyes to get some more sleep. My dreams thankfully weren't bad but they had my father and grandmother in them. Gods I missed them so much, I bet Dad was worried sick. I woke when I felt the sun's rays on my skin and Inuyasha was already up. He seemed restless and I didn't blame him. After breakfast Inuyasha insisted we hurry back to Kaede's village. While Kagome rode on her bike with Shippo, Inuyasha carried me on his back with Ballerion flew ahead.

"Why the rush to get back to the village Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the hanyou. Inuyasha didn't answer and Shippo only yawned before falling asleep in Kagome's bike basket. As we got closer to the village I could smell Kaede's blood.

"There was an attack here last night" I said to Inuyasha as he continued his leaping.

"I wouldn't be surprised that would explain why you and I are smelling Kaede's blood" Inuyasha agreed. Kagome was the first to enter the village and stop in front of Kaede's hut. The old priestess was outside and her arm was in a sling. Inuyasha landed on the ground with a thud and I got off of his back.

"What your still alive leave it to a stubborn old goat to not let your injuries heal" Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up Inu" I told my best friend. Inuyasha flashed me a glare while I flashed him a death glare.

"Those glares aren't scaring me anymore Talia" Inuyasha smirked. I only rolled my eyes before I headed up the steps towards Kikyo's grave where no doubt was wrecked all to hell by now. Ballerion and I were the first to arrive there upon the gravesite and boy was it a mess. The structure that had been a memorial was smashed to bits and the ground beneath it was a crater.

"Kikyo was a powerful priestess when she was alive" Ballerion said as he landed on my shoulder. "I have seen her sacred powers many times she also loved Inuyasha very much and he felt the same for her"

"Yeah I know" I said as I looked to Inuyasha who was already walking down the steps from the gravesite. I didn't blame him for feeling like this. While Kagome and Kaede talked I decided to go after my best friend. I found him leaning against a tree deep in thought.

"A lot on your mind I take it" I said to the hanyou as I sat next to him. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He didn't need to because both anger and sadness radiated from him and his heart was beating hard. Mine did that sometimes when I was with Sesshomaru. I actually felt tears go down my eyes and this Inuyasha's attention.

"Hey what's with the crying all of the sudden?" Inuyasha asked me. "You normally don't cry Talia"

"Damn" I said wiping my tears away with my hand. "Sorry but just seeing you in pain like this breaks my heart Inuyasha, I know you don't need my pity but the way you grew up wasn't ideal for a child, especially for you, I once saw a flashback where a group of humans were playing ball and you came along wanting to play, they simply tossed the ball away while you ran after it and they left you alone, it just makes me so damn mad to see the way you were treated and humans and demons still do it, and it pisses me off!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything but he did wrap a clawed hand around me and brought me into his side.

"I'm grateful to have you as my best friend Talia, and seeing you upset makes me sad so please don't cry anymore" Inuyasha then kissed my forehead for the first time. I felt my face turn red and I returned the favor just as Kagome showed up. I decided to let the two have some privacy but that didn't mean I wouldn't spy on them. I hid myself high in a tree and watched Kagome and Inuyasha talk. I chuckled as the two of them argued up to the point where Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and her face turned red. The two of them gazed into one another's eyes before Kagome freaked out and pushed Inu away. I burst out laughing and Inuyasha heard me.

"Talia I know you watched that!" the hanyou snapped at me.

"Hey you watched me bathe so consider it payback!" I teased him as I leapt from the tree. Kaede then came over to us with horse and as usual her stubbornness was put ahead of her injuries to find her sister's remains and bring them back. So it was settled we were all going to find Urasue. As per usual Inuyasha carried me on his back while Kaede rode her horse and Kagome with her bike. Ballerion would fly ahead in case we needed to be warned about danger. I actually fell asleep on Inu's back several times and we all made camp when night fell. After a light dinner Kaede was fast asleep as was Shippo and Ballerion. Both of them were next to one another as they slept. Normally I slept beside Inuyasha and I did the same tonight. Inu didn't talk long before he fell asleep and he actually fell asleep in my lap.

"You know you two would make a cute couple" Kagome said to me getting my attention. Immediately my face turned red.

"I only have feelings for him as a dear friend Kagome, actually you two would make a good couple"

"No way he can't stand me!" Kagome yelled. Her face was red as well and I chuckled.

"I speak the truth you are pretty Kagome, any male human or not would be lucky to have you as a partner"

Kagome only continued to blush while I felt my eyes get heavy and I fell asleep. Morning came before we knew it and we were back on the road again, I rode on Kaede's horse so Inuyasha would have a break from carrying me. I looked back to see Kagome staring at Inuyasha intently. The hanyou was traveling with his fast speed and what not. He noticed Kagome looking at him before he leapt towards her and landed on her bike. I smirked as the two of them talked and Inuyasha got annoyed when Kagome didn't answer his question. Kagome then began to pedal her bike like crazy and I laughed my ass off.

"I hear you laughing Talia!" Inuyasha yelled.

I flashed the hanyou a smirk and Inuyasha suddenly had a smirk on his face. I didn't like the way he was grinning and a second later he leapt off of Kagome's bike and swiped my leather jacket.

"Inu!" I roared before I got off the horse and ran after the hanyou. It didn't take long for me to snag my jacket back but I decided to get revenge so I swiped Tetsusaiga.

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested.

"You took my jacket first!" I teased. But I simply tossed Tetsusaiga back to him and flashed my best friend a smirk. We finished our little game before continuing on. Inuyasha and I finally caught the scent and we came upon a wooden bridge that went from one side of the cliff to the other. I didn't have a problem starting to go across it, Inu and Shippo followed behind with Kagome and Kikyo following. Suddenly a bunch of clay soldiers appeared before us and behind Kagome and Kaede. My claws came out and, Inuyasha and I destroyed a few clay soldiers with our lethal claws. Ballerion burned some with his fire. I suddenly saw something above us and it was the demon Urasue and boy was she ugly. Suddenly the demon witch used her scythe to cut the bridge and it collapsed beneath us. I was about to call for Ballerion when Urasue quickly grabbed me and Kagome into her grasp.

"Put us the f**k down you ugly old hag!" I told the witch.

"My you have fire within you" Urasue said as she put the scythe under my neck as well as Kagome's. "I need the soul of Kikyo's reincarnation and your blood and you two fit my plans well"

 **Me: 0.0 Say what? Urasue needs some of Talia's blood!  
Talia: *shrugs* your the writer bloodyrose!**

 **Also thank you for the birthday wishes darkwarp and ShadowPhoenix34!**


	9. Kikyo Returns

**Kikyo returns and Talia gets hurt!**

 **Talia's POV**

 _Talia what is going I sense you are in danger?!_ Sesshomaru demanded through the mating bond as Urasue finished tying one hand to the stones that held Kagome in that disgusting water.

 _Talk later mate!_ I told Sess as Urasue finished pouring the water into whatever the fountain thing was.

"You are a quiet one" Urasue said to me.

"F** off and let us go you bitch!" I snapped. Urasue simply chuckled before she put down the vase and she drew a knife. She grabbed my free hand and she made a quick cut across my calm. I held back a scream as I smelled my own blood surfacing. Urasue chuckled before using the knife to pour my blood into the potion filled water.

"I needed the blood of a creature that wasn't human and yet not demon, your blood does well young she-wolf despite having dog demon blood flowing through your veins" Urasue sneered.

"You mot*********r!" I shrieked. However I shut my mouth when a figure came out of the darkened cave. My eyes went wide as none other than Kikyo stood before Kagome and I. No wonder Inu had the hots for her she was beautiful. Her eyes wandered to Kagome first before looking to me. I only stared back. Urasue then grabbed some vases and walked off and I used that chance to use my claws to free myself. My hand healed but it still hurt like a bitch and I rushed to Kagome. I was about to try and get her out when I was suddenly pushed back by a force that I sensed was anger and pain.

"Kagome!" I shouted as she was surrounded the intense light. I also sensed what had to be Kikyo's soul and saw that Kikyo herself was watching. Inu's scent caught me nose and I turned around just in time to see my best friend rushing towards us with Kaede, Shippo, and Ballerion.

"Talia!" Inuyasha shouted and he rushed over to me. He helped me up and I clutched onto his clothes. The two of us looked at Kikyo and Inuyasha whispered her name.

"Idiot you weren't supposed to do that!" I snapped at the hanyou as all hell broke loose. The light then shined around Kagome broke and became a geyser like whirlwind.

"Kagome!" both Inu and I shouted. Many soul orbs went into the sky before they turned and headed towards Kikyo. Kikyo's body absorbed the orbs and we all could do nothing but watch. The priestess was floating in the air for a few seconds before she floated back to the ground. Urasue cackled like an idiot and I snapped.

"You son of a bitch she was supposed to rest in peace now you only caused more pain for her and Inuyasha!" my body was angry I felt the urge to shift. Inuyasha held me back. Because of his strength I couldn't shift. My fangs were now out and my eyes flashed their demon red. Urasue simply laughed again before Kikyo came over to the witch. The priestess bent down and clutched Urasue's chest before using her power to push the witch back. Both Inu and I watched as evil witch demon was killed.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo finally spoke. "Why are you still alive I bound you to a tree with a sacred arrow"

"Yeah you sure did but as you can see I am alive and ready to take you on again" Inuyasha said Kikyo looked up in anger.

"You vile beast" she stood to her feet. "I despise you, you loathsome half man"

A red light suddenly glowed and Kikyo clutched her shoulder as though she was in pain. She pressed a hand to her shoulder where she bled and looked to Inu.

"Why did you betray me Inuyasha?!"

"He didn't" I said to the resurrected priestess. Kikyo looked to me.

"I knew the moment I saw you, you were the daughter of Yuna, she was a kind demon, and yet you side with Inuyasha"

"Leave Talia out of this Kikyo" Inuyasha said. "She has nothing to do with this"

"Inuyasha isn't that the wound you inflicted on Kikyo?" Kaede asked.

"That I inflicted?!" Inuyasha yelled.

I ignored Inuaysha talking with Kaede while my eyes never left Kikyo's. Suddenly an unknown force pulled me away from Inuyasha until I was in front of Kikyo herself.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I snapped.

"I need more blood from you" Kikyo said. "The mere few drops weren't enough"

However this didn't happen because Ballerion spat flames towards Kikyo and the priestess's hold was broken which she leapt away from being burned. I fell to the ground as Inu hurried over to me. I tried to get to my feet but Inu grabbed me into his harms and leapt a few feet away.

"Your in no shape to fight right now"

I felt dizzy and I was about to pass out when Inuyasha caught me. I actually did pass out for why I had no idea I guess it was the stress of everything going on. When I came to Inuyasha was still holding me. Kikyo suddenly walked over towards us and Inuyasha sat me down on the ground as he walked over to Kikyo. Kikyo then placed her hands onto Inuyasha before her powers made my best friend scream and he was thrown backwards.

"Inuyasha!" I shrieked as I watched the hanyou come to a stop. Kaede hurried over to Kikyo who looked to the old woman in confusion. After telling Kikyo who she was and saying fifty years passed Kikyo took Kaede's bow and grabbed an arrow. Kikyo strung the arrow to the bow and released it. Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga to block the arrow. The arrow was deflected and Inu was safe for now. Kikyo got annoyed before she took the arrows from Kaede and strung another one. Growling I stood to my feet just as Kikyo released the arrow. I got into the arrow's path that was meant for Inuyasha.

"TALIA!" Inuyasha screamed.

But it was too late the arrow pierced my left shoulder and my blood sprayed into the air. I didn't scream despite the pain I felt. I easily pulled the arrow out and clutched my shoulder ignoring the blood that now stained underneath my tank top.

"I feel sorry for you Kikyo, sorry you were hurt, but I won't let you harm Inuyasha not when I'm here" I said.

"You're a fool but you are brave, you are Yuna's daughter" Kikyo said before she grunted. The soul orbs began to shoot out of the priestess and back towards Kagome. I smirked glad that Kagome would be fine, Inu hurried over to me. There were real tears in his eyes.

"Damn it Talia why did you do that?!"

"Friends protect one another idiot that's why" I told the hanyou. Inuyasha then caught me into his grasp before I fell. I watched as Kagome stopped glowing and I sensed she was back to normal. Kaede held her close with Shippo looking worried.

"Go after her" I told Inuyasha.

"But" he began to argue.

"Damn it quit being stubborn and try and reason with her Inu, I'm tough"

"Alright but don't you dare move" Inuyasha said before he placed me on my back on the ground before he hurried after Kikyo who had wandered off. Ballerion rushed over to me and I stroked his head to reassure him. The whole time Valerian had been with me and I an idea came to my head. I used my right hand to pull my mother's fang out and held the sword over me. Like with Tensaiga, the blade pulsed as the same white serpents from before appeared. They bit into my skin and I felt the wound in my shoulder beginning to heal. I was glad Valerian had two abilities. A few minutes later the snakes were gone and my strength was back. Despite Inuyasha's demands for me not to move I slowly sat myself up. I pulled back my tank top a little to examine the wound I now had. I frowned when I saw a nasty scar was in the place where the arrow had pierced me. Inuyasha returned a few minutes later looking defeated.

"Talia I told you not to move" he said.

"I'm stubborn Inu" I told the hanyou as he shook his head. "Go check on Kagome"

Inuyasha was about to argue but I pointed to Kagome and he went over to her.

"We will meet Kikyo again" Ballerion said as he got onto my right shoulder.

"Indeed we will" I agreed. "Sess isn't going to like that I got hurt though"

 **Later.**

Even though Valerian healed me, Inuyasha made Kaede look at my body to make sure I was alright. Kagome was resting after the events of today. Inuyasha insisted to stay in the hut while Kaede undressed me but this earned him a clocking on the head. Because my blue tank top was once again blood soaked it was being washed. I was glad I didn't wear my leather jacket. Kaede had cleaned off all the blood and she made sure my wounds were sealed up before she gave some fresh clothes to wear. Right now I wore a dark blue dress that went past my mid thighs, I wore black shorts underneath I had altered from a Kimono using my claws. My hair was loose as I quietly left the village. Sesshomaru had been very worried and I decided to go see him. We both decided we would meet in the same place where we marked one another. The distance was a good hour away from the village and on Sess's lands. The moon was nearing its full cycle soon and I would become a full demon again. Jaken and A-Un were by a fire when I came up to them. The dragon demon was fast asleep.

"Oh Lady Talia" Jaken greeted. I smirked at the imp and patted his head before sitting down and leaned my back against the tree.

"You look like hell what happened?" Jaken asked noticing I was tired.

"Long story my friend, I'm tired where is my mate?"

"Patrolling he should be back shortly Lord Sesshomaru has been uneasy all day" Jaken explained.

"He's not going to like the scar I have, I was pierced by an arrow"

"When did this happen?" Jaken asked.

But before I could answer a whirl of white shot out of nowhere and was in front of me. Sesshomaru looked relieved to see I was alright. But he frowned at my left shoulder. He bent down to his knees and lowered the strap of my dress and eyed the scar.

"Who did this to you?" he questioned.

"It doesn't matter mate" I told Sess.

"It does to me whoever hurts you must face the consequences" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sess I'm tired and I don't want to argue please" I pleaded. Sesshomaru remained silent before he nodded and finally sat down. I pulled the strap of my dress back up and leaned against my mate. Sesshomaru used his one arm to bring me into his lap and I felt my face turn red.

"Turning red Luna?" Sesshoumaru teased.

"Don't even start with the teasing Sess" I warned the dog demon.

"Hmm it would seem you have a nickname for me"

"If you don't want me to call you that I won't"

"You may call what you wish Luna" Sesshomaru reassured me. I only rolled my eyes before placing my lips against his to prove I was alright. This caught the dog demon off guard and I pushed him beneath me. It was turn to be the dominate mate and I felt my eyes glowing gold with lust. Sess smirked into the kiss as I placed my tongue into his mouth and met his. I felt my wolf half howling in excitement as our tongues danced. The kiss got a little heated and I jumped a little when I felt Sesshomaru actually try to snake his hand into the dress to touch my bare flesh. I growled at him to knock it off but this only made Sess suddenly sit ourselves up and he now had his fangs gently bit my throat. The bite was gentle and wolves did this to excite mates. I was already in excitemented and I jumped again when Sess removed his fangs and traced his way from where he bit me to where his mark was with his tongue. I growled in pleasure before I finally had enough.

"That should do for one night Luna" Sess said to me before he kissed my forehead. The two of then fell asleep in one another's grasp and for the second time I felt safe with my mate and I'm pretty sure I was starting to learn to love him.

 **Gawww Inuyasha your so sweet!**


	10. Miroku&Yuna's Killer Revealed

**The lecher monk finally appears!  
We also learn who Yuna's killer is!**

 **Talia's POV**

"Are you sure Inuyasha isn't looking Kagome?" I asked the black haired teen as I began to get out of my clothes. Kagome was back to normal thankfully and Inuyasha kept staring into space. Of course that was to be expected when your former lover gets resurrected by an evil witch demon and you thought your other half supposedly betrayed you.

"Nope he's not" Kagome reassured me as she got into the hot spring. I made a quick look behind me before I finally peeled off the rest of my clothing and covered my boobs as I entered the hot water. However I wasn't a wolf shape shifter I was in my demon form since tonight was the first night of the full moon. Kagome actually seemed to like my demon form better than my usual self. The water felt great and I sat myself in it leaning against a rock. Kagome had a necklace with all of a jewel shard on it.

"You resemble Inuyasha's brother a little bit when you're in your demon form" Kagome said getting my attention. I chuckled and replied.

"I don't have the crescent moon on my forehead or two stripes on my cheeks just one"

"Don't you even think about peeking at us Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

I heard Inuyasha grunt and I only chuckled. Since I saved his life by taking an arrow meant for him, Inu has become more protective of me which I found both annoying and sweet at the same time. I first washed my body before dealing with my silvery long hair. I used my claws to brush the tangles out. While I did this Kagome screamed.

"What's wrong?!" Inuyasha yelled. A second later my best friend was in the water and I yelped as I dove my naked form deeper into the water and Kagome grabbed a rock and hit Inuyasha on the head with it. The hanyou fell face first into the water while Kagome tried to shoo away at the monkeys that had made Kagome scream.

 **Next Day.**

"Come on can you try to see the humor in it?" Kagome asked we walked along a cliff side. I walked next to Inuyasha while Ballerion and Shippo rode on Kagome's bike. "So I bonked you on the head and you saw us naked can't we saw we're even?"

"I saw nothing!" Inuyasha protested his face turning red.

"He saw enough" I chuckled.

"Talia!" Inuyasha snapped turning to me.

"Admit it Inuyasha you like being a peeping tom I wished I saw Kagome making you fall from the cliff when you spied on her bathing for the first time and that earned you a you-know-what"

"Woman you can be so infuriating" Inuyasha growled while I smirked. The sound of rock made all of us look up. My eyes went bug eyed as a tan colored boulder came hurling down towards Inuyashsa and I. I also remembered this was actually Hachiemon the badger demon that served Miroku, so this was the episode the perverted monk showed up in. I leapt out of the way just as Hachie collided with Inu and he fell down the cliff with Shippo. Inuyasha finally was able to stop falling and he held Hachi in his grasp. As I landed next to Inu to help him out I saw Kagome being carted off with Miroku.

"Who is that guy?" Inuyasha asked me as he continued to struggle with Hachi.

"Talk later pack mate!" I said as I quickly punched Hachi and Inu took out Tetsusaiga. At the sight of the huge fang Hachi reverted to his true form.

"Please don't kill me I'm just an innocent badger" Hachi begged. I noticed Miroku suddenly stopping the bike and he looked to us and began to undo the wrappings on his right hand.

"Oh snap!" I yelled as I ducked down to the ground knowing full well what was about to happen. I closed my eyes as the wind began to blow like mad. It ended as soon as it began. When it was safe enough I stood up and hurried over to where Inuyasha was stuck face first in the cliff. I easily pulled him out with my demon strength just as Kagome came over to us. A few minutes later we went to the took a bit of a break at the bottom of the cliffs.

"That creep who the heck was that guy anyway?"

"His name is Miroku" I answered getting everyone's attention. "He's nice but he's a perverted human male"

"He didn't seem like it" Kagome began. "Then again he seemed happy to be kidnapping me"

"It's because he's a womanizer" I told her. Suddenly Kagome gasped and she yelled.

"That monk took off with my bike you creep!"

"Like that matters you were being kidnapped don't you think that's more important I can't turn my back away from you people for a second"

"You were worried about me" Kagome said looking to Inu. "Sorry"

"Sorry for what? I wasn't worried about you, I was more worried about the jewel shard"

"Speaking of which he took more than the bike he took the jewel shard too" Kagome said.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled looking mad and he had an anime vein on his head.

I sniffed the air and I turned in the direction ahead of us.

"I have his scent let's go find him" I suggested. I then took off running using my demon speed.

"Talia wait up!" Inuyasha shouted after me. Ballerion flew ahead while I ran in the direction of the village with Inu jumping behind me with Kagome on his back and Shippo hanging on to her. We all crossed the bridge into the heart of the village and Miroku's scent. Inu got Kagome off of him and he got to the ground sniffing for Miroku.

"Hurry up you two people are staring" Kagome said to us.

"Easier said than done Kagome there are a lot of human scents here" I told her.

"Yeah there are" Inuyasha agreed. Some of the villagers eyed me and they were actually interested but they frowned at my clothing. I had my usual outfit back on. I ignored the villagers talking as I walked ahead while Inuyasha continued to sniff the ground. Miroku's scent finally came back and I came to a stop outside of what looked like a brothel or whatever it was. I saw Kagome's bike and I walked over to it and rolled back towards Kagome.

"Thanks Talia if the bike's here I take it the monk is as well" I turned to the building.

"Inu he's inside with the women"

"Good I plan on teaching him a lesson!" Inuyasha snapped before he stormed into the building. I sweat dropped as all followed after him. Music was being played as were the laughter of many girls. Inuyasha opened the door.

"Gotcha!" Inuyasha said looking mad.

"Busted bicycle thief!" Kagome added. Miroku looked up at us.

"I'm so glad you're here" Miroku said standing to his feet. He then walked over to us and to my surprise he came over to me instead of Kagome. He took my hands into his.

"It's too good to be true you're a real sight for sore eyes even you though you are a demon"

"Half demon actually" I corrected Miroku.

"Heh I will give you sore eyes" Inuyasha growled before making a swipe at Miroku. The monk let go of my hands and quickly moved backwards. He came to a stop near the geisha's who had been entertaining him.

"You again? I figured as much"

"Yeah you should have funny that was just what I was thinking but I guess not all of us were blessed with good looks and brains, I don't suppose you'd be interested in handing over that jewel fragment you stole from us"

"A gem such as this does not belong in the hands of a demon" Miroku said as he pulled out the jewel shard on the chain necklace had worn.

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha roared before storming forward ready to use his claws. Miroku simply jumped out of the way and leapt over the balcony and ran off. Inuyasha swore as he jumped over the balcony and ran off after Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled as I jumped over the railing and decided to help my buddy catch Miroku. Ballerion held on as I caught up with Inu and the two of us chased after Miroku through the village.

"Come back and fight like a man!"

"I will not fight a senseless battle!"

"All a matter of opinion!" Inuyasha shouted as he drew out Tetsusaiga and he leapt into the air. Miroku turned around and stopped he held his staff out and Inuyasha's sword met with the staff blocking Tetsusaiga's assault. Light sparked as both weapons met and a second later Inuyasha jumped back making the light stop.

"I don't know who are you but your no monk"

"I go by the name Miroku and yes I am a monk who works for the aid of common man" Miroku said.

Wind blew in the village making my clothes blow as did it make Inuyasha and Miroku's robes. Kagome managed to catch up with us as the villagers gathered.

"This ain't work to aid the common man your nothing but a sleazy robber, now give us back our shard of the Shikon Jewel, we went through a lot of trouble to get it and we're not going to lose it now" Inuyasha demanded. Miroku pulled the jewel shard out again on its chain.

"Touching speech I know you went through great lengths to collect this gem but trust me it's in better hands with me Inuyasha"

"Heh so you knew who I was all along" Inuyasha said.

"Not at all"

Inuyasha did a sort of anime fall.

"I believe it was either mentioned by the two lovely young women or the fox"

Inuyasha had enough and he leapt into the air and threw Tetsusaiga forward. Miroku like before blocked the blow and both men were moving Inuyasha running forward with Miroku backwards. Finally Inuyasha managed to get Miroku caught off guard and he used Tetsusaiga to send Miroku's staff to go flying. It landed in the ground behind Inuyasha and Inu held Tetsusaiga at Miroku taunthing. But Miroku simply did a back flip and took off running.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha roared before running after Miroku again.

"Uh oh, Ballerion!"

Ballerion leapt off from my shoulder and he was surrounded by flames before became his true form. Some of the villagers screamed while some looked at the dragon in awe. I jumped into the air and landed on the dragon's back.

"Kagome get behind somewhere with a strong structure!" I shouted to my friend. Kagome nodded and she hurried over to a stone house and prepared herself. Ballerion flew upwards and was high enough to avoid being sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel. I watched as Inuyasha and the monk were out of the village. Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga up ready to use it while Miroku began to undo the wrapping around his hand. Then finally the wind tunnel was revealed. Ballerion roared and he flew higher to avoid the wind.

"That hand of his powerful" Ballerion said as we watched from below. Inuyasha actually used Tetusaiga's blade and it pushed in into the ground as many things were sucked into Miroku's vortex. Inu held on and my eyes widened when I saw the blade actually moving forward.

"Ballerion dive down I have an idea!" I shouted. Ballerion gave me a questioning look and I nodded at him in reassurance before turned his body downwards. I held onto Ballerion's neck spikes and when I was close enough to the ground I jumped off of Ballerion's back and was falling towards Miroku. Inuyasha screamed my name and Miroku's eyes widened. He quickly closed off the wind tunnel just as I fell onto his body and the two of us went flying backwards. We landed on the ground with Miroku on his back and myself on top of him. I grunted before I sat myself up.

"Damn my head hurts" I said as Inu and Kagome rushed over to us.

"Talia are you crazy you could have gotten yourself killed!" Inuyasha snapped.

"It was the only way to make the wind fiasco stop Inu besides he's a good guy and would have killed us a long time ago, let's give him a chance at least"

I suddenly felt my eyes go wide when I felt something touched my butt.

"Son of a!" I yelled as I scooted myself off of Miroku and into Inuyasha's grasp. Miroku sat up. "I was wrong kill him!"

"You just blew your last chance" Inuyasha said. I turned to see Miroku held his hand up in surrender.

"Please settle down and let me explain things"

 **Later Sunset**

"You I'm too am seeking the shards of the shikon jewel my purpose is to find and eliminate a demon, a terrible demon who goes by the name Naraku"

At Naraku's name I actually snarled.

"Whoa what's with you Talia?" Inuyasha asked.

I didn't answer because I was mad. I had never liked Naraku and I had various reasons why.

"I see you have heard of him" Miroku said looking to me.

"I've heard of him alright" I said. "He's the one responsible for the wind tunnel in your right hand right?"

"Indeed" Miroku answered and he went on to talk about Naraku taking the forms of others. As well saying that when the evil demon encountered Miroku's grandfather he became a beautiful woman and I simply sweat dropped. However my attention was back when Miroku mentioned that Naraku slew the priestess protecting the shikon jewel.

"Naraku also slaughtered the dog demon Yuna"

Immediately this got my attention.

"Did you just say Yuna?" I demanded at Miroku as Inuyasha stood up.

"Did you know her?" Miroku asked.

"She was my mother and she died to protect me"

So now I finally knew who killed my mother in fact I got so angry I actually slammed my fist into the grass in front of me.

"Talia don't do that!" Kagome said while Inuyasha demanded what Naraku looked like here and now. Of course Miroku didn't have this information and Inuyasha was just as mad as I was. In fact the two of us were shaking with anger.

"If I cross paths with that demon I won't hesitate to kill him with my bare fangs" I growled. Inuyasha suddenly noticed I was still shaking with anger and he came over to me. To my surprise he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I felt my face turn red as Inu wrapped his arms around me.

"Talia I will do everything in my power to help you avenge your mother's death you have my word" Inuyasha promised.

"Thank you pack mate" I said to the hanyou as we broke apart from our hug.

"You two seem to make a cute couple" Miroku said to us. Both Inu and I blushed.

"Uh we're just good friends nothing more" Inuyasha said.

"What he said" I added.

"Let's look for the jewel shards together then" Kagome suggested. This got all of us to look to her. Ballerion was hanging out with Shippo in the tree nearby.

"I like the idea of that actually" I said turning to the boys. "Unless you want to thrown in the towel Inu"

"I'll never give up!" Inuyashs said in confidence.

"I'd prefer to travel alone than the company of others" Miroku added.

"Yeah but if something isn't done soon you will die" I told Miroku.

"She's right"

Miroku looked to Kagome and I.

"Dear Kagome and Talia are you two troubled by this wretched fate of mine?"

Miroku then came over to both of us since I was close to Kagome. Suddenly he clasped my hand in one hand and Kagome's in the other with his.

"Kind of sort of" I answered.

"What she said" Kagome added.

"Then do me this good deed will you? I wish for either one of you to bear me a son"

Both Kagome and I had WTF looks on our faces. Kagome made that silly sound while I only felt my face turn red. Inuyasha turned around looking alarmed and jealous.

"And why would we want to do that?" Kagome asked.

"If I should fail to destroy Naraku I would like my son to carry on the family mission"

Inuyasha stormed over and shoved Miroku off of us.

"Hands off priest the only family mission is lechery"

"I'm a monk not a priest" Miroku corrected.

"Don't even consider laying a hand on Kagome or Talia again" Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Oh I beg your pardon I thought you were no more a companion but apparently you are in love with Kagome"  
Inuyasha suddenly looked nervous and I chuckled.

"You also seem to care for Talia more than you say my this is awkward"

Inuyasha turned red.

"You got one part wrong Kagome is just a jewel detector and Talia told you we're just friends"

"Huh is that all I am to you?!" Kagome yelled before elbowing Inu away from her. "Oh how could I forget you got a thing for dead girls!"  
Both Inuyasha and Miroku this time had WTF looks on their faces.

"Who should I help out Miroku is a lot nicer than Inuyasha" Kagome added.

"You wouldn't dare betray me!" Inuyasha snapped. I simply chuckled while the three of them began to argue. Miroku suggested about Inuyasha being gentle with Kagome when it came to his attitude.

"Perhaps you should take his advice Inu" I suggested to Inuyasha.

"Like this" Miroku said as he snaked his hand on my butt again. I screamed when he did this.

"Get your hands of me!"

"I told you not to touch her!" Inuyasha snapped.

 **Later.**

I flew on Ballerion's back as we headed towards the gravesite of my mother. Now that I knew who had killed her I needed to visit the site.

"Are you alright you have been quiet" Ballerion asked as we flew under the full moon.

"Just of how Mom was killed that's all" I answered.

Ballerion didn't say anything as he flapped his wings. My mother's gravesite appeared below us and Ballerion made his descent. He landed a second later and I got off of his back. I went over to the water and bent down.

"How did Naraku kill you Mom?" I asked to myself. I touched the water with my claws and I was suddenly pulled in what had to be a vision because the next thing I knew was I was hovering over my home, my real home in Seattle. The pack grounds were in flames and there were screams from other pack members fleeing. A second later my father when he was younger came out of the house which was on fire with my grandmother.

"Yuna we must hurry!" my father shouted as he called to the flame filled house. A second later my mother appeared. My eyes widened because she was beautiful. Her hair was just as long as Inutaisho's had been, and it was pulled back in a braid. She had two magenta stripes on each cheek and her eyes were the same gold. She wore feudal era armor and I saw Valerian was in its sheath on her hip. She carried a crying bundle and I knew it was me she held. She also had a boa that was longer than Sesshomaru's on her shoulders.

"Take her and flee before he finds us, I will not let anyone harm my mate or my child" my mother spoke. Suddenly a thorn like vine came surging towards them and this made my father and grandmother separate themselves from Mom. Mom swore as she fell to the ground still clutching me in her claws.

"So you this is where you have been Yuna" Naraku's voice said. The evil son of a bitch appeared in his baboon pelt. "Where is the Shikon Jewel last I heard you had it"

"I never had it to begin with you monster" Mom snarled. She stood up and her eyes turned red. "And if I knew where it was I would never tell you"

"Then perhaps I can persuade you" Naraku suggested just as a thorn like vine shot out of his pelt and it was coming towards me. Mom hurriedly turned her back and wrapped her claw like hands around me and clutched me to her chest as the thorn pierced her heart. I actually screamed as I witnessed this. Blood sprayed onto my fifth month old self as my father called out my mother's name.

"A mother's desire to protect her offspring is powerful even if the child is a half breed" Naraku sneered as he removed the thorn thing or whatever the hell it was out of my mother's body. Blood began to stain her armor and kimono.

"Don't you dare refer to my daughter with such a term" Mom growled. She then collapsed to her knees and Naraku simply laughed before he vanished.

"Yuna!" Dad yelled as he rushed over to his mate.

"Take Talia" was the first thing Mom said as she spoke. Dad immediately took me into his arms before Mom removed Valerian.

"I cannot live without you Yuna" Dad said to my mother as tears went down his face.

"You must my mate, Talia will need her father tell her the truth when she is old enough to understand what she is, but for the time being I will seal off her demon half"

Despite being injured as hell she placed a single claw against my forehead. The claw glowed blue before it faded.

"It is done if she should ever come to my time will her demon half awaken on the full moon, promise me you will raise her well"

"I swear it and she will know that you loved her" Dad said before Mom grasped his face with one clawed hand and their shared their last kiss. Dad had tears go down his eyes as did Mom's. The kiss was sad and once they broke apart Mom kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry you will have to grow up without me my little one never forget I love you" Mom then weakly stood up ignoring the blood pouring down her arms and she then ran off in the direction to where that cave was. The vision faded and I was now back in reality.

"You saw her death didn't you?" Ballerion asked as he walked over to me. He nudged my arm with his snout.

"Yes" I said. I couldn't cry because I was so sick of crying all the time. Or I guess it was sadness mixed with anger and hate. Ballerion snorted just as Sesshomaru's scent filled my nose. I turned to see my mate walking towards me.

"I shall leave you two alone I must hunt anyway" Ballerion said as he took flight.

"I came as soon as I could what troubles you Luna?" Sess asked as he caressed my face with his hand.

"I really don't want to talk about it now Sess maybe later?"

"If that is what you wish" Sess said before he kissed my forehead. He then sniffed the air and frowned.

"Don't you dare give me that possessive bullshit Sesshomaru you know I don't like that, Inuyasha is already protective enough as it is" I warned my mate with a growl.

Sesshomaru only had a teasing smirk on his face before the two of us began to head in the direction where he was making camp for the night. It wasn't in the meadow but an area next to a small pond. Jaken and A-Un were fast asleep. I wasn't hungry since I ate earlier with the others. Sesshomaru sat down and made a gesture for me to sit next to him. I felt my face turn red as I headed over to where he sat next to the fire. Even though we were mated on the demon side, I still acted shy around him. I sat myself down next to him and lay my head in his lap. Sess didn't say anything but simply stroked my hair. A thought came to my head. I sat up and asked.

"Did mother have any other relationships with anyone else?" I asked.

"If you mean she had another partner no she didn't, she was loyal to your father" Sesshomaru answered.

"So I don't have any siblings I take it"

"No you were Yuna's only child" Sesshomaru confirmed. "Why ask?"

"Because I would sometimes get jealous of my friend's relationships with their siblings"

"Hmmm" was Sess could say.

"Does your mother know you uh have a mate?" I asked.

"That I do not know, I haven't seen my mother in a long while" Sesshomaru confessed. "She is more than welcome to come and see me whenever she wishes but she chooses not to"

"No doubt you get the crescent moon mark from her"

"That is true" Sess agreed. "And my mark never ceases to please me that your mine"

He suddenly pulled me into his lap. My heart began to pound like mad. Sess pressed his nose into my skin where his mark was on my flesh. He then licked my mark and I felt my eyes turn red with lust.

"Mine" I growled.

"That you are Luna" Sesshomaru said before he pressed his lips against mine. My claws clutched onto his Kimono tightly as my demon half grew lustful. However I was not ready to well have sex just yet. The mere thought actually made both my wolf half and demon halves howl in pleasure whenever I thought about it. Now my demon half wanted Sesshomaru, wanting to claim what was ours. Whenever Sess kissed me it was mind blowing and it always left me speechless.

"I see your demon half is being lustful towards me" Sesshomaru teased.

"Don't make it harder Sess I'm trying to hold back so I won't lose control" I warned.

"You have nothing to fear Luna" Sess said before he pressed a kiss against my forehead. Immediately my demon half calmed down and I felt my eyes return to their normal demon color. "You may have me whenever you want to and only then"

"Easier said than done Sesshomaru it doesn't help when you're hot"

Sess shot me a questioning look.

"That means your attractive"

"Only in your eyes Luna, in fact I dream about you"

"Oi! Don't make the conversation rated R Sesshomaru!" I scolded my face was blood red.

Sesshomaru only chuckled before he kissed my forehead again.

"When you do wish to mate with me Luna, I plan on making you scream with pleasure"

"Geez you really are perverted mate"

"Only when it comes to satisfying you Luna"

 **XD  
Miroku you perv!  
Now Talia has a reason to hang around to kick Naraku's ass!**


	11. Going Home&Feelings Admitted

**Talia goes home and reunites with her grandmother and father.**

 **Talia's POV**

Kagome and I stood outside of the cave that was a half hour away from Kaede's village.

"So this was the cave where you think you used to cross to the feudal era?" Kagome asked looking to me.

"I think so" I answered before Kagome and I entered.

I hadn't been home in a long while and I wanted to see if there was a way to somehow get back to my own time as well as coming back to the feudal era. Sunlight poured into the cave through various cracks in the ceilings which made it not so dark. Kagome suddenly stopped and I eyed her in a questioning manner.

"I feel the same sensation when I come through the Bones Eater Well nearby" Kagome said.

"Do you really?" I asked her. "Where do you feel it?"

"I'm going to follow the feeling" Kagome answered as she began to walk ahead and I followed after. We walked for five minutes before coming to a stop next to an indoor cave lake and a Japanese shrine archway. Kagome was the first to approach the arch and she touched her hand through it. My eyes went wide when her hand disappeared.

"Talia I think this archway was how you got here" Kagome said after she pulled her hand out from the arch.

"I think you're right" I agreed as I walked over to the arch myself. I did the same thing Kagome did with her hand with mine and it disappeared as well. As I did this I smelled the familiar scent of the forest that surrounded the pack grounds. I pulled my hand out and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome if this is the way for me to get home and come back I might not be back for awhile"

"I understand Talia you have been away from your loved ones for a long time no doubt your father has been worried"

"Thanks for understanding you're a good friend and if Inuyasha gets all huffy"

"He will most likely come storming in here and follow you home like he did with me"

"I hope not there are a lot of girls who have the hots for him in my reality" I joked.

Kagome I noticed got a little annoyed and I swore she had jealousy in her eyes.

"Kagome you may not realize it now but eventually you will have feelings for Inu"

"I doubt it he still thinks about Kikyo" Kagome stated.

"Well in all honesty you and him are the right couple in my eyes regardless of what you two feel for each other now"

Kagome smiled before she hugged me. I wrapped one arm around her back and we stood together like that for a few minutes before we separated. I then turned to the archway and took a deep breath before walking through it. The same background that Kagome experienced whenever she traveled through the well appeared as I walked and a second later the starry background was gone. I was in the cave that I prayed was outside of my home. My heart began to beat as I began to run towards the cave entrance. The sun was setting when I finally came out of the cave and the familiar forest told me I was home. I smiled as I ran in the directions of my house. The pack community had normal houses of middle class americans did. The home belonging to the alpha family was like this as well. In fact my house was actually a mixture of a japanese shrine and american.I finally came upon my house. My eyes went wide when I saw my grandmother reading a book on the porch swing. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Grandma!" I shouted.

Immediately my grandmother dropped her book and stood up when she heard my voice. She turned in my direction and when she saw me her eyes burst into tears. I ran over to here and threw my arms around her neck.

"I'm so sorry I worried you" I told her.

"Your father and I have been worried sick my little pup" she said.

The front door opened and I saw my Dad coming out of the house. His eyes had tears in them and I hurriedly removed myself from my grandmother and ran into my father's arms like I had with my grandparent. There wasn't a dry eye in this family reunion but then again who could blame anyone?

 **Later.**

Grandma cooked up my favorite dinner which was spaghetti and meatballs with salad and garlic bread to welcome me home. News of my return went through the pack and some pack members came by the house to say hello. After a well made dinner I took a long hot bath and then I decided it was time to talk to my father and grandmother. I wore black sweat pants and a grey tank top as I went to the living room where the two were waiting for me. I held Valerian in my grasp as I sat next to Dad. My father had the same brown hair as I did, it was long and was often tied in a pony tail. Grandma's hair was also brown but it was the process of turning silver. She was only in her late sixties; my old man was in his late forties.

"What happened to the bastard who shot me?" I asked.

"Watch your tongue young lady" Grandma scolded me with her alpha tone. Immediately I winced and gave her an apologetic nod. "The being who shot you was caught and has been sent to jail for breaking the law"

"How long have I been gone?" I asked turning to Dad.

"Only a week and a half" Dad answered.

"It sure hasn't felt like that" I said.

"You found the archway in the cave didn't you?" Grandma asked. I turned to her and nodded.

"So you now know what your mother was" Dad added.

"Yes"

"I'm so sorry I never told you sooner kid" Dad said to me bending his head down. "I was going to tell you once you turned eighteen but whenever I chose the time, I kept thinking about your mother"

"Dad I understand" I told him as I placed a hand onto his. I kissed his forehead to reassure him that he wasn't at fault for keeping my demon blood a secret. "Please don't beat yourself up about this, I actually met good people in the feudal era who explained things to me"

"I'm glad you were looked after however that time period is dangerous with all those demons running amuck" Grandma said in a firm voice.

"I've learned many things since I've been away" I told her as I stood up and drew out Valerian. The blade crackled with electricity and both Dad and my grandmother widened their eyes.

"Your mother's fang never did that" Dad said not removing his eyes away from my sword.

"It was probably because it was dormant until Talia went to the feudal era" Grandma stated.

"I think your right however I can't stay for too long" I told them before I launched into the tale of the Shikon Jewel being shattered, how I learned who killed Mom, and.

"You found your true mate?" Dad asked his grey eyes widening.

"Yep however my wolf half doesn't recognize him while the dog demon side has"

To prove my point I showed them Sesshomaru's mating mark.

"I see" Dad said.

"Don't even start with that Stephen" Grandma told her son firmly. "I met your grandfather when I was seventeen and you met Yuna when you were Talia's age"

"Did you ever go through the archway back to that time?" I asked Dad.

"Yes I have, I married your mother there actually"

"And that is where you were conceived and born" Grandma added. "Your parents lived there for a few years before you were brought into the world little one"

"I tried to cross through but I couldn't after you went missing" Dad said.

"Wow" was all I could say.

I suddenly felt tired and I stood up.

"I'm heading in for the night I'll see you two in the morning" I pressed a kiss against my grandmother's forehead first before I did the same with my father's. "Also I might as well warn you guys, I have a best friend who is half demon and half human, he might show up and he's the brother of my mate, his name is Inuyasha so if he shows up don't tell him about Sesshomaru, that is my mate's name, the two of them are half siblings and they can't stand one another"

"We get it kid see you in the morning" Dad said before he smirked at me. I smirked back at him before I headed towards my room. I inherited my smirk from my old man. It wasn't that late so I decided to watch some more of Season 6 of Game of Thrones. I did that after I brushed my teeth, I sat on my bed with my tablet and started to watch episode 3 of Season 6. However sleep overcame me and I fell asleep with the tablet on my chest. I dreamed I was flying on Drogon's back when suddenly Inuyasha's voice roared through my dream.

"WAKE UP TALIA!" I opened my eyes and I sat up clutching my tablet. I looked to my right and there stood an angry Inuyasha. Actually he looked more annoyed than angry.

"Who told you that you could come home!" the hanyou yelled. I hurried over to my best friend and placed a hand onto his mouth.

"Keep your damn voice down or you'll wake my father and grandmother you idiot" I scolded him. Inu protested from behind my hand but I shot him a look that made him shut up.

"I'm going to remove my hand as long as you are quiet" I told him. Inu nodded and I removed my hand. "I knew you would follow me here Inu"

"I was worried when you didn't come back with Kagome" Inuyasha said. "I asked where the hell you went and she wouldn't answer so I followed your scent into the cave and through the archway which led me to this time"

Inu then eyed my room in interest. I actually chuckled as he went to various parts of my rooms; he eyed my Funko Pop figurines of Daenerys riding Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. He opened my closet door and sniffed my clothes, his next target was my underwear drawer but I hurriedly pulled him away from that.

"That's enough of sniffing around my stuff" I told him firmly.

"Sorry but this place has a lot of different scents" he said. "It's a lot different than Kagome's home"

"That's because it's the year 1995 where she lives, here it's 2016 and you're a fictional character here, let me show you"

I went over to my bookcase that held various mangas as well as many books. I pulled out the first Inuyasha manga and went over to my bed. I made Inuyasha come over to sit next to me. I opened the manga and handed it to him. His eyes went wide as I showed him the many illustrated pages of what happened in the first few episodes.

"That's actually pretty cool" Inuyasha said as I closed the manga book.

"It is" I agreed as I placed the manga on my nightstand. Inu suddenly yawned.

"Why don't you hang around till morning I want to introduce you to my father and grandmother"

Inu suddenly looked nervous.

"I already told them you might show up Inu so don't get all freaked out however you are sleeping on the floor"

I then went to my closet and grabbed out an extra comforter as well as a blanket so Inuyasha would be comfortable. I made a bed for him on the floor and a second later Inuyasha was fast asleep. I smiled because Inuyasha looked absolutely adorable the way he slept. I pressed a kiss against his forehead before I fell asleep in my own bed. My dreams were free of evil things and before I knew it was morning. When I woke my eyes found Inuyasha still sound asleep on the floor. I chuckled as I got out of bed and decided to go downstairs to get myself and my best friend something to eat. Dad was the only one downstairs eating some pancakes he had made and some coffee.

"When I passed your room I smelled a male" Dad said.

"That's Inuyasha he came last night and he slept on the floor"

"Smart girl" Dad chuckled. I only rolled my eyes as I fixed two plates of pancakes and poured myself some coffee before heading back up to my room. Inu was awake when I got back and when I shut the door his eyes were on the pancakes I had.

"Whatever those are smell good" my best friend said.

"Wanna try them?" I asked Inu.

"Hell ya"

I laughed at Inuyasha's answer and I gave him the plate before I sat on my bed to eat my pancakes. Inuyasha and I devoured the pancakes while I answered any questions he had for me.

"I hate to admit this but your time is a hell of a lot better than Kagome's" Inu confessed as he finished the last of his breakfast. I merely chuckled as I finished the last of my coffee.

"What is that stuff you're drinking?" Inu asked eyeing the coffee cup.

"It's coffee it's a stimulant that has caffeine in it, you tasted caffeine before it's in the soda's Kagome's gives us"

"That stuff also gives me more energy" Inuyasha added.

"It also makes you hyper at times pack mate" I said before I stood up. I took his plate and I made a follow me gesture with my head.

"What?" he asked.

"You're not bailing out on meeting my folks Inuyasha, so move it" I told him. Inu gulped before I opened the door to my room and he clutched his claws into my clothes.

"Ow! Inu watch the claws!" I scolded him.

"Sorry" Inu said and I only chuckled. When I got to the kitchen Inu let go of my clothes and refused to come inside.

"Chicken" I teased my best friend as I walked into the kitchen to put the dishes away.

"I AM NOT!" Inu yelled. My grandmother was up and when Inu yelled both my father and grandmother winced. I flashed Inu a knock it off look before placing the dishes into the dishwasher. I then walked to where Inu was and I literally pushed him into the room, he tried to dig his bare feet into the floor but I was able to get him into the room.

"So this is the male I scented earlier" Grandma said eying Inuyasha in interest.

"So you're Inuyasha I take it" Dad said standing up.

"Uh yeah" Inu said as my old man came over to the hanyou. Dad and Inu looked to each other for a few minutes in silence before Dad smirked.

"Your eyes and hair color look like my mate's"

"That means you earned his approval Inu" I told the hanyou.

"Good" Inuyasha said.

Grandma was the next to come next to her son.

"He does indeed have Yuna's hair and eye color" she agreed. "I wouldn't be surprised if people keep toying with your ears"

"Yeah a lot of people like to mess with my ears actually and I don't like it" Inuyasha said.

Grandma nodded before she saw Tetsusaiga.

"That is a demon fang" she said.

"You can tell?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mate's blade had the same scent whenever it was drawn, your sword belonged to your father am I correct?" Dad asked.

"You knew my father?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yuna had told me many good things about him sadly he died before I was born so I never had the pleasure of meeting him, my mate was his good friend"

"I didn't know that" I said looking to my father.

"Your mother was very close to Inutaisho, in fact their friendship was the same as the bond you two share now, I can tell Inuyasha cares for you deeply, kid"

"You're right I do care for your daughter and I make sure she's safe whenever I'm around" Inuyasha added. I felt my face turn red and I noticed Grandma smirking.

"You two actually would make a cute"

"Grams! Don't even start on that we got that enough back in the feudal era!" I scolded my grandmother. Dad only smirked while Inu turned blood red.

 **A Few Days Later.**

I decided to hang around in my time for a few more days before I was ready to go back to the feudal era with Inuyasha. Inuyasha made different trips to come and see me. I was glad my folks liked him, and though Inu didn't admit it, I knew he liked meeting them. Like with Kagome I chose to bring a bag with me back to the feudal time. However it wasn't as heavy as Kagome's backpack usually was.

"Ready?" Inu asked as I met up with him outside the arch in the cave.

"You know the answer to that pack mate" I teased my best friend before I got onto his back. Inuyasha smirked before he began to run through the archway and the starry background appeared as we traveled through time. A second later we were back in the cave in the feudal era and Inuyasha ran like the wind out of the cave. Though it was nice to go back home for a few days I missed the feudal era like crazy, I guess it was because I had been conceived and born here. Kagome was already back from her time and was happy to see I was back along with Shippo and Miroku. Miroku actually tried to touch my butt again and this earned him a slap on the face. Inu then got all protective and ranted at him while Kagome, Shippo, Ballerion, and I simply sweat dropped.

By the time it was night fall I waited for everyone else to fall asleep before I made my leave. So far I had been keeping my relationship with Sesshomaru a secret and I hoped to let that continue to be a secret. However I would need to be careful because soon no doubt I would encounter Naraku himself. Ballerion would keep an eye out for the evil demon and thankfully no sighting of him has occurred. I followed Sesshomaru's scent which led me deeper into his territory that was because my mate traveled a lot and didn't stay in one place. After traveling for about a half hour I finally came upon his camp site. Jaken and A-Un were nowhere to be seen which sometimes Sesshomaru preferred. There was a small fire going and my eyes went wide when I noticed Sesshomaru's clothes were next to it.

Feeling my face turning red they traveled to the small lake and sure enough my mate was in the water without his clothes. I hadn't seen Sess much without his shirt and his muscle built form was hard for me not to look away. I actually had thoughts of Sesshomaru pinning be beneath him in his before I shook my head getting rid of my perverted the water was waist up and I don't think he knew I was spying on him. Feeling my face turn redder by the minute I quietly backed away and hid behind a tree. My heart was pounding like hell as I heard Sess getting out of the water. Five minutes later Sesshomaru spoke.

"You may come out Luna"

Damn it!

So he knew I had been here the whole damn time.

With my face blushing like mad and my heart beating like wildfire I shyly came out from my hiding spot. Sess had his eyes closed however he was shirtless from the waist up. At least his pants were back on thankfully. He didn't have his shoes on and he looked comfortable and my eyes didn't remove themselves from his shirtless chest. I ignored his missing arm and my demon half surfaced wanting to take our mate.

"I was curious where you have been Talia you haven't been around for the past few days" Sesshomaru said as I approached him. His eyes opened and he turned to me.

"I uh went home for a few days"

Sess only nodded before he gestured for me to sit next to him. I shyly sat next to him and the next thing I knew I was beneath the dog demon. His lips were upon mine and I whimpered at him begging him to do more. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and my skin seemed to light like a fire when it touched his. Sesshomaru growled and his tongue began to tangle with mine in a battle for dominance which I was sadly losing. My hands went into his hair so I could hold onto something as we shared our passion for one another. I so wanted to take him here and now, but if we did the deed, no doubt Inuyasha would smell it. I had enough of being submissive and I rolled our bodies over and I now was the one who was hovering over Sesshomaru. Our lips didn't once part as I rolled us over. I was the one to first stop the kiss and Sesshomaru growled in disappointment. I growled to him back to be patient before I eyed his neck. I saw my mating mark and then bent my head over it.

My fangs gently nipped into his and my mate shuddered in delight underneath me. I smirked pleased to see that the mighty Sesshomaru was now the one being submissive. I planted more love nips along his throat before using my tongue to trace my way to the other side of his neck and doing the same thing there. Then I kissed my way down to Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru growled and the small smell of blood got me to stop. I noticed he had a small scratch wound on the left side of his chest, they were my claw marks.

"Sorry love" I told Sess.

"It's fine Luna continue" he encouraged.

"With pleasure" I said before my lips returned to his. Our tongues danced once more and I became lost in the passion I was sharing with my mate, and no I don't mean sex!

I was still completely clothed well until a rip made me stop the kiss. I looked down and I saw that the tank top I was wearing had a big slash mark and they were from Sesshomaru's claws. It was a good thing I brought a change of clothes with me. The tank top wasn't the blue one but a black one and I had grey sweats on.

"Damn it Sess" I scolded my mate. I tried to get up but Sess suddenly stopped me.

"I want to see"

"No way!" I protested my face turning red once more.

"I only wish to see for a mere few minutes Luna, then you put another shirt on if you wish, eventually I will see all of you one day"

"Oh alright but make it quick" I said before removing the tank top off of me. It was a good thing I had a bra on underneath so my boobs wouldn't get exposed. Sesshomaru eyed my sort of bared self and he then bent his lips down and he kissed a spot over my boobs. He then went to my mark and nipped the spot for a few seconds before pulling away. I quickly swiped another tank top and pulled it on. Sess then used his hand to move my head backwards and I remained still as he placed his nose against where his mark was. He then removed his hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. His head was now leaning against his mark. I closed my eyes and wrapped both of my arms around his neck. My legs were around his waist. It was then I decided to screw fate and finally admit my feelings.

"I love you Sess"

I opened my eyes to see Sess was looking into them with his.

"As I love you Luna never forget that"

I then pressed my lips against his and this time it felt right because I now truly did mean what I said to him. I was in love with Lord Sesshomaru as he was in love with me.

 **About time you confessed your feelings Talia!**


	12. Sesshomaru Returns

**Two chapters for you guys tonight!  
Sess comes back to take on Inuyasha!**

 **Talia's POV**

Kagome, Shippo, and I pigged out as we ate the wonderful food the owner of the tavern provided for us. Of course it was Miroku who was such a con artist made us come here.

"Man you sure eat a lot Tal" Inuyasha said as I finished my rice.

"You have the same appetite as well pack mate"

"Yeah your right" Inuyasha agreed just as Miroku came back to join us.

"So how did the exorcism go?" Kagome asked the monk.

"Uneventful as always" Miroku answered. "Now I look forward to relax"

"You know Miroku I never understood how your powers work" Inuyasha said getting our attention. "Whenever we're looking for a place to sleep you suddenly detect what has to be an ominous cloud over the finest tavern in the area"

"He's just being a con artist" I said to Inu simply as I took a sip of water. "Or there are a lot of human females here you want to hit on"

"Oh Talia must you really be so judgmental?" Miroku asked sending me a wink.

"Quit hitting on her!" Inuyasha snapped. I simply chuckled as the ground suddenly shook beneath us. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms while Ballerion hoped onto my shoulder as the ground shook some more. The candle in the room blew out.

"Whatever it is, is big" Inuyasha said as he gripped Tetsusaiga.

"Yes let's run" Miroku suggested. Both Inu and I shot the monk a WTF look.

"What?! No way you can't just eat and run!" Inuyasha shouted at him.

"If the demon is big we are not match for it, it's irrational, it's impossible, it's against my religion"

"Bullshit" I said.

"You ought to be arrested"

"I'm sensing a jewel fragment nearby" Kagome said. "And it's approaching us very quickly!"

"Heh this is easy enough normally the jewel shard doesn't come to us" I said as I ran out the door.

"Hey Talia this one is mine!" Inu shouted running after me.

It didn't take long for me to get to the village square where a bunch of the villagers were already out. A second later a huge hand came out of the darkness and it destroyed a structure.

"Damn it it's the exact same demon Sesshomaru used when he first fought us" I growled. Inu, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome finally came as the demon finished rampaging and it looked to us with its red eyes. My face turned red when I saw my mate sitting on the demon's shoulder looking amused.

"What's he doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru stood up and jumped into the air heading towards us.

"Oh snap he's about to use his poison!" I yelled and I high tailed before my mate could land. Kagome and Miroku followed behind as Inuyasha was attacked of course Inu was able to get out of harm's way. My best friend held his arm up to his face trying to wipe any poison away.

"As usual you're slow to take action little brother" Sesshomaru taunted Inu.

Inu coughed for a few seconds before demanding.

"Sesshomaru to what honor do we owe this visit?"

"Spare me the faint innocence I'm here for the Tetsusaiga of course" I heard Sesshomaru say.

"They know one another?" Miroku asked from our hiding spot.

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother while Inu is a half demon, Sesshomaru is full demon" I explained.

"Remarkable"

"Wait till you cross in a fight with Sesshomaru he's powerful" I stated.

Inu drew out Tetsusaiga and swung the sword forward. But Sesshomaru simply dodged Inuyasha's attacks thanks to his demons speed. I would go and help my best friend out but this was Inuyasha's fight and only he could resolve it, plus the hanyou would no doubt rant at me for getting involved with his battles. Inuyasha ran towards his brother and Sesshomaru used his real hand to grasp onto Inu's right wrist.

"Holy s**t he stopped Inu from attacking!" I yelled.

Sesshomaru's claws then glowed green again and I saw Inuyasha's wrist getting burned thanks to the poison. Inuyasha growled before he used his other hand to grab Tetsusaiga's handle and he used his feet to push Sesshomaru backwards. Sesshomaru looked amused as his little brother was overpowering him. However this wouldn't last long Sesshomaru leapt backwards and then used his whip of light or whatever it was called to hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga to block the first strike but the second made Tetsusaiga go flying. My eyes went wide as the huge fang flew into the ground and it reverted to its skinny form with Sesshomaru landing next to it.

"Damn it" I growled when I saw Sesshomaru use the human arm that had the Shikon Jewel in it come out and grip onto Tetsusaiga's handle. The fang returned to its normal huge self as Sesshomaru lifted it out of the ground and sent an electrical shockwave towards Inu. Inuyasha leapt out of harm's way and this time I wasn't going to watch and see my best friend get hurt. I drew out Valerian and my mother's fang sparked with electricity.

"Ahh so we meet again little pup" Sesshomaru said as I came to Inuyasha's side as the smoke cleared. I simply shot Sesshomaru an annoyed look before Sesshomaru called Jaken's name. The huge demon that Sesshomaru had used as transport walked forward and used its huge clawed hand to simply hit the mountain. The smoke cleared before the mountainside glowed and my eyes went bug eyed as a hundred demons came out. Sesshomaru clutched Tetsusaiga with a firm grip before swinging the fang with a simple strike. The ground sparked with electricity and the wave went straight for the hundred demons, and in a flash there were gone.

"Holy S**T" was all I could say not believing I just witnessed the amazing power of Inuyasha's sword. In fact the attack was powerful in carved a path through the mountain.

"Now do you see? This sword forged from father's fang remains supreme unfortunately the Tetsusaiga isn't capable of choosing it's owner, but maybe now you realize a mere half breed such as yourself can never master it" Sesshomaru then held Tetsusaiga's blade towards me and Inu. Suddenly Miroku appeared in front of me and Inu.

"I'm afraid I cannot listen to this no longer I must put an end to this foolish siblings rivalry"

"Miroku are you an idiot you do realize Sesshomaru is more powerful!" I snapped at the monk.

"Yeah butt out!" Inuyasha added.

The two males then began to argue and I simply sweat dropped while Kagome merely chuckled.

 _Luna I don't want you to get harmed_ Sesshomaru warned through our mating bond.

 _I love you Sess but I cannot let you harm Inu_ I told the demon.

 _Then I suggest you pretend to play the part of my foe and try to avoid getting hurt_

I was about to reply when the demon Jaken was riding walked forward.

"Milord let me take care of this troublesome human!" Jaken shouted.

"As you wish" Sess replied.

The demon then got its hand ready to strike and as it came towards Miroku, the monk released his prayer beads and opened up the wind tunnel. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and he leapt out of the way to avoid being sucked into the vortex, he even used Tetsusaiga's blade which was in the ground to avoid being blown in. I luckily had gotten out of the way as this happened as did Inu, Shippo, and Kagome. The demon that Jaken had been using was now getting sucked into Miroku's Wind Tunnel, and Jaken was freaking out. I then saw Sesshomaru holding a hive and I swore when I knew it was a hive of Saimyosho. My mate tossed the hive into the air and it broke apart. The infamous insects popped out and flew towards Miroku's wind tunnel. One of the Saimyosho came towards me but Ballerion used his flames to kill it. Miroku yelped before he sealed off the Wind Tunnel and he fell to the ground.

"Miroku are you alright pack mate?!" I yelled to the monk.

"Inuyasha, Talia I'm sorry but you must take it from here" Miroku answered weakly. The demon that Jaken had ridden fell to the ground and Jaken had fallen during the Wind Tunnel in use. More Saimyosho rushed towards Inuyasha which he destroyed with his Iron Weaver Soul Stealer attack. Shippo used some of his fox fire. Some also came towards me and I smirked.

"Lightning Wave!" I cried as I swung my mother's fang forward. The lightning shot out of my sword and it destroyed the Saimyosho with one strike.

"Most impressive I see you know how to use Valerian" Sesshomaru called to me. I simply growled as I used Valerian to kill more of Naraku's venomous insects. Inuyasha quickly used Blades of Blood to attack Sesshomaru who blocked the attack with Tetsusaiga. Kagome had already hurried back to the tavern to try and find an antidote. Inuyasha hurried over to Miroku and helped him up. Inuyasha carried Miroku by having his arm around his shoulder while I used Valerian and Ballerion used his flames to kill more Saimyosho. Inuyasha came to stop behind the dead demon.

"You owe me big time for this" Inu growled to the monk.

"Oi! We need to go because Sesshomaru's coming!" I roared.

Damn it I had to do something so I could protect the others.

"This is the end for you" I heard Sesshomaru say.

"Mother" I growled before I held Valerian up in front of me not knowing what I was doing but for some reason my gut told me to do it.

"Die" I heard Sesshomaru say before releasing the power of Tetsusaiga.

"TALIA!" Inuyasha screamed as the full power of the attack hit. However I felt no pain and my eyes widened to see Valerian glowing, the attack completely destroyed the demon and it created chaos behind us, but somehow my mother's fang could block out Tetsusaiga's attacks. The light from Tetsusaiga's attack faded and I looked behind me. Boy was it a mess.

"Impressive" Sesshomaru said as he eyed Valerian. "Your mother's fang protected you and your friends little pup"

"Don't call me that Fluffy" I growled still holding Valerian in my grasp.

Sesshomaru chuckled evilly and that made mentally fan girl in my mind because the laugh was hot. I then ran forward this caught Sesshomaru off guard and Tetsusaiga's blade met with Valerian's.

"Hmph you are Yuna's daughter your desire to fight doesn't cease to amuse me"

"Glad I'm impressing you" I smirked before I used my mother's blade to push Sesshomaru back. My mate leapt backwards just as Inuyasha ran forward using his claws to swipe at Sesshomaru, the dog demon simply used Tetsusaiga's blade to block it. Sesshomaru then leapt into the air before coming back down on Inuyasha who blocked Sesshomaru's blow with Tetsusaiga's scabbard or sheath. I saw Jaken suddenly use his staff to attack Miroku and Shippo.

"Ballerion help them out!" I cried. The dragon nodded before taking flight to aid Shippo and the others as I ran forward and I pressed Valerian's blade against Tetsusaiga's to help Inu.

"Talia"

"Shut it pack mate we're in this as a team" I told my best friend and the two of us held Sesshomaru in place. Then Inuyasha leapt backwards while Sesshomaru used Tetsusaiga to swipe at me. I blocked each blow and I made a quick strike which actually created a few tears into Sesshomaru's kimono. I then got in front of Inuyasha still ready to use Valerian if I had to.

"Talia get out of here!" Inuyasha begged me.

"Hell no" I replied. "I maybe a half breed but I won't let you get hurt Inuyasha friends protect one another"

"You are very brave" Sesshomaru said as he lifted Tetsusaiga's up ready to strike. But suddenly one of Kagome's sacred arrows came out of nowhere and it hit Tetsusaiga. The fang then returned to its original self and Sesshomaru was confused.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled and we all looked to her. She held a bow and arrow.

"Drop the sword or the next one goes through your heart"

"Kagome what the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha and roared at her.

"Talia, Inuyasha get out of there!" Kagome yelled.

 **Even in battles both Inuyasha and Talia have that same stubborness lol. XD**


	13. Aftermath

**Phew I'm on a roll tonight. Inuyasha and Talia have a brother-sister moment and enjoy the ending!  
I can hear the squeals now!**

 **Talia's POV**

"Sesshomaru I got you now, I'll shoot your left arm off" Kagome shouted.

"Why would she want to do that?" Inu asked looking to me.

"Because it has a shard of the Shikon Jewel" I said. "And the person who gave it to Sesshomaru was Naraku himself"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha roared.

"I am not surprised you know that name" Sesshomaru said. "Naraku himself warned me about you"

"Then you might want to know he's the one who murdered my mother and tried to kill me"

As soon as I said this Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened in shock.

"Say goodbye to your shard!" Kagome yelled as she released the arrow. Sesshomaru simply dodged the attack by jumping out of the way, he then leapt towards Kagome. Inuyasha jumped into the air following after his brother just as he came upon Kagome. Inuyasha used his Blades of Blood to stop the attack. Inu landed in front of Kagome and I breathed a sigh of relief. Sesshomaru landed nearby and Inuyasha told Kagome to go help Miroku and he also thanked Kagome for her help. I smirked at the moment between them before Kagome headed off. I suddenly heard the sounds of someone getting beat up and I turned to see Miroku beating the crap out of Jaken. I actually held back a laugh because whenever Jaken got beat up by someone it was always funny.

"Your smile suits you" Sesshomaru said to me.

"Hey quit hitting on her!" Inuyasha snapped. I felt my face turn red as Inu ran forward and I watched as the two brothers fought. Sesshomaru would simply dodge Inuyasha's attacks, but the hanyou was determined to get rid of the left arm Sesshomaru was using. Sesshomaru used his whip of light to counter-attack and Inu took a few hits before dodging some. When Inuyasha tried to use Iron Weaver Soul Stealer, Sesshomaru used his right arm to punch Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha yelped as he was thrown backwards and he fell into the ground on his back. I smelled his blood and saw the three scratch marks on his face. One of Kagome's came out of nowhere again and it hit Sesshomaru's armor or the silver thing around the arm. Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha make her stop" Sesshomaru said. "Half demon though you are the blood of a demon runs in you be proud of that do not accept human aide even in death"

"Oh please you accept the help of that imp servant of yours Fluffy" I growled. Sesshomaru looked to me and he held amusement in his eyes. He then walked over to me. I felt my face turn red as Sesshomaru clutched a single claw underneath my chin.

"It would be an honor to have such a feisty and powerful female as my mate"

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha roared. "You get your damn hands off her!" Inuyasha roared.

Sesshomaru simply smirked before removing his claw away from me just as Kagome released another arrow. Sesshomaru simply caught it in his fingers and the arrow melted with his poison. I saw Tetsusaiga suddenly spark and the blade glowed yellow and Sesshomaru sent a wave towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha hurry the hell up and protect Kagome!" I cried to the hanyou.

"Already on it!" Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha got in front of Kagome just as the attack hit and Inu and Kagome went flying. The both fell to the ground and I actually swore. Tetsusaiga's blade then became large again and I hurriedly ran over and got in front of Sesshomaru to protect Kagome and Inuyasha. I turned and saw that Kagome was out cold. I noticed Miroku coming over and he wanted to fight but Inuyasha stood up and simply tossed a rock into a nearby ditch. A whole bunch of Saimyosho flew into the air. Ballerion roared before he burst into flames and then he became his true self. He hissed a stream of fire and the whole swarm of Saimyosho was destroyed. Miroku quickly got Kagome and began to pull her out harm's way with Shippo while Inuyasha came back to my side.

"Ready to take him down?"

"Hell yes" I smirked at Inu.

Sesshomaru then swung Tetsusaiga's forward and together Inu and I ran towards him. I held back a scream as I felt multiple cuts on my body but I ignored it as Inuyasha sank his fangs into Sesshomaru's left arm while I quickly used Valerian to swing Tetsusaiga out of Sesshomaru's grasp. The fang went flying and sank into the ground next to me. I hurried over to it and put Valerian back into its scabbard and grabbed the handle of the sword.

"Thanks Talia!" Inuyasha yelled just Sesshomaru used his demon hand to injure Inuyasha and I mean injure him badly.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed.

"I'm okay Talia!" Inuyasha yelled. Then the hanyou used his demon strength to hack off the human arm and threw it to the ground. I used that chance to run to Inu's side to give him back Tetsusaiga. However Inuyasha fell to the ground and was unconscious.

"Damn it" I growled as Jaken joined Sesshomaru's side. I was surprised Tetsusaiga's blade was still it's huge self, it was heavy but for some reason I was able to wield it. I used both of my hands and held Tetsusaiga outwards pointing the fang at Sesshomaru. Tetsusaiga sparked and it sent a small stream of electricity towards Jaken who had approached.

"We will leave Jaken" Sesshomaru said before his eyes went to me. "We will meet again little pup"

Sesshomaru then suddenly began to glow and he was then hovering away in the air using his demonic power. I watched as the Saimyosho follow after my mate.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she hurried to us. Tetsusaiga's blade flashed before returning to its skinny form.

"Yeah but Inu is hurt big time" I told her. I then grunted before I fell myself falling unconscious and I fell next to Inuyasha and darkness claimed me.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

"Relax Inuyasha she will wake up eventually" I heard Miroku tell Inuyasha.

"Easier said than done" Inuyasha said.

How long had I been unconscious?

I grunted before I opened my eyes and saw Miroku, Shippo, Ballerion, and Inu hovering over me.

"You're awake" Miroku exclaimed as I sat up.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About a day" Inuyasha said before he stood up. I looked around to see we were in Kaede's hut and the old woman herself was out. Inu walked out of the hut. I looked down to see I was out of regular clothes and in the pair of black sweat pants I brought, I felt bandage wrap around my waist and looked down to see my whole torso was wrapped in bandages.

"You had nasty wounds, you were just in bad shape as Inuyasha was" Miroku explained as I pulled a red tank top along with my black hoodie over the wrapping careful to not further irritate my wounds. I then stood up and said.

"I'm going to talk to Inuyasha for a few I'll be back to rest some more" I reassured Miroku, Shippo, and Ballerion before I left the hut. I followed Inuyasha's scent and it led me to where he was hanging out next to the Bones Water Well.

"You shouldn't be walking around Tal!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw me walking towards him.

"F**k my wounds" I said as I came to a stop in front of the hanyou. I placed a hand against his face to examine the three slash marks on his cheek.

Suddenly Inuyasha pulled me into a hug and his body shook as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Inu?"

"Talia thank you for protecting me back there in that fight" Inu began. "You risked your life to protect all of us"

"I would give my life for all of you, especially you Inuyasha" I told the hanyou as I pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"Just promise me the next time we fight let me protect you at some point pack mate"

"Pack mate?" I asked pulling away from Inu. "Now you're calling me that?"

"Well it's what wolves refer to those close to them right?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. "Plus you always call me that"

I merely chuckled before eying the well.

"You sent Kagome back to her world right?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha said with a hint of sadness.

"She's going to come back baka" I turned to my best friend. "She's just as stubborn as you are"

Inuyasha only huffed before saying.

"I don't know why Sesshomaru was flirting with you but mark my words the next time he touches you he's dead"

I simply sweat dropped as Inu went into another protective rant. In fact it got on my nerves.

"Inuyasha" I warned.

"Eeeeh" Inuyasha said looking to me.

"Sit boy"

Inu then fell to the ground face first and I walked away. Looks like even after a big battle my best friend would never get up his protective side of me.

 **Later.**

My wounds healed thankfully by the end of the day and I snuck my way out of the village as I always did. I would need to be more careful now that Inuyasha was alert about Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's scent led me to the same spot where we met last time and I found the camp site empty. I was out of my wrappings and dressed in a grey tank top with my black sweats still on. I was barefoot and I looked around to find where Sess was.

"You shouldn't even be here Luna" Sesshomaru spoke and I jumped out of my skin as my mate came out of the shadows.

"Don't f**king scare me like that!" I scolded. "You almost gave me a damn heart attack!"

Sesshomaru chuckled before he came over to me. He came to a stop and eyed my body. I realized he was checking me for wounds and I turned my face away as he continued his observation.

"I see your wounds have healed nicely that's to be expected of having wolf blood" Sesshomaru said before he gently grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. A few seconds later we sat in front of the fire. The warmth from the blaze felt comforting.

"You are getting stronger in your battles" Sesshomaru said. "I actually enjoyed our fight"

"I had to protect Inuyasha" I said to my mate. "It doesn't help when two males I care about are going at it and I won't just stand around to see the other get killed off"

"You were worried for me as well weren't you?" Sesshomaru asked turning to me.

"Of course I was damn it! You are my mate Sesshomaru regardless of you being Inuyasha's brother, I would give my life to protect you at all costs!"

"Luna" Sesshomaru then pulled me into his lap using his one arm. "You should never have to worry about me"

"I worry because I love you damn it Sesshomaru, I meant every word when I told you how I felt for you the other night so please don't be an idiot and get yourself killed! I don't want to feel the same pain my father went through when my mother died!"

"You will never have to feel that pain" Sesshomaru said before his lips went to mine.

I closed my eyes and felt a tear slide down my face as he kissed me. My claws came out and I latched them onto my mate's kimono tightly. I refused to let go of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wiped the tear away before he removed his lips from mine. The next thing I knew I was pushed underneath Sess.

"Uh what are you?" I asked but Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly glowed red.

"Talia" his voice growled.

I felt my eyes turn red as well as though they were acting their own accord.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"I cannot hold myself back any longer Luna the desire to take you is too strong"

I felt my heart beating mad.

Sesshomaru wanted to have sex with me here and now. I also wanted it because the demon side of me was also taking control of me. Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly returned to their normal color as I felt mine do the same.

"Even though the need to mate with you is clear I will not take you if you don't want to"

"It's not that I'm just"

"When was the last time you bled?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A week ago" I answered.

"You cannot become pregnant then if that is what you are worried about"

"That doesn't help Sess" I growled.

"Talia your blood is on fire, your demon half calls for me as mine does for you" Sesshomaru said.

I had been given the safe sex talk many times before and I had no reason to doubt my mate.

"What about others smelling afterwards?"

"The scent of a mating fades within a few hours so there is no worry for that" Sesshomaru reassured me.

Once he said that I pressed my lips against his and showed him in that kiss I was willing and ready. Sesshomaru smirked before he used his claws to shred my tank top off revealing my bare torso.

 _You could have just pulled it off!_ I scolded.

 _That article of clothing was hiding the true beauty from me_ Sesshomaru said as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I growled as our tongues touched and danced for dominance. While this was going on Sesshomaru easily slid off the top of his kimono and I was rewarded with his muscular form. The kiss stopped and Sesshomaru bent my head back so he could have access to my throat. His tongue teased the spot where his mating mark was tracing it with it, then his tongue traveled downwards and I jumped when he licked the tops of my breasts. He then returned to my throat and nipped into my flesh. Growling I pushed Sesshomaru off of me and had him beneath me as my lips went to his. Sesshomaru welcomed the demanding kiss and allowed me to be dominant as I gave our tongues a quick dance. Then I used my tongue and did the same technique he did with me earlier. I traced his mating mark before planting kisses down his chest. Sesshomaru quickly rolled our bodies over and I was beneath him again. I felt my sweats were gone and Sesshomaru kissed my forehead after he did this.

"There will be pain for a few minutes Luna" he warned. I simply nodded and waited as more articles of clothing slid off of us. True to his word when we became one it did hurt however I didn't scream. Soon the pain became pleasure and I growled at Sesshomaru to get on with it. Sesshomaru smirked before we began to make love. I never felt anything so amazing in my life and bloody hell Sesshomaru knew what he was doing.

"Don't hold back your screams Luna" Sesshomaru teased.

I shut him up by pressing his lips against mine. Several times his claws scratched my skin as mine did the same to his. The two of us continued our mating until our bodies had enough. My body was sweaty and what not as Sesshomaru pulled his pants back on. I did the same with my underwear and sweats. I shyly then climbed on top of Sesshomaru and my mate smiled at me.

"I see I pleased you"

"Damn right you did"

"Language Luna"

"Oh shut up" I told my mate as I seized his lips once more with mine.

 **^^  
Hope I made you Talia/Sesshomaru fans happy.**


	14. Encountering Naraku

**Talia and the others meet up with Naraku. And Talia becomes her demon form for the first time.**

 **Talia's POV**

I decided to head home for a couple of days since I still mentally exhausted from the fight with Sesshomaru. I had left my mate during the early morning hours so I could get back to Kaede's village before the others woke up. Thankfully I made it back before they did. Now I was sitting on my bed and enjoying the peace and quiet. I thought about Kagome and how she was doing. She was probably worried sick about Inu and she had every right to be. At the moment I had my usual outfit and my hair was loose, it was wet since I had just finished taking a shower. My stomach was also full of my grandmother's cooking and it made me sleepy. My eyes felt heavy and soon I was fast asleep. However it felt like as soon as I closed my eyes I heard Inuyashs swearing. I opened my eyes and saw that Inuyasha was in front of me and he looked annoyed.

"What's up?" I asked my best friend as I sat myself up.

"Huh? Oh hey Talia" Inuyasha said as he looked to me. "I didn't mean to wake you up but I stepped on something that hurt"

I chuckled and noticed the scratch marks on his cheek were starting to heal.

"What have you been up to?" I inquired.

"I came to bring you back, Kagome showed up even after I told her not to come back to the feudal era"

"She was worried about you Inu, so don't get mad at her, besides I'm ready to head back anyway" I said as I stood up. I made Inuyasha then go wait for me by the cave while I gathered some things I would need. Once I packed them into a back pack I made a quick goodbye to my grandmother and father before I left the house and headed towards the cave.

"Geez what did you bring?" Inuyasha asked as he saw my bag. It was a little bigger than usual.

"Just stuff I will need and other things" I told the hanyou. Inuyasha simply shrugged before we walked into the cave and came upon the archway. We both entered it and after a short travel of time and space we came back into the feudal era.

"It feels good to come back here" I explained as Inu and I walked out of the cave. "I was actually born here"

"I didn't know that I figured you were born in your time" Inuyasha stated. I merely smirked at him as the two of us headed towards the path of Kaede's village.

"How are your wounds doing by the way before I left they still looked pretty bad"

"Their healing but I still need to be careful, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo and I had another battle to fight after I sent Kagome home"

"I almost forgot you were meant to get attacked was it the wolf demon of hell Rouyakan that fought with you guys?"

"Yep luckily I was able to get the jewel shard he had away from him, it turns out Naraku corrupted his mind"

I growled in a dangerous manner when Inuyasha mentioned Naraku's name.

"You really hate Naraku as much as I do" Inuyasha said.

"I hate him for causing my father to endure the pain of losing a mate and I hate him because he took my mother from me" I answered. "One way or another he will get what he deserves, you didn't deserve what happened to you and Kikyo"

Inuyasha suddenly tensed but I placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"Sorry I shouldn't have brought that up" I apologized to the hanyou.

"It's fine Tal don't worry about it" Inuyasha reassured me as we finally came upon Kaede's village. Outside Ballerion and Shippo were sound asleep while inside Kagome and Miroku were helping Kaede with something.

"Talia welcome back!" Kagome said Inu and I walked in.

"Hey Kagome, good to see you" I greeted my friend back.

"Did you get any rest?" Miroku asked me as Inu sat down next to the monk.

"Yep"

Before I could say anything else a familiar scent caught my nose. It was the smell of Naraku and without warning I threw my bag down and ran out of the hut running like the wind in the direction of his scent. Ballerion was already awake and he flew onto my shoulder.

"What is it?" the dragon asked me.

"Naraku is nearby" I answered. Just in case if I needed it, I drew Valerian out from its scabbard. I then leapt into the air hovering over the forest before landing in a clearing and ahead in his baboon pelt was Naraku himself. Ballerion suddenly snarled before he leapt off my shoulder and flames surrounded him as he became his much larger self.

"Naraku so we finally meet" I growled.

"Indeed" Naraku spoke. "I must say it is an honor meeting the daughter of Yuna"

"Hold your damn tongue!" I snapped holding Valerion up. "You have no right to mention my mother's name since it was you who killed her"  
Naraku chuckled darkly.

"You also share your mother's temper"

"Shall I kill him?" Ballerion asked me.

"No" I answered the dragon. "It would only be pointless"

"Indeed it would be since I know many tricks" Naraku answered.

"Why did you choose to show yourself now?" I demanded.

"I have my reasons" Naraku answered.

I didn't say anything and thankfully Inuyasha showed up. He landed next to me.

"I sensed your weren't far away you're Naraku aren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

Naraku didn't answer which was typical of him. Miroku came into the clearing across from us as did Kagome, Shippo, and Kaede. Naraku was surrounded and it would be stupid for him to fight.

"Answer me one thing before I avenge Kikyo's death, Naraku why do you bear such a grudge against me and why did you kill Talia's mother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Good question" Naraku began. "I suppose you want answers to those questions"

"Don't toy with us you bastard" I hissed.

"It is him" Kaede said suddenly.

"Kaede age has not been kind to you"

"Do ye know me?" Kaede questioned Naraku. "Aye Onigumo is that not your name?!"

"Onigumo, heh, that name brings back such fond memories" Naraku said. "Ney I am Naraku, not Onigumo yet again it cannot be denied that I was born of Onigumo fifty years ago"

Naraku then explained of he was Onigumo and he had developed feelings for Kikyo when she had nursed him to get well. Unfortunately Kikyo was in love with another and because of his jealousy, Onigumo's body was devoured by many demons and thanks to those demons Naraku was born. I felt my heart ache for Inuyasha and Kikyo when Naraku explained how he tricked both the hanyou and priestess. Because of this Kikyo died and Inuyasha had been pinned to the tree.

"Talia" Naraku said and he got my attention. "Your mother was the one responsible for burning Onigumo's body and I claimed her life as punishment for that"

"You bastard!" Inuyasha snapped. "You are to blame for everything that has happened you deceived Kikyo and I, you tricked us into killing one another, and Talia didn't deserve to lose her mother!"

"Then tell me how was it the trust you two had was easily destroyed?" Naraku asked Inu.

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was anger, a bitter anger that set you against one another"

"I've had enough!" I growled. "Kagome how many shards does Naraku have?!"

"More than twenty!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha was about to walk forward but I held my arm out.

"Inuyasha he's mine for the moment trust me when I say there will be other battles" I told my best friend.

"Alright but be careful" Inuyasha said.

"How sweet the two half breeds care for one another" Naraku sneered. When Naraku called me a half breed I felt something inside me wake up. My demon half was roaring and ready to show Naraku this new found strength. I put Valerian back into its scabbard and gave it to Inuyasha before my claws came out and I ran towards Naraku. He leapt into the air as did I. My claws swept forward and they shredded the baboon pelt. A few second later Naraku appeared in front of me in his human form. Some fan girls thought he was attractive in my eyes he was hideous.

He smirked evilly at me and then I called to the power that awakened inside me. My body began to shift however it wasn't my wolf form I was turning into but my dog demon animal form. I would have to see what I looked like later but when I was in my true demon form Naraku's eyes widened before he suddenly began to smoke purple. I growled as I realized it was a cloud of destruction. I saw that Inuyasha was fleeing with the others as both Naraku and I came upon the ground. The water nearby was clear enough for me to get a look at what I looked like. My eyes went wide as I got a good look at myself. My body was the same size as Sesshomaru's was whenever he phased into his true form. I had the same red eyes and two magenta jagged markings one on each cheek. My body was pure white and my feet were the same with sharp lethal claws. However there were a few differences one I had two tails with black edges on them, two I had black socks on my paws, and three my ears were pointed and resembled that of a wolves. I looked around saw the destruction that Naraku had caused with his power. I mean one minute this part of the forest was beautiful now only death and destruction surrounded me.

"Farewell Talia" I heard Naraku say.

I smirked before beginning to walk my demon form towards him. A whirlwind surrounded me as I continued to walk towards Naraku his eyes widened in shock. He turned trying to make a break for it, but I simply opened my massive fanged mouth and bit into his clothing. My fangs ripped his clothing to shreds and a spider burn mark looked back at me. I spat the clothes out and then used my right clawed foot to swipe at him. Naraku yelped and his blood stained the ground and I felt pleased I actually injured him a little. Soon the powerful demonic aura that surrounded Naraku blew around him and a second later he was gone. The sky became blue again and I knew my fight with my mother's killer was done. I simply growled before I turned myself to head back towards where the others were. My body glowed gold and I was back in my human form. The others were waiting for outside of the village.

"Talia was that your true form?!" Inuyasha demanded as I came upon them.

"Indeed it was" Ballerion asked. "Because of her shape shifter blood mixed with her dog demon blood she was able to shift into her true form"

"You're not hurt are you?" Miroku asked coming cover to me.

"I'm fine and don't' get any ideas trying to grope me again monk" I warned.

"If he does I'll kick his ass" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha lay off the big brother crap will ya?" I asked Inu.

This got Kagome, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, Ballerion, and myself to laugh while Inuyasha went on another rant. Another way to end a day in the feudal era.

 **Later.**

"Is it clear?" I asked Kagome from outside the cave.

"Yep" Kagome answered.

Smirking I ran out from behind the tree and ran towards the cave. I knew I just got here a few hours ago but I really wanted to go back home. So Kagome helped sneak me out of the village while Inuyasha was sleeping.

"What's your hurry Talia?!" Inuyasha's voice called out.

"Mother" I swore as Inu came to a stop in front of the cave entrance and in front of me.

"You just got here why do you want to go home all of the sudden?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because I want to you dolt now move" I growled. But Inuyasha smirked and he grabbed a nearby boulder.

"Oh hell no you ain't going to pull that stunt again!" I shouted. The boulder was actually big enough to block the entrance to the cave.

"Heh what are you going to do about it?" Inuyasha teased.

"SIT!" I yelled.

Immediately Inuyasha's beads glowed.

"Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit!"

Inuyasha dropped the boulder to the ground and he fell face first into the ground and yelped.

"Sorry Inu but sometimes a girl wants to go home see you later pack mate" I told the hanyou before running past him. I heard Kagome scolding Inu as I came upon the archway. I went through it and a few seconds later I was back home. I would go back to the feudal era in a few days after Inuyasha ran into Kikyo again. To be honest I really didn't want to see Kikyo again and another reason the way she kissed Inuyasha in front of Kagome when she was pinned to that tree broke my heart. That also reminded me Sango no doubt was coming soon and also afterwards the wolf demon Koga. I actually liked Koga because he was funny and the fights between him and Inuyasha were hilarious. I just hoped things didn't change with the plot line because I sure as hell didn't need the wolf demon that was meant to hit on Kagome, hit on me.

It would also make things complicated since I was already mated to Sesshomaru. Grams and Dad were surprised to see me home so soon but were glad to see me nonetheless. I took a much needed bath to get rid of Naraku's scent off of me. It was now dark outside and I was sitting on the roof admiring the stars and moon. I would sit on the roof of my house as long as I was careful. I wandered what Inu was doing, probably still mad I had made him sit. I actually chuckled at that when suddenly Sesshomaru's scent filled my nose. Already there were a lot of howls from other pack members who had been patrolling our territory. I sniffed the air again and sure enough it was Sesshomaru's scent.

Could he have actually passed through time and space?

I was dressed in black sweats with a purple tank top. My hair was in a pony tail and I leapt from the roof and landed on the ground before I took off running. My grandmother and father had come out of the house to find out what the ruckus was all about. I phased into my wolf form and followed Sesshomaru's scent. My golden eyes went wide as I saw my mate standing in front of the cave and looked confused. No other wolves had shown up yet and I used that chance to revert to my human form.

"Sesshomaru"

"Luna?" Sess asked as I hurried over to him.

"What are you doing here Sess?" I demanded at my mate.

"I caught your scent and followed it to that cave and I walked through some archway and as soon as I came out of the cave behind us, I sensed I was no longer in the feudal era but in another time"

"It's because you are in another time" I told him. "The pack is going crazy because they smell you"

As soon as I said that Sesshomaru and I were surrounded by many wolves.

"Back off right now!" I snapped as I got in front of my mate ready to protect him.

"Talia"

"Let me handle this Sesshomaru" I told him.

The wolves refused to move and they turned to see as my grandmother and father appeared out of the darkness.

"What is going on?" Grams asked in her alpha tone.

"Mom hold on" Dad spoke as he saw me protecting Sesshomaru.

"Grams get them to back off right now, my mate doesn't like being cornered"

My grandmother's eyes widened when I used the word "mate". But she seemed to understand and she eyed all of the wolves and they all backed away and disappeared leaving the four of us alone. Dad was the next to act.

"That male has the same scent as you" Sesshomaru said.

"That's because he's my father" I told him.

"Hmm I see" Sesshomaru added.

"I take it you are my daughter's mate" Dad said to Sesshomaru first.

"Indeed" Sess replied. The two males looked at one another.

"I don't know how you were able to cross into this world but you are welcome to visit anytime you wish only if you swear no harm will become of my pack" Grams said as she came next to her son. "Us wolves are just as capable to kill our enemies like dog demons can"

"Hmm I can see where Talia gets her stubbornness from" Sesshomaru said to my grandmother.

I merely felt my face turn red at my mate's comment.

"You will have my word I will not dare harm Talia's pack or yourselves just being away from my mate isn't easy"

"You and I have that in common then" Dad spoke. "Just treat my daughter well"

"You have my word" Sess reassured my father. With a nod Dad took his leave. Grams did the same.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

"Well that meeting went well" I said as Sess removed his boa off of him and he set it to the ground. Tonight I would sleep under the night sky with my mate.

"I wasn't lying when I meant your stubbornness came from your grandmother" Sesshomaru said as he sat down.

"Yeah I get that a lot" I agreed as I sat next to my mate. I was about to lay down when Sess suddenly pulled me so I was now on his chest. Sesshomaru then frowned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You must have encountered Naraku his scent is faint on you but I can smell it"

"That's because I finally met up with him and fought him actually"

"You need to be cautious he is not to be trusted Talia"

"I'm well aware of that Sess, I actually phased into my demon form for the first time"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in curiosity before he smirked.

"Heh I would have liked to see you in your true form"

"Don't even get any perverted thoughts mate"

Sess smirked before he eyed my lips. I smirked getting the hint and I pressed my lips against his. Memories of the other night when we made love for the first time appeared in my mind and I felt my face turning red.

 _Shall we relive the experience?_ Sess asked through our mating bond.

 _Gods yes_ I answered.

So the two of us made love for the second time underneath the starry night and a beautiful half moon.

 **XD  
Looks Inuyasha aint the only one to cross time and space. XD**


	15. The Demon Slayer Village

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Talia and the gang come upon the demon slayer village. A certain cat also makes her appearance.**

 **Talia's POV**

I was glad to have Sesshomaru travel across time and space to see me in my time. But we both agreed it would be better if he didn't show up at random. Besides if Inuyasha had been there things would have gotten ugly. And speaking of Inu things between him and Kagome were awkward since Kagome had witnessed Kikyo kissing Inuyasha in front of her while she had been pinned to a tree. I felt for Kagome because I sensed her feelings for Inu were starting to grow more. Kagome had sensed a jewel shard nearby and that's why we stood outside on the outskirts of a village and already it was gone. I knew who had taken it and I was glad to finally made it to this episode. The reason why was because Sango would be on our team soon and I was excited to meet her and Kirara.

"What?! A girl took the jewel shard when?!" Inuyasha demanded at a villager.

"Another demon!"

"Call the slayers!"

"A giant centipede!"

"I am not a centipede!" Inuyasha roared out.

A bang was heard and Inuyasha was nursing a red whelt on his head.

"OW! Talia!" the hanyou whined.

"Don't be an ass to the villagers Inu and you won't get smacked" I told Inuyasha firmly before focusing my attention back to the villagers. We all took a quick break and I watched as the villagers talk to Inu and Miroku about the jewel shard. I forgot that the jewel shard originated from the demon slayer village.

"You alright Tal you look deep in thought" Inuyasha suddenly inquired.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine however I think it might be a good idea to check out this demon slayer village maybe we could persuade the slayers to hand over there jewel shards though I doubt they will"

"It's worth a try" Kagome agreed as she stood up.

So it was decided we would head to the village. Ballerion traveled on my shoulder while I walked alongside Inuyasha. Shippo rode on Inu's shoulders while Kagome and Miroku walkd behind us. It was now nightfall and I was starting to get tired. Inuyasha fussed at Miroku and Kagome for complaining before walking again once more.

"Inuyasha do you plan on stealing the jewel fragments?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah what do you think?" the hanyou asked rhetorically.

I simply chuckled at my best friend's smart ass attitude.

"What's so funny?" Inu asked looking to me.

"Your temper has always made me laugh"

"Glad I could oblige" Inu replied smirking.

The wind suddenly began to blow in an unsettling way and this got all of us to stop.

"I smell death and lots of it" I said to Inuyasha as I looked above into the sky.

I felt the hair on my neck stand up as a whole bunch demons and a lot of them swarmed in the sky above us heading northbound.

"A horde of demons" Inuyasha stated in shock not believing the number of demons we saw.

"There must be hundreds of them" Kagome added. "Where are they going?"

"There presence is making me ill" Miroku agreed.

"Talia said she smelled death and I smell it too, those demons are charging into attack!" Inuyasha yelled before he ran forward. I ran after my pack mate with Kagome and Miroku following behind. But after a half hour and not getting any closer to the village we all decided to make camp for the night and check out the village in the morning. Morning seem to come as soon we closed our eyes and after a quick breakfast we all continued on the road to the village. By the time we came out of the forest the village was visible up ahead along the ridge. I growled when I saw the ruins of it, I couldn't imagine what those poor people went through. The village still had smoke emitting from it.

"Naraku is behind this" I said.

This got everyone's attention alright.

"Are you sure Talia?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha remember I know what happens in this world more than you guys do and I smell Naraku's scent all the way from here" I answered.

I then took off running and the others yelled after me to slow down. I was the first to come upon the entrance and I cautiously entered through the entrance. Everything was destroyed and there were many dead bodies of humans as well as demons. The others joined me a second later.

"This is horrible" Kagome said as she eyed the ruins.

"The villagers must have battled with the demons and lost" Miroku added.

"There's no mistaking it this is the very same village of the demon slayers we've been seeking" Inuyasha finished.

Kagome walked ahead and looked around.

"Not sensing any jewel fragments anymore are you?" I asked Kikyo's reincarnation.

"Not anymore" she answered.

"I bet Naraku stole them" Inuyasha said.

"That he did" I agreed.

"We can go after them after we bury this people to rest they don't deserve to be out here like this" Inuyasha added. Suddenly a growl got Kagome to hide behind me and we all turned to see where it was coming from. A second later Kirara appeared from behind a ruined hut carrying the head of a demon in her mouth.

"It's alright Inuyasha" I reassured the hanyou before he could draw Tetsusaiga.

"You do realize that's a demon cat" Inuyasha growled at me.

Kirara came to a stop in front of us and she growled. She thought we were foes, well until.

"Lord Inuyasha! Lady Talia!"

"It can talk?" Kagome asked.

"That was Myoga" I chuckled.

"Down Kirara these people are not our enemies" the flea demon reassured the demon cat.

Kirara dropped the demon head she held and she was surrounded by flames. A second later she was in her tiny form.

"EEE she is so cute!" I squealed. Inuyasha winced at my yelling as Kirara scratched her fur and Myoga hopped off of her and landed on Inuyasha'a nose. While Inu smacked Myoga off of his nose I walked over to Kirara. Ballerion hopped off my shoulders and he walked over to her. The dragon and cat demon sniffed each other. Kirara then meowed and I tried hard not to have a cuteness overload attack.

"She says her owner is not here" Ballerion said turning to me.

"Of course she isn't" I said as I got to my knees and I held my hand out to Kirara. Kirara cocked her head before she walked over and stopped at my hand. She sniffed it before emitting a purr and she hopped into my arms.

"Hello cutie" I said to the demon cat as I stood up. Ballerion looked jealous as Kirara meowed and rubbed her head against my chest glad to have some company.

 **Later.**

"Talia will you quit cuddling that damn cat and help out here?!" Inuyasha demanded as he set another body down.

"I've already helped you and Miroku enough Inu besides my muscles are tired!" I yelled at my best friend.

This was very true after meeting with Kirara I helped the boys carry the dead bodies onto mats and then dug up a few good rows of graves. Ballerion also helped dig and he actually transformed into his true form to help make the burial process easier. Kirara had found Ballerion's true size interesting because she cocked her head.

"Alright fine we're almost done here anyway" Inuyasha said. Kirara suddenly meowed and I looked down to notice she was looked sad.

"You miss your owner huh girl?" I asked her.

I then stood up and set the demon cat down so I could help Kagome put flowers on the graves. Kagome gave me some and the two of us went to each grave placing flowers onto each one. I said a few prayers while I did this.

"She really seems to like you" Kagome said as she watched Kirara following me around.

"Kirara is another favorite character of mine, I actually have a plushie of her back at home"

Ballerion landed on the ground next to Kirara. Kirara meowed and walked over to Ballerion and licked his face as though saying thank you for aiding with the villagers burial. Ballerion's scales turned red due to blushing and I chuckled while Myoga talked. I tuned this out until Myoga mentioned a white baboon slipping in and out.

"Myoga did you just say a white baboon?" I demanded as Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Yes why ask?" the flea demon inquired.

"Because that was Naraku" I snarled. "He's the one behind all of this"

"You have to be joking!" Myoga protested hopping up and down.

"It's no joke Myoga" Inuyasha growled. "Naraku is responsible for all of this madness and he killed Talia's mother"

"No wonder I see anger flashing in your eyes Lady Talia" Myoga said to me.

"Naraku will die one way or another, either by Inuyasha's sword or my fangs" I growled.

 **^^  
Kirara is so cute!  
**


	16. Inuyasha&Talia vs Sango

**Sango appears in this chap!  
She faces off against Inu and Talia. Next chapter Totosai appears and that means Koga and Rin are coming soon. For those who are curious if Koga is going to hit on Talia the answer is yes XD. So that means overprotective Inuyasha and a little jealous Sesshomaru XD.**

 **Talia's POV**

Once all of the villagers were buried properly and the village was cleaned up we all decided to head to the limestone cave where the Shikon Jewel was supposedly created. Ballerion rode on my shoulder while I held Kirara in my arms.

"That cat really likes you" Inuyasha said as he eyed me holding her.

"I'm glad she does she's freaking adorable" I added. Kirara gave a meow as I said this and I chuckled. It didn't take long to find the cave and the entrance made me uneasy.

Inuyasha tried to enter but he ended up falling on his rear and I burst out laughing.

"Not funny Talia!" Inuyasha snapped before he drew out Tetsusaiga and he ran forward. However the barrier simply flashed once more and the hanyou landed on his back.

"Damn it" Inuyasha growled as he got back to his feet.

"We won't be able to get sense the villagers are all dead" Inu growled.

"Actually that's not all true" I told Inu who looked to me.

"Remember the best ones were sent to that castle"

"Oh right I almost forgot about that" Kagome added. "Perhaps we should go the castle and ask for any survivors and how to get the barrier to come down?"

"I like the sound of that" I told Kagome.

"I agree it's better than hanging around here all day" Inuyasha agreed. So it was decided we would come back to the village later and Ballerion took to the sky to get an aerial view where the castle was. We all were in a forest and as we walked suddenly Kirara perked her ears up and meowed.

"What is it Kirara?" I asked the cat demon.

Suddenly a noise caught got our attention and I knew what it was.

"All of you duck now!" I shouted as I hurriedly got to the ground clutching Kirara close to my chest just as a huge boomerang cut the trees in front of us in half.

"What the f**k?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha language!" I scolded the hanyou.

"Ha! I hear you use that word all the time Talia!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Now is not the time to argue!" Ballerion interrupted as he landed on my shoulder. "We have company!"

I stood up and in front of us dressed in her demon slayer attire was Sango.

"Are you Inuyasha?" she asked staring at Inu with intense hatred. "I've come to gain my revenge"

"Oh yeah and who are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Sango" Myoga answered for the hanyou.

"Is she from the village?" Kagome asked.

"Master Inuyasha you must trust me do not fight her" Myoga told Inu.

"Like he's going to listen holy watch out!" I yelled as Sango threw Hiraikotsu towards Inu.

Inuyasha growled before drawing out Tetsusaiga. The giant boomerang hit with Tetsusaiga and Inu got pushed back. Hiraikotsu returned to Sango and she caught it.

"Hey why are you coming after me for?!"

"Silence I'm here to avenge my people!" Sango yelled as she threw Hiraikotsu once more. Inuyasha had to jump out of the way before it hit him. Kirara meowed and she tried to get out my arms but I held her back.

"No Kirara you still need rest from your fighting against the demons from before" I told the demon cat. Kirara knew I was right and she bent her ears down. I kissed her furry head just as Miroku opened up his Wind Tunnel. I hurriedly drew out Valerian and put the blade in the ground so I wouldn't get blown away. My eyes went wide when I saw the Saimyosho.

"Miroku close that damn thing now!" I shouted to the monk as the poisonous insects swarmed towards us. Miroku hurriedly closed the wind tunnel and I snarled as I looked ahead and saw Naraku behind Sango.

"Ahhhh Inuyasha and Talia"

"Naraku" I hissed as I placed Kirara down to the ground and I rushed to my best friend's side.

"She will destroy you so you might as well accept your fate"

"Keep dreaming monkey it's you who's going down!" Inu snapped before he and I ran forward.

Sango threw Hiraikotsu and Inu jumped in the air over it. However Sango used her chain to catch Inuyasha around the foot and the hanyou was thrown onto the ground.

"Let him go Sango!" I shouted and Sango turned around to see my coming towards her. She grabbed her sword and our blades met.

"You want to help this monster?!" Sango demanded at me.

"Inuyasha wasn't the one who killed your people and family" I snapped. "And I don't want to fight you either"

Using my demon speed I sped past Sango and used Valerian combined with my lightning element to break the chain and Inu became free.

"Thanks Talia" Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"How did?" Sango demanded. "You're only a human!"

"Half demon and half wolf shape shifter actually" I corrected the demon slayer. Hirakotsu returned to Sango's hand as I said this.

"If you keep interfering we'll have to take care of you" Inuyasha said to Sango.

"Just try it maybe my defenseless village was quick for you to slaughter but I won't die so easily"

"What are you talking about?!" Inu roared. "I didn't kill your people!"

Sango ignored Inuyasha before she threw the giant boomerang and she leapt into the air. I ducked as Inuyasha was able to deflect Hirakotsu off. Sango threw poison powder at me but I simply placed my arm underneath my nose as I charged towards her. Sango was caught off guard and her sword danced with Valerian.

"You fight well for a hybrid" Sango said to me.

"As do you" I replied. "Believe me when I say Inu wasn't the one responsible for your people dying"

"I'm sorry I can't agree with you" Sango said as she pushed me back and I yelped as fell onto my back.

"Tal are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he hurried to me.

"Yes I'm fine" I answered as I got to my feet. Suddenly my eyes went bug eyed as I saw Naraku's hand flying past me with the shard of the Shikon Jewel Kagome had worn around her neck on a chain. Inuyasha and I faced Naraku with Miroku beside us. My mother's killer suddenly disappeared into the same familiar purple smoke and we all coughed as he headed back towards the castle. A second later Kirara in her larger form was following after him. Suddenly Sango threw Hirakotsu towards Inuyasha again.

"Damn it" I said as I got in front of Inuyasha and Valerian took the hit. I used every bit of my strength to push the giant boomerang away and it worked. Sango's eyes went wide as she caught her weapon as it returned to her. She then leapt into the air and threw Hirakotsu at us again.

"You cut it out!" Inu shouted as threw Tetsusaiga at her. This caught Sango off guard and she then ran after her weapon. But Inuyasha ran towards her getting her attention. Sango threw out her poison powder and Inuyasha leapt into the air and swiped his claws. Sango's mask came off and she gasped. I used that chance to leap into the air and I grabbed her arm as did Inuyasha did with the other. We flew over the poison and landed on the ground a second later. Inuyasha then grunted as Sango pushed her sword into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You idiot" Inuyasha growled releasing Sango's wrist and he pulled out the sword. "Haven't you realized maybe Naraku tricked you"

"You're also bleeding" I added.

Sango looked down and sure enough blood poured onto the ground beneath her.

"I didn't realize I lost so much blood"

Sango then said her brother's name before she collapsed. I hurriedly caught her in my arms.

"She's done fighting her injuries are bad enough and there's a jewel shard in her back"

"Your right I can see it" Kagome added.

I then held Valerian tightly in my hand and held it over Sango. My blade pulsed and the white snakes appeared. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo watched in awe as the serpents bit into Sango's flesh providing Healing Bite. Sango stopped bleeding and I sensed her wounds were healing. The white serpents disappeared and I turned to the others.

"We need to follow Miroku" I told them. The others nodded before Ballerion roared and he became his true form. Inuyasha helped me get Sango onto the dragon's back, I was able to pick up Hirakotsu and it was pretty heavy. Kagome got onto Ballerion's back before he took flight. A few minutes into the flight Sango grunted and she woke up. She look alarmed as she saw we were flying in the air.

"So you're conscious" Inuyasha told her.

"Don't be a smart ass to her Inu she's still exhausted from the fight" I told the hanyou before turning to Sango. "How do you feel?"

"Where are we?" Sango asked.

"On Ballerion's back remember the small dragon well he can become a larger form like Kirara can"

"You know about Kirara?" Sango asked me.

"Who wouldn't that cat is adorable, I'm Talia by the way" I said to the demon slayer.

"Naraku stole a sacred jewel shard from us so we're going after him" Kagome explained.

Sango only nodded and she eyed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry"

Inuyasha only nodded and I chuckled.

Ballerion suddenly roared and I looked down below us. Naraku had a whole bunch of vines and what not flowing out from the baboon pelt. Inuyasha growled before hopping off Ballerion's back.

"Ballerion land near that tree" I told the dragon. Ballerion roared and he then flew downwards. A second later he landed next to the tree and Kagome and I helped Sango get off of the dragons back. Ballerion then snorted before he returned to his smaller form after Shippo got off of him. I put Valerion back into its sheath and gave it to Kagome to hold. I then called to the inner demon within me and I felt the shift happening. White fur soon replaced my clothes and I now stood over Naraku in my true form growling.

"So Talia you and Inuyasha survived"

I simply barked as I bared my fangs.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. "Admit your were the one who had those villagers killed!"

"All I did was mention to the demons the village guard happened to be thin that day"

Sango's eyes widened as she heard this revelation.

"Naraku" she suddenly said.

"Sango?" Naraku asked looking to her.

"The demons and the demon spider were all your trap weren't they?" she demanded.

"A trap is that what you call my simple diversions I thought the slayers in your village could handle any simple demon they literally didn't live up to those boasts"

"Damn you!" Sango shouted as she stood up. But she fell a second later and the jewel shard she had fell out of her back. Naraku grabbed it with a vine and I snarled before I leapt into the air and then landed upon Naraku's baboon pelt. I opened my fanged mouth and it sank into the baboon pelt. The vines hit me and pierced my skin but I ignored the pain as I held onto Naraku or at least the demon puppet with all of my might.

"Talia hold on!" Inuyasha shouted as he leapt into the air. He suddenly cut off the baboon pelt head and I then began to swing Naraku side to side like a shark would do with prey.

"Talia!" Sango shouted to me. I turned to her. "That's not Naraku it's a demon puppet bite down into the heart!"

I did as she asked and I sank my fangs down even harder where I sensed the heart of the puppet was. Immediately I tasted sand as the Naraku head went flying into the air and it shattered. The puppet body collapsed into sand under my fangs and I dropped the puppet. I then spat out the sand before returning to my human form.

"Gah damn it" I growled as I headed back to the girls.

"You did well Talia" Sango praised me. "I was wrong about you and Inuyasha"

"Heh don't worry about it however next time I see Naraku he's going to get an earful for getting my clothes covered in blood for the umpteenth time"

This actually got Sango to smile and she then eyed Valerian.

"That sword"

"Do you know of Valerian?" I asked Sango as Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the demon puppet.

"I have heard that it belonged to the dog demon Yuna was she your mother?"

"That she was and she was killed by Naraku which is why I hate him"

"I could tell by the look in your eyes" Sango added. She then coughed and Kagome made her lay down. Kagome then went to the boys while Ballerion, Shippo, and I hung back with Sango.

"I also healed your wounds with Valerian but your still in bad shape" I told the demon slayer.

"I thank you" Sango then closed her eyes. I was glad she was on our side now. A meow suddenly got my attention and Kirara walked over to Sango, the cat demon was back in her tiny form. She licked Sango's face and I stroked the cat's head.

"She'll be fine now Kirara the battle is over for now" I told her.

"I hope so that was one nasty fight and your demon form scares me" Shippo admitted. I chuckled and I patted Shippo's hair.

 **Later**.

We all returned to the village to rest after today's events. Ballerion and Kirara went hunting for us and brought back some deer. Kagome cooked it and we all ate the rich meat to restore our strength. It was now night and everyone was asleep well except me. My clothes were now drying after I washed them. However I reeked of Naraku's scent and blood. So I now flew on Ballerion's back towards a nearby lake so I could bathe. Ballerion kept watch as I got into the cold and warm mixed water. I scrubbed my skin furiously to get rid of Naraku's scent off of me. I did the same with my hair and I washed it twice. Ballerion suddenly uttered a low growl and I hurriedly dove into the water to cover myself up in case it was Inuyasha or Miroku looking for me.

"It is only me Ballerion" Sesshomaru said as he came out of the trees. I felt my face turn red and I turned away holding my arms to my boobs.

"I see your are being nervous Luna" Sesshomaru chuckled from the shoreline.

"Just give me a minute Sess" I told my mate.

"Actually I have a better idea" Sesshomaru said with a smirk. I turned to see he was beginning to undress. My face went red and I turned away once more. Ballerion snorted in amusement before he walked away leaving me alone with my mate. A few minutes later I felt Sesshomaru wrap his one arm around me from behind and he used it to turn me around. I felt him wearing pants in the water but it wasn't the white pants he wore underneath his kimono. The water rested at his waist.

"Sess this isn't fair I'm not clothed and you are!" I protested.

Sess only smirked wider before he bent his down and his lips came upon mine. Already I felt my body becoming alight with my love for the dog demon and I removed my arms from my boobs and wrapped them around my mate's neck. Sess guided us to the deeper part of the lake and my back now rested against a rock as our kiss became more intense. His tongue was in a battle against mine for dominance. I growled when one of his fangs bit my tongue but Sess simply licked it away before pulling away from me. He then began to kiss from the right side of my throat downwards towards my chest. As he did this I held back a shiver. I wondered if this was how Sesshomaru's father showed his affections towards Sesshomaru's mother or Izayoi. I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case.

"You seem lost in thought" Sesshomaru said to me.

"Trust me you don't want to know" I told my mate.

Sess only chuckled before finally rested his head against my chest. His one arm wrapped around my waist. My hands went through his hair as I planted kisses all over his face. My mate shuddered when I licked his weak spot which was where my mark was.

"Like that do we?" I teased.

"You have no idea" Sess replied. He then licked my weak spot which was the same spot where my mark was. I growled in satisfaction as he did this.

"I wish your wolf half would awaken and accept me" Sess said as he looked into my eyes.

"Be patient my mate"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but he placed his head against my chest again.

"You are mine" he said.

"As you are mine" I told him. The two of us then remained like that in the water for what seemed like hours both not letting go of the other.

 ***waves*  
Is it just me or did things get hot in here?  
^^**


	17. Talia Gets So'unga

**So Talia gets a new sword!  
I haven't decided if I will write the third movie or not lol.  
Enjoy!**

 **Ballerion's POV**

It was dusk when I finally came upon Yuna's gravesite. I folded my body into a nosedive and I descended towards the lake water at a fast rate of speed. The lake was deep enough for my huge body to be engulfed. I opened my wings to use them to propel myself through the lake water as well as my tail. After a five minute swim to the bottom I came upon the huge skeleton of Yuna. She had died in the lake in her true form so an enormous skeleton lay underneath the lake's surface. A sword that had unique handle with a large red gem on the end of the hilt came into my sight. I smirked as I swam down towards it. It was time for Talia to get another blade, a blade that had been decided by the great dog demon himself. Any child of Yuna's would inherit his last sword believing the child would have the strength to wield it. My fangs came upon the hilt and I held the sword firmly in my fangs before I turned my body around and swam back towards the surface.

 **Talia's POV**

"Where did Ballerion run off to Talia?" Kagome asked me as we came upon a hot spring. Sango was still recovering from her fight with me and Inu, but she was strong enough now to walk around. We eventually were able to get into the limestone cave and learned about the origins of the Shikon Jewel. I found the history of this time frame interesting. Tonight was the first night of the full moon and I was in my demon state for the third time.

"No idea all he said was he had to get something" I answered as I began to undo my clothes. I placed my clothes and Valerian against a rock before getting into the water.

"That feels good" I said as I submerged my whole body into it. Kagome was the next to get it and Sango with a towel wrapped around her body entered last.

"You actually look pretty human in your demon form" Sango said to me.

"She looks like Inuyasha's brother almost" Kagome said.

"I didn't know Inuyasha had any siblings" Sango stated as the wind blew her hair backwards revealing the nasty looking scar her brother Kohaku gave her.

"That's a bad scar" Kagome pointed out noticing it.

"Yes" Sango began as she sat down in the water. "Who hurt you the demons?"

Kagome asked.

"No I got this scar from my younger brother" I listened as Sango described her younger sibling. However it would be a matter of time before she found out her brother was alive but under that bastard Naraku's control. Earlier Naraku had attacked and sent a lot of demons and Inuyasha was able to destroy them with one swipe of the Tetsusaiga. Suddenly Sango heard something and she threw a rock thinking Inuyasha and Miroku were spying on us. The rock landed in the bushes and the yelp of a monkey was heard. We all got up and saw the said monkey unconscious.

"A monkey"

"Hey what's with all the ruckus?" Inuyasha asked as he and Miroku came over to where the monkey was.

"AIYAH!" I screamed.

A second later I was beating the crap out of Inuyasha and Miroku for being perverts and the two of them yelped. Kagome and Sango watched in shock as I gave Inuyasha one last good kick to his butt and he hurried off his face blushing red with Miroku following behind him.

"Damn I had no idea you were scary" Sango said as I got out of the water and went to dry myself off. I chuckled at my friend's comment as I dried my skin off and pulled my clothes back on. Back at the campfire both Inu and Miroku had whelts on their heads.

"Talia did you really need to beat me up like that?!" Inuyasha demanded at me.

"You were being a pervert as was Miroku" I told my best friend as I flashed the monk a look.

"It was worth the pain that was a wonderful sight we just saw" Miroku said.

A second later I gave Miroku another good clocking on the head and a second whelt appeared on his head.

"Watch what you say monk" Inu told Miroku. "See how scary she gets when you make her mad?"

I flashed Inuyasha a glare and he backed up a little.

As he did a shadow flew blocking the moon and I looked to see Ballerion descending towards us. He flew over the fire and landed a good few feet away from the campsite before he landed. He then walked over to us and my eyes went wide at the sword he was carrying in his mouth.

"Hey what's that in your mouth Ballerion?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed the sword.

"It's a sword that belonged to your father Inu" I told Inuyasha as I walked over to Ballerion.

"My old man!" Inu said in surprise. Miroku stood up as well and walked over to where we stood. Ballerion placed the sword down in front of him before reverting to his smaller form.

"I'm sure you know what this blade is" the dragon told me.

"Indeed I do it's So'unga" I said as I walked over to sword that was supposedly evil. But as I approached I sensed no evil.

"Hang on Talia if that sword belonged to my old man it might be meant for me or Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said as he grabbed my wrist.

"You and your older brother already have swords from your sire" Ballerion said firmly. "The Great Dog Demon at first didn't know what to do with So'unga, then it occurred to him that the sword should go to any children Yuna had, a human cannot wield this blade doing so would cause utter chaos and you Inuyasha have the blood of a human"

"So it was meant for me?" I asked not believing my ears.

"Yes Inutaisho believed that any child of Yuna's would have the strength and will power to use this feared blade already you do not sense evil in it, that is because the sword senses your potential power and has accepted you as its master"

"Holy S**T" was all I could say as Inu released my wrist. I then walked over to So'unga and held my hand out over it. Then I grabbed the hilt and the feared sword of the third movie was in my grasp. The jewel on the handle glowed and I felt the sword awakening. The jewel then stopped glowing and the sword felt right in my grasp.

"As you just say So'unga recognizes you as its new wielder"

"Incredible" was all I could say.

 **Next Morning**

I was surprised to see that So'unga actually had its scabbard, Ballerion had found it near my mother's skeleton when he went to retrieve the blade. It however hung on my back with a strap around my torso.

"What is it Inu?" I asked noticing my best friend was eying So'unga"

"Huh? Oh nothing I just think that sword is creepy that's all"

"I thought so too, there was actually a movie made about it"

"Oh really?" Inu's eyes widened in interest. He knew what a movie was because I showed him the time he came through to my time.

"Trust me the plot is complicated let's just say you and Sesshomaru had to join forces"

"Psssh like that will happen" Inuyasha growled as I mentioned his brother's name.

Kagome suddenly yelled and we all looked ahead to see that a villager was approaching. A second later he collapsed and we all rushed over to him. He was already dead because his heart no longer beat in his chest.

"He's nothing more than a simple villager" Miroku said standing up.

"He's also covered in blood" Inuyasha pointed out. "He's not the only one who's been killed there's been a slaughter"

"Your right I smell a lot of fresh blood" I agreed.

It didn't take long for us to get to the village. As usual it was in ruins the smell of blood, death, and smoke made me want to throw up.

"We better split up to see if anyone is alive" Miroku suggested.

"Hold on" Sango said. She picked up a rock and threw it to her left.

The rock hit a nearby house and the house blew up.

"What the hell?" Inu said.

"Don't move an inch there are traps everywhere if you're not careful your leg might be blown off"

Inuyasha of course didn't listen and he drew out Tetsusaiga. He leapt into the air and used the fang to destroy a house. The house shattered and a figure came out of it. A sharp looking weapon came towards Inuyasha and I hurried forward deciding to test out So'unga. I pulled out my new blade and quickly used it to send the weapon meant to strike Inuyasha flying. The weapon flew easily back into the hand and my eyes widened because it front of us was Sango's younger brother Kohaku. I could tell he was under Naraku's hold.

"Inuyasha don't strike him this is Sango's younger brother" I told my best friend.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

The others gasped and I to Sango.

Her hand was shaking as she saw the last of her flesh and blood was alive.

I heard Kirara meow and I turned to see the demon cat walking forward. Kohaku then turned around and fled.

"Hey come back here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inu look out!" I shouted.

The hanyou stepped onto a trap and the two of us were blown backwards. Inuyasha and I landed on our backs just as Sango threw Kirara into the air. She transformed into her larger form and Sango leapt into the air and grabbed onto her fur.

"Where is she going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Only one way to find out" I said as I took off after Sango and Kirara.

I felt Inu follow after me and a second later I came upon a spirit shield.

"A spirit shield?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped next to me.

"Yep most likely Naraku is behind this" I said. "He wants to speak with Sango alone"

"Damn it" Inuyasha growled before he turned around to get the others.

I felt So'unga shake a little in my hand.

"You want to fight don't you?" I asked the sword. I sensed my new blade wanted to feel the thrill of battle. I placed a firm grip on the hilt. "Rest easy in time you will feel battle"

My voice calmed the sword and it stopped shaking.

 **Later**

Sango had returned through the spirit shield not long after Inuyasha and the others came. Sango looked deeply troubled and I wouldn't blame her because knowing Naraku he wanted her to steal Tetsusaiga. We all buried the dead villagers and gave them proper prayers and what not before we retired for the evening. As usual I slept next to Inuyasha. In fact my head was in his lap while he slept with Tetsusaiga. I was actually dreaming of the night Inutaisho died. I saw myself standing in the room where Izayoi lay enduring labor. My eyes went wide when I saw my mother comforting her.  
Blood had spattered the mirror and I swore as I realized Izayoi was dying thanks to that jackass Takimaru stabbing Izayoi.

"Damn it" Moms said and I sensed Izayoi was dead. I then watched my mother hurriedly pressing gently against the human's lower body and a second later the cries of a newborn was heard. It was Inuyasha and I felt my lips turn into a smile. I watched as Mom quickly clean the newborn Inuyasha before pulling a pink robe from off of her clothing and she wrapped Inuyasha in it just as the fire laced arrows hit the building. Suddenly a crash was heard and I looked to the front of the room and my eyes went wide as I saw Inutaisho for the first time. He was hot!

No wonder Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were so good looking I mean damn even I thought the great dog demon was sexy!

At least I was mated to his oldest son!

Inutaisho hurried over to where my mother and Izayoi were. He pulled the bed frame off of the two females.

"She is dead my friend" Mom told Inutaisho.

"Izayoi" Inutaisho said in great sadness. He then turned to Mom.

"My son?"

"Is fine hurry use Tensaiga to bring her back Inutaisho before this place burns down!"

Inutaisho nodded before drawing out the sword of healing. The blade pulsed and I watched in awe as the creatures of the underworld appeared around Inuyasha's mother working their magic on her. A second later Inutaisho sliced them away and Izayoi woke up.

"Oh thank god" Mom said in a sigh of relief as Inutaisho removed the Robe of the Fire Rat and placed in on Izayoi. The dog demon then kissed Izayoi on the head before Takemaru showed up. Mom then handed over Inuyasha to Izayoi. Inutaisho then drew out So'unga.

"I have no regrets about fighting you to the death"

"Blah, blah, blah, jackass" I growled at Takemaru.

Inutaisho held So'unga in his claws as he said to my mother and Izayoi.

"Live long"

"My dearest"

"Inutaisho what the f**k are you doing you fool?!" Mom roared.

I held back a laugh no wonder I had a bad mouth it came from her.

"Take them and flee Yuna"

"Damn it you're the most stubborn male dog demon I ever met!" Mom growled.

I saw Inutaisho smirking before he uttered.

"Inuyasha"

"What is that?" Takemaru asked.

"The infant's name the child shall be called Inuyasha" Inutaisho said.

Izayoi looked down to her newborn son.

"Inuyasha" she said.

I actually heard the theme for the anime and I felt a tear slide down my face.

"Now go both of you!"

"Yes" Mom then led Izayoi out of the flames and I saw her tears slide down her face knowing her best friend was about to die. I watched as the two females flee and they stopped upon a hill. The two of them watched as the mansion fell down and I heard Inutaisho's voice.

"Izayoi you must survive live long and well with Inuyasha"

"Damn fool" Mom said before she punched a fist into a nearby tree. A few hours after Mom had found a suitable shelter for Izayoi and Inuyasha the female dog demon returned to the site where Inutaisho apparently was killed. I watched as my mother go through the ruins in her dog demon form. Her red eyes searched the grounds before she found what she was looking for. She reverted to her human form and hurried over to where Inutaisho was. My eyes widened when I saw that he was still alive but barely. Mom bent down and drew out Valerian but Inutaisho placed a clawed hand onto her wrist.

"Don't Yuna my wounds are too great for Healing Bite to work"

"Do you seriously expect me to let you die like this, your wife needs you, your newborn son needs you!" my mother snapped.

"It's too late for me Yuna even you know it"

Mom bent her face down and cried.

"I thought you never cried"

"Oh shut up Inu you know I do when it comes to those I care about"

I smirked as Mom called Inutaisho Inu like I did with Inuyasha.

"My swords Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga will go to my sons but So'unga needs a wielder"

Inutaisho held up the sword and Mom looked to it.

"Give it to your child only he or she will be able to wield it"

"But what if I have more than one?" Mom asked as she took So'unga.

"You will have one pup Yuna, I know you too well"

"Live long and well with your future mate and child my dear friend" Inutaisho then placed his clawed hand against Mom's cheek. Mom let the tears flow down her face as the two shared a last goodbye. Then Inutaisho's hand fell off her face and fell next to his body. Mom clutched one hand onto So'unga while she clutched Inutaisho's hand and mourned the loss of a dear friend. It was then I woke up and I sat up. My movement got Inuyasha's attention.

"What happened Tal?" Inu asked me.

"It was a dream no a memory" I told my best friend as I turned to him. "I saw the night of your birth Inu"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in interest.

"My mother was there the whole time, she was the one who actually delivered you, I saw everything Inu, even the death of your father and the exchange of So'unga"

I felt a small tear slide down my face and I wiped it away with my arm.

"Hey" Inu suddenly brought me into his side. I buried my head against his arm while he kissed my forehead.

"Your father and my mother were close as hell, Mom was there the moment he drew his last breath and I felt her grief"

"I wouldn't doubt it, to be honest if something were to happen to you Talia, I would be just as upset"

"Inu" I said looking into the hanyou's eyes.

"I may not have feelings for you like I do with Kikyo, but you are the first person besides Kagome who has been kind to me in a long time, you always make me laugh, and you always have my back in battle, as I will always have yours until I die"

Inu then kissed my forehead again and I shyly pressed a kiss against his cheek. Even after his father and my mother died the bond I shared with Inuyasha was just the same. Inuyasha held his arm around me and I fell asleep against him once more.

 **Gawww gotta love the InuyashaxTalia moments as well as the Inutaisho and Yuna moment. Sess will show up in the next chapter.**


	18. Sango Takes Tetsusaiga

**Three chapters for you guys tonight XD.**

 **Talia's POV**

I was sleeping soundly until I fet Inu moving and I opened my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked sleepily wiping my eyes with an arm.

"Demons" Inu answered. "We're surrounded according to Miroku"

I nodded before I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and grabbed So'unga and Valerian. I then hurried outside with Ballerion on my shoulder followed by Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. A whole bunch of demons surrounded us and I noticed Sango staring straight ahead looking into the eyes of her brother. Miroku began to undo the prayer beads but Shippo told him it wasn't smart since the wind tunnel was still injured and in the process of healing.

"Don't worry about this Miroku, Talia and I got it" Inuyasha said. I smirked at my pack mate's comment before I drew out So'unga from its scabbard. Kohaku held his hand up and the demons shrieked before surging forward. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and the two of us used our swords to cut through the demons one by one. Suddenly Kohaku's chain wrapped itself around Tetsusaiga and Kohaku went running for Inu. While Inuyasha and Kohaku fought I focused my attention on the demons surging towards me. So'unga's jewel suddenly lit up and I smirked.

"All of you stay back I'm about to use a really powerful attack!" I shouted before I held So'unga's handle with a single hand. I then began to wave the sword around in a spinning motion and a whirlwind the color of aqua green surrounded me.

"Dragon Twister!" I shouted before I threw So'unga forward and the attack was unleashed. I watched as the Dragon Twister stormed through the demons and they were ripped to shreds. Dragon Twister was powerful but it wasn't as deadly when Inuyasha used it in the movie.

"Nice work Talia!" Kagome shouted at me. I smirked before I sent her a thumbs up. I then turned around and I noticed Inuyasha was without Tetsusaiga.

Kohaku was trying to get the jewel shard out of his back. If that shard was removed Kohaku was as good as dead. Suddenly Sango's weapon was flying and hit Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha's blade went flying through the air before it hit the ground back in its skinny form. Hirakotsu returned to Sango and we all looked to her.

"What is she doing?" Ballerion asked.

"She was trying to save her brother's life he would have died if he had taken the jewel shard out of his back" I answered.

Kohaku got back to his feet and began to run until a demon came beside him. Kohaku jumped onto its back and the demons began to ride away. Sango looked to Tetsusaiga before to her brother again. She then hurried forward and took Tetsusaiga into her grasp.

"Ballerion" I said turning to the dragon. Ballerion nodded before he jumped to the ground and he transformed into his larger form. I got onto his back just as Sango leapt onto Kirara's.

"Wait Sango what the hell are you doing?! Talia come back here!" Inuyasha protested.

I ignored Inu's yells and I kept my eye on Kirara. I put So'unga back into its scabbard and Ballerion flapped his wings and he sped up till he was side by side with Kirara and Sango.

"Talia what are you?" she began to ask.

"I'm coming with you in case if it's a trap" I told her.

She only nodded as the demons were surrounded by a white light. Soon we were engulfed in the light and I had to hold an arm up to block the light out. Sango and I traveled through the light for a few more seconds before it cleared and we were over the castle where Naraku liked to use as his hideout. All around us were purple poisonous looking clouds as the two of us made our descent. Ballerion and Kirara landed on top of a roof and I got off the dragon. Ballerion then returned to his smaller form and got onto my shoulder.

"Naraku might already know I'm here so I'll lay low for now" I told Sango.

"Thank you Talia" Sango said before Ballerion and I hurried over to another roof and we both hid out of sight. Sango called out for brother and Narakus voice called to her.

"First put down your weapon"

Sango did as Naraku asked before she took Hirkaoutsi and threw it across the courtyard. It landed in the roof right above Naraku. I mentally called Naraku a very rude name in my mind as I saw him as Sango jumped from the roof to the ground.

"Well done Sango good work you brought me Inuyasha's sword the Tetusaiga as promised"

"Let me see Kokaku I will only hand over the sword if I see him"

I watched as the room behind Naraku light up and I saw Kohaku standing behind him. Sango held up Tetsusaiga demanding at Naraku to turn her brother back to normal immediately. Naraku as usual taunted Sango and talked about the Shikon Jewel and how it was to blame for Sango's family and fellow comrades and villagers to be slaughtered. Sango snapped back that he was a liar and it was his fault for everything that happened so far. Naraku laughed before taunting Sango once more and this time she had enough. She leapt into the air with Tetsusaiga still clutched in her hand and a hidden weapon came out of her wrist weapon holder. Naraku caught Tetsusaiga and the two of them fought, Naraku leapt into the air again and Sango followed, she used the scythe like demon slayer weapon to rip apart the baboon pelt. Naraku then leapt into the air behind Sango and landed on the ground behind her.

"It's you the young lord of the castle" Sango said to Naraku as his human self appeared before her.

"That's one ugly outfit he's got on" I said to Ballerion just as Sango leapt from the roof ready to take on Naraku again. Her weapon met with Tetsusaiga but Naraku was stronger and he used the blade to break Sango's weapon. He then used Inu's blade again and I smelled Sango's blood as she was thrown backwards and she fell to the ground. Kirara shot from the roof she had been standing on and she bit into Naraku's shoulder. However poison gas hissed in her face and the demon roared before she fell backwards and she fell to the ground on her side. I watched as she was reverted back to her smaller form. Sango stood up and she was suddenly tied up by something before poisonous gas was in her face. She then fell to the ground and the demon slayer gasped for air. Naraku offered for Sango to join him but Sango refused and vowed to kill Naraku like everyone wanted to do. My eyes went wide when Naraku commanded Kohaku to come out and kill his sister. I then decided now was the best time to show myself and I leapt from the roof and I drew out So'unga. I flew over Naraku just as Kohaku had raised his weapon. A second later So'unga met with Kohaku's weapon.

"Well this is a surprise hello Talia" Naraku called to me.

"F**k off!" I snapped before I shoved Kohaku away from me.

"Talia" Sango said.

"Sango back up" I told the demon slayer. However before anything could happen Kokaku came at me and his weapon first went into my left shoulder. I held back a scream as my blood sprayed the air and ground. Then my right shoulder was sliced into following my left side, I grunted as I backed up holding my shoulder.

"Damn it to hell" I said before I finally collapsed onto the ground still clutching So'unga in my grasp. Sango was the next to yelp out in pain and I knew she was being injured by her own brother. Her blood mixed in with the scent of mine and I fought hard to stay awake.

"Talia!" I heard Inu yell. The hanyou hurried over to me and he gently picked me up into his grasp.

"Tal you're hurt real bad" he said.

"Heh their merely flesh wounds" I said but I swore at the pain. "Sango is more hurt that I am"

"Hah that's just your pride talking" Inuyasha said before he stood up with me in his arms.

"Naraku where are you?!" Inuyasha yelled in anger.

"He won't answer Inu" I said as I coughed.

"Well get out of here soon Tal so hold on" Inuyasha said as I weakly wrapped one arm around his neck while my hand held onto So'unga. Suddenly a miasma whirlwind surrounded us.

"F**k" I said.

"Foolish mortals now you can all die in the sea of poison vapor" Naraku shouted.

Sango slowly got to her knees and she took out her poison mask. She then crawled over to her brother and placed the mask over his face. I then saw Kagome take out an arrow and she quickly strung it before releasing it. The arrow glowed white and it the spot where she saw the jewel shards Naraku had with him. Part of the castle went up in smoke and both Inuyasha and I coughed.

"Ha! She did it look at the look of Naraku's face Inu!" I said to my best friend. Inuyasha looked up and ahead was Naraku with a shocked look on his face.

"Heh" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Naraku you are totally despicable now die!" Kagome shouted.

"Kick his ass Kagome!" I shouted my support.

"I won't let you go even if you beg for forgiveness!" Kagome shouted as she strung another arrow and released it. The arrow lit up again with her sacred power and this time the arrow hit Naraku in the shoulder. Naraku's body then fell apart only leaving his head floating in the air before he was surrounded by purple whirlwinds. The whole castle then suddenly was blowing out of control. Ballerion in his larger form flew down to the ground and hurried over to Kagome, he used his snout to push her underneath him and he used a wing to block the wind from taking Kagome with it. Inuyasha held onto me and I gripped onto So'unga tightly. I closed my eyes and waited for things to stop. After ten minutes the wind died down and when I opened my eyes the castle was gone.

"Inu you can put me down now" I told Inuyasha.

"Alright" Inuyasha said before gently placing me against a rock.

"Thanks pack mate" I said before I placed So'unga next to me and drew out Valerian. I used Healing Bite and I closed my eyes as I felt the white snakes bite into me. Even after the snakes disappeared I remained where I was so I could catch my breath. Ballerion walked over to me and gave a worried growl. I chuckled and placed a hand on his snout.

"I'm fine"

Ballerion only nodded but he licked my face with his tongue.

 **Later.**

We all decided to spend the day resting after the big battle with Naraku. My clothes were washed and dried, free of blood once more. I spent most of the day resting so my strength would return. Inuyasha kept an eye on me and Sango, but mostly me in case I did something stupid. I was in pair of black sweat pants and a white tank top when I woke. It was night and the others were sound asleep. I caught the whiff of Sesshomaru's scent so now was the best time to sneak away for a bit to see my mate. I walked through the forest for fifteen minutes before finally entering where Jaken and A-Un were.

"Lady Talia!" Jaken greeted as I walked over. His eyes went wide and I guess this was the first time he has ever seen me in my demon form.

"Hey Jaken I had a feeling you and Sess would be nearby" I greeted the imp.

"Lord Sesshomaru actually is doing business in the area" Jaken told me as I sat down next to the fire.

"Hmmm" was all I could say. I had a feeling what business Sess was up to.

It didn't take long for Sess to finally return and his golden eyes lit up when he saw me. I smirked as I stood up and I walked over to my mate.

"Luna I smell blood on you as well as the scent of Naraku"

"Yeah I had another encounter with that nasty demon" I said before I flashed my mate a look. He smirked and he drew an arm around my waist.

"You want me to kiss you I take it?" he asked in amusement.

"What do you think?" I asked rhetorically.

Sesshomaru chuckled before his lips came upon mine. I grabbed onto Sesshomaru's kimono in a possessive manner as Sess's tongue went into my mouth. My demon half howled in delight when his tongue met with mine. I felt Sesshomaru's fang nick my tongue and I growled. I felt a little blood slide down my lips and this was what made me break the kiss.

"You really need to watch your fangs" I scolded my mate.

Sess didn't say anything while he licked away the blood from my lips and this got me to blush.

"Before I go Sess you should know that I have So'unga"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I am not surprised that blade is a difficult blade to wield and my father trusted Yuna enough to hand over to any offspring she had"

"Your father was a smart demon" I said. "He was also handsome"

Immediately I placed a hand on my mouth and Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"Sorry I had a dream about him last night and saw him, you have his looks though"

"Hmmm" was all Sesshomaru could say while he fingered my silver hair with his claws.

"How is So'unga reacting with you?" he asked.

"So far so good" I told him. "I used the Dragon Twister earlier"

"It's amazing isn't it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's bloody incredible" I answered.

"Language Luna" Sesshomaru said as he pressed a kiss against my forehead.

"Heh" was all I could say. "I think I better head back to the others"

"Be safe Luna" Sesshomaru said before he pressed a quick kiss against my lips. I closed my eyes as this happened and wished it didn't stop. I even growled when Sess pulled away. Sess chuckled before he kissed my forehead and I then turned around to head back to the others so I wouldn't get an Inuyasha rant later.

 **Gotta love Sess and Talia moments.**


	19. Tetsusaiga&Tenseiga

**Sesshomaru returns to fight Inuyasha again!  
Also prepare to laugh because there are some funny moments in this chapter.**

 **Talia's POV**

Since Kirara had been poisoned by Naraku Inuyasha, Kagome, and I went to the herb farm where the half demon Jinenji lived with his human mother. Of course Inuyasha upset Jinenji when he attacked him thinking he was the culprit behind some human killings. Jinenji turned out not to be the culprit and another demon was with her offspring. Luckily Jinenji saved the day and actually killed off the mother demon. Jinenji was a little shy around Kagome and me at first, but afterwards he warmed up to us. We all also encountered Naraku again and Kikyo. Let's just say Kikyo stole our jewel shards and now Naraku had them. At the moment we all were walking down the road Ballerion sat on my shoulder and Kirara was on the other. Sango and I were becoming closer most likely because I first took Kohaku's blows before he did to her. I also had a good bond going on with Kirara, when she wasn't in Kagome or Sango's arms, she would let me carry her or ride on my shoulder. So'unga was also becoming easier to wield and I used both it and Valerian equally when it came to fighting. I suddenly stopped when I heard a cow mooing.

"What the heck?" I asked as I looked up into the sky as did Miroku, Shippo, and Sango did the same. A lightning bolt hit the ground and it created a cloud of dust. A second later the smoke cleared and on his cow holding his hammer was Totosai the sword forger.

"Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I am Totosai, draw your swords Inuyasha and Talia"

Inuyasha had a WTF look on his face while I simply smirked. Kirara and Ballerion flew off my shoulders as I drew out Valerian. Inuyasha didn't do anything until Totosai waved his hammer and he leapt off his cow. Inuyasha told Kagome to stay back and Inu drew Tetsusaiga. I watched as Totosai's hammer hit the Tetsusaiga hard enough to make the blade shake and make noise. Totosai then turned to me and he swung his hammer ready to strike. I simply used Valerian to block his attack and Totosai looked pleased.

"Hey get away from her!" Inuyasha snapped as he hurried forward with Tetsusaiga once more. Totosai quickly turned around and grabbed out a piece of leather and it met with Tetsusaiga.

"You've been too rough with this sword this blade is all nicked up have you been chopping down trees?" I burst out laughing at Totosai's remark.

 **Minutes Later.**

I sat next to Inuyasha and Kagome with Totosai in front of us.

"So you're the swords smith who forged Tetusaiga and Valerian?" Inuyasha asked Totosai.

"Precisely I forged both swords from fangs your father and mother gave to me, while Valerian is in good shape, Tetususaiga is not"

I felt my face turn red at that compliment. I was no longer a full demon anymore so I was back to my normal self. Inuyasha got an annoyed look when Totosai said that. I watched as Totosai conversed with Inuyasha and Myoga. When the swords smith threatened to break the Tetsusaiga in half Inuyasha had enough and held his father's fang at Totosai's mouth. I merely smirked and turned my face so I could my laugh.

"Talia I hear you laughing at me!" Inu ranted.

I shot Inuyasha the bird before Myoga suggested it was a good idea for Totosai to help Inuyasha unlock the secrets of Tetsusaiga. I forgot that Inu would be able to learn the Wind Scar soon.

"I'm curious does Valerian have other techniques?" I asked Totosai.

"Indeed it does but you have mastered two of Valerian's techniques as have you been able to properly wield So'unga"

Inu looked jealous as Totosai praised me. I simply flashed my best friend a smirk before Totosai said.

"First I have to tell you someone seeks my life"

"Oh boy" I said realizing where this conversation was going.

"A fool barged into my forge and ordered a sword to be made that would rival Tetsusaiga he threatened to kill me if I refused, I want you to protect me from him"

Inuyasha stuck his hand into Totosai's face.

"Say please before asking for favors"

"You never told me about this what did he look like?" Myoga asked Totosai.

"He has long white hair and he wears a cloak made of something white and furry"

"What another old geezer?" Inuyasha asked.

Totosai made a raspberry noise before saying.

"Guess again!"

"Think about it who is young, has white hair and a white furry thing" I suggested.

Totosai's face suddenly paled and he said.

"He's here"

I looked up into the sky as did the others. A-Un then appeared with Sesshomaru on his back.

"I hate to say this but hottie alert"

"Talia are you kidding me?!" Inuyasha roared before he glared at Sesshomaru.

"Who is that?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha's older brother" Miroku answered her.

Totosai hid behind Inu while Sesshomaru spoke.

"Inuyasha why have you conspired with Totosai to plot against me?"

"Because you happen to be evil incarnate!" Totosai said.

"Totosai shut up!" I told the sword smith.

"Totosai it seems you're looking for an early retirement into your grave"

Totosai whined and I rolled my eyes. Kagome then came over to us.

"You sure change your turn pretty quick you're not big on loyalty"

Totosai acted like he had no idea what Kagome was talking about and she growled in annoyance.  
Sesshomaru looked not so amused as he glided easily off of A-Un.

"Did you hear that Inuyasha he will forge my new sword after I kill you off"

The others decided to high tail it and I drew So'unga.

"Talia" Inuyasha began.

"Don't even start Inu remember the last time you fought him you almost got killed"

"Alright fine" Inuyasha said as he drew out Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru then flew towards us with his demon speed and was ready to use his poison attack. Inuyasha and I leapt into the air before the attack could touch us. While Inuyasha was still in the air I rushed towards Sess with So'unga. Sesshomaru smirked when he saw me and he simply grabbed my wrist.

"We meet again little pup"

"Sesshomaru let her go!" Inuyasha roared as he came down upon us.

"As you wish" Sesshomaru said before he leapt out of the way of Tetsusaiga's attack. My face was blood red before I shook it and I ran after Inuyasha. Sesshomaru brought out his whip of light and he shot it at Inuyasha and I. Inu and I blocked the whip with our swords before Inuyasha ran forward and he swung Tetsusaiga forward and the sword hit the ground just as Sesshomaru dodged out of the way. Sesshomaru smirked as he was in the air and said.

"Too slow" he then flew back downwards and landed on Tetusaiga's fang. A cloud of his poison filled the air and Inuyasha was thrown backwards coughing. Sesshomaru came upon Inu again and he punched my best friend in the face. Inuyasha was thrown backwards and he landed on the ground.

"Inu!" I shouted as I tried to hurry over to my pack mate. But suddenly Sesshomaru caught my wrist.

"Hey what the hell?" I demanded turning to Sesshomaru. I was suddenly cut off as the dog demon kissed me right smack on the lips in front of everyone.

"SESSHOMARU GET YOUR DAMN PAWS OFF OF HER!" Inuyasha roared as he got to his feet. When Inuyasha said this Sess released my lips and my face was still red as hell. I used that chance to high tail it off of the field and over the others.

"Talia what was that about?" Miroku asked me.

"I don't know!" I snapped.

I held back an intense blush.

I had tuned the rest of the fight because I was still shocked Sess had actually kissed me in front of everyone like that. I also enjoyed it lol. I saw Totosai then hiss out his flames and Sesshomaru got out of the way but Inuyasha wasn't so lucky. I chuckled as Inuyasha stormed over to Totosai and punched him on the head.

"So you absolutely refuse?" Sesshomaru asked from the other sides of the flames.

"Be quiet you ungrateful mongrel you know as well as I do I have already made you an excellent sword" Totosai shouted. "The famous sword you now wear the Tenseiga I also forged from a fang given to me by your father, he clearly instructed that the eldest brother would have the Tenseiga and the youngest brother would have the Tetsusaiga, it is the sword of swords you should learn to love it"

"So that old man made Sesshomaru's sword?" Kagome asked.

"Yep but the Tensaiga cannot be used in a battle it is a sword of healing" I explained getting the guys attention. "It has the ability to bring back the dead"

"It is powerful" Ballerion agreed.

"Do you dare imply that this useless sword is worthy of me?" Sesshomaru demanded and his hair began to blow.

"Oh man he just pissed Sesshomaru off" I said as Totosai leapt into the air and he threw down his hammer. The hammer struck the ground and flames shot out. Sesshomaru simply leapt away while we all made our escape.

 **Sunset**

"Talia why would Sesshomaru kiss you like that?" Inuyasha demanded as I he and I walked back to the campsite since Totosai decided to eat our dinner. Ballerion went off to hunt for something we could all eat.

"I don't know Inu maybe the guy likes me or something" I growled wishing Inu would let the subject drop.

"Heh well the next time"

"Oh for the love of god Inuyasha!" I snapped before I grabbed the collar of his kimono and shut him up with a kiss right smack on the lips. Normally I wouldn't do this but I was getting tired of his ranting and this most likely would shut him up alright. I hated to admit it but Inuyasha's lips felt nice against mine. As soon as it began it was over and I gently pushed Inuyasha off of me. The hanyou's face was blood red. I simply smirked as I walked past a speechless Inuyasha as I went to join the others.

"Talia did you just kiss Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as I returned to the campsite.

"Keep your voice down and yes I did, I only did it because he was being a pain in the ass" I told her. Kagome chuckled and I simply laughed.

Inuyasha came back to the campsite with his face still red as hell. My best friend shot me a look and I simply smirked before he turned his head away. Hopefully the next time he decided to be all big brother protective over me he would remember what I did. And personally I didn't want to kiss him again though it felt nice though. XD

 **^^  
The idea for Talia kissing Inu really quick came from D.N. Angel lol. Talia had to shut him up so she wouldn't hear anymore of Inuyasha being the over protective brother lol. **


	20. Sesshofar Wounded&Koga

**So Koga and Rin finally show up!  
YAY!**

 **Talia's POV**

The next morning Inuyasha looked ready to talk to me so after breakfast I went over to him.

"Alright I'll lay off being all protective of you if you don't kiss me again" Inuyasha said his face turning red.

"Good boy" I said with a smirk and I actually kissed him on the cheek. Inu blushed again but he chuckled before he patted me on the head. Totosai had just left us and no doubt he would be back shortly. We all were walking in peace and quiet until we heard something behind us. We all looked to see Totosai and his cow high tailing towards us at a fast rate of speed, a second later a white orb appeared behind Totosai and then there was an explosion. Both cow and owner went flying and they landed in the dirt face first. The smoke and dust cleared and Sesshomaru smirked back at us.

"Sexy's back" I muttered to Ballerion. Ballerion held back a laugh underneath his wing.

"You again?!" Inuyasha roared out. "I'm going to kick your ass for you kissing Talia!"

Totosai hurriedly got to his feet and hid behind Inuyasha.

"Whom I decide to kiss is none of your concern Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said simply. "Besides your friend is beautiful"

I felt my face turn red and I yelled.

"I WISH YOU WOULD QUIT HITTING ON ME!" I shouted. Sesshomaru heard my yell and he smirked at me before he ran forward. Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru with his new dragon arm latched onto Tetsusaiga.

"It all ends today you'll never have the power to beat me not without the Wind Scar" Sesshomaru said with another smirk. Sparks of electricity were seen as the two brothers were locked in. Sesshomaru then used his real arm to punch Inuyasha in the face mixed in along with his poison. Inuyasha was thrown backwards but luckily he remained on his feet.

"I see you've found another ugly arm for me to chop off Sesshomaru" Inuyasha taunted his brother.

"Go ahead and try this replacement arm will act as a shield against the Tetsusaiga"

Sesshomaru then ran forward and used the dragon claw to push Tetsusaiga back. With each punch the sword got Tetsusaiga sang out, Inuyasha had better hurry to find the Wind Scar before Sesshomaru killed him. We all could do nothing as we watched Sesshomaru attacking Tetsusaiga over and over again.

"Inu! You can find out the secret of the Wind Scar put your faith in Tetusaiga!" I shouted.

"Huh even your female companion cheers for you little brother" Sesshomaru sneered. "Though she deserves to be next to a more suitable individual"  
"I've had enough of you flirting with Talia and you trying to break my damn sword!" Inuyasha roared as he stood to his feet. Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga up just as Sesshomaru rushed forward once more. My mate caught Tetusaiga's blade and then punched Inu in the forehead. Inuyasha bled and he smirked however Sess used his poisonous gas and Inuyasha was thrown into the air and he landed on his back. Thanks to the poison he was blinded.

"Inuyasha get up!" I shouted. Inuyasha heard me and he quickly got to his feet. As though he sensed Sesshomaru I watched as Sesshomaru made one last swipe at Tetsusaiga and the sword sang out again.

"Oh snap Inu's about to use the Wind Scar!" I said. I was actually getting excited about this. Inuyasha then swung Tetsusaiga forward and the Wind Scar was unleashed. However the Wind Scar was heading towards Sesshomaru. I watched as the Wind Scar hit my mate and I held back a scream as Sesshomaru actually yelled out in pain when his armor broke and I saw Tenseiga glowing. I looked away as this happened and held back tears because when the Wind Scar hit Sesshomaru I had felt his pain. It broke my heart when he had yelled. Knowing my mate was really hurt I would need to leave the others for a day or so.

 **Sunset**

I flew on the back of Ballerion along with the rest of my things. I told the others I would most likely return the next day and they had no problem with that, Inu didn't even demand where I was going thankfully. Ballerion then made his descent over a wooded area and he landed in a open field. I got off of his back and ran like the wind after Sesshomaru's scent. It didn't take long for me to find my mate. He was leaning against a tree and wasn't moving.

"Sess it's me" I said as I approached him.

"Luna?" Sesshomaru asked weakly. My mate tried to turn but I hurried over to his side and made him stop.

Sesshomaru smiled when he saw me.

"I knew you would come to see me" he said stroking my face with his clawed hand.

"Of course I would" I said and I bent down and placed my lips against his. Sesshomaru wrapped his one arm around me as I kissed him. Tears slid down my face as this happened. All day I had been worried sick about Sesshomaru and getting to him was so important. Sess then growled when I broke the kiss.

"Don't you move your still really hurt" I told my mate as I drew out Valerian. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the sword pulsed and the white serpents came out and they performed Healing Bite on Sess. I sensed that Sesshoumaru's wounds were healing and once the snakes went away was I able to put Valerian back into its scabbard.

"You didn't need to do that Talia" Sesshomaru said as I began to pull off my swords.

"I'll do what I damn well please to save the life of my mate" I told Sess. "I love you Sesshomaru even if you are stubborn as hell"

"That's the fire drew me to you" Sess said as he sat up slowly and he placed his forehead against mine. A second later the bushes rustled and Sesshomaru suddenly turned around and snarled his red eyes glowing. I used that chance to revert to my wolf form just as Rin appeared and she gasped when Sess growled at her. Both Sesshomaru and I eyed the human child in interest. She wore that beat up kimono and she was so damn cute!  
She bravely came over to us and set down some fish. There was enough for Sess and I to eat. Rin then disappeared and Sess turned to me as I reverted to my human form again.

"What on earth is that human female up too?" he asked.

"She's only trying to help you, you dork besides you need to eat so don't even bother telling her she's wasting her time" I said. Sess simply chuckled and he actually ate the fish and gave me some. When night fell Rin returned with a canteen of water and I was back in my wolf form. Ballerion kept a close watch on Rin when she put down more food for us. Sesshomaru didn't say anything except.

"Thank you little female"

Rin heard what my mate said and her face turned red before she headed back to her village.

"That was sweet of you mate" I told Sess after he and I ate up the food she gave us.

"She is brave I will admit to that for a human child" Sess said. The two of us then got sleepy and I carefully slid my body next to Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru slid his arm around me and we both fell asleep in one another's arms. I felt very safe in my mate's grasp when we were together like this. Morning seem to come quickly and I was too full to eat anything at the moment. Ballerion shot awake when he heard rustling and I quickly went back to my wolf form as Rin returned with some more food. Ballerion rushed over to Rin and sniffed her all over. Rin actually chuckled and she patted Ballerion on the head as Sesshomaru woke up and set the food down.

"No thanks" Sess said to her. "I'm well fed enough"

Rin nodded but set the food down anyway.

"Where did you get those bruises?" Sess asked her. Rin looked up to him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

Sesshomaru then looked to Rin and she looked back at him before she laughed and smiled. Sesshomaru remained quiet and I stood up and I walked over to Rin. The human girl remained still as I came to a stop in front of her. I then gave her an affectionate lick on the face before I backed away. Rin actually chuckled before she stood up and left us. Later Sesshomaru felt well enough to finally move around and it was time for me to meet back up with the others.

"Be safe Luna" Sesshomaru said as he and I shared a goodbye kiss. My heart beat like hell whenever I kissed my mate. Finally we broke apart and Ballerion became his larger form and I got onto his back and he took flight. It didn't take long to find Inuyasha's scent and I met up with them as Ballerion landed next to the guys. A whole bunch of Koga's wolves were already there and they growled at us.

"Hey Tal" Inuyasha said as he glared at the wolves.

"Looks like these wolves decided to kill the villagers here" I said as I came up to my best friend's side. The wolves circled around us and Ballerion roared at a few near him and some of the wolves high tailed it with their tails between their legs. Inuyasha then leapt into the air and used his claws to kill some of the wolves. I actually turned away because I didn't like seeing wolves getting killed. More wolves leapt into the air to attack Inuyasha and they too got killed off. The wolves that weren't killed off went to a hill and began to howl.

"What are they doing?!" Sango demanded.

"Uh howling for their leader that's what" I said realizing Koga was about to show up. Kagome gasped.

"I'm sensing the power of a jewel shard and it's coming fast!" she said. A second later a dust devil or tornado suddenly appeared and I felt my face actually turn red. Something then shot out of the tornado and landed in front of us. Koga the wolf demon stood in front of us and he looked mad, real mad. He looked around at his dead wolves.

"How dare you" he growled. "Why did you slaughter my pack of wolves"

"So you're the one controlling this bloodthirsty pack!" Inuyasha snapped at Koga.

"And you're their executioner damn you for killing my underlings"

I sweat dropped as Inuyasha and Koga talked to one another. Already Inuyasha was acting tough.

"They needed to eat you got a problem with that Mutt Face?" Koga sneered. I burst out laughing at that.

"Did you just call me a mutt?!" Inuyasha roared.

"No that would be an insult to canine's you smell much worse"

Inuyasha smirked before he drew out Tetsusaiga and he leapt into the air ready to use it on Koga. Koga dodged it and used his speed to hurry behind Inuyasha and he kicked Inuyasha in the face.

"Inuyasha look out he has three jewel shards one in his right arm and two in his legs!" Kagome shouted. Koga heard Kagome say this and he turned to her. A second later he looked to me in curiosity. Inuyasha simply huffed before shouting insults at Koga. Koga turned around and shouted insults back and I sweat dropped.

"Talia who is that anyway?" Kagome asked turning to me.

"His name is Koga and he's a wolf demon of the wolf demon tribe also he's the leader"

Koga must of heard me because he turned around and looked to me.

"It seems your female friend knows who I am"

"Get your eyes off of her!" Inuyasha snapped. Koga simply turned away ready to face Inuyasha again. Some more wolves came forward and Ballerion roared at them and the wolves high tailed it.

"Good work Ballerion" I praised the dragon placing a hand on his scales. Koga smirked before he ran towards Inu and Inu was ready for him. We all watched as Inuyasha tried to hit Koga with the Tetsusaiga but Koga would dodge thanks to his speed. Inuyasha then looked down to Tetsusaiga and though about using the Wind Scar. Koga then ran forward running like the wind and Inuyasha held up Tetsusaiga ready to use it. However before the Wind Scar could be released Koga sensed he was in trouble. He jumped out of the way of Inuyasha and landed on a roof. He then called to his wolf comrades to retreat. We all watched as the wolves ran and then Koga sped off in his signature dust tornado.

"Did he just run away?" Sango asked.

"Yep" I answered.

Once Koga left we all had the task of digging more graves and placing people into them. By the time we were finished it was sunset and I reeked of death. So I took a quick bath in a nearby spring with Ballerion keeping guard. By now Sesshomaru had saved Rin using Tensaiga to bring her back from the dead. I thought about the little girl and I smiled she was so damn cute. Suddenly I felt like I was being watched and I turned around but nothing was there. I shrugged before getting out of the water and dried myself off.

 **Next Day**

 **Koga's POV**

I waited for my wolves to return. It didn't take long for them to come back and they whined to me.

"Hmph so I was right that sword has some magic on it damn my fur is on end!" I snapped thinking about Mutt Face. However another thought came into my mind. It was that brown haired female with the silver streaks. She was pretty cute and I had smelled the wolf shape shifter in blood her. I smirked when I figured out what I was going to do next.

 **Talia's POV**

We all left the village the next morning and Kagome though it was a good to go after Koga's shards. Ballerion sat on my shoulder as I walked in front of Kagome. Inu was hard at work sniffing the ground. He then shouted.

"Alright I've picked up the scent of the wolves!" he shouted. "I'll be able to lead us right to them"

A second later Inuyasha growled.

"That cocky bastard I can't believe he called me a mutt"

"I don't blame him for getting upset for being called a mongrel but when he's sniffing the ground he sure sound like one" Shippo said.

"I heard that Shippo come here and say that I dare ya!" Inuyasha roared. Shippo got bug eyed and he hid behind Kagome.

"He can hear me from that distance what a bloodhound talk about canine power"

"Canines are carnivorus remember that you little runt!" Inu shouted.

Kirara showed up and she landed with Sango and Miroku getting off of her back. Miroku asked Inuyasha a question and Inuyasha ranted like an idiot.

"Inuyasha shut up will ya?" I growled to the hanyou. Suddenly Kirara growled and we all looked up to see Koga's wolves rushing down the cliff.

The wolves threw themselves onto Inuyasha and he fell off the cliff.

"Inu!" I shouted. More wolves ran down and they attacked Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome get back!" I said and I made her get behind me. However the wolves didn't approach me or her.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

"Damn these wolves!" I shouted annoyed wolves had the nerves to attack. Something then caught my eye and they went wide when I saw that same wolf demon from yesterday. He was running at a fast rate of speed on the cliff.

"See you later Mutt Face!"

 **Talia's POV**

I hurried over to the cliff to see if Inuyasha was alright. However my eyes went bug eyed when I saw Koga running like hell towards me and a second later he leapt into the air.

"TALIA!" Kagome screamed as Koga was coming towards me. A second later the wolf demon had me thrown over his shoulder.

"Now she's mine!" Koga yelled. Ballerion held on for dear life as Koga began to run like hell away from the others. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku shouted my name. "Relax your safe with me" Koga said as he jumped off the cliff.

"Easier said than done!" I snapped as Koga flew over the ravene and he landed on the opposite cliff with ease.

"Will you bloody move it!" I shouted.

"Ow damn woman don't hurt my ears!" Koga shouted as he began to run up the cliff.

"TALIA!" I heard Inuyasha yell.

Koga then came to a stop and he looked at Inuyasha.

"Heh he can't keep up with me"

"Uh duh that's because you got jewel shards in your legs" I told Koga.

"Hmph you do have fire in you" he said with a smirk before a shadow suddenly got my attention. My eyes widened as a few Birds of Paradise demons flew towards us. Ballerion flew into the air and unleashed a stream of fire, the fire hit the birds and they screeched.

"I'd suggest moving it while those overcooked turkeys are being scorched"

Koga then began to run again and Ballerion was able to land back on my shoulders and he held on as the wolf demon continued to run. Koga kept a good grip on me as he continued to use his speed to head back to where the den was. Ten minutes later we finally came upon the home of Koga's pack.

"Holy S**T" I said my eyes went wide as a lot of wolves and wolf demons looked back at us.

"Hmm got a mouth do ya?" Koga teased.

I flashed Koga a death look and he smirked. The wolf demon then removed me from his shoulder and I sent him a look to not push his luck. Koga simply smirked before he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me into the den behind the waterfall. The other wolf demons eyed me in interest and asked questions. Koga then stopped in front of a bed of straw and gently put me down on it.

"She's cute" Ginta said eying me.

"She's off limits" Koga said. "Besides she isn't human"

"Damn right I'm not" I said standing up. I felt my eyes flashing red and Koga's eyes went wide.

"You're a demon?" he asked.

"Half demon and half wolf shape shifter" I corrected the wolf demon.

"I can smell the demon blood in her veins" Hakkaku added.

"Hmph" Koga scoffed before he came over to me and he placed a clawed finger underneath my chin. I backed away and growled at Koga.

"Hey Koga what's that on your tail?"

Koga looked to his tail and an unconscious Ballerion had his fangs buried in it.

"The little dragon that scorched some of the Birds of Paradise" he plucked Ballerion off.

I immediately walked forward and took Ballerion into my grasp.

"Ballerion is not to be eaten" I said.

"You are cute" Koga said as he came up to me. He placed a clawed hand underneath my chin. "Too bad Mutt Face lost you"

"His name is Inuyasha not Mutt Face" I growled.

Great not only was I kidnapped by Koga, I was also being hit on by him!

It was going to take a lot of patience for me to deal with this wolf demon and I hoped to god he wouldn't announce he was going claim I was his woman.

 **Looks like Talia has another fan. XD**


	21. The Man Who Loved Talia

**Hello fellow readers!  
So more Koga in this chapter!**

 **Talia's POV**

I clutched Ballerion to my chest just as some wolf demons returned from a watch. Koga frowned as he went over to find out what happened to his pack mates.

"Tell me did those overgrown flying turkeys do this to your pack mates?" I asked Koga coming up next to him. The wolf demon turned to me.

"Yeah they call themselves the Birds of Paradise they've been killing my pack members for a few weeks now" Koga said. I simply nodded before I drew out Valerian.

The other wolf demons growled and I held up a hand.

"Just watch" I suggested as I went over to the first injured wolf demon. Valerian pulsed and the white serpents came out.

"What are those things doing?" Koga asked eying the snakes.

"They're performing a technique called Healing Bite the snakes bite into a victims flesh and wounds are healed"

"That's pretty cool" Ginta said. While the snakes began to bite the first wolf demon I went over to the other and used Healing Bite on him as well. The other wolf demons watched in amazement while Healing Bite was being performed. Soon the snakes disappeared and the two wolf demons coughed before they fell asleep. I went over to each of them and eyed them both before turning to Koga.

"These two were lucky to escape with their lives you may have kidnapped me but I don't let a fellow wolf die on me if I can help it"

"You have my thanks" Koga said. "What is your name girl?"

"Talia"

"Pretty name for a wolf shape shifter"

I shot Koga a look to tell him to knock it off.

"There is one large Bird of Paradise that has a jewel shard, I take it you can't see the fragments of the jewel can you?" Koga asked.

"No I cannot but if you take me into battle I can kill it"

"You?!" one of the male wolf demons cried out. I felt an anime vein.

"Yes me? You have a problem with a chick fighting or do you all want to die!" I shrieked.

"Whoa your temper is scary" Hakkaku said backing away nervously.

"Then don't make her mad" Koga said standing up. "I'm going to get some food you guys watch her"

Some of the pack members backed away in nervousness.

 **A Half Hour Later.**

Since Koga made it clear I was off limits I was able to take a quick nap while he and Ginata and Hakkaku went out hunting. What woke me was my stomach growling.

"Hey girl you sound hungry" one of Koga's pack mates said turning to me as I woke up.

"Don't toy with me about food" I warned the wolf demon with a growl.

"I wasn't being mean there's some food outside you can go eat the meat as long as you don't run for it"

I eyed the wolf demon to see if he was lying. When I felt assured he wasn't I phased into my wolf form and made Ballerion guard So'unga and Valerian. Some of the wolf demons eyed me as I walked past them, I guess they never seen a wolf with two tales. Sure enough there was fresh meat outside I guess Koga dropped off something for the other wolf demons. There was a boar and stag so I chose the boar. It didn't take long for me to rip into the boar's flesh hunger leading me on. I ate enough to satisfy my hunger and there was enough for the other wolf demons to eat. I turned around and headed back to the cave, I first washed off my muzzle using the waterfall. Once I finished I returned to my human form and entered the cave once more. I went back over to where I had been resting on the straw and put So'unga and Valerian back on me. It was then I noticed Ballerion was missing. I looked around and didn't see the dragon and immediately I began to panic. I heard wolves barking and I look ahead and my eyes went wide because Ballerion was surrounded. I got to my feet and zoomed past the other wolf demons and drew So'unga from its scabbard.

"Hey female where are you going?!" a wolf demon demanded.

"I thought I made it clear that my dragon was not to be used as food" I stated. Suddenly Ballerion flew flapped his wings and he flew out of the cave.

"Ballerion!" I shouted as I turned around and went after the dragon. It didn't take long for the other wolf demons and wolves to follow. What the hell was Ballerion doing?

I followed Ballerion until he came to a stop on the edge of a cliff.

"What the hell are you doing Ballerion?!" I demanded at the dragon.

"Go and on flee I'll follow"

"I can't just leave here I promised Koga I would help Ballerion" I told the dragon. I then turned around to see I was now trapped. I quickly grabbed Ballerion in my grasp and I tossed him into the air. Fire surrounded the dragon before he became his larger form. The other wolf demons eyes went wide. One tried to throw a chain at the dragon but I used So'unga to swing the chain away from Ballerion as he flew off. Knowing the dragon would find Inuyasha I turned to the wolf demons and wolves. So'unga's ruby glowed.

"Not now So'unga" I told the demon sword. As though it heard me So'unga stopped glowing just as a boar shot out of nowhere and it landed on a wolf demon. I looked up see Koga with Ginta and Hakkaku standing over a cliff above us.

"Hey what did I say about eating her?! I warned you!" Koga shouted to his fellow pack mates. Ginta pointed to Ballerion as he flew off.

"Damn that small dragon can actually transform into a larger form!" Hakkaku said eying Ballerion as his shape vanished. Koga looked to me most likely he admired the fact I just saved Ballerion. He then leapt off of the cliff and landed in front of me. I had a feeling what was coming next. Koga put his hands on his hips and smirked.

"I'm gonna make you my woman"

Like with Kagome my face turned into a WTF expression as well as the noise that was in the show was heard.

"Hey Koga I thought you were going to eat her not marry her"

"You don't want her she's only half demon and half wolf shape shifter!" another wolf demon added.

"Idiots it doesn't matter if she has mixed blood she's powerful and loyal to the core, with her at our side our pack will be stronger"

"Makes sense"

"That's the idea" Koga said as he walked over to me and then wrapped an arm around my waist. "Talia you know wolves mate for life so you're mine now, got that?"

I felt my face was red but I suddenly pulled away from Koga.

"I don't belong to anyone so get your claws off me!" I shouted and I bitch slapped Koga across the face. I hated doing that but I was already mated to Sesshomaru. Koga had a shocked look on his face after I slapped him.

"That chick just slapped Koga!"

"Honeymoon's over!"

The other wolf demons and wolves backed away in fear. Koga put a hand to his face.

"Look I'm sorry I slapped you like that but you can't just come waltzing up to a female wolf asking for her mating claim it doesn't work like that, besides I'm kind of seeing a guy sort of"

"You're taken don't tell me your with that dog eared mutt Inutrasha"

"His name is Inuyasha" I corrected Koga. "He also happens to be one hell of fighter, brave, and also quite protective of me which I find rather annoying"

"Hmmph" Koga said before picking up the boar. "Doesn't matter I'll kill him and spear his"

"You'll do no such thing look Koga do you want my help or not with those overgrown flying turkeys?"

Koga turned to me.

"Yes I still do" he answered.

"Then you will leave Inuyasha alone, now I suggest we get a move on the sooner we find the leader and kill it, the faster your pack will be safe"

Koga smirked at me.

"I was right you do have fire within you"

I merely did an anime fall at that comment.

 **Near the Nesting Grounds**

Koga and I looked at the many Birds of Paradise swarming around. The other members of the wolf demon tribe were behind us ready to fight.

"Oh crap" I said as one of the Birds of Paradise saw Koga and I.

"I think it would be faster if I rode on your back" I said turning to Koga. Koga nodded and I got onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck. Koga ordered an attack before Koga began to jump up the mountain side.

"Geez you are fast!" I shouted as I drew out So'unga. A Bird of Paradise shot towards us and I swung my blade and sliced the flying turkey into two.

"Nice Talia" Koga praised as he used his fist to punch another Bird of Paradise away from us. We came to a stop on a cliff and I looked up towards the top of the mountain. Suddenly the rocks in front of us broke and out came the leader of the Birds of Paradise. Koga leapt out of the way from the leader's talons and we landed on a cliff edge below it. The damn turkey turned around and taunted me and Koga. I got an anime vein when the damn thing referred to me as dinner. Then it opened its mouth and was about to attack. I got back onto Koga's back and the wolf demon high tailed it out of the way. A rock smacked me in the head and I swore.

"Hey!" Koga shouted to Ginta and Hakkaku. I then got off of Koga's back. "You two protect Talia"

"Be careful Koga" I told the wolf demon.

"Don't worry about me Talia I'll be fine" Koga said before he winked at me. He then grabbed a spear and then ran up the cliff.

"Don't worry sis you're safe with us" Ginta said.

"Sis I'm not Koga's mate!" I snapped. However a Bird of Paradise shot out of nowhere and grabbed Ginta.

"Ginta, hold on!" I shouted before I threw my swords down and I leapt into the air. My bones shifted as I called to the inner demon within me. A second later I was in my demon dog form and I opened my massive mouth and sank my fangs into the Bird of Paradise's wing. The wing broke and the Bird of Paradise fell to the ground lifeless and I used my tail to catch Ginta. I then returned to my human form.

"Thanks Talia" Ginta said before he hugged me. I simply patted his head however I turned around to see more Birds of Paradise coming towards us.

"TALIA!" Inuyasha's voice rung out.

"INU!" I shouted as my best friend finally came into view. He threw Tetsusaiga forward and he slashed the Birds of Paradise apart one by one killing them. Inu landed back on the ground and he landed. Without thinking I ran over to my best friend and threw my arms around him happy as hell to see him again.

"I was worried sick about you" Inu said as he wrapped a clawed hand around me. Inu then kissed my forehead.

"Talia you're alright" Kagome said as she and the others showed. Ballerion flew off from Kagome's shoulder and flew into my arms.

"What is going on here?" Miroku asked.

"The wolf demons are fighting against the Birds of Paradise, the alpha has a jewel shard"

"I'll handle the rest of them" Miroku said as he got off Kirara. We all hung back as Miroku removed the prayer beads and Wind Tunnel was opened. My eyes went wide as pretty much all of the Birds of Paradise were being sucked into Miroku's cursed vortex. A second later Miroku sucked them all in before he closed the Wind Tunnel. Only feathers of the damn turkeys lingered in the air.

"Hey!" Koga shouted. "I don't have time for you Mutt Face!"

"Shut up wolf! You're gonna pay for kidnapping Talia!"

"Hey dog breath take this chance to run but keep your hands off my woman got it?"

I felt my face turn red and I sweat dropped.

"His woman?" Miroku asked turning to me.

"She's has wolf blood in her and she's powerful she's perfect for me!"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha don't be an ass!" I shouted.

"Is something going on Talia?" Kagome asked turning to me along with the others.

"Hell no! I mean I'm flattered and everything but he's just making it up!" I protested.

"Hah I knew it your living in a fantasy you flea bag!" Inu shouted at Koga.

"It's not a fantasy I've claimed her as mine I'm in love with you Talia!" Koga shouted. "Your far better off with me and you know it, it's time to make a clean break and leave that pathetic Mutt Face"

Inuyasha was getting pissed off and I simply sighed.

"Once you've been with a real warrior you'll never go back to scraps again!" Koga shouted before he laughed. I actually felt my face turn red when he laughed and the other wolf demons whistled.

Inuyasha had enough before going up the cliffs after Koga.

"INU!" I shouted. "Ballerion!"

I then flung Ballerion in the air and he transformed once more. I quickly gathered my swords and I got onto the dragon's back. Ballerion took flight just as the alpha turkey came out of the clouds attacking Koga. Koga dodged but a second later he was in the Bird of Paradise's fangs. I smelled his blood and I made Ballerion fly faster. Koga punched the demon bird and broke a tooth but not before he lost a shard. Ballerion flew forward and caught Koga on his back. He was out cold and it was now or never. I drew out Valerian and leapt into the air. Lightning crackled on the blade and soon lightning surrounded me.

"Lightning Wave" I cried before thrusting the stream of lightning forward. The lightning wave hit the alpha Bird of Paradise with one hit and the alpha screamed as it was being destroyed. I smirked before I snatched the two jewel shards and Ballerion was underneath so I landed on his back safely. The dragon then turned around and flew back to the others and Koga's pack members.

"Help me with him" I said to Ginta and Hakkaku. The two nodded and the three of us helped get Koga off Ballerion's back.

"Ow damn" Koga growled as we set him down on the ground. I then drew out Valerian and performed Healing Bite. The white snakes appeared and they bit into Koga so his wounds would heal. A minute later they disappeared and I held Koga in my arms.

"Now that Talia killed that pigeon from hell there's this fleabag to do deal with" Inuyasha said. When Inuyasha saw I was holding Koga he freaked out.

"Huh? You're hugging him?!"

"You're not going to deal with him Inu's he's still weak from the fight" I said to the hanyou.

"But, but, Talia!" Inuyasha protested. "He kidnapped you!"

"Don't worry about it Talia" Koga growled as he stood up.

"Huh again with the insults" Inu said with a smirk he then ran forward.

"Inuyasha Sit Boy!" I shouted. Inuyasha's beads lit up and a second later he fell face first into the dirt.  
Koga then fell to his knees.

"Get him out of here now" I told Ginta and Hakkaku. The two of them nodded before they went to Koga and helped him up. The wolf demon tribe then began to take their leave.

"Hey come back here cowards!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why did you let them go Talia!" Inuyasha roared as he stood to his feet. He then stormed over to me. "You got kidnapped and you almost got killed!"

"Koga kept me safe and I had to return the favor damn it!" I snapped.

 **Sunrise**

Once after the sun rose and I handed over the jewel shards to Kagome, Sango suggested I calm Inuyasha down since he was so protective of me. I took her advice and went over to my best friend.

"Hey Inu" I said coming to Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned away. "Thank you for coming after me"

"I bet you preferred if I didn't show up at all"

"Inu what the hell are you talking about?"

"He sure sweet talked you it's one thing when my own brother is flirting with you, now that fleabag damn" He then stood up.

"Let's just forget about" I said as I stood up with him. I tried to hug Inu but he pushed me away.

"I don't want that damn wolf's scent on me"

I actually felt tears in my eyes and I turned away.

"Inuyasha don't be mean to her!" Kagome shouted. "You hurt her feelings!"

Ballerion became his true form and I hurried over to him and got on his back.

"Huh going back to the wolf boy huh?"

"I'M GOING HOME YOU ASSHOLE SINCE YOU WON'T STOP BEING A GODDAMN JERK!" I shouted at Inuyasha. Inuyasha winced at my voice and his eyes widened when he saw I was actually crying. But before he said anything Ballerion took flight and he flew me towards the cave.

 **Wow.  
Koga really must have the hots for Talia, will Inuyasha apologize to her as well? Find out in the next chap. **


	22. Learning to Forgive

**Let's hope Inu won't be stubborn when it comes to apologizing to Talia. Also something exciting happens to Ballerion as well as Sesshomaru getting jealous XD.**

 **Talia's POV**

When I finally got back home I was still crying. Even though Inuyasha and I got into spats, that was the first time we fought. I said a quick hello to my grandmother and father before I closed myself off in my room wanting to be alone. The look that Inuyasha shot me was before I left him and the others told me he no doubt regretted being mean to me. However knowing him he wouldn't come to my time to apologize.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome actually got mad at me as well for being a jerk to Talia so she also went home. I actually felt horrible after Talia left. The others tended to avoid me and at the moment I sat on a wooden fence watching Kaede pick herbs. I sneezed and said.

"Man everyone's either avoiding me or getting on my case"

"Inuyasha stupid is as stupid does" Kaede said to me. I turned to her feeling irritated. "Ye need to be more careful with your speech"

"Are you calling me stupid you old hag?!" I snapped at her. "What do you know about it you weren't even there!"

"I know this ungrateful dog you need to apologize to Talia"

"Damn it" I growled. She had a point there.

 **Talia's POV**

A day passed since I returned home and I spent it helping around the house as well as hang out with my friends. However my mind never once left Inuyasha out of my thoughts. I wondered what the others were up to?

No doubt Miroku was hitting on the local village women in Kaede's village, while Sango and Shippo were spying on Inu. I bet Kagome also got fed up with Inuyasha's attitude and I wouldn't be surprised if she had stormed off home as well. She was supposed to be in my place right now not the other way around.

"Hey Tal you okay?" Irene asked me. Irene was one of my best friends in this reality and was also a huge Inuyasha fan herself along with other anime's. Right now I was hanging at her house since lately I haven't been spending much time with her. She was eighteen and had red hair with sapphire blue eyes. Her favorite character in the anime was Kagome and her favorite male character was Miroku. She already had her true mate which was my other best friend in this time, Peter. Peter was a good looking werewolf male with dark brown hair and green eyes. He was also an anime nerd and he also liked Inuyasha. His favorite character was Sango.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine just a friend of mine upset me that's all"

"Alright who do I have to beat up for hurting my pal!" Irene said as she stood up.

"It's okay Irene he's doesn't live on the pack grounds" I reassured her.

"Good because if I do meet him I'll kick his or her ass" I chuckled at her loyalty towards me. A knock at Irene's door got our attention and Irene said for whoever it was to come in.

"Hello lovely ladies" Peter said as he came into the room. I stood up and went over to Peter and hugged him since I hadn't seen him in awhile.

"Good to have you home Talia, by the way I got you guys some things from the convention"

I almost forgot there was an anime convention while I had been gone. Peter first handed over a Kagome plush doll along with a plush of Inuyasha. Irene squealed as she took the plushies from him.

"Here Tal" Peter said handing over a Sesshomaru plush as well as another Inuyasha one. I had lost my Inuyasha plush and I was glad to have another one. "I also have this lovely lady" Peter said as he held up a Sango one.

"Geez mate you really have the hots for the demon slayer huh?" Irene sweat dropped.

"Hey she's awesome you also won't admit you like that monk" Peter said to Irene meaning Miroku.

"I hate to say this but Sesshomaru is more of a badass and hotter too"

"I agree" Irene said. "But Inuyasha is also hot"

This got me to chuckle and the three of us hung out catching up Game of Thrones. By the time the sun was setting I decided to head back home. I ate dinner with Grams and Dad, before taking a long hot shower and went back to my room to settle in for the evening. Just in case Inu would show up I hid my Sesshomaru plush in the closet hidden out sight before I took the plush of Inu to my bed. I was wearing dark blue sleeping shorts and a black tank top. I clutched the plush closet to me before I fell asleep.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I had enough of waiting around so I went through the archway at the cave and came into Talia's time. I ran like the wind towards her house and climbed onto the roof and then came upon the window that led to Tal's room. I opened the window with ease and climbed in. Talia lay on her bed and I knew she was asleep.

"Damn she's asleep already" I growled. Talia moved and said.

"Inuyasha"

 _She's talking in her sleep is she dreaming about me?  
_  
"Inuyasha sit" Talia said. The beads lit up and I fell face first into the rug. Some music suddenly began to play and I freaked out. I moved backwards and my back met with the door to Talia's closet and I yelped.

 **Talia's POV**

My Game of Thrones text message alert woke me up and I opened my eyes. I sat up and checked my phone. It was a just a simple good night text from Irene and I placed my I-Phone back down. Then silvery hair got my attention and I held back a laugh because Inu was leaning against my closet door with a dizzy expression on his face.

"Hey Inu" I said to the hanyou. Inuyasha heard me because his ears wiggled and he shook his head.

"Tal hey" Inu said as he stood up and he walked over to me. He then suddenly pulled me into a hug and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Damn it Talia I'm so sorry I made you cry like that I had no right to yell at you"

"Inu" I said not believing he was actually apologizing to me. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that and I'm glad you came to see me"

Inuyasha didn't say anything but he did stroke my hair and I felt him kiss my forehead. The two of us remained like that for a few minutes before we pulled apart.

"Kagome actually stormed home after you left"

That made me smirk.

"She'll come back one she finds out we made up, you can spend the night here and we can head back to the feudal era in the morning if that's alright with you"

"Sounds good to me" Inuyasha said. He then asked if we could watch the anime I introduced him to which was called Full Metal Alchemist. I set up Inu's sleeping area but I had a better idea.

"Actually I have a better idea" I told the hanyou as I turned on the Playstation 3 which also served as a DVD Player. I smirked as I drew out a box set of Inuyasha the first season. Inu had a questioning look on his face as I placed the DVD in. When the main screen came up with the theme for the anime, Inuyasha's eyes went wide when saw Kagome and himself on the screen.

"Hey that's me and Kagome!" he said.

"Yep this is the first season of the show I thought you would get a kick out of watching yourself"

"Heh your right go on and play it" Inuyasha suggested. So we both began to watch the first few episodes and Inu was getting a kick out of it alright. He was enjoying seeing himself being all tough and badass on the television like he was in real life. I was going to skip the episodes with Sesshomaru but Inuyasha wanted to see himself fighting his brother and getting Tetsusaiga. He didn't have a problem with seeing the Un-Mother again. By the time the episode with Inuyasha got Tetsusaiga ended both Inu and I were getting sleepy.

"You see Kagome was really the one to pull Tetsusaiga out of the tomb and not me but since she was with Ballerion it was the other way around" I told Inu as I shut off the television and Playstation 3.

"Your world has a lot cool things" Inu said before he noticed something on my bed. I turned around and felt my face turn red as I hurriedly swiped the Inuyasha plushie.

"Talia what is that you're hiding behind your back?" Inuyasha asked.

"Gah I'll show but you can't rip to shreds it was a gift from a friend" I told the hanyou as I placed the plushie of himself into his hands. Inu's eyes went wide as he looked at the plushie in interest.

"Things like this are made of me from the show?" he asked still eying the plush doll.

"Yep I lost my other one so this was a replacement" I explained.

"Huh well its well detailed" Inuyasha said giving the plushie back to me. "Wait a minute you were sleeping with it weren't you?"

A big fat smirk came on his face.

"Oh don't even start that Inu!" I said feeling my face turn red.

"Ha! I knew it!" Inuyasha said before he burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

 **Next Day.**

When we got back to the feudal era Inuyasha and I were ambushed by Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroky asking if we made up. Inuyasha got all mad that they had been spying on us and he ended chasing the guys around and I laughed my ass off. Now everyone was asleep and I used that chance to go and find Sess. I kept Valerian and So'unga close to me as Ballerion followed Sesshomaru's scent. The dragon ended up crossing into the western lands and we flew on for another half hour. Finally Sesshomaru's scent caught my nose and Ballerion followed after it. The dragon landed on the edge of a forest and he became his smaller form before he hopped onto my shoulder. I walked for about fifteen minutes before I came upon a sleeping Rin, A-Un, and Jaken. Ballerion hopped off my shoulder and suddenly became his larger form around Rin. He walked over to her and coiled his body around the human girl. He then gently nuzzled her with his snout and licked her cheek in affection.

"Ballerion what on earth are you?" I asked.

"She is my true mate" Ballerion said. My eyes went wide.

"How is that?"

"I can take a human form when I first saw this child I felt the mating bond awakening, my kind can live for thousands of years and have a mate be alive with us, so when she is older I will mark her as my mine"

"I'm happy for you my friend" I said stroking Ballerion's scales. "I look forward to seeing your human eventually" I teased the dragon before I left him to sleep beside Rin.

Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree near the camp and he turned as he saw me coming. He smirked as I got closer and I felt my face turn red. I took my usual seat next to my mate, but I was soon underneath Sesshomaru and his lips were upon mine. I closed my eyes as I kissed him back. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and it met with his. Instinct got me to latch my claws into Sesshomaru's kimono and I held onto it tightly as our tongues danced. Gods I loved the way he did to this to me, the way my body reacted to his touch when it met with my flesh. We broke for air a few minutes later and Sess pulled me upwards so I could straddle his lap.

"I've missed you Luna" Sess purred.

"So have I mate" I told the dog demon. Sesshomaru suddenly frowned and he bent his face forward and sniffed my throat.

"Another male has been touching you, a wolf demon" he growled.

"I did run into a male wolf demon but I told him I was off limits" I told Sesshomaru in a reassuring tone. "However I doubt he's going to let me go so easily"

"If I see him touching you he's dead" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh no you won't I can perfectly handle this wolf demon on my own Fluffy" I growled at Sess. "Besides I don't want you to go killing a demon just because they fancy me, you'll end up having a pack of wolves and wolf demons coming after your ass, and that would endanger Rin's safety" I told him.

"You do have a point there" Sess said looking into the direction where Rin was. "Even though I don't express it, I care for Rin and her safety is my priority when she is near me"

"Good so you won't go after the wolf pack then?" I asked with a smirk.

"For your sake I won't Luna" Sess said before he placed face in my neck. I jumped when I felt Sess biting into my flesh and it was a gentle bite. While Sesshomaru gave love bites on my neck, he stroked my leg. My body shivered in delight as he did this to me. Sess then removed his fangs and licked the area where he had bitten me with his tongue. My lips hungrily returned to his demanding another mind blowing kiss. This got Sesshomaru's attention and he responded by grasping onto my shirt with his claws.

 _OW! Watch your claws Fluffy!_ I scolded Sess.

 _Sorry Luna_ Sess said as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I dropped the subject with his claws and savored the moment the two of us were sharing. We didn't do anything else since Rin was nearby and she didn't need to see anything inappropriate going on between me and Sesshomaru. After having enough I climbed onto my mate's chest and rested my head over his beating heart. Sess wrapped his arm around me in a protective manner and soon the two of us fell asleep in each other's warmth.

 **Awww Inu your such a sweetie!  
Nice job for straightening out Sess Talia!  
**


	23. Kagura

**Hello readers!  
Kagura makes her debut in this chap as does Talia get a wardrobe change.**

 **Talia's POV**

Things were nice for a few days after Inuyasha and I had our fight. However soon Kagura the Wind Sorceress was going to be showing up and that would also lead to the duel between Koga and Inu. I frowned when I thought of that. Since I was getting tired of getting blood on my clothes I decided to wear clothing from this era more often.

"Talia what are you doing?!" Inu roared as I finished putting on the kimono I had bought recently. "You're taking too damn long!"

"Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome shouted. I smirked when I heard Inu yelp and crash into the ground as I put my hair in a braid. I then came out of Kaede's hut and stood before the others.

"Whoa" Shippo was the first to say.

My new outfit consisted of a blood red kimono that resembled Sango's only I didn't have the green skirt thing in the front. I wore black pants underneath the kimono as well as black slip on shoes. Don't get me wrong I loved my boots but once again I was sick of getting blood on the damn things. I had black gloves just like Sango's and Valerian rested on my waist while So'unga hung from my back.

"Talia you look awesome!" Kagome praised as she came over to admire my new look.

"Gaww thanks Kagome" I replied with a blush.

Inu didn't say anything but the look in his golden eyes told me all I needed to know that he liked my change of wardrobe. So we all left Kaede's village once again in search for more jewel shards. Ballerion sat on his usual perch on my shoulder. The dragon didn't like to be parted from his young mate; personally I think Ballerion and Rin were damn cute together. It would only up to him when he decided to show his human form. Kagome began to lead us in the direction of a village that had been tormented by a demon bear.

"It's this way I sense the shard" Kagome said as she continued to lead on.

"Sometimes I wish I had your ability" I told Kagome as we all came to a stop.

Inu only huffed and I shot my best friend a look. The past two days he had been acting moody and I had a feeling why.

"Koga's bothering you again isn't he?" I inquired at Inu.

"Yep" the hanyou replied. "His cocky attitude is hard to forget"

"You're right on that one" I agreed.

"You know Koga might be a good match for you Talia since he's a wolf demon" Miroku suddenly brought up. Sango, Inu, and I all shot a glare at the monk at the suggestion.

"I'd rather spend my time hunting for wolf than a demon bear" Inu growled. "Since Koga has two shards in his legs"

I simply shook my head before Ballerion suddenly growled.

"What is it?" I asked the dragon. As though to answer us a whole bunch of thieves came out of the woods.

"By the looks of things you guys don't have any money so leave us the women instead"

Immediately I got annoyed and my claws came out while I felt my hair blowing and my eyes changing to their demon red. The thieves got scared and before anything else could happen Kagome said.

"I can feel a jewel shard coming"

Suddenly the forest floor began to shake and a tree trunk was suddenly thrown towards us. The thieves ducked and Sango threw her Hikarkotsu forward and it split the trunk in two. The demon bear emerged and it roared at us ready to fight.

"The jewel shard is in its forehead!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha smirked before he drew out Tetsusaiga and he leapt into the air making a swipe at the bear. The bear roared as its fur was cute into and it shook its head as though it were in pain. Inu landed nearby and I suddenly heard the sound of buzzing. Looking up Naraku's Saimyosho appeared in a swarm. The swarm surrounded the bear and the bear roared in confusion making swipes at the insects. One Saimyosho came upon the jewel shard and took it out. Then the bear's skin was beginning to shed and I turned away because I didn't want to see the bear's skin being ripped off of its body.

"Tal it's clear to look" Inu said.

I shivered thinking of what the bear must of went through to have its flesh and blood removed.

"Naraku's castle must be nearby I say we bust into the joint!" Inu suggested.

"It'll only be another phantom castle like the one from before" I told Inuyasha. "Besides you might as well prepare for a trap once we get to the castle Koga will be there, worse a whole bunch of wolf demons will be dead"

"Damn" Inuyasha growled. "Anything else you need to tell us Tal?"

"Yeah also prepare to meet a new enemy and I might as well warn you she has the power to control wind"

Ballerion roared before he flew into the air and fire surrounded him as he became his true form. The dragon landed and we all climbed onto his back and then he took flight.

"What's the name of this woman we're supposed to be facing Talia?" Shippo inquired as Ballerion flapped his wings.

"Her name is Kagura and she's an incarnation of Naraku, his second"

"You mean she came from Naraku like he gave birth to her?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Pretty much trust me when I first found about Naraku's incarnations I had bad images in my mind too" I told Kikyo's reincarnation. A half hour later the clouds around us became purple that resembled the deadly miasma Naraku used from time to time. Below us the castle came into view and Ballerion descended. Once he landed on the ground Inuyasha jumped off his back and stormed to the gate. He punched the gate open while the rest of us got off of Ballerion's back. Sure enough the smell of blood filled the air and I winced. The smell was that of many wolf demons. I turned to Ballerion.

"Stay in your true form we might need you"

Ballerion nodded before we all headed through the gate and into the courtyard.

"It stinks in here" Inu said. "Blood and death"

A wind suddenly went through the courtyard and I growled.

"All of you be ready this is one of Kagura's techniques Dance of the Dead" I said just as the wind died down and the wolf demons began to rise.

"Oh snap!" Shippo yelled and he hurriedly leapt off from Miroku and went to Ballerion's back. The undead wolf demons then leapt into attack and I drew So'unga. Even though I didn't want to hurt fellow wolves I had no choice since they were already gone. Miroku, Inu, Sango, and I together attacked various wolf demons. However each time a wolf demon fell it would rise back up again. The wolf demons suddenly were levitating in the air and a second later a white substance was coming out of them. Blood splattered my kimono but a second later the blood disappeared. This kimono actually came from a good witch that also lived in Kaede's village who served as a second healer and exorcist. She had told me about the kimono's she made that had unique gifts and this one whenever it was stained with blood, the blood would vanish. The wolf demons all fell to the ground and I caught Koga's scent. I turned around to see Koga landing on a wall.

"Oh boy" I said.

Koga's blue eyes widened when he saw the dead wolf demons and us.

"INUYASHA!" Koga roared out.

Inu turned to see Koga standing on the wall.

"Inuyasha how dare you do this" Koga said.

"Before you jump to conclusions your pals here were already dead by the time I got to the castle" Inu said.

"SHUT UP!" Koga roared. "You can't lie to me your covered head to foot in their blood!"

"KOGA!" I shouted. My suitor turned his attention to me.

"Talia"

"Inuyasha speaks the truth these wolf demons were dead when we got here, a woman by the name of Kagura is behind all of this!"

"Talia don't even try to cover up for him!" Koga snapped. "As much as I want to believe you I don't"

"Damn it this Kagura set me up" Inuyasha growled.

"There's no reasoning with Koga now" Miroku stated. "He's hell bent on revenge"

I simply growled knowing this was true. Koga then leapt off from the wall and headed straight towards Inu. Inuyasha backed up just in time because Koga punched the ground and the ground lit up with white light. I could actually smell the tainted jewel shard in Koga's right arm which supplied the wolf demon with power, its scent was evil. The attack was so powerful it sent a wave of light and it hit the castle.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed not believing my eyes. "Man talk about power"

Koga ran towards Inuyasha and we all could do nothing but watch as Inu dodged from blow after blow.

"F**k it hell" I said. I was sick of standing around and I looked around the castle wondering where Kagura was hiding. I understood Koga's pain all wolves lived in packs and in those packs were powerful bonds. However thanks to Kagura and Naraku's deception Koga had been tricked and now only grief and rage fueled his anger. Koga rushed forward and the battle continued. Sango suddenly through Hirakotsu forward and the weapon went surging into the castle. The demon slayer and Miroku ran inside while I remained out. So'unga's jewel suddenly glowed red.

 _I thirst for a battle_

The voice was male and I knew it was my new sword talking.

"You will feel the thrill of battle soon So'unga I know you are eager"

 _That I am indeed_

The voice wasn't at all evil to my surprise. I smirked because I was glad Inutaisho entrusted this powerful blade to me.

Finally the scent of Naraku got my attention and I turned to another entrance to my right. The scent was lighter but it definitely had Naraku's essence. I gripped So'unga as I began to run forward with my demon speed. Koga and Inu were still duking it out in the courtyard. In fact before I entered the room where I was running I saw Koga punch Inuyasha and my best friend fell to the ground. I came to a stop and looked to my pack mate who was on his back. Koga stood over him.

"Ballerion!"

Ballerion roared and he rushed forward. Koga turned and his eyes went wide as the huge dragon came towards him. Koga ran out of the way just as Ballerion came upon Inu. Using his tail Ballerion grabbed Inuyasha and placed the wounded and unconscious hanyou on his back. I then hurried inside the room where I had caught Kagura's scent. So'unga's jewel glowed as I came to a stop and my eyes now rested on the female in front of me.

"So you reveal yourself to me" I spat.

"If I am correct you are Talia daughter of Yuna" Kagura said as she looked to me. I had to admit she was pretty but her scent stank of Naraku.

"Correct you are and your are the one responsible for all this bullshit" I replied.

"You are very brave" Kagura began. "But you are also foolish do you seriously think you can defeat me?"

"Why don't we find out!" I shouted as I rushed forward. Kagura was about to raise her fan but I quickly pierced her left side with So'unga. Naraku's female incarnation groaned in pain as she dropped her fan and blood began to pour onto the flooring and staining her kimono.

"That hurts doesn't it?" I taunted her. "That's what the wolf demons you chose to slaughter felt as they died"

I then drew So'unga out of her flesh.

"Damn you" Kagura said. "You will pay for injuring me"

"Why don't you bite me?" I sneered. "Frankly I don't give a rats ass what you do, even if I get seriously injured, I'll still find a way to send you home to Naraku like the coward you are"

Kagura quickly grabbed her fan and shouted.

"Dance of Blades!"

I smirked as I jumped backwards easily dodging her attack. I ran outside again and I then rushed to Inu who now was resting against Ballerion's scales and off of his back. Koga looked worn out as I came upon my best friend.

"Hey you alright Inu?" I asked him.

"These are merely flesh wounds" Inuyasha said as I got to his feet. His eyes went wide when he saw the smirk on my face. "What are you smirking about?"

"Let's just say I gave Kagura a piece of my mind"

Inuyasha smirked at this and Koga suddenly shouted.

"Name yourself!"

Inu and I turned to see Kagura walking towards us despite her injury. Her eyes went wide when she saw Inuyasha was on his feet.

"What do you want from me?" Koga spat at Kagura.

"Koga!" I shouted just as Kagura smirked and she raised her fan. The wolf demons rose to their feet again and Koga looked around in shock.

"So Talia was right you did kill my comrades! Damn you!" Koga roared as the undead wolf demons came rushed towards him from the air. Koga jumped out of the way and gave a wolf demon a punch or two before he landed on the ground and rushed towards Kagura. The jewel shard in Koga's arms took effect and he fell to his knees.

"Koga!" I shouted as Kagura unleashed her Dance of Blades. I watched in horror as Kagura's attacks hit Koga and he grunted. Many cuts appeared on his body and he then fell to the ground face first.

"You bitch!" I shouted. Kagura raised her fan ready to attack again but a sacred arrow suddenly came out of nowhere heading towards Kagura. Kagura turned around and used the undead wolf demons to block the attack. Kagura used her fan and sent her blade attack towards Kagome. Kirara luckily caught Kagome by the collar of her uniform. Kagura was about to attack again but Inuyasha stood up and the two of us turned to Kagura.

"I won't let you hurt Kagome" Inuyasha said. Even though his left hand was useless, Inu still held Tetsusaiga with his right. "I'm the one you should be coming after not her"

I actually smiled at this. Oh how I loved the way Inuyasha was devoted to keeping Kagome safe.

"So you're still alive, then I should kill you and your friend" Kagura said turning to us.

"Heh" Inuyasha said. "You are the one who's going to die but it won't be quickly, the way you tricked the wolf demons was unfair and wrong, Talia?"

"I'm on it" I said as I quickly held up So'unga.

Inuyasha then leapt into the air and Tetsusaiga became its larger form. Kagura unleashed an attack and this blocked Tetsusaiga from hitting her. Inuyasha had no choice but to jump back to my side.

"Remember she controls of the element of wind" I told Inuyasha.

"You know too much little girl" Kagura said to me.

I felt an anime vein and I shot Kagura the bird. Kagura smirked before he held up her fan and I swore.

"Inu she's about to use Dance of the Dragon so hang on!" I shouted just as the wind intensified. My braid became undone as the wind become more violent and I actually had to place So'unga into the ground so I wouldn't be blown away. I held onto while Inuyasha leapt out of the way and I watched as he focused on Kagura's wind attacks. I knew he was planning to use the Wind Scar. However Inu wasn't able to see it because of Kagura's control of the wind. Kagome then released another sacred arrow and the arrow hit the ground next to Kagura. I smirked knowing Kagome's sacred arrows were the key to driving Kagura's wind power away.

"Kagome shoot me with one of your arrows!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"Kagome he knows what he's doing!" I also shouted. Kagome looked unsure but she then strung another arrow and released it. The arrow surged forward glowing with Kagome's sacred power and it split the wind behind Inu. The wind began to die down and Kagura had a panicked look on her face.

"Talia I'm going to need your help to take Kagura down!" Inuyasha shouted to me. I nodded before I drew So'unga out of the ground and I rushed to his side. Kagura then used her fan to create more wind. Just as the winds collided I then held So'unga up in the air and began to spin it around. The same aqua green colored wind from before surrounded it. The whirlwind began to get larger just as Inuyasha was able to see the Wind Scar.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha cried as he swung Tetsusaiga forward. The powerful attack force surged toward Kagura and it hit its mark.

"Dragon Twister!" I shouted as I threw So'unga forward and my attack was unleashed. Together both attacks became one and hit Kagura. Kagura had a shocked look on her face as her kimono was being torn up. She was hovering in the air when this happened and was being blown away. She hurriedly drew a feather and she leapt onto it. For now she may be escaping but we would meet again.

"She has the spider mark on her back" Inuyasha said.

"Yep"

The castle began to blow away proving my point it was another illusion. Once things died down I headed over to Koga. He was still in very bad shape when I came upon him.

"Talia" he groaned.

"Don't talk your still hurt" I said just as drew out Valerian. The sword glowed blue and the white serpents came out and bite into Koga's skin. As this happened the jewel shard that tainted Koga's right arm popped out on its own and it shattered.

"Thank you Talia" Koga said before he finally fell unconscious.

"Ballerion take him back to his tribe" I told the dragon. Ballerion nodded before he gently used his tail to pick Koga up and he placed him onto his back. Using his back legs Ballerion leapt into the sky and flew in the direction of Koga's home.

 **Next Night**

"Damn I still stink of Kagura" I growled after I got out of the water. "You're not looking are you mate?" I called to Sess.

"No Luna I am not" Sesshomaru reassured me. After our dance with Kagura I wanted a break from the others and told them I would see them in a day or two.

"Good" I said as began to dry off my flesh and I then used my claws to brush my hair. I then pulled my kimono back on and the rest of my clothes. Tonight was a half moon but moonlight spilled the ground in its beautiful glow. After dressing I walked over to where Sess was waiting for me.

"You still have the smell of Naraku" he frowned as he took a strand of my hair and sniffed it.

"I tried to get the damn scent off love" I told my mate. Sess smirked when I mentioned the word "Love"

"Another nickname Luna?" Sess teased as he released my hair.

"Oh shut up" I growled before the two of us headed back towards the camp. I was actually about to meet Rin, she only had seen me in my wolf form and was asleep the last time I met with Sess. The cute little girl was eating a fish that Ballerion had caught for her. The dragon had his body curled around hers in a protective manner.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin chimed when she saw me and Sess walking towards us. I tried not to have a cute attack because the way she looked at Sess was f**king adorable.

"Rin I take it you are well" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes I am milord who is this?" Rin asked finally noticing me.

"She's Lady Talia!" Jaken shouted.

"Jaken lower your voice" I growled at the imp.

"Sorry milady" Jaken apologized. I only chuckled before walking to Rin and getting to my knees in front of her so I could be at her level.

"I'm Talia and I was that wolf that was with Lord Sesshomaru when you first found him"

"Oh really that was you?!" Rin asked. "You're just as pretty in your human form as you are in your wolf state!"

"And your adorable" I told the eight year old human girl. I placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair. "I'm Lord Sesshomaru's mate"

"I see no wonder he looks so happy"

Sesshomaru's face was its usual self but I could see in his eyes he liked Rin's comment. Suddenly Ballerion removed himself from Rin and I eyed the dragon in a questioning manner. Then my eyes widened as Ballerion body's began to smoke black and I had a feeling he was changing shape. Rin eyed Ballerion in confusion as a human shape took the dragon's place. The smoke cleared and my eyes went wide. Ballerion was damn good looking in his human form. He had long black hair which was tied back in a pony tail like Kenshin's was; he wore a red kimono top with black pants. His ears were pointed like Sesshomaru's and his eyes were the same design and color. Ballerion also had clawed hands and he bent down to Rin. He touched Rin's cheek and Rin immediately smiled. She then wrapped her arms around Ballerion's neck and Ballerion picked her up into his arms. RIn fell asleep a second later.

"So Ballerion this is your human form" Sesshomaru said.

"You've seen me in my human form before Sesshomaru" Ballerion said to my mate with a glare. "My mate needs to get used to me in both forms so she does not fear me"

"She has no need to do so" Sesshomaru said. "And since she is your mate you must keep her safe"

"I already know that" Ballerion said as he then eyed me.

"You're pretty attractive in this form" I said to the dragon. Sesshomaru flashed me a jealous look and I shot him a knock it off glare while Ballerion laughed.

"Thank you" Ballerion then turned to head to a nearby tree and he sat down leaning against it with his back. He held one arm around Rin while his eyes closed. Sess looked a little annoyed still since I referred to Ballerion being attractive. Smirking I went over to my mate and grabbed his kimono collar and pulled him down for a kiss. Sess immediately kissed me back and he wrapped his arm around my waist. Even now every time my lips met his I was always blown away. When Sess tried to push his tongue into my mouth I pulled away since I needed air and he growled in displeasure.

"You look cute when you are jealous" I teased Sess.

"I am not" Sess said calmly.

"Oh you're a damn liar" I said placing a finger underneath his chin. "You shouldn't be jealous because I only have eyes for you"

Sess then grabbed my wrist and he then slid his hand into mine and our fingers intertwined.

"Good because I would kill anyone who would dare to take you from me"

Sess then hungrily placed his lips back onto mine once more to prove his point.

 **XD  
Kagura got was she asking for. Thanks to all those are who favoriting, reviewing, and following!  
I'm glad you guys are enjoying Golden Eyes!**


	24. Kagura's Dance&Kanna's Mirror

**Kagura shows back up in this chapter and Kanna makes her debut. Towards the end something shocking happens!  
However it brings Talia and Sess closer XD.**

 **Talia's POV**

I met up with the others the next day along with Ballerion. Inu was still pretty banged up from our fight with Kagura and no doubt we would be seeing her again soon.

"Damn it's so foggy here" Inuyasha growled as we traveled through a marsh.

"I agree" I voiced in.

Inu and I thought it would be wise to walk ahead to make sure the others could get through the fog safely.

"By the way Tal where you do go all the time?" Inu suddenly asked.

"Don't even start with that Inu, you also leave the group whenever you're annoyed or angry" I pointed out.

"Meh you got a point" Inuyasha said. "I just don't like the thought of either Sesshomaru or Koga touching you"

This earned Inuyasha a yelp because I hit on the head hard which made a clanging sound.

"OW!" Inuyasha protested. I was about to reply when I noticed up ahead Sango suddenly beat up a nearby man. The man grunted and fell into the water. These men were looking for the girl who had a crush on Miroku named Koharu. Their master eyed Sango in a sexual manner and Inu took that chance to leap into the air and he landed in the water to protect Sango. I held back a snicker as the hanyou simply beat up the men with a single punch to their faces this including the master. The perverted old coot fell off his horse and into the marsh water. His men came over to him and helped him to his feet before they turned around and decided to leave.

"What was there problem?" Inu asked in a rhetorical manner as I came to join him and Sango.

"Thank you" a voice said and we all turned to Koharu.

"Was it you there were after?" Sango asked her.

"I'm afraid so" Koharu replied.

A few minutes later Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo came out of the fog and Koharu's eyes lit up at the sight of Miroku.

"Miroku!" Koharu exclaimed. "It is you Master Miroku!" Koharu then ran over to Miroku and hugged him. "Miroku how I missed you"

"Uh I take it we met in the past?" Miroku asked Koharu.

"I'm Koharu" Koharu said.

Miroku's eyes then widened.

"Perverted monk" I growled under my breath as Koharu explained how she met Miroku when she had met up with him in the past when she was eleven. When Koharu mentioned that Miroku had the nerve to ask her to have his children we all backed up in shock.

"Um is something the matter?" Miroku asked looking to us.

Kagome, Sango, and I then rushed back to the monk.

"You're disgusting!" I began.

"How could you lead an innocent girl on like that?!" Kagome added.

"You lech!"Sango finished.

"The happiest day of my life" Koharu said. The three of us almost did anime falls and Kagome shouted at Miroku.

"You better take responsibility for this!"

"Right" Miroku began nervously. "Would it change matters if I said I never laid a finger on the girl"

"That seems hard to believe" Sango stated.

"She was only a child" I added. "Even he has enough honor to not further chase a human female when there that young"

"You're right Talia" Miroku agreed.

We all took a break and Koharu explained that the oil lords young son had been eying Koharu and almost tried to rape her which is why she had fled.

"If I see that bastard again I'll kick his ass" I said standing up.

"Sounds like you're against rape" Inuyasha said.

"Damn right I am!" I snapped. "A member of my pack was almost in the same scenario and it was a fellow pack member my grandmother sent his sorry ass out of the pack"

 **Later**

We all found a small shrine and decided to put Koharu in there so she wouldn't be pursued by the creep who had tried to rape her. I leaned against the railing as Inuyasha came out of the shrine and sat down behind Miroku.

"I hope you understand our position Miroku we can't take that girl with us" Inuyasha said.

"I know"

"Still we can't just abandon her since she was almost raped" Sango added.

"I agree perhaps she could travel with us until we found her safe place for her to live" Miroku suggested.

"That didn't stop you from asking her to bare your children" Sango said and I noticed a look of jealousy on her face.

"He asks that of every new girl he sees, he even asked me and Kagome"

"That he did" Inuyasha agreed.

"Well all except for one" Sango added.

Miroku then stood up and went over to Sango. He then took his hands into hers.

"Sango would you consider baring?"

"Spare me would ya!" Sango shouted. Both Inu and I merely rolled our eyes.

Miroku then decided to get up and talk with the leader of the village we were currently hanging out at. It didn't take long for Miroku to return with the good news however Koharu wasn't happy. I mean I didn't blame her since she had a crush on Miroku. However we pointed out that her coming with us would dangerous for her life and eventually Koharu agreed it was safer for her to remain at this village where people would look after her. We all watched as Miroku escorted Koharu away from us so he could talk to her alone.

"Hey Kagome?" I asked turning to Kikyo's reincarnation.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Why don't you and Inuyasha just admit you two like each other"

Immediately both Inuyasha and Kagome's faces turned red. Sango and Shippo smirked while I did the same.

"Talia!" Inuyasha protested.

"Sooner or later you two will find out you were meant for each other despite you two constantly arguing"

"Are we a couple in the manga?" Kagome asked her face turning redder.

"Sorry Kagome I'm not answering that"

Kagome then turned to Inu and he did the same with her. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before they both turned away with their faces blushing. Night soon fell and we all led Koharu to the village elder. Koharu already was getting upset and the elder suggested we stay for the night. Immediately Miroku thought it wasn't a good idea since he didn't want to further upset Koharu. However Koharu burst into tears and went inside.

"Miroku you're an asshole" I said before I gave the monk a good clocking on the head.

"I agree" Inuyasha agreed as he and I went over to the crying Koharu.

"Fine we'll stay the night and set out in the morning but no tears in the morning alright?" Inuyasha asked looking to Koharu. I simply smiled at Koharu while leaning against Inu's side.

"Oh thank you!" Koharu said breaking into a smile.

We all were given a room to sleep in and Koharu cooked some good food for us. However after she had served it I knew Kanna had already crossed paths with her. Just thinking of Kanna actually made me shake. Sure I thought she was pretty cool with her mirror but still she gave the shivers. But as usual hunger took over and I didn't dare hesitate to gobble up my dinner. By the time I finished Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Damn it don't tell me we're about to have another fight" I growled.

"We're surrounded" Miroku said firmly.

"Yeah but it's also weird I don't smell any demons"

"You two might as well prepare yourselves because another one of Naraku's incarnations is here" I said as I got to my feet. I then undid my kimono and tossed it aside. I wore a black tank top underneath the kimono in case and I quickly grabbed my swords.

"Another one?" Inuyasha asked his eyes widening.

"Ask questions later" I told Inu as I headed outside first. Miroku and Inu followed after me along with Ballerion. Once we got outside the villagers who were now under Kanna's control walked towards us with various weapons and torches.

"These villagers are alive but their souls have been taken" I warned the boys.

"So who is controlling them?" Inu demanded.

"I said later Inu!" I snapped as the villagers ran towards us ready to attack. As much as I hated to do it, I ran forward and began to use my fists to punch each villager either in the face, stomach, or somewhere else so they could be stunned. The boys and I continued this charade and we even decided to lead the controlled villagers away from the elder's home so Kagome, Sango, Koharu, and Shippo wouldn't be harmed. Then I remembered.

"Oh damn it!"I swore as I gently stunned another human. "Guys we better head back to the others, their in trouble!"

"You're not going anywhere" a familiar voice said and we all turned around to see Kagura standing behind the other villagers who still had fight left in them.

"Kagura" Miroku spat.

"Not you again" Inuyasha growled. "Talia is she the one possessing these villagers?"

"Nope that would be her supposed sister Kanna"

"Hmph I knew it" Kagura sneered. "You are from another reality"

"Heh I'm not surprised you knew that Kagura since Naraku is your creator and he killed my mother" I then drew out Valerian.  
Inuyasha then drew out Tetsusaiga.

"Miroku head back and help the others now hurry!" I shouted at the monk. Miroku nodded just as Kagura unleashed her Dance of Blades. Some of the blades hit me and I held back a yelp my skin began to bleed. Inuyasha got in front of me and he used Tetsusaiga to block Kagura's attack. Inu then grabbed my wrist and we began to high tail it, other men followed after us, and Ballerion had actually became his true form and used his tail to swipe them away from us. Kagura unleashed another Dance of Blades and Inuyasha and I just missed it.

"What is the matter Inuyasha and Talia? Why do you two flee from me is it because you have not recovered from your injuries?" Kagura taunted.

"My injuries weren't serious you bitch!" I snapped. Kagura simply smirked as she unleashed Dance of the Dragon.

"Talia stand down!" Inuyasha said as the wind become more intense.

"Like hell I well" I said. But Inu being the stubborn git he was pushed me down and Ballerion flew over to me and he landed above me. He used his body to shield Kagura's winds so I wouldn't get blown away. I then saw Inu draw Tetsusaiga back out.

"Wait Inu don't use the Wind Scar it's a trap!" I shouted however the wind made it so he didn't hear me. Inu then thrust the Tetsusaiga forward and Wind Scar surged towards Kagura. I could only watch in horror as Kagura spun around and Kanna appeared behind her. She held up her mirror and the Wind Scar was absorbed into Kanna's mirror and then the Wind Scar was sent back towards Inu. His own attack hit him and Inuyasha screamed. He went flying backwards and he then landed on the ground a second later.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed as I shot out from around Ballerion and I hurried over to my best friend. I could tell he was seriously hurt because of all the blood I saw and smelled. I bent down and stroked his face.

"God damn you!" I shouted as I got to my feet. I pulled off my swords and threw them onto the ground as I shifted into my true demon form. A second later I was running towards Kanna and Kagura with my demon speed. Suddenly Kanna's mirror lit up and my eyes widened when another round of the Wind Scar shot out of it. The attack was so fast I couldn't get out before it hit. I then felt the same pain as Inuyasha did when he was attacked by the Wind Scar. A scream shot out of my throat as my fur was sliced and I was thrown into the air like Inu was and I then landed on my back with a thud making the ground shake. I then was back in my human form. I never felt so much pain in my life and it hurt to move. I felt blood pouring down from my hair as well as down my arms. I weakly sat up and I eyed my body. The tank top and pants I wore were also resistant to battles so they weren't in shreds, as well as they didn't have blood. But my skin had many cuts and bruises and it hurt like hell to move. Ballerion roared before he hurried over to me and he used his tail to place me on his back. The sky suddenly turned dark and I saw it becoming purple. Several purple funnels came towards the ground and a second later Naraku stood beside Kagura and Kanna. A snarl escaped my lips. The laugh that Naraku did made my blood boil.

"So how does it feel to have your own power against you?" he sneered. "I see even the Wind Scar hurt Talia"

"F**K you!" I shouted as I shot Naraku the bird. "Your damn lucky I'm pretty banged up to not teach you a lesson m****f***er!"  
I then fell over and fell unconscious on Ballerion's back.

 **Ballerion's POV**

My eyes went wide when I sensed Talia's hear no longer beat in her breast. Alarmed I used my tail to pull Talia off my back and laid her against the ground. I nudged her with my snout and I then roared. However it was to no avail, Talia was dead.

"You killed her!" my voice rang out.

"Huh what do you know you managed to kill Yuna's daughter" Kagura said looking to Naraku.

"Like mother like daughter" Naraku sneered.

"You will pay for this!" I roared before I placed Talia onto my back before I went over to retrieve Ballerion and So'unga in my fangs. There was one person who could save my master and that was Sesshomaru. No doubt the dog demon was feeling the intense pain right now not being to able to feel his mate through the mating bond. I opened my wings and I took flight.

 **Sesshomaru's POV**

Not long ago I felt the mating bond between me and Talia suddenly stop. I had no idea what this meant but I hoped it wasn't what I felt it was. A roar suddenly got me to break my train of thoughts and I looked up to see Ballerion descending towards me at a fast rate of speed. He landed and I hurried over to him. My golden eyes went wide when I saw Talia was lifeless on his back.

"Who killed my mate?"I hissed feeling deep anger.

"Naraku" the dragon answered as he placed Valerian and So'unga down on the ground. He then used his tail to get Talia off of his back and he set her in front of me. "You have the power to give her one last chance of life Sesshomaru with the power of Tensaiga"

I didn't say anything as I used my arm to bring Talia into my grasp. Ballerion then took flight leaving me alone with my dead mate.

 _Nothing I would gain was worth losing her nothing at all_ I pressed a kiss against my mate's forehead. Then I lay her against the grass and I drew out Tensaiga. My blade pulsed and the creatures of the underworld appeared around my mate as her body glowed white. The demons pressed their hands against my beloved's flesh and examined her before I then destroyed them with one swipe of my father's fang. I then put Tensaiga back into its sheath and held Talia once more in my grasp. My eyes went wide and I breathed a sigh of relief as her heart began to beat once more.

 **Talia's POV**

It seemed like I was in endless darkness after I had collapsed and I don't know what happened. I smelled Sesshomaru nearby and I weakly opened my eyes. Sesshomaru was next to me and he was holding me close to his side in a protective manner. He was asleep and I looked around to see that he and I were alone, well Ballerion was by the campfire sleeping. So'unga and Valerian rested at my side and I had my red kimono as a blanket. I growled as I tried to move and this woke Sess.

"Luna are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"What the hell happened to me?" I inquired. Sesshomaru was silent and his eyes went to Tensaiga. I was confused but then I figured it out.

"Did? Did I die?" I asked.

"Yes you did, Ballerion brought you to me after whatever battle you had with Naraku, the wounds you suffered were serious, I used Valerian's Healing Bite to make the healing process faster"

"You used Tensaiga on me" I said.

"That I did" Sess said and he caressed my face with his clawed hand. "I could not loose you"

He then gently pressed his lips against mine and he closed his eyes. I felt all his love he bore for me in that one kiss. The way he wrapped his arm around my waist proved it. I closed my eyes as I kissed my mate back. My arms went around his neck wanting to hold onto him, not wanting to let go. Sess gently pushed his tongue into my mouth and our tongues danced for a few moments before the kiss ended and he pulled away.

"Talia" Sess said and I didn't realize I had tears going down my face.

"Damn it me and my f**king tears" I growled as I tried to wipe them away. But Sess stopped me.

"You are beautiful when you cry Luna" he said before he kissed my face and he used his clawed hand to wipe the tears away. As he did this I buried my head against his chest wanting him to hold me.

"Thank you for giving me another chance to live" I told him. I then felt Sess place a finger underneath my chin and made me look into his golden eyes as he tilted my face up.

"Talia" he said. "I cannot live without you, you are the most important thing to me"

"Damn it Sess you're going to make me cry again" I growled feeling my face turn red.

"Then so be it because I Sesshomaru love you Luna and will do so until I am dead"

He then pressed his lips against mine once to prove he truly meant his words. As he did this his hand coiled into one of mine and our fingers intertwined.

 ***blows into tissue*  
Sesshomaru your such a devoted mate!**

 **Sesshomaru: Thank you bloodyrose as are you a talented writer.**  
 **Me: *blushes* Meh I try my best.**  
 **Seto: You are good for a**  
 **Me: Seto quit blabbering about my age or I won't finish Girl on Fire!**  
 **Inuyasha: Maybe he needs these damn beads.**  
 **Seto: Heh I don't think so Mutt.**  
 **Inuyasha: What did you call me?**  
 **Me: HEY! Inuyasha Sit Boy!**  
 **Inuyasha: *slams into ground face first***  
 **Me: Sam why don't you teach your mate manners.**  
 **Sam: *eyes get into annoyed manner***  
 **Seto: Oh crap.**  
 **Sesshomaru: You really shouldn't anger your mate human.**  
 **Seto: Shut up Fluffy.**


	25. Demon Blood Awakening

**Here is another chapter to end the weekend!  
Enjoy readers!**

 **Talia's POV**

"You should have remained with Sesshomaru your wounds maybe almost healed but it would be safer to be with your mate" Ballerion suggested flapped his wings.

"I know but I'm worried for Inu he's still weak from our fight against Kagura and Kanna" I told the dragon. "I might be needed to fight"

"You have a point there it is a good thing you have wolf blood in you since your kind heals pretty quickly" Ballerion then made his descent and he landed outside of a hut.

I got off the dragon's back along with my swords before he reverted to his smaller form. The others weren around but they weren't at the hut at the moment. I went inside the house and Inu lay asleep on the straw. I felt my face turn red when I realized he was shirtless and he was wrapped up in bandages on his torso. As though he scented me Inu opened his eyes. Sango was sound asleep with Kirara next to her.

"Tal are you here?" he asked. Smiling I went over the injured hanyou and sat beside him. I placed a hand on his face.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Inuyasha.

"I hurt like hell but I've been worried sick about you as have the others" Inu tried to sit up but I growled and he sighed and stopped moving. "Miroku told me you were also hit by a Wind Scar"

"Yep that I was and it hurt like a bitch I might also add" I told Inuyasha. "But I'm fine now but you are still recovering it would be wise if we get attacked I fight"

"Heh my wounds will heal" Inuyasha said.

I merely shook my head at Inuyasha's stubbornness. Inu grunted before he closed his eyes and I decided to watch over him while he rested. He didn't need to know that I had actually died and was revived by Tensaiga. He didn't need that stress right now. Inuyasha slept for an hour while I kept watch; suddenly my nose caught a new scent. Then orbs of white light appeared in front of me and Inuyasha, and Kikyo's soul collectors slithered through the orbs and hovered in front of me and Inuyasha. Immediately Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"Soul Collectors" He said as the white snake like creatures turned around and went outside.

"Kikyo must be nearby" Inu grunted before he grabbed Tetsusaiga with one hand.

"Hold it Inu" I said placing a hand against his shoulder. "It isn't a good idea for you to go after her especially since she handed over more shards to Naraku"

"Yeah I know but I need to talk to her" Inuyasha said. "Tal help me"

"Alright but when Kagome finds out don't expect me to come to your rescue" I told my best friend as I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and helped him to his feet. He used his other hand to use Tetsusaiga as a cane and the two of us walked outside. Shippo was being held down by two soul collectors. However Inu was determined to see Kikyo and he and I slowly followed the soul collectors.

"These things are creepy" I said. Inu grunted as the he agreed with me. Suddenly Inu almost fell but I was able to catch him and I carefully led him down the hill. The soul collectors hovered over us before they headed in the direction of a tree. A white light shined and Kikyo appeared in the branches seconds later.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha's ears wiggled and he opened his eyes to look to Kikyo.

"Kikyo" He said as he struggled to stay standing.

"I see your still alive as is Talia good to see you again"

I didn't say anything, even though I didn't hate her, I was mad she handed over jewel shards to Naraku. I only replied with a nod while Inu demanded.

"I want answers Kikyo is it true you gave Naraku the shards of the sacred jewel you stole from Kagome?!"

"Yes I did to cast Naraku into oblivion" Kikyo answered.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. "Naraku is a hell of a lot stronger now, strong enough he made two incarnations, Kagura of the Wind, and Kanna of the Void, and a third will follow"

"F**k" Inuyasha growled.

"So you are from another reality" Kikyo said getting my attention. "It explains how you know so much information"

"You wanted me dead most likely which is why you gave Naraku those shards" Inuyasha said.

"I would never allow that" Kikyo said. "Take heed both of you Naraku is our bitter enemy, and Talia you of all have the most hatred for him"

"Yeah no s**t" I snapped. "Why are you pointing this out to me?"

"Because at some point your hatred for Naraku might take control of you without you realizing it, as will I warn you now, like Inuyasha you are a half demon, dog demons and wolves value their friends and family, if something were to happen to either one, you might go into a frenzy"

My eyes went wide at this. Was it possible I could lose control of my demon and wolf side?

I mean I always had no issues with both sides; however I guess it was possible. Then Kagura's scent suddenly got my attention as did it with Kikyo's. Kagura's wind blew nearby and the damn incarnation appeared. She was about to attack until Kikyo shot a sacred arrow at her. Kikyo strung another arrow just as Kagura conjured her wind and she leapt into the air and was on her feather making her escape.

"Hmmph" was all I said.

"Talia take Inuyasha and leave" Kikyo said not looking at me.

"But Kikyo!" Inuyasha protested.

Her soul collectors then went to her and Kikyo glowed a purple aura before she was gone.

"Come on Inu let's get you back to the hut to rest" I told him. Inuyasha looked down in the dumps and all I could do to comfort him was press a kiss against his forehead.

"Thanks Tal" Inu said as I turned us around and we headed back to the hut. I was glad the hut wasn't that far and after a five minute walk, Kagome came running towards us.

"Talia your okay!" Kagome said seeing I was supporting Inuyasha. I flashed her a smirk before I finally made Inuyasha sit down for a second. Kagome hurried over to him and she bent down to her knees.

"You jerk!" She said and she grabbed his bangs. Inu grunted in pain and she let his bangs go.

"Sorry" she said. "You saw Kikyo didn't you?! It's written all over your face!"

"Talia!" I heard Shippo shout. I turned and Shippo leapt into the air and flew into my arms. "I thought you were dead"

"I'm still alive little one" I said before I ruffled the fox demons hair.

Inuyasha didn't answer Kagome's question and she said.

"You can't even look me in the eye just like always"

"Listen it wasn't some kind of tryst or anything"

"Oh come even I figured that out stupid"

Miroku and I only shook our heads. I tuned out the rest of the conversation until Kagome stood up and walked away.

"Inuyasha you need to be careful what you say around Kagome" I scolded him. "As I stated before Kagome is starting to develop feelings for you, hell I can even sense those feelings, and every time you go to see Kikyo, it really hurts her"

"It's not that simple Talia" Inuyasha said.

"I understand that but just try and think about Kagome as well, you may not realize it now, but eventually you will learn to love her" I then turned around and followed Kagome.

"Man your are fast "Kagome said as I came up to her side as we walked back to the hut.

"Half demon and half wolf" I told her. "Don't let Kikyo bother you right now Kagome, I know it's hard not to, but now isn't the time, we need to be on guard because Naraku's third incarnation will show up"

"Another one just how many of these things is Naraku creating?!" Kagome shouted. I winced because her shout made be wince.

"Sorry I forgot you have powerful hearing"

"Meh don't worry about girlfriend, I forgot how many incarnations Naraku has created"

"This is why I'm glad you're from a world where this one is fictional" Kagome stated. "By the way does anyone like me in your time?"

"Oh hell ya a lot of people adore you, your actually Irene's favorite character, she's a good friend of mine"

Kagome smiled at this.

"She sounds nice"

"Believe it or not she's mated to my other friend Peter who has the hots for Sango"

"Oh boy he sounds like another Miroku"

"Not even close, he doesn't go around asking random females to have his children, and he is loyal to the core to Irene, if Inuyasha could cross through the arch maybe it's a possibility you could"

"I would love to meet your family and friends I could use a break from my time and from Inuyasha"

Sango was awake by the time Kagome and I got back to the hut. She was glad to see I was alright and Kirara had hopped into my arms. Shippo was hanging with Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hey kitty" I greeted Kirara as I began to stroke her head. The demon cat repeatedly meowed and I had a cute attack.

"Man my friends would love to meet Kirara" I told Sango and Kagome as I sat down with Kirara still in my arms.

"Sounds like your friends like this supposed manga and anime" Sango said.

Kagome had explained to Sango, Shippo, and Miroku where I was really from.

"Yep Kirara is well liked so you couldn't blame me for getting all gitty when Kirara acts cute"

Kirara purred her head against my chin as she did this. The boys returned a second later and Kagome turned away from Inuyasha. Miroku helped Inuyasha sit down and the monk began to undo the wrappings so he could check on Inu's wounds. I went over to Miroku and him with Inu.

"Damn you did really get beat up" I told Inu as I saw his injuries.

"Heh these wounds will heal in no time" Inuyasha said to me with a smirk.

I simply sweat dropped at his confidence. Miroku used Kagome's peroxide to clean Inu's wounds and I put new bandages on him. My face would turn red from time to time, because Inuyasha did have well built muscles.

"What are you blushing at Talia?" Inu suddenly asked as I finished tying the bandage on his arm.

"Drop it Inu" I growled.

"I think she finds your physical form attractive" Miroku added.

This earned Miroku a smack on the head and a yelp from him. Inu flashed me a teasing smirk and I shot him a death look back to not push it. Then both Inuyasha and I perked our heads up.

"What is it you two?" Miroku asked.

"The scent of a dead man" Inuyasha and I said in unison.

Miroku stood up as did I. The two of us left the hut to see a human man approaching us. Immediately I knew he was under Kagura's Dance of the Dead. Inuyasha came out behind me.

"A demon has come it has devoured the entire village"

Kagome helped bring Sango out just as the human said the demon had a spider mark on its back. The man then fell to the ground and a second later he was lifeless.

"Has that man been dead the whole time?" Kagome inquired.

"Yep Kagura knows we're here" I told the others turning to them. "That was her Dance of the Dead so it might be a good idea and get the hell out of here"

"And kill this demon" Inuyasha added.

"Not a good idea Inu" I told him.

"But Tal!" Inu began to argue.

I sighed realizing arguing with Inuyasha would be pointless. So it was settled we all gathered our stuff and we left the hut heading towards the village. Inuyasha had his dark white undershirt on him; Ballerion was rode on my shoulder as we walked. The walk to the village took less than five minutes; we all looked around looking for the demon. A second later purple skin got my attention and I saw Goshinki. Inu and I hurried and Inu swung Tetsusaiga at him while I held So'unga in my hand and stood in front of the children Goshinki was about to eat.

"Get outta here" Inuyasha said to the two siblings. The brother took his sister into his arms and they fled.

"Damn your ugly" I told Ghoshinki.

"You must Naraku's third incarnation" Inuyasha added. Goshinki laughed and it sent shivers down my spine.

Ballerion flew off of my shoulder and became his true form behind me and Inuyasha.

"You're thinking I dodged the Tetsusaiga, you are surprised at my speed despite my enormous size"

"Inu he can read minds" I told the hanyou. Goshinki looked to me.

"What are you looking at you ugly m***er***ker?" I snapped at Goshinki. I then leapt into the air and was able to make a quick stab into Goshinki's face. Inu then did the same and swung Tetsusaiga forward but Goshinki leapt out of the way.

"Damn" I said as I landed back on the ground when Inu did as well. My eyes then went bug eyed as Goshinki was about to fall right on me and Inu, I quickly grabbed Inuyasha's hand just as Goshinki landed. Inuyasha grunted as I stood up. Goshinki taunted Inu and Inuyasha huffed before he jumped into the air ready to use Tetsusaiga again. However with his speed Goshinki got out of the way and he was near me. I hurriedly went to Inu's side again. Goshinki then swiped his claws at us and both Inuyasha and I were caught into it. We both went flying in the air and landed on the ground onto our backs.

"Inuyasha! Talia!" Kagome shouted.

Miroku was about to use the Wind Tunnel but the Saimyosho appeared. Ballerion roared and he flapped his wings and took flight. Goshinki turned to see the dragon flying towards him in a spiral dive. Goshinki then sped off and was then behind Ballerion. Goshinki sank his fangs into Ballerion's flank and the dragon roared in pain. However Ballerion wasn't ready to give up the fight, before he knew it, Goshinki had flames being spat at him, and this made Goshinki release Ballerion. Ballerion flew away from Goshinki however he was surrounded by fire and crashed into the ground in his smaller form. Kagome hurried over and scooped Ballerion into his arms.

"You're gonna pay for hurting Ballerion" I hissed at Goshinki.

Goshinki shook his head trying to find relieve from the burns Ballerion gave him. The demon then looked to me.

"You think you can defeat me little pup?"

I felt an anime vein come to my face.

"F**k you" I said. I then noticed the children from the stable were behind us.

"I thought I told you two to run" Inuyasha told them. Both Inuyasha and I noticed the two siblings held their parents clothes.

"Get out of danger you two" I told them. The brother and sister nodded and they fled just as Goshinki walked over to us. As usual his taunting was pissing me off.

"You have demon blood coursing through your veins but yet you take pity on humans"

"Get off our back!" Inuyasha roared. "I'll slice you in half!" Inuyasha roared as he held Tetsusaiga up. The wind around us began to blow and Inuyasha smirked when he saw the Wind Scar. Then he leapt into the air ready to attack. But Goshinki suddenly broke through the Wind Scar and Inuyasha threw Tetsusaiga forward. Goshinki sank his fangs into the fang and my eyes went wide watching this happen. The Tetsugaiga cracked and then it finally broke. Inuyasha had a shocked look on his face as did everyone else. Goshinki spat out Tetsusaiga's broken blade before he swung his claws forward. The claws struck Inuyasha and my best friend's shirt was ripped to shreds and new wounds opened. The hanyou was flying through the air backwards and he landed on the ground.

"INUYASHA!" I yelled. I hurried over to him and eyed his unconscious form. I dropped So'unga. As I did something inside me woke. Anger surged through me because of what Goshinki had done to injure Inuyasha as well as breaking Tetsusaiga. Also the anger I felt for Naraku sparked into intense hatred and flowed through my blood in waves.

 **Kagome's POV**

My eyes went wide when I saw Talia's hair turning silver. Her ears became pointed and I realized she was transforming into her demon self. Her eyes became red and they held anger and blood thirst. Her claws were now sharp as knives and her two magenta stripes were jagged.

"I don't understand how is it you transformed into your demon form without the full moon?" Goshinki asked Talia.

Talia didn't say anything as she stood up and she ripped off her kimono leaving her in her black tank top and the rest of her black outfit. She then leapt into the air and she used her claws to slice off Goshinki's right arm. A second later Inuyasha was beside her. His face resembled hers, the same red eyes, the same jagged stripes.

"Is there something wrong Goshinki?" Talia taunted.

"I thought you were able to our minds" Inuyasha added.

What on earth has happened to these two?

They looked like they were in full demon mode.

"How is this possible that the two of you are able to possess demon abilities?"

"Heh how would we know that?" Inuyasha taunted.

"You should be less concerned about us and more concerned about judgment day" Talia finished. Goshinki glared at the two of them in surprise but then he stormed forward towards Talia and Inuyasha.

"I shall rip you two apart with my fangs half breeds!"

Talia sneered before she was the first to leap into the air and she opened her claws. She quickly sliced off Goshinki's other arm just Inuyasha had leapt into the air behind her.

"The demon blood that flows through our veins" Talia began.

"Silence!" Goshinki roared.

"Is unlike yours!" Inuyasha sneered.

"You half demons!"

"We're in a class of our own!" Inuyasha roared as he used his claws to swipe at Goshinki. A second later Goshiki's body broke apart and my eyes went wide.

Both Talia and Inuyasha landed onto their feet just as Goshinki's body fell all around us.

"Goshinki we enjoyed that" Talia finished.

 **Talia's POV**

One minute all I remember was feeling the intense hatred and anger I felt after Inu got injured, the next I realized I was on my feet. I looked around and I saw Kagome with a shocked expression on her face.

"What the hell?" I said and I looked around. Goshinki's body was literally in shreds all around us. I then smelled blood and I looked to my hands. My eyes widened they were stained with Goshinki's blood, both of them on my claws. I then felt my ears and they were pointed. I was in my demon form!

"Talia" Kagome said and I turned to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah but I don't remember becoming my demon form"

She and I then looked to Inuyasha who was his demons self. His claws were soaked in blood as well. His eyes were red and they looked evil. He was looking at his claws.

"What happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked turning to me.

"Because of Tetsusaiga breaking Inu's demon blood woke up" I told her. "Apparently the need to protect Inuyasha as well as the anger I felt when Goshinki hurt him made me transform into my demon half as well"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she approached Inu. Inuyasha turned to her growling dangerously.

"Stay away from me" he told her. "I can't say what I'm going to do next"

Kagome however had no intention of staying away from Inu so she began to walk forward.

"Inuyasha please you destroyed the demon" Kagome said as she approached Inu.

"I said stay away!" Inu said to her. But Kagome only got closer to him and the others protested.

Inu glared at her unsure what to do.

"Inuyasha sit" Kagome said.

Inuyasha's beads lit up and he fell face first into the ground.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Inuyasha roared at Kagome as he lifted his head up. His face returned to normal. Kagome got to her knees and she then threw her arms around Inu.

"Thank goodness your back"

I smiled at she did that. Both she and Inuyasha blushed and Kagome hurriedly pulled away from Inuyasha.

 **Later.**

We all were able to find a safe camping spot for the night so we could rest. Ballerion was asleep near the fire his flank had been patched up thanks to Kagome. My demon self was gone and I was now back to my usual self. Once we made camp I bathed so I could get rid of the smells of Goshinki and his blood. Kagome had told me my demon self emerged and like with Inuyasha I had no control over what I did, it turned out I cut off both of Goshinki's arms with my claws. Right now I sat by the side of the small lake I had bathed in. Ballerion sat in my lap and I thought of what Kikyo had told me. If something were to happen to those I cared for I might go into a frenzy, so she had been right. I had gone into the same killing frenzy as Inuyasha went through.

"Hey" Inuyasha's voice broke my train of thought. I turned to see my best friend walking over and he sat next to me a second later.

"You're still thinking about what happened huh?"

He was back in his robes, only he wouldn't have an undershirt for awhile.

"Yeah the only thing I can remember was feeling a lot of hate and anger before I lost control of myself"

"Probably seeing me hurt triggered it" Inuyasha added. "Kikyo said you might go into a frenzy"

"She was right" I then closed my hand into a fist. "I don't want it to happen again"

"You don't know that Tal" Inu said as he placed an arm around me and brought me into his side. "But you can count on me to help you if you need control"

"As you will have the same from me" I told Inuyasha. "The reason your demon half woke up was because of Tetsusaiga, the whole reason it was given to you was to seal off your demon half, you see since you are both demon and human, both sides need balance, however when Tetsusaiga broke it threw the balance off and that's what made you go into your own killing frenzy"

Inuyasha only nodded. He then had a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Talia if I transform again I want you to stay away"

"F**k that" I said. "I ain't doing that I never once left you to fight your battles alone and I sure as hell won't do it now Inu, your very important to me and I would give my life to protect yours"

"As I will do the same with you pack mate" Inuyasha said as he kissed my forehead. "I will never leave your side when it comes to you suffering"

I simply chuckled and both of us gazed at the stars in the night sky for awhile before heading back to the others.

 **0.0  
If you thought demon inuyasha was scary, imagine two demons going into a killing frenzy!  
**


	26. Kaijijbo's Evil Sword

**Tokijin finally arrives!  
That sword rocks!**

 **Talia's POV**

Nothing much happened the next day except for us traveling as usual. By late afternoon we found a spot next to a river and made camp. Inu was sitting by himself eying Tetsusaiga. I felt bad for him because I knew Tetsusaiga was like Inuyasha's baby and now that the sword was broken, the teenage half demon was down in the dumps his baby was broken. I went over and sat next to my best friend and remained by his side just to be a comfort. Our wounds from our fight with Goshinki were fully healed. Ballerion rested on my shoulder and his flank was now healed. Kagome walked over to us a second later and held up a fried fish on a stick out for Inu.

"Thank you" Inuyasha said as he took the fish from Kagome and began to eat it.

"Snap out of it would you!" Shippo said. "Quit moping over your broken sword"

"Shippo lay off Inuyasha ok?" I told the fox demon. "Tetsusaiga is very important to him imagine if something important to you was broken"

Shippo's got a guilty look on his face and he muttered a quick apology just as the sky turned dark and lightning shot towards the ground. A second later the sky cleared and in front of us stood Totosai's bull.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga shouted as he jumped from the bull onto Inu's nose. The flea demon quickly grabbed a quick slurp of blood before Inu used his hand to smack the flea demon off of him. Myoga fell off and he landed in Inuyasha's hand.

"Hanging out at Totosai's again?" I asked the flea demon with a smirk.

"How rude making me sound like a coward!" Myoga protested hopping in Inuyasha's hand.

"Well you did run away" Inu pointed out.

"Yep you sure did" Kagome agreed.

"Never mind that tell me what happened to Tetsusaiga?!" Myoga demanded before he turned and saw the broken sword.

"A demon named Goshinki bit it in half when I was fighting him" the hanyou explained. Myoga frowned as though in deep thought before he turned to Inuyasha again.

"Please my lord you must take the pieces of the sword to Master Totosai, Tetsusaiga's sword smith"

"You mean Tetsusaiga can be put back together again?"Kagome inquired.

"Yes, yes now hurry please the bull will take you to Totosai's home!" Myoga said jumping again.

"I'll come with you, we can fly back on Ballerion" I said. Ballerion jumped off my shoulder and transformed. He extended his wing and I climbed onto it. Then Ballerion took flight just as Inu got onto Totosai's bull.

"Bye for now" I heard Inu say to the others.

The journey to Totosai's dwelling took most of the day and by the time it was sunset Inu and I arrived at Totosai's dwelling. Totosai's home was actually in a volcano which I found pretty cool. Ballerion landed outside the lava pits and the dragon returned to his smaller form after I climbed off his back. Inuyasha then carried me on his back so I wouldn't get burned thanks to the lava pits. Inu easily leapt over them with confidence before we came in front of the entrance to the cave. A few minutes later Totosai was bawling his eyes out when he saw Tetsusaiga in two broken pieces.

"Only a simpleton would allow this to happen" Totsosai cried. Inu looked annoyed and impatient. "What has this fool done to you my precious Tetsusaiga?"

"Yeah, yeah, can you stop bawling and fix my sword?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Listen youngster, it's not quite that simple!" Totosai snapped back at Inu.

"Huh? You mean you can't fix it?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inu watch the noise!" I scolded the half demon.

Totosai picked the two pieces of Tetsusaiga.

"I am a master sword smith I can repair it over the course of three days but I'll require something to bond it"

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked. A big fat smirk came onto my lips as Totosai grabbed a tool that he would use to pull Inuyasha's fang out.

"Open up for me would you Inuyasha?" Totosai asked.

"How's this?" Inuyasha said as he opened his mouth wide enough. A second later Inu screamed bloody murder as Totosai plucked the hanyou's fang from his mouth. I held a hand to my mouth to hide my laughter.

"Well I guess this fang will have to do"

Inu stood up and punched Totosai hard on the head.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Quit your whining your tooth will grow back in a mere half a day!" Totosai fussed as a huge whelt appeared on his head.

"Good you're getting to be a real pain in the neck old man you've got three days to bring me my repaired sword!"

I merely chuckled before I turned around and headed back outside. Ballerion got off of my shoulder and transformed back to his larger form.

"I know why you came!" Inuyasha growled as he came out of Totosai's cave. "You wanted to see him pull my fang out and me screaming in pain!"

"Meh you caught me" I said with a smirk.

"Geez it's a good thing you're not Shippo because I wouldn't hesitate to"

"Do what hit me?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

Inuyasha suddenly gulped and he backed away realizing he almost earn a smack on the head.

"Never mind let's just get back to the others"

Ballerion extended his wing and the two of us climbed onto his back before the black and red scaled dragon took flight.

 **Three Days Later.**

The next three days seemed to pass by like a blur. We all decided to remain in the area and during the day we would scout around looking for jewel shards. Ballerion would fly us around the region or Kirara would do the same. Now it was night and it was the night of the new moon which meant that Inu was in his human form.

"Damn him I wish Totsosai would hurry up and bring me the sword" Inuyasha growled.

"My he looks an ordinary human now" Sango said looking at Inuyasha in his human form for the first time.

"I guess you didn't know this about Inuyasha I've heard this happened to him but this is the first time seeing it for myself" Miroku said as he stood up. The monk went behind Inu and explained to Sango.

"You see half demons like Inuyasha lose their demon powers on one given night when they become mere mortals" Miroku then used his fingers to open Inu's mouth to show Sango that Inuyasha didn't have his fangs "See no fangs as you can see"

"Can't you get your kicks somewhere other than my face?!" Inu snapped at Miroku.

I only chuckled at this.

"What's so funny Tal?" Inu demanded turning to me.

"Your moodiness is what makes me laugh" I reassured him.

"Humph or maybe your just denying you like my human state you did say once it made me attractive"

"I used the word hot not attractive" I warned Inuyasha with a growl. "And get that smirk off your face"

Inu didn't and he simply smirked even more. I gave the hanyou a quick smack on the head before I stood up and walked to the stream nearby. I changed into my wolf form after I removed So'unga and Valerian. I felt sleep coming so I curled my body up and closed my eyes. A little while later I felt an evil aura wake me up and I quickly reverted to my human form. I sensed something or someone was coming. I quickly strapped So'unga onto my back and grabbed Valerian before running to the others. Ballerion and Kirara were both growling. The sky turned an evil purple and suddenly a pinkish light mixed with red shot out of the forest towards us. A second later the sword smith Kaijinbo appeared and he held Tokijin.

"All of you be ready that sword he's holding was made from Goshinki's fangs"

"Say what?!" Inuyasha protested as he stood up not believing his ears.

"Which of you is Talia and Inuyasha?" Kaijinbo asked.

"Why who wants to know?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Shut up Inu" I told the half demon. I then stepped forward.

"I am Talia daughter of Yuna if it is a fight you wish then bring it" I said as I drew out Valerian.

"Talia I can handle him!" Inuyasha protested.

"Not now you won't, he's mine until the sun rises" I growled.

Kaijinbo pointed Tokijin at me.

"You can tell that sword to bite me" I said. "Miroku, Sango you two can help if wish"

"Indeed we shall" Sango said before she grabbed Hirakotsu and threw it forward. Her weapon simply flew over Kaijinbo and then made a turn before coming back towards Totosai's former pupil. Kaijinbo pointed Tokijin towards Hirakotsu and the demon aura light surged towards the boomerang and it broke in half.

"Holy crap" I said forgetting that was supposed to happen. Miroku ran forward and threw a sutra tag onto Kaijinbo. Kaijinbo stopped in his tracks and Miroku used his staff to smack the evil demon in the face. Kaijinbo fell backwards onto his back. Tokijin pulsed and glowed once more, then Kaijinbo was back on his feet. The demon ran forward and I hurriedly got in front of Miroku and Valerian met with Tokijin.

"Take this!" I said as I thrust Valerian into Kaijinbo's side. The demon yelped and blood poured out of his wound as I withdrew Valerian from his flesh. I then gave the sword smith a good punch in the face and Kaijinbo was moved backwards. The sky was beginning to light up and I knew Inu would be returning to his demons state soon. Lightning then shot out of the sky and it crackled behind me.

"Good timing" I smirked just as the lightning cleared away and Totosai appeared behind me holding the now repaired Tetsusaiga. Inu hurriedly leapt to Totosai and took Tetsusaiga from him. Totosai then turned to Kaijinbo. The two exchanged conversation giving Inuyasha some time. I ran forward and with all of my strength I swung Valerian hard enough at Tokijin. To my surprise the sword went flying out of Kaijibo's grasp and then landed in the ground behind him. This was perfect because the sun finally rose and Inu became a demon again. Tetsusaiga then became its larger form as Inu held it in his grasp; he had drawn it out earlier. Then the fang went into the ground.

"Hey Totosai what have the hell have you done to my sword?!" Inu snapped.

"Alright I had enough of this bullshit" as I said this Valerian crackled with electricity. Then my blade was surrounded by lightning. "Lightning Wave!"

I threw my blade forward and the mighty power of Lightning Wave stormed towards Kaijinbo. As soon as it hit the evil sword smith he got destroyed. Once he was gone my eyes then went to Tokijin which still glowed with its red-pink aura. It would be a matter of time before Sess would come for his sword and then I knew Inu would be in trouble.

 **I love the way Inu screams in this episode XD.**


	27. Sesshomaru Wielse Tokijin

**Sesshomaru comes to claim his new sword and the truth about him and Talia being mates is finally addressed to the others.**

 **Talia's POV**

I turned around just as Tetsusaiga returned to its skinny self and Inuyasha stormed over to Totosai.

"Totosai I want to talk to you" Inu growled at the sword smith.

"Something about the sword you don't care for?" Totosai asked him.

"How the hell do you think I can carry around such a heavy sword one thrust and I need to stop and rest!" Inu snapped.

I turned my attention back to Tokijin which was still emitting the evil aura around it.

"Who would commission Kaijinbo to make such an evil blade?" Inuyasha asked looking to me.

"You'll find out later" I told my best friend. Totosai then walked past us and headed over to Tokijin. As he reached out for he suddenly backed away.

"I can't even pull it out" the old man said.

Inu then growled and Tetsusaiga return to its larger state. Inu then ran forward and swung his blade ready to smash Tokijin into pieces. But Sesshoumaru's new sword simply sparked with the evil aura and it crackled with its own electricity before Inu was sent flying back in the air, luckily he landed on his feet.

"Talia do you think you can draw Tokijin?" Totosai asked looking to me.

"I'd rather not if I tried most likely I would get the same reaction like Tetsusaiga did" I replied to the old man. So we all decided to hang back away from Tokijin. I never kept my eyes off of the sword because it was full of power. I always liked this sword Sesshomaru used especially the deadly Dragon Strike. Inuyasha of course with his stubbornness decided to sit near Sesshomaru's new sword. We would stay near Tokijin until tomorrow morning, however knowing Sesshomaru he would be coming for Tokijin and soon.

 **Next Morning.**

Inuyasha sure enough stayed near Tokijin all night long and we were all ready to get the hell out of here. To pass the time I read a book I brought back with me from my time. I was getting to a good part just as the sky suddenly darkened. I put my book away and stood up and hurried to the others just as green flash appeared in the sky and when it cleared Sesshomaru on A-Un's back looked back at us. One of A-Un's heads opened up its jaws and then hissed blue lightning towards Tokijin and it hit the sword. Sesshomaru then leapt off of A-Un's back and his feet rested on the ground.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said in surprise. Totosai freaked out and he high tailed behind Inu to hide.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded at his brother.

"Just what I would ask you I've merely came for the sword as well as something else it seems the demon you and Talia killed was so bitter it desired revenge even after its remains were forged into a sword"

"Don't tell me Sesshomaru is the one who commissioned Tokijin" Kagome exclaimed.

"Afraid so" I confirmed.

"Resourceful as ever little pup" Sesshomaru said to me.

"Hey quit hitting on her!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sesshomaru you must not touch Tokijin even you will be possessed by the sword's evil aura!" Totosai yelled.

"He won't listen to you Totosai so don't waste your breath" I growled to the old man. Sesshomaru walked forward and he grabbed onto Tokijin's hilt and then lifted it out of the ground. The demon aura then began to disappear.

"Told ya Tokijin has recognized Sesshomaru as its master"

Sesshomaru then rushed forward and a second later I was pulled backwards into his grasp.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that little brother"

"Don't" I told my mate.

"Inuyasha will eventually have learned the truth" Sess said looking into my eyes.

"Talia what's going on?!" Inuyasha demanded now confused.

Inuyasha looked to me before they looked to his brother, then back to me again.

"No! It can't be!" Inuyasha yelled his voice full of hurt and anger.

"So you figured it out little brother, Talia is my mate and I am hers"

The others gasped as the secret I kept for so long finally was revealed.

Inuyasha looked mad but I also could tell he was hurt badly.

"Talia how could you do this!" he roared at me. "Why have you betrayed us!"

Anger then got the best of me.

"I never betrayed you Inuyasha or the others!" I snapped. I was very angry now and Sess had his arm around me. "You all of people should understand when it comes to those you love more than anything else, and you know to whom I speak about"

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he realized I was right. Tears poured down my face. I was so damn upset I couldn't even look at Inu anymore.

"Stand back Luna" Sess said to me.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha hissed. "You maybe her mate, but I won't let you take her"

"I have never kept her with me against her will, she chooses when to see me and when not, as you do the same with that human priestess you claimed to love"

Inuyasha had enough of his brother's taunts.

"Draw your sword Inuyasha there is something I wish to verify" Sess told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha of course didn't move until Sesshomaru began to run forward. Inuyasha finally began to run towards his brother and he drew out Tetsusaiga.

"You're gonna regret for turning Talia against us Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru then leapt into the air and swung Tokijin at Tetsusaiga. Of course Inuyasha used his heavy Tetsusaiga to block the attacks. Inuyasha was moved backwards and then he came to a stop resting Tetsusaiga to the ground. The two brothers looked at each other before Sess taunted Inu and Inu got up and he stormed forward holding Tetsusaiga up. Then Inu threw Tetsusaiga forward and the two blades met. I watched as electricity sparked between the two blades and Sesshomaru simply pushed Tetsusaiga forward while Inu tried hard to hang on.

"Ahhh Tetsusaiga has become heavier I see"

"It's a lot heavier you stupid jackass"

"Humph the sword is too heavy your better off without it" Sess then used Tokijin to send Tetsusaiga flying into the air. Tokijin sparked and Inuyasha was thrown backwards and he crashed onto his back against the grass. Tetsusaiga landed nearby and it returned to its skinny form. Myoga hopped onto Inu's shoulder and begged for the hanyou to take hold of Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha looked to his sword before looking to me and then to his brother. He then got to his feet and like lightning he sped past Sesshomaru with me in his arms. Sesshomaru looked angry at the sight of Inu holding me.

"Put her down now" Sesshomaru growled. "You already risked her life by her making her go into a killing frenzy"

"You won't have her Sesshomaru I don't care if she's your mate or not" Inuyasha then put me down to the ground.

"Inuyasha" I said shocked at the way he was acting even after I had hurt him by being Sesshomaru's mate.

"Talia frankly I don't give a damn if Sesshomaru is your mate or not I will always be there to protect you"

"She isn't yours to protect little brother" Sesshomaru growled.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha roared as he ran forward once more. Sesshomaru then held Tokijin up and the sword pulsed before it shot out a green stream of electricity and yellow sparks hit Inuyasha. I had to get out of the way so I wouldn't get hit. In fact Ballerion actually had to become his larger form and he held So'unga and Valerian in his mouth as well as my bag that contained my things. He hurriedly came over to me and he used his tail to put me on his back. He then went into the air and flew over Sesshomaru and landed next to A-Un. I watched as Inu was sent flying backwards once more and he met the ground with his feet. I could tell Inuyasha was worn out. Inuyasha stood up for a second before getting back to his feet.

"I've seen all I needed to see" Sess said before held Tokijin up. He then began to run towards Inuyasha. "Die"

"Look out Inuyasha he's coming for you!" Miroku yelled. The wind blew and I smelled Inuyasha's blood change.

"Oh no he's transformed again" I said to Ballerion.

Ballerion nodded just as I saw Inuyasha's red eyes. My best friend growled ready to shed more blood. Totosai luckily hissed out his fire and the fire cut right in front of Sesshomaru before he could attack Inu.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome now!" Miroku shouted.

"Sit!"

I heard Inu yelp as he was forced face first into the ground.

"Sess their gone" I told my mate as I climbed off of Ballerion and walked over to him.

"Do you wish to go after them?" Sess asked as he turned to me. I shook my head no.

I wasn't ready to face the others especially right now it was best if I waited for awhile to return to them.

 **Later.**

"Rin are you about finished?" I asked the eight year old girl. After returning to the camp where Rin and Jaken had been waiting I wanted a bath and Rin thought it was a good idea as well.

"Almost" Rin shouted.

Rin had noticed I was really upset when I arrived and she hung around me to cheer me up. Ballerion in his dragon form spread his left wing out so Rin wouldn't be seen without her clothes by me or the boys. I let the little girl swim to shore and I turned as she got out of the water and dried off.

"I'm decent Talia" Rin said and I turned around. She held out my towel and I took it from her before she turned around herself. For an eight year old she sure was taught well when it came to the privacy of others. I wrapped the towel around my body and got out of the water and I dried my body off. I then grabbed my black pants and my black tank top and pulled them on. My hair was already tangle free so I didn't have to bother with brushing it thankfully. Ballerion removed his wing and he gently licked Rin in an affectionate manner. Rin giggled and she stroked the dragon's snout and kissed it. I held back a laugh because Ballerion actually blushed. The three of us then went back to camp where Sesshomaru was waiting with Jaken and A-Un. Rin yawned and bid Sess good night. Sesshomaru shot the little girl a rare smile as she walked past him with Ballerion following her closely. I sat myself next to Sess and put my head into his lap. I didn't say anything as I felt Sesshoumaru stroking my hair with his claws.

"Talia I'm sorry if I ruined things for you" the dog demon said. I immediately sat myself up and looked into my mate's eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"I figured you would be angry with me for telling Inuyasha we were mates"

I was quiet for a second before I shook my head.

"He would eventually figure it out we can do nothing about it now" I told Sess. However the hurt from Inu's face was still fresh in my mind, but the way the hanyou was determined to keep me away from Sesshomaru after the fact he learned I was his brother's mate baffled me. I shook my head because I didn't want to think of Inu now at least not for a few days.

"Sit in my lap Luna" Sess said.

I did as he asked and I leaned by back against his chest. Sess wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my hair.

"When I smelled the blood the other day from Goshinki's remains it scared me"

I turned my head to look at my mate.

"Why was it because I suddenly turned into my demon half and went into a killing frenzy"

"That and it also reminded me of when you had died, I will not lose you again, not now, not ever"

"You stubborn demon"

I turned my body around so I could face him and I pressed my lips against his.

 _I am sorry I made you worry for me from now on I will be more careful_

 _I know that you will Luna and I promise to keep you safe always_

 _Heh being a romantic?_

 _I don't do such things_ Sess said with a huff.

"Bullshit" I told Sesshomaru after our kiss broke. I then poked his forehead with an index finger. "You're a romantic when you're in the mood, your just too stubborn to admit it"

"You were stubborn when we first met, you claimed to not be attracted to me when it was clear you were"

Sess then smirked. My face went red when he did that.

"It pleases me to see you blush when I smirk at you it proves my point"

Sess then brought me closer into his grasp and I leaned my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of my mate's heart beating against my palm. Sess held me like this until sleep claimed me into its embrace.

 **So there you have it the others know about Talia and Sess. Talia will be traveling with Sess for awhile until things with Inuyasha calms down. Don't worry Inuyasha and Talia's friendship isn't over!  
The two of them are just take a break from another. **


	28. Moving Forward

**Hello fellow readers!  
I'm sorry for not updating!  
I had writers block lol.  
Anyway enjoy the chap!  
A new character is introduced!**

 **Talia's POV**

A month had passed since I left the others. By now Inu and the others most likely had an encounter with two of Naraku's newest incarnations Juromaru and Kageromaru. My mind was always thinking about Inu as I traveled with Sess. It turned out traveling with my mate was very distracting. It also helped me clear my thoughts of the others. I wondered how they were doing right now?

I just hoped Inu didn't get into another killing frenzy. I was still baffled how I went into a killing frenzy with Inuyasha when we fought Goshinki. Today Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ballerion, were on the border of the northern and western territories. Last night had been the full moon so I was in my demon state for the time being for the next three days. Rin got hungry and I suggested to Sess it might be a good idea to find a decent spot to end our travels for the day. As I traveled with my mate I passed through many beautiful landscapes. I viewed Rin as a daughter and she viewed me as a mother figure. This pleased Sesshomaru because he may not admit it, but he deeply cared for Rin as though she was a daughter to him as well. Ballerion went off hunting to find food for us all while I began to gather wood for fire.

"Luna?" Sesshomaru asked getting my attention.

"What is it love?" I asked turning to my mate.

"Your are restless about Inuyasha"

Damn I wish my mate wasn't so observant!

"Your right I am" I agreed as I began to put the firewood into a structure so the wood would burn easily. "I just hope he hasn't gone into another killing frenzy"

Sess didn't say anything as he came over to me. He gently grabbed my hand as I stood up and he brought me into him.

"That isn't all that is worrying you is it?" he inquired.

"No I just don't understand how I went into a killing frenzy myself" I said as I looked down at my clawed hands. "I maybe half dog demon but I shouldn't have lost control of myself like I did, when I was in that frenzy the instinct to live and to protect those I love and care for took over, and I just became another person or demon"

"I'm sure in time you will learn why that happened to you" Sess said to me as he kissed my forehead. Ballerion then landed with a huge buck in his mouth. The smell of the kill got me to turn and eye the corpse in hunger. A-Un also smelled the buck and he looked hungry. I spent the next hour and a half helping Rin and Jaken clean the meat in the stream where our camp was at, I then showed Rin how to skin the meat off of the buck, as well as clean out the guts. To my surprise she wasn't squeamish as I showed her.

"How come you're not making faces?" I asked Rin as the two of us continued to gut the buck.

"My parents and brother taught me how to hunt and prepare meals from hunts, I was able to survive for almost a year after their deaths" Rin said.

"Your one brave little girl I'll tell you that" I told Rin as I kissed her forehead. Ballerion growled at the way I was showing my maternal side to Rin and I flashed him a glare. The dragon bent his down in submission which earned a laugh from Jaken. Jaken then yelped a second later because Sesshomaru used his fist to punch the imp demon on the head. Rin and I chuckled before we returned to our gut cleaning of the buck. Ballerion used his flames to cook the meat and an hour later we are all eating. At one point A-Un and Ballerion fought over a large portion of a deer leg and the two dragons tugged the meat back and forth. Ballerion proved to be the dominant dragon and A-Un gave in. Rin however gave the dragon demon the remainder of her food after she had her fill.

"What do you eat anyway?" I asked Sess as he finished licking the juices of the deer meat away from his lips.

"Mostly meat from animals, sometimes I make Jaken get human food if I want it"

I nearly spat my dinner out because his comment got me to laugh.

"What is so funny Luna?" Sess asked me arching an eyebrow.

"I thought you hated human food" I teased him.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything which was a typical thing he does. I only shook my head before I continued to eat my dinner. However an unfamiliar scent got my attention. It also got Ballerion's attention and he dropped the bone of the deer leg as he looked into the sky.

"What is it Ballerion?" I asked standing up and I walked over to the dragon.

"Another dog demon approaches" Sesshomaru answered as he stood up as well. "The scent is female"

"I also smell a dragon" Jaken added.

Then out of the sky came a large golden dragon. It had the same physique of Ballerion. Ballerion's golden eyes suddenly widened and he hurriedly returned to his smaller form and he high tailed it into Sesshomaru's boa.

"Who is that?" I asked Sess as his eyes went wide as though he recognized the dragon.

"You're mother's twin sister" he answered. My eyes widened at this answer. We all watched as the golden dragon made its descent towards us and I was able to get a good glimpse of the female dog demon on its back. She was almost identical to my mother. The same silver hair, pointed ears, and golden eyes. Only she had two stripes on each cheek instead of one. She wore a dark blue kimono in the same style my red one was. I noticed her hair was in a braid while mine was hanging loosely. A sword rested on her hip in a scabbard. She had black shoes on like Sesshomaru's. She also had a furry boa like Sesshomaru's only it was longer.

The golden dragon landed with ease and our guest got off of the dragon's back.

"Lady Rikku it's been a long time" Sesshomaru greeted my mother's sister.

"Indeed"

Just the way she spoke sent shivers down my spine because my aunt sounded like my mother. The female dog demon then looked to me. A kind smile came upon her lips before she looked to Sesshomaru.

"I have no intention of hurting your mate Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru nodded as my aunt approached me. Rikku stopped in front of me and placed a clawed hand onto my face.

"You have grown into a beautiful and fierce young woman" she said to me. "The last time I saw you was after you were born, before my sister died"

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

"So you and my mother were close I take it" I asked Rikku. It was dark out and Rin was asleep resting against A-Un. The golden dragon had its body curled around its master.

"Indeed we were, Yuna was my best friend" my aunt said. "When she died it devastated our family, but it effected me the most, a shame your mate doesn't have that relationship with his sibling"

Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes at my Rikku's comment.

"How come you never showed yourself to me after I came here?" I asked her. "Sorry that sounded rude"

"You are fine" Rikku reassured me. "I would have found you earlier but I did not know if you were alive, Yuna died before she could tell me"

I had so many questions for this new relative of mine. Like were my grandparents still alive?

Did my mother have other siblings?

However one came into my mind and it seemed appropriate to ask.

"Something happened to me recently that I hope maybe you could shed some light on" I said. Rikku arched an eyebrow and she patiently waited for my question. "The other day my friend and I well, we were fighting against this demon, at one point when my friend and my other friends lives were in danger I changed"

"You went into a killing frenzy" Rikku said. "You want to know why you transformed"

"Observant as always" Sesshomaru added. Rikku shot Sesshomaru a smirk before she eyed me again.

"Full blooded demons have the ability to control their transformations in times of distress, in battles, etc, you on the other hand young one are only half demon, the reason you changed like you did during this fight was the desire for you to live, the desire for you to protect loved ones, the desire and lust to kill with whomever or whatever is threatening those loved ones, that is why you went into the killing frenzy, in time you can and will learn to control it, if you like I can teach you how to control this transformation"

"Is that possible?" I asked.

"Yes it is but it will take patience and work, you are the last of my family Talia, and I would like to be in your life as well as teach you many others things, but only if you will have me, I will not force you into anything you don't wish"

"Luna" Sess said getting my attention. I turned to my mate.

"I would take her offer, if you are able to control your demon blood from going into a frenzy, then you won't have to worry about Rin being in danger if you were with me"

Sesshomaru had a point there. Rin was important to me and the thought of me harming her with the way I helped Inu kill Goshinki scared me. I then turned to my aunt.

"Count me in" I said standing up. Rikku smirked as she got to her feet as well. I went over to her and then I hugged her. My aunt wrapped her arms around me like a mother would with a child and the two of us remained like this until the golden dragon snorted.

"Where is my son?"

The dragon was female and when she spoke Aunt Rikku and I broke apart.

"You'll have to be more specific Sunfyre they may not know which of your offspring you speak of" Aunt Rikku said to the dragoness.

"I speak of my son Ballerion" Sunfyre said as she got into a standing position. Sunfyre was a very beautiful with her golden scales and dark red underbelly scales that traveled from her neck to her tail like Ballerion's did. She basically was the spitting image of her son. Sesshomaru dug his clawed hand into his boa and pulled out a very reluctant Ballerion.

However Sesshomaru was stronger and he put the dragon onto the ground in front of his mother. Ballerion tried to high tail it over to me but I blocked his path. The way he was trying to avoid his mother was amusing. Finally Ballerion gave a growl which sounded like a sigh before he became his larger form. Sunfyre was much larger than her son, and the dragoness bent her face down and nuzzled Ballerion's face in greeting.

"Don't embarrass me mother" Ballerion growled before he nuzzled Sunfyre back. A chuckle came out of Sunfyre's throat and she gave her child one last nuzzle before pulling her head away. The dragoness then sniffed Ballerion and her eyes which were the same color and design of frowned.

"You have found your true mate and if I am correct it is that young human" Sunfyre then turned to head to look at Rin who slept.

"She is mine and I don't intend to take another" Ballerion said with a firm tone. Sunfyre only snorted.

"You know I have no problem what race your mate is my son, however I expect you to treat her right the way I raised you"

"Mother stop now you are embarrassing me" Ballerion growled.

"Dragons have been our companions for centuries; Sunfyre has been with me for almost 250 years"

"How long can dog demons live exactly?" I asked her.

"It depends but the average is 3,000 years or more"

" Well Damn"

I knew dog demons had long life spans but damn 3,000 years, well s**t.

Aunt Rikku chuckled at my response.

"You're mother had a very foul mouth, I can see you inherited it"

This time I blushed.

"Indeed she does, it was one of the things that drew me towards her" Sesshomaru added as he wrapped his arm around my waist. He placed a kiss against my forehead.

"Your father would have been proud of you" Aunt Rikku said to my mate. "And he would also be pleased his best friend's daughter is by your side, Sesshomaru, the two of you will me excellent parents when you are ready"

When she said that I felt my face turn red and Sesshomaru chuckled.

 **The Next Day**

Aunt Rikku departed the next morning and when she was ready to give me lessons she would find me. After I had breakfast I decided I was ready to go back to the others. Sesshomaru had been expecting this and we parted ways with a goodbye kiss. Ballerion gave Rin an affectionate lick with his tongue as his goodbye to her. So now I was flying on the male dragon's back. I had both So'unga and Valerian with me as well as my other things.

"You are nervous and afraid" Ballerion said as he flapped his wings. "And you have every right to be"

"I might not be forgiven by anyone" I told the dragon.

"Then Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha would be fools" Ballerion said. "They do not control what fate has for us, and fate made you Sesshomaru's true mate, they cannot control the feelings you have for him either, if they don't accept this then they are not your friends, Talia"

I hoped to god that wouldn't be the case. After everything that has happened so far I grew and learned to value my friends. Losing them would devastate me especially Inuyasha.

"We approach Kaede's village" Ballerion said getting my attention. "Good news as well, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo are there, but I do not smell Inuyasha"

"He's most likely keeping to himself again" I said as Ballerion began to make his descent. As Ballerion flew around the village the residents eyed Ballerion in interest. Outside of Kaede's hut was Sango and Miroku. Kirara and Shippo were asleep as Ballerion finally landed.

"Talia!" Miroku shouted. I got off of Ballerion's back and the dragon nudged me forward with his snout after I got my stuff off of him. My heart beat as I approached Sango and Miroku.

"Hey" I greeted them. Sango was the first to come over me.

"Talia" she began but she then hugged me which surprised me.

"Damn it" I said as I hugged Sango back. "Damn it I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about Sesshomaru being my mate"

Miroku came over next and he placed a hand onto my shoulder.

"It's alright Talia we've come to accept that"

"Yes we have" Sango said as she let go of me. "We were hurt at first but you are meant to be with your mate and the way we saw Sesshomaru's desire to protect you was clear, he loves you, and you love him, and we don't control who we fall in love with"

"Thank you I was worried you guys would turn me away for being a traitor"

"You aren't Talia, we would be fools to think you were a traitor"

"Inuyasha probably still thinks that I bet"

Sango was about to say something but Kagome came out Kaede's hut and her eyes widened when she saw me. A smile came to her face and she walked over.

"Hey Kagome" I greeted Kikyo's reincarnation.

"We've really missed you Talia" Kagome said. "It's good to have you back"

"Talia!" Shippo was awake and the fox demon ran over and jumped into my arms. "Welcome back!"

I chuckled and I ruffled Shippo's hair. Kirara meowed and I looked down to see the cat demon eying me and she wanted to be held. Shippo got out of my arms and I walked over Kirara. The cat demon jumped into my grasp and she began to purr like mad against my chest.

"Kirara definitely has missed you that's for sure" Sango said as I stroked the cat demon's head.

"I missed her as well all of you" I then remembered.

"How has Inuyasha been? I mean he didn't take the news of me being to his brother very well"

"He's been trying to avoid talking about you" Kagome said as her voice lowered.

"I wouldn't blame him for doing that" I added. "Damn he must hate me"

"He doesn't" Miroku said and I turned to him. "Talia believe us he does not hate you and he never will, it's just that you are the closest to him out of all of us, and he has missed you terribly"

"He has" Sango agreed. "Just the whole thing with Sesshomaru just really shocked him"

"It did with all us" Kagome agreed. "But we've accepted it, it's just up to Inuyasha when he is ready to accept that you are Sesshomaru's true mate"

"Then I will give him all the space he needs until he's ready"

I wanted more than anything to find Inu and talk to him. But the right thing was to give him some space and I would be ready whenever he wished to talk to me.

 **Later.  
Talia's Era**

I ended up going home back to my time so things wouldn't be awkward when Inuyasha would come back to the village. As usual my father and grandmother were happy to have me back. I gave them the updates of how things were going in the feudal era and I also mentioned Aunt Rikku. Dad grinned when I mentioned her. According to Dad, Aunt Rikku was funny as hell, and would be a good idea to get to know her better. Even though it wasn't the full moon back in my era and realm, I was still in my demon form. I would return to my regular self in about three days so I was going to keep my demon genetics a secret for now from Irene and Peter.

Eventually I wanted them to meet Inuyasha. Knowing Irene she would hug Inu and mess with his ears. I was dressed in a dark blue tank top with black shorts as I looked over the mountains surrounding my pack's domain. The moon here was a half moon and the night sky was clear. There was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight so this was the reason why I was sitting in the tree gazing at the sky. I actually wore a replica of Inuyasha's necklace around my neck. I had bought this when I had gone to a convention with Irene and Peter. I actually felt my eyes getting heavy and I was going to rest them went a familiar voice protested.

"You shouldn't fall asleep in a tree Talia you might fall!"

My eyes opened and I looked down to see Inuyasha below me. He had his arms folded across his chest and he looked annoyed. A smile came to my lips and I threw myself from out of the tree and I landed with ease in front of the hanyou.

"Hey Inu it's been awhile"

"Yeah it has" Inu replied.

Immediately my emotions took over and tears went down my eyes as I threw myself against Inuyasha. Inu at first didn't move but he then wrapped his arms around me.

"Damn it Inu I'm so sorry!" I said as I cried into Inu's chest. No doubt I was making his kimono wet from my tears.

"Talia" Inuyasha said before the hug got tighter and he actually placed a hand onto my hair. He was actually hugging me like he would with Kagome on occasion. "Tal please stop crying"

"But I betrayed you Inu, I kept a secret that I shouldn't have goddamn kept!"

"Tal it's alright" Inu said. "I'm not angry at you anymore"

My eyes widened when he said those words. I then closed them again so I could listen to what my best friend had to say.

"I was angry at first, it got so bad I couldn't focus or be my usual self around the others, however I remembered when you told me that out of all people I was the only one to understood how I should feel when it comes to a loved one, and I knew you were right, it wouldn't be fair to cut you out of my life for loving my brother"

Inu was actually shaking a little bit.

"I missed you a lot Tal, not having you around with us sucked, your sense of humor, your kindness, everything about you I missed dearly, and I don't ever want to something like this to come between us again"

"Inuyasha"

"Do you forgive me Tal? For being an idiot? For acting like an asshole?"

I removed myself from Inuyasha a little so I could look at his face. He had a genuine smile on it.

"Can you forgive me for keeping a secret"

"What do you think?" Inu asked before he smirked. I smirked back and replied.

"I take that as a yes" I then hugged Inu again. "I really missed you Inu"

"I missed you too Tal" Inu then wrapped his arms around me again. He pressed a kiss against my forehead and we remained like that until it was time for the meteor shower to start. We both sat in the tree watching as the meteors lighting up the night sky.

 **What do you guys think of Rikku and Sunfyre?  
The original Sunfyre belongs to George R. R. Martin and the original Rikku and Yuna belong to their respective creators!  
I bet you guys are glad to see Tal and Inu make up.  
Till next time!**


	29. Killing Frenzy

**So Inuyasha and Talia get into another frenzy!  
Not good!**

 **Talia's POV**

As I expected several things did happen while I was away. The gang did run into Juromaru and Kageromaru as well as running into Kohaku again. We were on the road at the moment and I was just finished explaining to the others that I had an aunt.

"What's your aunt like?" Kagome asked.

"She seems pretty cool she said she would help me take control of my demon half so I won't go into another killing frenzy"

"Interesting" Inu said. "It's been awhile since I last transformed and I'd rather not do it again"

I nodded agreeing with my pack mate. Inu had transformed twice while I only did once. I was no longer a full demon since the days of the full moon had passed. Suddenly a yelp got all of us to stop and we turned to see a boy about six or seven year's old running towards us. He collapsed and said that his grandfather got hurt. Inu immediately took off thinking a demon attacked. I simply smirked knowing full well the kid's grandfather had just fallen and he needed help. Inu came back a few minutes looking annoyed as he carried the elderly man on his back. It didn't take long for us to get to the village where the grandfather and his grandson lived. Inu carefully helped the old man off of his back and I quickly put a bandage wrap around his twisted ankle. Before they left the little boy gave Inuyasha a snakeskin as a token of his appreciation before he and his grandfather parted ways with us. Inu gave the snakeskin to Shippo and the hanyou was still in a bad mood after we passed through the village. Inuyasha suddenly stopped. I then caught the whiff of human blood and a lot of it.

"Inu you smell it don't you the blood of humans?"

"That I do" Inuyasha said as the two of us turned to see smoke coming from the village we just passed. The others turned to see the smoke as well. Immediately Inu and I took off running with the others following behind. The human boy we had ran into from before came into view and he had an arrow stuck in his shoulder. He weakly collapsed into Kagome's grasp and fell unconscious.

"Kagome you stay behind and take care of the kid, Miroku, Talia, and I will go the village" Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded before Miroku told Sango to stay behind to protect Kagome, the boy, and Shippo. The boys and I then took running in the direction of the village. The fire and smoke began to die down as human bandits appeared in front of us. Ballerion used that chance to fly from my shoulder and he transformed into his true form. Inu drew out Tetsusaiga and sent a wind attack at the bandits. The horses the bandits rode reared in surprise and it got their attention. I drew out Valerian ready to fight alongside Inu.

"Inu I can smell a demon here" I told my best friend.

"Yeah he's hidden" Inuyasha agreed. Suddenly a laugh sent chills down my spine as a man well the demon disguised as a human rode his horse forward holding an ax. I forgot this was the moth demon that Inu killed as he went into a killing frenzy.

"Little man that sword you wield is most interesting"

"So you're the demon controlling these bandits and killing innocent people" I hissed. The demon looked to me and smirked.

"You are a pretty young thing, I can sense the dog demon blood in you, perhaps I shall take you as prisoner along with the other women"

"F**k you" I snarled.

The moth demon told Inu to hand over Tetsusaiga but Inuyasha of course refused. Then the hanyou leapt into the air and swung Tetsusaiga forward and the moth demon used his ax to block the attack. Electricity sparked between the two blades and a second later the hatchet or ax broke and Inu jumped backwards gripping onto Tetsusaiga. The moth demon was thrown off his horse and he landed in front of us he looked amused. He chuckled and I felt an anime vein come to my head.

"That's a mighty sharp sword"

"Start making funeral plans asshole!" I shouted as I ran forward ready to use Valerian against this creep. The moth demon simply smirked before he leapt backwards and he grasped a human woman to use as a shield. He threw the woman at me and Ballerion quickly caught her with his wing just as I pushed Valerian into the demon's side delivering a non-fatal blow.

"That hurts doesn't demon I bet this is what the humans your men killed felt when they drew their last breath" I said as I pulled my sword out of his flesh.

The moth demon smug bastard he was opened his mouth and hissed out his poison which came out in a golden dust. The poison hit my face and I felt my skin getting irritated at the same time the demon rushed past me and used another ax to hit at Inu.

"Tal are you alright?" Inu asked me after he sent another wind attack at the moth demon who simply dodged it by leaping into the air.

"Yeah I'm good Inu the poison will subside"

Because I didn't have human blood poisons like this were only minor. The moth demon then opened his mouth and began to spit out threading.

Immediately Ballerion placed the woman down and he flew over to me just as Inu was separated from Tetsusaiga. The dragon grabbed me with his tail and wrapped his body around so I wouldn't be trapped by the cocoon the moth demon was forming around Miroku and Inu. A few minutes later Ballerion removed his wings from around him and he still kept his body over me. The moth demon was holding Tetsusaiga but a second later he dropped it since Tetsusaiga's barrier was in effect.

"Little man what is the meaning of this, why does this sword reject me?" he demanded at Inu.

"Heh I'll tell you about my Tetsusaiga it's choosy about its holder, and it would never let a low class demon like you come anywhere near it" I heard Inu say.

Gatenmaru was the name of the demon. He turned to me and he smirked. He was about to walk forward when Ballerion opened his mouth and hissed out his flames. Gatenmaru simply leapt out of the way and into the air. He hissed out his poison and it hit Ballerion dead on. The dragon yelped as he used his tail to throw me away at him.

"Ballerion!" I shouted as I turned to see the dragon revert to his smaller form. I put Valerian back into its scabbard and went over to him. I scooped the dragon into my arms.

"Bring her to me" Gatenmaru said turning to his men. He wanted to hold me hostage huh?

"Get any closer and I won't hesitate to kill you I've done so before we several other demons" I said as my claws came out and I felt my eyes turning red.

"Hmph" Gatenmaru said as he stood up. He was about to walk over to when Tetsusaiga suddenly shot out of the ground and I caught it with my right hand. The enormous fang sparked to life and I pushed it into the ground and my eyes widened as it formed a barrier around me. Gatenmaru frowned before he turned away and took a seat near the cocoon where Miroku and Inu were still inside. Inu did actually get poison latched onto his body and it would only be a matter of time before he transformed. I watched as the women were gathered into a group while the other bandits went around gathering supplies. Ballerion grunted in my grasp.

"Are you okay Ballerion?" I asked the dragon looking down to him.

"I will be fine" my friend said. He then closed his eyes just as the human women screamed getting my attention. My eyes went ride as I saw the moth demon draining the energy from one woman. He was killing her!

Immediately I felt the same spark that awoke my demon blood with my fight with Goshinki came to life.

"Damn not now" I growled. But the transformation into my demon form was happening. My hair changed to silver and I felt my ears become pointed.

My claws became sharper however the desire to kill wasn't happening. Suddenly the old man that Inu helped earlier suddenly rushed forward and used the last of his strength to punch a nearby bandit just as Gatenmaru took another human female.

"Leave them alone!" I shouted feeling the desire to kill starting to wake up. The old man was then punched back by a bandit and he collapsed to the ground and was now being beaten by two bandits. Suddenly his grandson came out of nowhere and he rushed over to his grandfather. I smirked just as Sango hurriedly rushed in and beat the crap out of the two bandits who tried to further harm the boy and his grandfather.

"Talia are you alright?" Kagome asked as she came over to me. Tetsusaiga's barrier broke and the sword returned to its normal skinny form.

"Yeah but Inu and Miroku are inside that cocoon, Miroku has a barrier up but it won't last much longer, also take Ballerion he's been hurt"  
Kagome nodded before she took the dragon into her arms. I then handed over Tetsusaiga over to her as I stood to my feet.

"So you transformed into your demon half, your friend also looks tasty, bring them both to me"

The bandits smirked as they came forward. I quickly drew Valerian back out and together both Sango and I began to fight off the many bandits. However there were too many of them and at one point one bandit got a hold of Kagome.

"Kagome!" I shouted.

"Come any closer and she dies!" the bandit said as he pressed his sword under Kagome's neck. That did it. I threw down Valerian and So'unga.

 **Kagome's POV**

I watched as Talia threw down her swords and her hair began to blow around just as the cocoon behind us glow red and it then shredded apart. Inuyasha was free and Miroku was thrown to the ground. The man who had his sword beneath me let go of me and fled. It was then I got a good look at both Inuyasha and Talia. Both Talia and Inuyasha had transformed again and were on another killing spree. Both of them leapt into the air and they used their sharp claws to begin killing bandits one by one. I drew the boy into my grasp so he wouldn't see this slaughter happen. I could only watch as Talia and Inuyasha kill more bandits and their blood covered their claws. The two of them landed on the ground and they both glared at the moth demon.

"Oh no" Ballerion said. "She transformed again with Inuyasha hasn't she?"

"Yes" I told the dragon.

The moth demon came over to both Inuyasha and Talia. He looked amused before he began his transformation. Wings came out of the moth demons back and a second later he was in his true form. Both Talia and Inuyasha smirked as the moth demon took flight. The moth demon then flapped his wings and the wind began to pick up. A huge funnel surrounded both Talia and Inuyasha blocking them from sight. But a second later both of them shot out of the funnel. Inuyasha smirked using his claws to shred apart the moth demon's wings. It fell to the ground right in front of Talia. The moth demon then hissed out some kind of venomous attack but Talia simply leapt into the air.

"Die!" she shouted before her claws got even sharper. Then with a lethal swipe she killed the moth demon. Its body broke apart just as Talia landed onto the ground. The other bandits began to flee and both Talia and Inuyasha turned to face them as they fled. The two of them went after the bandits and slaughtered them with the swipe of their claws. A lot of blood sprayed the ground as Talia and Inuyasha killed bandit after bandit. Having enough I decided it was time to get the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha so he could he stop this mess, maybe then Talia would finish her killing frenzy as well. I set Ballerion down onto the ground and began to run in the direction of Inuyasha and Talia. The two of them were in front of a few bandits who were on the ground begging for their lives. I heard Sango and Miroku coming after me.

"Don't do it you two their begging for their lives!" I shouted. Talia and Inuyasha simply smirked.

"It would seem not even you can get through to them Kagome" Miroku said to me. "The demon blood in them has taken over"

Talia suddenly growled and she jumped into the air away from the villagers. Inuyasha followed after her and the two them landed a few feet away and they both looked to their left. Up ahead was Sesshomaru.

 **Sesshomaru's POV**

I looked around seeing the destruction both my little brother and mate have caused. Dead bodies were everywhere as was the smell of human blood. I focused my attention on Talia first. Her hair was its signature silver with one jagged stripe on each cheek, her ears were pointed, as well were her claws deadly sharp, her eyes glowing red. I could sense the desire for her to kill. The best chance for her to snap out of the frenzy was first to take Inuyasha out.

"Huh you are more than a murderous demon" I said to Inuyasha. "Come after me Inuyasha, Talia, I wish to test your strengths at such"

Both Inuyasha and Talia smirked before they both came running towards me. The two of them jumped into the air and I drew out Tokijin. Talia immediately sensed my swords power and she leapt over me out of Tokijin's way. My sword pulsed and electrical attacks began to strike at Inuyasha. Talia was behind me and as she ran forward Inuyasha punched Tokijin away. I hurriedly used the edge of Tokijin to hit my mate in a spot that wouldn't hurt her; it only put enough pressure on her body to stun her. Inuyasha was a few feet away from me as I quickly grabbed my mate into my arm. She was out cold and I rested her on the ground before Inuyasha came towards me again. I leapt out of the way and landed on the ground behind Inuyasha and unleashed another attack on Inuyasha. It hit Inuyasha in the stomach and pushed him back.

 **Talia's POV**

When I opened my eyes I had a god awful headache. I didn't remember much until it all hit me. Kagome having the sword underneath her neck, Inuyasha and Miroku being trapped inside Gatenmaru's poisonous cocoon. However the smell of a lot of human blood got my attention and I looked around to see a lot of dead bandits and I mean a lot. Panicked I looked down to my claws and they were soaked with blood.

"No, no, f**k no!" I screamed. I had transformed once more and had gone through another killing frenzy.

"Talia you're back!" Kagome shouted. I saw Kagome holding Tetsusaiga while Miroku and Sango came over to me. As this happened I saw Inuyasha running towards Sesshomaru. Immediately I broke free from Miroku and Sango.

"Inuyasha you need to wake the hell up now!" I shouted as Inu came upon Sesshomaru and made swipes at him. Sesshomaru simply dodged the swipes away and he jumped over Inuyasha. He then landed a few feet away from him. Inuyasha came running towards me again as did I.

"A half demon should act like one" I heard my mate say as he rose Tokijin. Sesshomaru's sword glowed and a second later the attack hit Inu dead on. I watched as my best friend went flying through the air away from his brother and he then landed on the ground. I immediately high tailed over to where Inu landed, with Kagome following. Inu was wounded really bad and I mean worse than me. Sesshomaru came forward.

"Don't come any nearer!" Kagome said to my mate.

Sesshomaru actually came to a stop and looked to Kagome and I.

"If you wish for him to stop use the Tetsusaiga to reverse the transformation" he told Kagome. "Otherwise he will continue to fight when his demon blood awakens"

I stood up and went over to Sess.

"Luna" Sess said. I was about to say something when I grunted and I felt my knees gave way. Sesshomaru quickly put Tokijin back next to Tensaiga and he caught me.

"Why does this keep happening?" I asked. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came over.

"You could have finished him off earlier if you wanted to, instead you simply held him off with your sword, why did you stop at that? We all know you despise Inuyasha, I can't believe you developed feelings for your brother"

"My desires to slay him have changed monk" Sesshomaru said.

This got everyone to look at my mate with a WTF expression.

"I will continue to have my fights with him, but for Talia's sake I will not kill him, and I plan on taking my mate with me to rest as you can see she is badly hurt"

Sess had a good point because I was exhausted from everything that happened.

"Talia we will see you later" Miroku said to me. "Your mate has a point that you need to rest"

I simply nodded a thanks as Kirara came over with an unconscious Ballerion on her back and my swords and things in her mouth. I slowly put Valerian and So'unga onto my waist and back, as well putting the bag full of clothes, etc onto my shoulders. I then gathered Ballerion into my grasp before Sesshomaru and I turned around and left the others.

 **Sunset**

Ballerion ended up recovering a few hours later and was back to normal. However Rin refused to let the dragon leave her side as Sesshomaru refused to leave mine. He however did give me privacy so I could bathe. I was no longer in my demon state so I was back to my normal self. I ended up being in the water longer than usual because I had gotten a lot of blood on my body and the mere thought of those bandits and that moth demon's blood on me was disgusting. Finally having enough I got out of the water and dried my body off with a towel.

"You can come out Sess I'm decent" I told my mate who had stood guard nearby.

"I was starting to wonder if you wanted to come out of the water" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to me. "Then again I wouldn't blame you for being in it for awhile"

I was only in my black tank top which I wore underneath my red kimono and the black pants I wore under as well. I didn't have my gloves on nor was I wearing my shoes. Sess and I sat down next to the small river where I had bathed in.

"These frenzies have to stop" I said looking at my hand.

"They will and in time you will control them" Sess said taking his right hand into my left one. Our fingers became intertwined. I leaned against my mate's shoulder.

"I could have really hurt you Sess if you hadn't stunned me"

Sess didn't say anything but he did kiss my hair.

"I am a monster" I said.

"No you are not" Sess said to me firmly. "Don't do you dare refer yourself to such a thing"

Sess then pressed a clawed finger so I could look at him.

"What happened to you today wasn't something you could control Talia, the demon blood that flows within you is part of who you are, it's makes you strong, so don't even say something like that again because it's not true"

Sess then gently kissed my lips with his. I closed my eyes as my mate did this. I gripped onto Sesshomaru's kimono tightly. The kiss would have continued if I didn't feel my arm stinging. I had been bruised from the frenzy earlier so I hurt like hell all over. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and gently used his arm to bring me into his lap.

"Forget your pain Luna and let me fill your thoughts"

I simply rested my head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating.

"I love you Sess"

"I love you as well Luna" Sesshomaru said back to me and he wrapped his arm around me a little tighter and he kissed my forehead.

 **XP  
Man poor Inu and Tal can't get a break from their frenzies. Next chap Talia and Inuyasha face off against the dragon demon Ryukotsusei.**


	30. Ryukotsusei

**Two chaps for you guys!  
Inu and Talia meet Ryukotsusei. I always liked him! HA!**

 **Talia's POV**

Both Inuyasha and I walked across the lava pits heading towards Totosai's home. Inu and I both had enough of transforming into our demon selves and going on killing frenzies. Perhaps Totosai could give us some advice.

"Hey Totosai you home?!" I called into Totosai's cave as Inu and I entered.

The sword smith heard us and turned around.

"We need to talk" Inuyasha said as we came to a stop in front of him.

"Ah yes I expected you two would come to see me" the old demon said.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

"I'm very disappointed in you Inuyasha" Totosai said he talked to Inu. The sword smith was taking a break from the sword he was currently working on.

"I still can't believe you still have trouble with wielding the Tetsusaiga"

"Go easy on him Totosai, he's been through a lot, then again so have I"

"Tell me Talia how does Sesshomaru feel having you around Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru has nothing to do with this old man so don't bother Tal about that" Inuyasha growled. "I've come to terms that she loves my brother so lay off"

"Thanks Inu" I said pressing a quick kiss against Inu's cheek. Inu blushed before he smirked.

"And I also want to know how my sword can get lighter" Inuyasha began. "There must be someway"

"Then why don't you figure it out?"

"Totosai we're both kind of in a hurry alright?" I then looked to my hand. "Both Inu and I don't want to transform again and go through another killing frenzy"

"I don't want to go through it again also, it was terrifying" Inu agreed. I suddenly felt something sharp in my neck and I growled. I pulled my hair back and on my neck was Myoga.

"Lady Talia, Master Inuyasha good to see you again"

I quickly slapped Myoga with my hand and plucked the flea demon off of my neck and gave him to Inuyasha.

"So this is where you've been hiding out huh Myoga? Thanks for keeping me in the dark about my sword" Inuyasha scolded the flea demon. Inuyasha then grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga and held it up. "I have to master the Tetsusaiga or else"

"I see you two have thought hard on this that leaves one thing to do, you two must kill Ryukotsusei"

"Say what?!" I protested standing to my feet. "Are you out of your damn mind, Totosai! That dragon demon is why Inutaisho is dead he used the last of his strength to put Ryukotsusei into a dormant state!"

"Who is this Ryukotsusei?" Inuyasha asked looking to me.

"A dragon demon that your father fought before he died, by killing Ryukotsusei you will able to surpass your father Inu and the Tetsusaiga should become lighter for you to hold, I just don't understand why I need to fight the dragon demon myself"

"Ryukotsusei killed your grandparents Talia, by becoming your demon state, the desire for you to go into another killing frenzy will be lowered"

"I can't even transform into my demon state until the full moon!" I protested.

"That isn't exactly true" Myoga said. I turned to the flea demon.

"Spill Myoga how do I willingly become my demon state?"

"By just simply thinking it" Totosai said. "However you can only do this once a month, in twenty-four hours you will return to your normal self, now concentrate Talia"

"Well here goes nothing" I said as I closed my eyes. I mentally called to the dog demon inside me and I felt her respond. My hair began to grow longer as I felt my claws becoming sharper. My ears became pointed and a second later I opened my eyes. I grabbed a strand of my hair and saw that it was silver.

"That's pretty cool" Inuyasha said as he stood up. "Are you ready to fight this dragon demon Tal?"

"If it will help suppress my desire to kill again then yes"

The two of us decided to head towards Ryukotsusei's domain by traveling on Ballerion's back.

"All you have to do is pierce the demon's heart since he lies in dormancy" Myoga said from Inu's shoulder.

"Good luck with that" I said as Ballerion flapped his wings. "Naraku is probably eavesdropping and he'll be there via demon puppet"

"Well at least we get to fight against Ryukotsusei instead of killing him in his sleep" Inu added.

The clouds that Ballerion flew through were getting darker and I actually started to get shivers down my spine. I actually liked Ryukotsusei but the surroundings around his territory were creepy. Ballerion flew on for a fifteen more minutes before Ballerion stopped in mid flight. I looked below us and my eyes went wide as the dormant Ryukotsusei appeared.

"Is that Ryukotsusei?" Inu asked me.

"Yep and that claw is your father's" I told Inu as I saw Inutaisho's fang buried deep in the dragon's chest. A growl then escaped my lips as I saw Naraku on Inutaisho's claw.

"Told ya he would be here" I told Inuaysha nodding down at Naraku below us.

Naraku began to laugh and I felt an anime vein go off on my head.

"Who the f**k are you laughing at you ugly piece of s**t!" I ranted and Inu actually had to hold me back so I wouldn't fall off Ballerion. Naraku simply didn't answer as he pressed a clawed hand on Inutaisho's claw. His poison then began to melt the claw away and then Naraku or well the puppet vanished. The claw was now gone and a glow emitted from Ryukotsusei's chest. The sky began to darken and lightning flashed above Ballerion as the dragon demon's eyes glowed red and the talking mask like head on Ryukotsusei's head woke up.

"Ryukotsusei over yonder is the son of the demon who hurled you into dormancy as is the daughter of Yuna, do with them as you please"

Ryukotsusei then began to move, I nudged Ballerion to fly downwards and the dragon obeyed. He landed on a rock letting Inu and I get off of his back.

"Stick around Ballerion we'll probably need you"

Ballerion nodded before he took flight once more as Ryukotsusei was now finally free and his scales returned to their normal color.

"You gotta admit he does look pretty cool" I said turning to Inu.

"We must flee you two!" Myoga pleaded.

"Heh don't think so" Inu said as he got out Tetsusaiga. I decided So'unga would be the best choice for in this fight. As though it heard me So'unga shook in its scabbard on my back and I quickly drew it out.

"Little demons" Ryukotsusei spoke. "You think you can destroy me?"

"He's just taunting us Inu so ignore him" I told my best friend.

The dragon demon chuckled.

"This should be amusing"

"Man your voice is creepy" I told Ryukotsusei. "Too bad I actually think you're pretty badass"

Ryukotsusei then moved his snake like body towards us and we got out of the way before the dragon demon could have us as dinner. Inu actually landed on Ryukotsusei's back and then jumped off just as Ryukotsusei opened his mouth and released his electrical attack. An orb of blue lightning shot out of the dragon demon's mouth and Inu leapt out of the way. For me I was actually on top of Ryukotsusei's head out of sight from the talking mask. I had to hold onto one of Ryukotsusei's horns to stay on. The blue lightning hit where the demon puppet was and it got destroyed.

"Hey big shot!" I taunted Ryukotsusei and I pressed my hand into the dragon's body so I could unleash an electrical attack. The dragon demon shrieked as my element shocked his body. I was even surprised it was hurting him. A second later my lightning vanished and I leapt off of Ryukotsusei's head and landed next to Inuyasha. The dragon demon's body was smoking still from my electrical assault.

"That hurt female" Ryukotsusei growled. "But you and your comrade will provide more amusement for me"

"We're more than to happy to oblige you" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Ryukotsusei roared and Ballerion roared back in response. Ryukotsusei ignored the dragon above him and turns to us again.

"Come at me little demons don't deny me some entertainment"

Inuyasha noticed the scar that his father left behind before he leapt into the air and plunged his blade into Ryukotsusei's skin. However it didn't work because the hanyou went flying and he landed on his back.

"Try as you may my body is mightier than iron!" Ryukotsusei shouted as he opened his mouth and unleashed his lightning orb attack at us. I hurriedly drew out Valerian and placed my mother's fang into the path of the lightning orb. I smirked as Valerian absorbed the dragon demon's attack.

"Sorry Ryukotsusei but you're going to have to do better than that" I taunted. "My sword absorbs electrical attacks"

Ryukotsusei simply growled before he used his tail to break the ground beneath me and Inuyasha apart. The two of fell on another part of the terrain, me on top of Inu, and him below me.

"Damn that hurt" I growled as I shook my head and got off Inuyasha. I noticed Myoga was gone.

"Myoga decided to high tail it" I told Inu as I helped him up.

Ryukotsusei then opened his mouth again and both my eyes and Inu's went bug eyed and the two of us high tailed to avoid being scorched. On occasion I used Valerian to absorb the dragon demon's lightning blasts, but even my mother's fang would have limits. Ryukotsusei caught off us off guard by another lightning blast and this made Inuyasha and I go flying into the air. We both landed on our fronts and my mother's fang shook and cried out.

"Alright Valerian you had enough for one day" I told the sword as I put it back its scabbard. I then shook Inuyasha to get up as Ryukotsusei looked down at us.

"Ah you share the same scent as the little man, you have dog demon blood as well"

"Whatever" I said as Inu opened his eyes and he got to his feet. Ryokotsusei then used his tail to send me flying into the air just as he used one of his claws to grab Inuyasha and pin him against a cliff. Ballerion managed to catch me onto his back, I looked down to see Inu being pinned and a second later the cliff wall behind him gave way. Tetsusaiga slipped out of his grasp. Inuyasha fell to the ground face first and Tetsusaiga reverted to its skinny form. Ryukotsusei opened his mouth and I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see Inu get fried.

"The blast has cleared" Ballerion said and I hurriedly opened my eyes once more. Ballerion flew around Ryukotsusei and hovered over where Inu was below us. When I saw Inuyasha bruised and banged up I felt another frenzy coming.

 _No I won't succumb to this again_ I thought as I closed my eyes. I concentrated on holding back the desire to kill. In my mind I formed a mental cage around the thirst for blood. And it was working!

"You are controlling the frenzy" Ballerion said as I opened my eyes.

"I don't know for how long" I said. "Come on we need to help Inu"

 **Uh oh.  
I hope Talia and Inu can kill Ryukotsusei!**


	31. Backlash Wave&Dragon's Rage

**Tetsusaiga and So'unga learn new moves!  
Also Irene and Peter find out about the Feudal Era.**

 **Talia's POV**

Ryukotsusei moved his body towards Inuyasha's and Ballerion made a nosedive towards the dragon demon. I leapt off of Ballerion's back just as the black and red scaled dragon collided with Ryukotsusei catching him off guard. Both dragons turned to one another and at the same time opened their mouths. Ballerion released a stream of fire while Ryukotsusei did the same with another electrical attack. Ballerion flew out of the way from Ryukotsusei's assault but the dragon demon wasn't so lucky with Ballerion's fire hitting him.

"Talia get Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome shout. I turned to see the others were here and I smirked. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw me. "Talia are you controlling your urge to kill?"

"For as long as I can" I said. I knew my eyes were red and my jagged stripes were on my face. While Ryukotsusei was still fighting with Ballerion I grabbed Tetsusaiga and went over to Inu. However Inuyasha quickly stood on his feet and leapt into the air heading towards Ryukotsusei. Ballerion got out of the way just as Inuyasha used his sharp claws to injure Ryokotsusei's body. In fact the dragon demon's own blood began to come out. Inuyasha continued this pattern and I could only watch. As I did, I grunted because I felt the bloodlust inside me beginning to get free.

"No I won't give in!" I shouted just as Ryukotsusei released an orb at Inu. Inu was able to get out of the way thankfully and he was unharmed.

"Talia" Inu said. "Hang in there"

I smirked realizing Inu was finally trying to take control of his demon side. The hanyou began to walk towards me and I hurried over to him clutching Tetsusaiga in my grasp. Just as I was able to give it to him, Ryukotsusei unleashed another lightning orb. Ballerion hurriedly got over me and Inuyasha and used his body to protect us. The whole ground shook as the attack hit Ballerion.

"Ballerion are you alright?!" I asked after the ground stopped shaking.

"Yes just a little bruised" the dragon reassured as he removed his wings from his body.

"Tal" I then turned to Inu. His eyes were still red but I could see he was in full control of his demon side finally. At the same time I no longer felt the bloodlust inside me as well.

"Damn you!" Ryukotsusei cried out and he used his powerful tail to send Ballerion flying. Ballerion flew into the side of a cliff and I heard the dragon roar in pain. Ryukotsusei then turned back to me and Inu again and opened his mouth once more. Immediately Inuyasha grabbed me into his grasp and he drew out Tetsusaiga's scabbard and held it out. I closed my eyes as the lightning attack hit but the scabbard absorbed the lightning.

"You alright Tal?" Inu asked me.

"Yeah" I told my best friend. I then put Tetsusaiga into his other hand. Immediately I felt Inu's demon aura going away. Sure enough Inu's eyes returned to their golden color.

"Anybody who tries to hurt my Tetsusaiga or my best friend doesn't live to gloat about it"

I smirked as I clutched So'unga ready to use it. Tetsusaiga's fang returned to its larger form and Inu struggled to hold it up.

"Inu we can do this, you were able to control the demon within you, as I am doing now so let's end this" I told him.

"You said it Tal" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Suddenly I felt Tetsusaiga pulse and Inuyasha and I looked to it. The fang glowed and it rose in the air.

"Inu, Tetsusaiga is getting lighter" I said.

"Sweet" Inu said. Then the two of us charged towards Ryukotsusei. Ryukotsusei unleashed another lightning attack at us, but Inu and I leapt over it. A second later both So'unga and Tetsusaiga's blades were plunged into the scar on the dragon's demons chest. Ryukotsusei growled in pain. Blood stained both Tetsusaiga and So'unga.

"That's for hurting Ballerion" I told the dragon demon. Inuyasha and I then used our feet to pull our blades out of Ryukotsusei's chest and we both landed on the ground.

"He's just injured and caught off guard, the only way to kill Ryukotsusei is with the Backlash Wave" I said to Inu.

"What is that?" Inu asked turning to me.

"Another one of Tetsusaiga's techniques, crap look out!"

I quickly grabbed Inu and we both high tailed it to avoid getting scorched by the lightning attack, Ryukotsusei aimed at us. We continued to run around the dragon demon avoiding the same attacks over and over again. Then Inuyasha and I ran towards the dragon demon once more but Ryukotsusei used his tail to hit us. Inu and I slammed against a cliff wall and fell to the ground next to one another.

"Damn he is strong" I said as I stood up. Suddenly I smelled the Wind Scar and I looked to see the wind blowing around Tetsusaiga as well as So'unga suddenly crackling with a mixture of wind and lightning.

"What the hell are you doing So'unga?" I asked.

 _Be prepared you have just woken a new technique within me using the elements of lightning and wind_ the sword told me. I smirked at this. Ryukotsusei shot another round of lightning at us and Inuyasha smirked before he held Testsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!" he cried as he unleashed the powerful attack. The attack surged towards Ryukotsusei and the lightning attack was hit back against the dragon demon along with the Wind Scar. Ryukotsusei roared out in pain as Inu's attack hit him. The whole area was full of smoke and I coughed and held a hand to my nose. The smoke and dust cleared a second later and Ryukotsusei's body was coiled up.

"Did we beat him?" Inuyasha asked to me.

"We're almost there pack mate, Ryukotsusei is getting tired" I told the hanyou. On cue the ground beneath us began to shake, Inu and I saw Ryukotsusei raising his head. And boy did he look mad!

"Is that your best you two disappoint me" the dragon demon told us.

"F**k you" I said shooting the dragon demon the bird.

Ryukotsusei's body then glowed blue.

"Inuyasha we gotta end this now" I said to my best friend.

"I got your back pack mate" Inuyasha said. "Get on my back Talia"

I nodded and hurriedly got into Inu's back. I put So'unga onto my waist next to Valerian as I wrapped my arms around Inu's neck.

"Talia, Inuyasha don't!" Kagome shouted. "You two will get killed!"

"We can do this Kagome!" I shouted back at her. "Have faith in us!"

Inuyasha then began to run just as Ryukotsusei stopped glowing and he opened his mouth. A huge electrical attack formed in his mouth before he released it. I held on for dear life as Inuyasha entered the lighting orb.

"Talia get So'unga ready!" Inu shouted.

"Got it" I said as I drew So'unga back out. My sword was then surrounded by a medium size whirlwind as well lightning crackling around it. I then leapt off Inuyasha just as he shouted.

"Backlash Wave!"

"Dragon's Rage!" I shouted as I thrust my new attack forward. When unleashed Dragon's Rage was a powerful tornado combined with lightning. It joined with Backlash Wave and it hit Ryukotsusei dead on. The dragon demon looked horrified as his body began to be shredded apart. A second later our combined attacks tore through the rest of the dragon demon's flesh.

"Holy S**t" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha language pack mate" I scolded as the two of us watched in awe as parts of Ryukotsuseis body fell to the ground and then vanished. The area around us then returned to normal and I laughed before throwing myself onto Inuyasha in a glomp. Inu chuckled as he hugged me back.

"We did it Tal"

"Damn right we did"

"You two were awesome" Shippo said as he came over to us. He hopped onto Inu's shoulders as Ballerion flew over to me. He was back in his small form and he looked pretty beat up.

"I think I need a vacation" the dragon whined.

"Oh hush" I told Ballerion as I plucked him from the air and placed him on my shoulder. The others came over and congratulated us for kicking Ryukotsusei's ass. I looked down to my clawed hands. I may have been able to control my demon self for now but still I would need my Aunt Rikku's training.

"Inuyasha knock it off!" Kagome protested. My attention was brought back into reality as Inuyasha unleashed another round of Wind Scars. I sweat dropped forgetting he did this in the ending of the episode. The way he kept doing it was dangerous and annoying. I went over to Kagome to ask her question. Kagome smirked and nodded. Totosai was already gone lol so he wouldn't pan-caked.

"Hey we get your point already!" Sango yelled.

"That's not the kind of thing you want to be flinging around like some kind of toy" Miroku added.

"There's no one who can beat me now, I dare anyone to stop me"

"Inuyasha" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha looked alarmed and he looked over to me and Kagome.

"Sit Boy" I said.

Inu's beads lit up and he collapsed into the ground.

"Thanks a lot Talia!" Inu protested.

 **Back at Talia's Realm**

"Okay spill Tal why do you have silver hair?!" Irene demanded.

"And why do you resemble a dog demon from Inuyasha?" Peter added. After the huge battle with Ryukotsusei I headed home for a few days to rest. I also thought it was time to tell Irene and Peter about the feudal era.

"One question at a time" I told the two mates. The two of us were in the forest near the cave. The sun was setting and both my best friends had decided to drop by my house and when they saw my demon state, they began to ask questions like mad. "Follow me"

The cave appeared and I led them into it.

"Okay something is going on here" Irene said. She was dressed in regular jeans and a black t-shirt; Peter had a dark blue shirt on over regular jeans. Both of their hair was tied back. I came to a stop in front of the archway.

"The reason I look like this you two is because I am actually half dog demon" I said as I turned to them.

"Nice try Tal, you've been reading too much fanfiction" Irene said.

"I wish I was pack mate but I tell the truth" I turned to the arch. "Through that archway leads to the feudal era or in your terms the realm of Inuyasha, guys the anime is real and that is where I am when I'm not here"

Irene looked skeptical but Peter's face said otherwise. I decided to pull out So'unga from its scabbard and I showed it to them.

"Nice replica of So'unga" Irene complimented.

"Uh love that isn't a replica" Peter said. "That's the real deal"

As though to back him up So'unga's gem glowed and the voice said.

 _I am as real as is this fanfiction the female wolf speaks of_

Irene's face suddenly paled and she looked at So'unga.

"Uh Tal? Did that thing just talk?"

"So'unga talks in the movie, Irene" Peter told his mate. "And that was the same voice used in the third movie holy crap!"

The two then began to ask more questions about the feudal era as I led them out of the cave.

"Damn you two really need to calm down I know your excited about all of this but really one question at a time"

"So you really are half dog demon was it your mother?" Irene asked.

"Yes, guess who killed her"

"Don't tell me Naraku did" Peter growled.

"You are correct and I have had run into Naraku several times"

Both Irene and Peter growled when I said this. Their eyes flashing gold.

"You two can relax Inu or myself usually send Naraku home with his tail between his legs"

"Can Inuyasha actually come here?" Peter asked.

"He's been here three times already; he's my best friend like you two are"

"I can't wait to meet him and play with his ears!" Irene squealed. I simply chuckled and shook my head.

"Tal I don't mean to be nosy but I smell you are mated" Peter said.

"Whoa how long?" Irene added. I sweat dropped damn Peter's sense of smell!

"Um actually about that"

"Inuyasha's your true mate huh?" Irene asked with a smirk.

"What? Hell no! We're best friends Irene!"

"Then who is your mate? Don't tell me it's Koga"

"Uh no, however he does claim to be in love with me"

"No surprise there you are pretty in your demon and regular forms" Irene added.

"I doubt it's the perverted monk, so that leaves" Irene's face suddenly paled. Peter's eyes widened and he quickly got in front of Irene. Sesshomaru's scent caught my nose and I turned to see my mate standing behind me.

"Hey Sess" I greeted my mate.

"Who are these two wolves Luna?" Sess asked his eyes not leaving Peter and Irene.

"Holy s**t" Irene said.

Peter didn't say anything.

"These two are my friends Sess, Irene and Peter, a mated wolf pair"

Sess didn't say anything but he did nod towards Peter in a respective manner. Peter did the same and he decided it was a good idea to get Irene the hell out of there.

 **Later Nightfall**

I was out of my feudal clothes and was wearing a pair of dark blue sweats and a black tank top. I held a manga with Sess in it. After Irene and Peter left, my mate began to ask questions. It was then I explained to him that he was a fictional character in an anime, manga, etc. Of course Sess was skeptical so I decided to bring some proof. My mate was waiting underneath the tree in the same spot where I watched the meteor shower with Inu.

"Sorry I kept you" I said to Sess as I sat next to him. "I had to get something to show you I wasn't lying"

Sess only arched an eyebrow in amusement as I handed him over Volume 2 of Inuyasha. Immediately Sess's eyes widened in interest. I opened the book and explained how the manga worked.

"This book you have shows when Inuyasha and I faced one another to get Tetsusaiga" Sess said as I continued turning the pages for him.

"Yep so now do you believe me?" I asked.

"Show me something else then I will decide"

"Man you're stubborn as hell love" I said as I pulled out my I-Phone and quickly found a clip montage of Sesshomaru with Jaken and Rin. I placed the phone in Sess's hand and pressed play. Sess at first growled at the sound that came out of the phone, but he then watched the funny clip montage with interest. By the time it was over he wanted to see more but I swiped my phone out of his grasp.

"I don't want to raise my phone bill Sess" I told my mate firmly as I put my phone to the side.

"From what you have shown me Luna, I believe you, but I'd rather not ask about a supposed video that was claimed to have me paired with that human girl that follows Inuyasha around"

"A lot of people like certain pairings, you and Kagome are one"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Suddenly I saw him smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked. But Sess didn't answer as I was thrown underneath him. My faced turned red as Sesshomaru looked over me.

"The only female I ever known to be worthy of me was you Talia, and no one else" he then pressed his lips against mine. A growl of dominance escaped my throat as his tongue entered my mouth. Our tongues danced and I tried to roll our bodies over, but Sesshomaru held my body firmly beneath me so I wouldn't move. As he kissed me Sess snuck his hand underneath my tank top and a second later I heard a rip.

"Damn it Sess not again" I growled as my tank top was shredded. I was glad I brought a t-shirt with me and I quickly slipped it on. Sess growled when he saw what I was doing.

"Don't you growl at me Sesshomaru, you need to learn to control your lust" I scolded him.

"It isn't that simple Luna when I wish to make love to you"

"Not in the mood tonight love" I told my mate. This was a given fact, I wasn't in the mood. "Especially since I battled with Ryukotsusei earlier"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at this.

"What on earth were you doing fighting that demon?" he asked.

"I was trying to learn how to control my demon side so I won't go into another killing frenzy, during the fight the desire to kill happened, but eventually I overcame it, as well as did So'unga learn a new technique, both Inuyasha and I were able to kill Ryukotsusei"

"That's why you had a brief smell of blood"

I had bathed when I got home.

"I'm sorry Luna, we can make love another time" Sess then kissed my forehead.

"Next time I will reign as the dominant mate, and you Sesshomaru will be submissive"

"We shall see Luna" Sess said.

 **Well I would say the meeting between Sesshomaru, Irene, and Peter was decent. The two of them will meet Inuyasha most likely in the next chap.**


	32. Shippo's First Love

**Happy Halloween fellow readers!  
Enjoy the chap!**

 **Talia's POV**

Things settled down a little bit after the battle with Ryukotsusei. And I mean things by Kagome not sensing any new jewel shards. So I used that time to start my lessons with learning how to control my demon half with my Aunt Rikku. Like with Sesshomaru, Aunt Rikku liked to travel a lot. Our lessons were different each time, the first one was a made up situation where my Aunt transformed into her true demon state and she pretended to want to kill Ballerion. At first my demon half sparked to life and the lust for frenzy had started, like in my fight with Ryokotsusei I put a mental cage in my mind around my bloodlust and it calmed the desire to go into frenzy. I wasn't out of the woods yet but I was getting better and better with learning how to control my demon half. As I expected I would, I formed a close relationship with my maternal aunt and I could see us getting closer in the future.

"Hey Tal we're down here!" I heard Inuyasha yell.

Ballerion and I were on our way back from another lesson with my aunt and we spent the morning scouting for the others. Ballerion began to make his descent and a minute later he landed.

"So how did the lesson go?" Kagome asked me as Ballerion reverted to his small state.

"It went well" I replied. "By the next full moon I think I will be able to control the desire to go into a frenzy"

"That's sounds good" Inu added. "You do learn fast"

I blushed at my best friend's compliment as Ballerion hopped onto my shoulder. Then we headed in the direction of a village.

It was just your average village and we stopped after we crossed a wooden bridge.

"I don't know" Inuyasha began looking around. "You sure about this? It doesn't look like a place to find a jewel shard"

"How about it are you sensing a shard of the sacred jewel around here Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Nope not at all" Kagome answered.

"Well I guess we might as well split up and see what we can find" Miroku suggested and he turned around "See you later"

Immediately Sango went after the monk and he turned around.

"So convince me you aren't going womanizing"

I held back a laugh as Miroku chuckled nervously.

"Look a demon presence!" Miroku shouted pointing into the air.

Of course Sango fell for this and Miroku tried to make his escape. However Sango noticed he tricked her and she followed after him.

"Is it just me or is Sango starting to get a crush on Miroku" Inuyasha said as he turned to me.

"Yep" I said as I yawned. I decided now would be a good time to take a break so I walked down the hill. Inu grabbed Kagome's bag and followed after me.

I drew a blue blanket from out of mine and spread it onto the grass. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to rest on it while I would rest on the grass.

"Where did Shippo go?" Kagome asked finally noticing the young fox demon was gone.

"Probably playing somewhere he's a kid remember?" Inuyasha replied back.

"Duh" I agreed.

The warm sun actually made me fall asleep and it felt damn good to have a nap since I traveled so much with the others. I was almost to a good point in the dream until Inuyasha woke me up. I would have smacked my best friend however the sun was setting and I was glad he woke me up.

"Tal you know you actually snore" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah sorry about that" I stated blushing. "You should hear my old man he snores worse than me"

We all met up with Miroku and Sango in the village and Miroku said there was a demon nearby that had to exorcised. Of course we all weren't buying this but we decided to follow Miroku to the headman's house anyway.

"Look at him lying through his teeth again" Inu growled.

Miroku and the headman were stopped in the middle of a room and we all accidentally bumped into Miroku. Miroku shushed us and the roof overhead began to make noise. Miroku then took out a sutra and placed in on the door in front of him. A second later a black cloud that was the actual demon emerged from the wall and then went through the wall. Kagome, Sango, and Inu looked surprised.

"So there was actually a demon?" Sango asked.

"There's a first time for everything" Inu added.

"Pardon me?" Miroku asked turning to Inuyasha.

"I didn't say anything" Inuyasha replied.

"Liar" I added.

"Tal!" Inu protested turning to me in annoyance. I only stuck my tongue out just as Shippo rushed over to us and he threw himself into Kagome's arms saying that a girl had a jewel shard. I looked up to see a human girl probably nine years old and she wore a worn out pink kimono. Her name was Satsuki and she was Shippo's first love interest. Kagome and Shippo went over to her and Satsuki looked nervous as Kagome asked to see her jewel shard.

"You aren't going to steal it are you?"

"Sure we will if the shard's real"

"Inu do you want me or Kagome to use the you-know-what word?" I asked looking to the hanyou with a glare. Immediately Inuyasha shut up while Sango walked over to Kagome. The two girls looked at the supposed jewel shard while Shippo began to beat himself up.

"Shippo if you keep doing that you'll hurt yourself" I told the fox demon. Shippo stopped just as Satsuki turned around and left.

"Wasn't that a jewel shard?" Shippo asked.

"Nope it was only a stone flower" Sango said.

"Quartz to be exact" Kagome agreed.

"Quartz is actually really pretty" I added. "It's made with a lot of jewelry in our times if I'm correct Kagome"

"Yep Rose Quartz is my favorite"

"Oh brother" Inu added.

"Inuyasha Sit" I said having enough of his commenting.

Inu fell face first into the ground.

 **Later.**

As promised the headman gave us lodgings for the night as well as some good food. Satsuki of course had been invited to stay with the headman and his family but she still thought her brother was alive which was sad. As usual I slept close to Inu and what woke me was him moving around. I opened my eyes to see the hanyou walk past me and he picked up Shippo by his tail.

"Hey"

I was currently in my black pants and tank top as I walked over to Inu's side.

"Oh Inuyasha! Talia! I thought you would be fast asleep by now!" the fox demon then began to squirm around. "Let me take the shards I need to help someone!"

"Don't be ridiculous" Inuyasha said holding the young fox in front of him.

"We can't just hand over the shards to random people Shippo, one shard is powerful enough"

"Besides what's with the need to help that new friend of yours?" Inu added.

"He's infatuated obviously" Miroku answered. "She was fairly attractive I must admit"

"Man you really are a pervert Miroku" I said turning to the monk.

"So that's what this is all about" Inuyasha said using his hand to gently pat Shippo's forehead. Shippo slapped his hand away.

"Your one to criticize sure I may have fallen for her, but what about you darting back and forth between Kikyo and Kagome"

Inu immediately had an anime vein and he quickly punched Shippo hard enough to make the anime banging sound. A second later another bang was heard and Inu was nursing a similar whelt on his head like Shippo had on his. I then gently grabbed one of Inu's ears and I dragged him across the room while he quietly growled.

"Go back to sleep Inu or else I will use the word again" I warned.

Inuyasha gulped before he lay back down again and soon the two of us were fast asleep.

 **Next Morning**

The boys and I were the first to get up in the morning. Shippo of course was nowhere to be seen no doubt he was with Satsuki again. Kagome and Sango woke up a few minutes later and began to get ready so we could leave. Kagome asked where Shippo was.

"Go check the hut where Satsuki lives no doubt she's there" I suggested.

"Good idea thanks Talia" Kagome said as she put on her shoes and ran off. Sango ran after her.

"Oh snap what the hell am I thinking?!" I yelled as I hurriedly grabbed my swords and stuff before high tailing it after Kagome and Sango. Inu protested and it didn't take long for him and Miroku to follow after me. When we came upon Satsuki's hut under the bridge it was destroyed.

"Is this Satsuki's hut?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah and it was a lizard demon that destroyed it" I said eying the rubble. "It disguised itself as Satsuki's dead brother, boys let's move it!"

"On it Tal!" Inu said as I began to run with him and Miroku following behind. A minute later a horse that was Shippo's fox magic appeared in the sky above us and Satsuki was on it. The horse popped and Kirara leapt off of Sango's chest and she transformed into her larger state. She caught Satsuki in her mouth and she landed on the ground. I caught the scent of the lizard demon and I smirked as I leapt into the air and landed in front of it in the grassy field.

"So what magic are you using now fox?"

"I'm not a fox lizard" I said with a smirk. "Inuyasha and I will have the pleasure of kicking your sorry ass"

"Couldn't agree more" Inu said as he joined my side. Both Inu and I drew out Tetsusaiga and Valerian.

While Valerian crackled with electricity and the wind around Tetsusaiga blew. But a second later Valerian's electricity disappeared just as Tetsusaiga reverted to its skinny form. The lizard demon had a WTF look on his face.

"Oh great this lizard's demon energy is so weak my Backlash Wave is useless"

"Is this a debate or a battle?" the lizard demon taunted. Inu had an anime vein on his head.

"It would be a battle if you weren't so weak!" Inuyasha snapped as he punched the lizard demon in the face. I burst out laughing as the lizard demon went flying and it reverted to its smaller form.

"Inuyasha? Talia?" Shippo called out. Both Inu and I looked to the beat up Shippo.

"Hey good to see you awake"

"You did some nice battling Shippo" Inu added. Kagome and Sango found us a few minutes later and Satsuki was with them. I watched as Satsuki bent down so she could talk with Shippo. Shippo handed over her broken stone and placed it into her hands.

"I'm sorry you're stone broke Satsuki" Shippo apologized.

"That's alright I don't need it anymore" Satsuki sat up and she threw away the shards.

"But your stone!" Shippo protested.

"You know I decided to live with the headman in the village, sure I'm sad my brother's gone, but I need to move on" Satsuki then turned to Shippo and smiled. Shippo looked back the human girl with a blush. Both Inu and I looked to one another with a smirk.

 **Later.**

"Tal are sure you don't want to rest with us tonight?" Inuyasha asked as I got onto Ballerion's back.

"As much as I want to Inu, I haven't seen my mate in almost a week" I told the hanyou.

"Alright I guess I'll see you later" Inu said before he turned around and went to walk back to the others.

Ballerion opened his wings and took flight. Since Sesshomaru traveled a lot, Ballerion didn't always pick up his scent right away. It was the same tonight and I was getting tired.

"Don't fall asleep just yet I finally caught your mate's scent trail" Ballerion said as he began to make his descent.

"About time sometimes I wished Sess wouldn't travel all the time" I growled and I shook my head so I could be more alert.

"Well you'll be alone with him, Jaken, Rin, and A-Un are at a camp nearby so I will drop you off where Sesshomaru is at" Ballerion said.

"You just want to be alone with Rin my friend" as I patted the dragon's scales.

"That I do, Rin is important to me" Ballerion confessed as he finally landed on the ground. Sesshomaru was resting against a tree and he had his eyes closed but they opened when he heard Ballerion landing. He turned his head and he smiled when he saw it was me. I climbed off of Ballerion's back and grabbed my stuff along with my swords before the dragon took flight once more.

"You look tired" Sesshomaru said as I walked over to him.

"That I am" I said as I set my things down and sat next to Sess. Being bold I climbed into my mate's lap and let my back rest against his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist so he could hold me.

"Are your lessons going well?" Sess asked.

"Yep I'm getting really good how to control my desire to transform and not go into another frenzy"

"I'm pleased to hear that" Sesshomaru said. His tone told me he was pleased.

"You normally don't make compliments Sess" I said my voice hinting in a teasing manner.

"That is true" Sesshomaru agreed. "But around you is an exception"

I was about to make a comment back when I felt the right side of my kimono being peeled away. I froze as the top part of my kimono pooled at my waist and Sess moved the right strap of my tank top off my shoulder. His lips began to plant kisses at the base of my neck and towards my back. He then licked his way back to my shoulder and he then gently nipped into my shoulder blade.

"Bloody hell" I said as my body shook with pleasure and satisfaction. I then turned my body around and crushed my lips against Sesshomaru's wanting to feel his lips against mine. Because of the turning around we fell to the grass and I was over my mate while he was beneath me. I felt my eyes glow red with lust and I pushed my tongue into Sess's mouth. While our tongues danced I felt Sesshomaru giving into me in a submissive manner. I mentally smirked in my mind because I had my mate where I wanted him. We kissed for about five minutes before we broke for air. Sesshomaru's eyes were also red no doubt wanting the same thing I wanted. Smirking I began to undo the yellow and blue sash he wore, Sess allowed me to remove the sash along with the black armor padding. I then removed the silver armor spike thing he wore all the time.

"Easy Luna you can continue in a second" Sess said as he sat himself up and took off Tenseiga and Tokijin. He then lay back down and I felt my face suddenly turn red.

"Do you want me to help you undress me Talia?" Sess asked in a husky voice. I responded with a growl telling him that I wanted to be the one to remove the top part of his kimono. Sesshomaru smirked and he nodded for me to continue. With ease I slid the shirt part of the kimono off of him and was rewarded with his muscular torso and arms. Sess tried to use his claws to destroy my tank top but I swiped them away before I gently bit into his mating mark. My mate shivered when I had bit him, after removing my fangs I began to plant kisses from his neck up to his face then down his chest.

"Luna I'm not sure how long I can contain myself" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm almost done mate" I told the dog demon.

I then pressed my lips against Sess's again wanting to feel his tongue dance with mine. As this happened I felt my tank top being pulled off and I didn't care because I was starting to lose concentration on reality by the way things were continuing. It didn't take long for the rest of our clothing to come off and the two of us were now making love for the third time. I reigned supreme in being the dominant mate; however that didn't mean Sesshomaru didn't make me scream or growl in pleasure during our love making. When I did scream it was quiet because no doubt Rin was nearby. When it was over both Sesshomaru and I fell asleep in one another's arms with only my kimono covering us as we slept.

 ***fans*  
Man it got hot in here!  
LMAO!  
Inuyasha will meet Irene and Peter in the next chap!**


	33. Miroku&Sango

**Hello my Golden Eyes fans!  
Here is another chapter for you all!  
Inuyasha meets with Irene and Peter!**

 **Talia's POV**  
 **Talia's Time**

"Come on Tal let us see!" Irene begged from the outside of my bathroom door. I sighed before opening the door and I came out of the bathroom dressed in my Daenerys Targaryen costume. There was a convention this weekend that had anime in part of it, so I would be going to the con with Irene and Peter.

"Damn you look really awesome" Peter said as he walked around me to get a better look at the costume. I was wearing Daenerys's wedding dress and I wore a blonde wig over my hair. I had three plushies of Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion that I had ordered online to take to the con with me. I also made the costume myself; I started making it awhile back before I was pulled into the feudal era. Irene and Peter would be going as Miroku and Sango, I already seen their cosplays and they looked awesome.

"I can't wait for this weekend I just hope that jerk face Naraku doesn't pull anything for you to miss the con" Irene said. The two of them wore the usual clothes while I wore my costume.

"Even if he did, I told the gang I wouldn't be in the feudal era" I reassured my best friend as I took off the blonde wig and placed it on the head mannequin on my dresser next to my Funko Pop figurines. Suddenly my window opened and Inuyasha came in.

"Hey Inu" I greeted the hanyou.

Both Irene and Peter's eyes went wide as Inuyasha looked at me with a WTF expression on his face.

"Tal what are you doing dressed like that?" he asked as he came over to me. He began to sniff the dress from all sides and I blushed. Then Inuyasha realized we weren't alone and he turned to Peter and Irene.

"Who are you guys?" he asked.

"My friends Peter and Irene remember me telling you about them?" I replied to Inu. Inu's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Yeah you're that guy who gave Tal that plush doll of me if I'm correct"

"That I did" Peter said first. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Inuyasha"

Irene was blushing like mad and she shyly walked over to Inu.

"Uh are you alright?" Inu asked the she-wolf.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just your one of my favorite characters that's all besides Kagome" Irene confessed.

Immediately Inu smirked.

"Thanks"

"She wants to hug you Inu" I told Inuyasha.

"Alright I don't have a problem with that, a friend of Talia's are on good terms with me"

Irene giggled before she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Peter smirked as Inu actually wrapped a clawed arm around her. The hug was quick but I knew it meant a lot for Irene and after she pulled away she eyed Inu's ears.

"I would touch them but I think I'll pass since you seeing you in the flesh is real enough"

"That's appreciated I hate having my ears pulled" Inu said in an annoyed voice.

"Hey Inuyasha can we see the Tetsusaiga?" Peter inquired.

"If Tal doesn't have a problem with it" the hanyou said turning to me. I nodded giving my consent and Inuyasha drew out his sword. Tetsusaiga became its larger form and Irene and Peter came closer to admire it.

"Man this thing is beautiful" Irene said as she placed a finger on the blade.

"Careful love it's sharp though" Peter warned. "This is your fang right? Tal said you and her faced Goshinki"

"Yeah it's my fang and Tal and I almost were out of control due to our demon sides" Inu said before he put Tetsusaiga back into its scabbard. "I have her back though like she has mine in case we go into frenzy"

"Awww Inu" I said with a blush. "I take it you came to get me huh?"

"That I did" Inuyasha confirmed as he turned to me. "You told me about this event this weekend so coming back for a few days will suffice until then, now I recognize that dress that chick Daenerys wears it right?"

"You know Game of Thrones?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah Talia and I have watched Season 1 through 3 so far"

Irene smirked before asking.

"So what house are you?"

"As of right now House Targaryen, I can't stand the Lannister's" Inu growled. "Especially Cersei"

"Man I'm liking you even more" Peter smirked.

Inu smirked back at him and I smiled. I was glad Inuyasha liked the mated wolf pair and in the future maybe he would become friends with them.

 **Feudal Era**

After changing out of my cosplay and got back into my black clothes and kimono, Inuyasha and I returned to the feudal era. The others were waiting patiently for us outside of Kaede's village and then we were on the road again. At the moment though we all watched as Miroku was massaging some human woman's back.

"Damn pervert" I growled under my breath.

"Damn right" Inu agreed as we watched Miroku trying to massage the woman's butt.

"Say Talia I heard Inuyasha met Irene and Peter how did they take to him?" Kagome asked.

I turned to her.

"Oh they it hit off with Inu" I said smiling to Inuyasha with pride. Inu actually blushed before he turned away. I chuckled before turning back to Kagome. I whispered into her ear. "The two of them are going to the convention as Miroku and Sango"

"Oh wow you better show me pictures of their cosplays!" Kagome exclaimed. We all then saw Miroku asking the woman to bear his child. This got me and Inuyasha to do an anime fall while Sango sighed and Kagome face palmed. Shippo only shook his head and Kirara cocked her head in a meow, Ballerion only rolled his eyes from his usual spot on my shoulder. The woman then parted ways with us and we went on our merry way, we passed a cooking shack and were going to take a break but Miroku's money got stolen, and we all had a hunch it was the woman who Miroku had been massaging so we passed the shack without some food. As we traveled through a forest I was the first to notice Miroku was gone.

"Damn it" I growled.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku is gone again and he's hitting on another woman" I said.

"I'll go and find him" Sango growled before she left us. Kagome chuckled.

"What's with the laughing Kagome?" Inuyasha asked turning to her.

"Sango gets jealous every time he hits on another woman" I told him.

"That jerk" Inu growled.

"You know Inuyasha you actually acted a little jealous when Koga was doing the same with Talia" Shippo added. Immediately both Inuyash and I turned red.

"I just don't like that mangy wolf touching her that's all especially since she's already mated to Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said.

"Besides Shippo, Inuyasha is just looking out for me like a brother would do for a sister"

"That's right" Inuyasha agreed.

"Awwww your so sweet Inuyasha" Kagome chimed. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes while I snickered behind my hand as Miroku and Sango returned with the woman I had been talking about. We followed the woman into the village where the other female villagers told us that the men went into the mountain and hadn't returned. It looked like a demon was the culprit and we had a new task. Of course when the demon being mentioned was said to be disguised as a beautiful woman Miroku suggested he go alone, and we all got annoyed. So we took a break at a hut near the village. A half hour later Sango came out of the hut or shrine dressed in her demon slayer outfit.

"Keep that monk in line Sango" I said. Sango smirked at me before she ran into the woods with Kirara following after her.

"Say how long has Irene and Peter been mated?" Inuyasha asked turning to me.

"For two years, we all grew up together as childhood friends, eventually their feelings came to surface before their mating bond opened so they dated for awhile before the marked one another"

"Man sometimes I wished I was a wolf shape shifter like you" Kagome said with a sigh. "I would love to have a male wolf shifter being that devoted to protecting me"

Inuyasha had an annoyed look on his face and I noticed it was jealousy.

"Jealous are we Inuyasha?" I teased the hanyou elbowing him in the side.

"Of course not!" Inuyasha protested with a blush.

"Bullshit you are" I answered with a smirk.

"I AM NOT!" Inu snapped.

"Sure" Kagome said eying the hanyou.

"Damn you two drive me crazy sometimes" Inuyasha growled.

"That's basically my job" I teased Inu and I poked his side.

"Hey that tickles!" Inu suddenly said. "Stop Tal!"

Immediately I smirked and I began to poke Inu's side some more and Inu tried not to laugh.

"Who knew you were ticklish Inuyasha" Kagome said with a smile. Ballerion suddenly opened his wings and he took flight.

"Ballerion come back here!" I shouted following after the dragon. He led me through the forest until he came to a stop in front of a demon barrier. Ballerion landed on the ground before the barrier and turned to me.

"I think it would be a wise idea to aid Miroku and Sango" Ballerion said as I walked over to him.

"Wouldn't it be difficult to come out of it?" I inquired as he hopped onto my shoulder.

"You are half demon so the barrier shouldn't be a problem for you"

"If you say so"

I then entered the barrier with ease.

The barrier put up a little bit of a fight as I ran through it. However the resistance subsided as I continued to run forward using my demon speed. The mist up ahead cleared and Sango was in front of a bunch of old human men with Kirara beside her.

"Talia?" Sango said noticing I came to her side.

"Thought you would want some backup" I told her with a smirk. I then turned to the men. "These are the men from the village right?"

"Yes they say that all of them encountered a beautiful woman most likely the demon and it drained their life spirits"

I growled because in my opinion this demon was a coward.

Having enough I drew out So'unga.

 _It has been awhile since you last battled with me_ the sword told me in my mind.

 _Which is why I'm using you now my friend_ I replied before Sango and I began to run. Kirara would stay behind with the men to guard them.

"I see the mansion up ahead" I told Sango as the two of us began to run a little faster. We crossed the bridge and entered the mansion, we ran down a hall and a second later Sango and I came to a stop to see Miroku about to kiss the demon in disguise. Anime veins came upon Sango's head as she was about to use her Hirakotsu.

"Wake up you lecher!" Sango shouted. The demon's eyes widened when she realized she wasn't alone anymore with Miroku. She then leapt away from Miroku and her hair began to turn from black to silver. She then became her true form.

"Where are you wench I won't let you interfere!" the coyote demon shrieked.

"Let's do this Talia!" Sango yelled.

"Hold on you two!" Miroku shouted holding a hand up.

"Wait she can't see me either?" I asked Miroku.

The coyote demon snarled when she heard my voice.

"Talia I think Ballerion is using his power to protect you from her" Miroku said. I looked to Ballerion and he smirked back at me.

"This demon is a female coyote" Miroku stated. I noticed Sango had those beads that Miroku had given her which hung around her left wrist.

"I shall suck the life force form you!" the coyote shrieked before she used her hair to try and attack Miroku. The monk luckily moved backward and out of harm's way.

"Be careful Miroku" I said to the monk before he nodded and he took out two sutras. He then threw them onto the coyote demon and when they hit it, she began to cry out in pain. I then heard someone else crying in pain too.

"The real princess is inside the demon" I told Sango. "Miroku's trying to get her out"

"Now I see" Sango said as the coyote was surrounded by flames. Miroku then leapt into the air and used his staff to smack the coyote demon hard on the head.

"That had to hurt" I said wincing. A second later the real princess emerged and she fell to the floor unconscious. I rushed over to her and made sure she was alright.

"She's still alive" I reassured Miroku and Sango. The coyote demon then swung her claws forward and Miroku dodged out of the way again.

"Curse you monk!" she shrieked as she made another swipe for Miroku. Miroku dodged once again and he was lucky because the wall behind him broke apart.

"Talia look out!" Miroku shouted and I turned behind me to see the coyote demon staring at me.

"I see you now that your little dragon is off of you female" she snarled. "Return the princess to me"

"F**k you" I said as I held So'unga out in front of me just as the demon's claws were about to touch me. So'unga's gem sparked to life and I made a quick swipe at the demon's paw. I smirked as my sword cut into the coyote demon's flesh and she began to bleed.

"Sango your turn girlfriend!" I shouted.

"Right Hirakotsu!" the demon slayer shouted as she threw forward her weapon. The boomerang hit the coyote in the shoulder and she growled in pain as she searched the room for Sango. The demon's eyes glowed gold just as Sango's weapon returned to her. The charm on Sango's wrist broke and Sango was now visible to the coyote demon.

"There you are!" the demon shrieked and she swung her paws forward and Sango hurriedly put her weapon up to block the attack.

"Get off of my friend you bitch!" I shouted as I leapt into the air and I pressed So'unga hard into the coyote demon's paw just as I saw Miroku throwing sutra's at it the demon itself. I used that chance to pull So'unga out of the demon's paw and I landed next to Sango as the coyote demon backed up. Sango then threw Hikarkotsu once more and this time the weapon hit the demon dead on. The boomerang returned to Sango just as the coyote demon began to fall apart. Once she was gone the room vanished and we were outside.

"What just happened?" Sango asked.

I didn't answer as I turned to see Miroku holding the princess to him. Sango looked sad but I placed a hand to her shoulder.

"That's the princess's soul she died a long time ago so he's comforting her before she can move on" I told the demon slayer.

"I see" Sango said but she sounded hurt.

We left the mountain after the princess's soul vanished into the sky and Miroku took her ashes back to the village. The village men were back to their youthful ages and I helped Miroku with the ashes. Sango was still down in the dumps and it was best if everyone stayed out of it because what was going on was between her and Miroku. Kagome, Shippo, Ballerion, Inuyasha, and I were now watching Miroku talking with Sango beside the stream at the bottom of the hill.

"You two are imagining things Sango wouldn't fall in love with that pervert" Inu told me and Kagome.

"Now that's atmosphere" Kagome said.

"Okay you two are confusing the hell out of me" Inuyasha said.

Even though the two of them were far away I could every word Sango and Miroku were saying. My eyes got hearts in them when Miroku placed his hand on top of Sango's.

"Man I wish I had my phone!" I squealed.

Sango suddenly blushed before she turned around.

"Go girl make a move" I said.

"Go for it Sango" Kagome added. Miroku then lifted his hand up and he began to rub Sango's butt again.

"Damn it" I said face palming.

Sango clenched her fist and was mad.

"CAN'T YOU GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER?!" Sango yelled before she slapped Miroku across the face. I simply shook my head while Kagome and Shippo winced.

We were walking again a few minutes later and Miroku had that big hand print on his face. Sango was ahead of us still mad.

"Don't blame me she was practically begging me to fondle her" Miroku stated.

"Bullshit" both Inu and I said in unison.

"You should spend more time brushing up on women's feelings and less time on their buns" Kagome added.

"See you two didn't I tell you were wrong" Inu asked.

"Oh shut up Inu" I growled.

 **Later.**

"Come at me Luna" Sess said. After the others made camp for the night Ballerion and I flew to find Sesshomaru. For giggles I challenged Sesshomaru into a sword fight. The two of us were far away from Rin, Jaken, A'Un, and Ballerion. I smirked before I gripped So'unga and I rushed forward using my demon speed. Sesshomaru smirked before he dodged my attack with So'unga.

"Son of a" I growled as Sess appeared right behind me. I quickly turned around and So'unga met blades with Tokijin. Sesshomaru wasn't using its powers in this fight as I wasn't using So'unga's power. With a quick swipe I swung So'unga forward and Tokijin went flying into the air out of Sesshomaru's grasp. I leapt into the air and caught my mate's blade in my other hand and then landed back on the ground with ease.

"Well done Luna you are getting better with you're fighting" Sess praised as he came over to me. I smirked before handing Tokijin back to him.

"Did your father teach you how to fight?" I asked as I put So'unga back into its scabbard.

"Yes" Sess said his tone suddenly changed.

"Sorry love" I apologized as he put Tokijin back onto his waist.

"It's alright Talia, sometimes talking about my father just brings back memories I'd rather not remember"

I only nodded. Even though he wouldn't admit to it, Sesshomaru's eyes told me he truly loved his father and he missed him. But of course Lord Sesshomaru always hid his emotions, well not always.

"What are you thinking about?" Sess asked as he came over to me.

"Just how you don't tend to share your emotions that's all"

"That is true I don't but when it comes to you I do show them"

He wrapped his arm around my waist when he said this. I only chuckled before I growled because I wanted my mate to kiss me. Sess smirked because he knew that growl well enough. He bent his face down and his lips met with mine. I closed my eyes when our lips touched and I grasped onto his kimono tightly. Still to this day his kisses blew me away. To be honest when I first met Sess I wasn't expecting him to show any interest in me at all, but I was glad he did because this son of Inutaisho was the most precious thing to me. When Sess removed his lips from me I frowned.

"Why did you stop?" I demanded.

"Your thoughts made me curious" he said. I felt my face turn red. Because as we kissed I thought about the children eventually Sesshomaru and I would have.

"Don't start being a pervert Sess" I said.

"We have made love three times Luna, and we will share more of those in the future if you desire to get with child" he said.

"Of course I want to have your children you dolt" I said feeling my face turn red. Sometimes I wished he couldn't hear my thoughts through our mating bond. "Don't you want that?"

"When the time is right yes"

"What if one of our children is you know"

"Would what Talia?" Sess asked arching an eyebrow.

"What if he or she resembled Inuyasha sorry"

"I don't care if all of our children would look like my little brother or not, children are precious to dog demons, we cherish them, and when you become pregnant with one of our own, I will look forward to it"

He actually placed his clawed hand on my stomach when he said this.

"I'm not pregnant yet" I growled.

"I know you're not Luna, but one day you will carry my child within you" he then kissed my forehead.

"I just hope our first child is female, there are enough males in this family" I said.

"That I would agree on and I have a good name for a daughter"

It was my turn to arch an eyebrow.

"Oh really tell me this name"

"I want to honor your mother and name our daughter Yuna"

"I was actually thinking the same thing" I said.

"Good minds think alike" Sess said.

"Indeed then again we're both the ultimate couple so it would make sense"

Sess chuckled.

"You are amusing my love" he said. He took his hand into mine and we headed back to the camp where the others were waiting for us.

 **Awwww. Sesshomaru sounds like he would be a good Dad. XD.**


	34. Farewell Days Of My Youth

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been busy with work and what not lol. I skipped the episodes with the dark priestes Tsubaki since I was never a fan of those episodes. Enjoy this hilarious chapter!**

 **Talia's POV**

I had a blast with Irene and Peter at the convention that weekend; however two days later I got sick and I mean sick. Normally wolf shape shifters don't get sick often but it happens. I had a bad fever along with other symptoms so I had to stay in my time era for a good bit. Inu would come and see me when he had the chance, my best friend of course was always worried about me. While I was sick the others had their encounter with the dark priestess Tsubaki. I wasn't really a big fan on those episodes anyway.

Now I was well again and it was the day after of the first full moon again meaning I was a full demon. I was back in the feudal era and the sky suddenly darkened. Both Ballerion and Kirara growled before fire surrounded them and they became their larger selves. The ground beneath us shook and a huge tremor appeared beneath us. Then the centipede demon shot out of the ground and hissed some kind of poison substance at Inuyasha, Miroku, and I. We all got out of the way and I was about to draw out So'unga when Miroku leapt into the air and used his staff to slam the centipede demon on the head. Inuyasha and Sango were about to deliver a killing move when Kagome shouted for us to stop. Both of them heard her before they could do anything as the centipede demon fell backwards and it landed on the ground making the earth beneath us shake.

"Awww damn I was actually wanting a little fight" I growled. Ballerion nodded in agreement before he returned to his smaller form and he flew to my shoulder. The sounds of cheers got our attention and we turned to see a whole bunch of villagers walking towards us. They stopped a good distance away before the headman I guess came over to Miroku. I only rolled my eyes because I knew what happened in this episode, if I was correct that female flea demon Shoga appeared.

"You okay Tal?" Inu asked noticing I was quiet. He then put a hand to my forehead. "Your aren't getting sick again are you?"

"I'm fine Inu just a little tired actually" I reassured him as I removed his hand from my face.

At that moment the headman mentioned something about pretty women and Miroku's face lit up. So we all ended up going to the headman's house where a lot of people were at. The food that was given to us was delicious and of course I hogged most of the meat along with Inuyasha and Ballerion. I was sitting between Inuyasha and Shippo. As I ate both the fox demon and I noticed Miroku was doing a palm reading on a woman. I immediately sweat dropped listening to the perverted monk talking to the human female.

"Your palm says you will have many offspring, my dear will you consider bearing my children?"

The young woman hurriedly backed away just as an old woman took her place holding Miroku's hands.

"Yes"

Miroku's eyes widened and he yelped in horror. Both Inu and I put our hands to our mouths to hold back a laugh watching Miroku squirm.

"I'll have as many as you want fifteen or sixteen you choose the number let's get to it" the old woman stood up dragging Miroku with her. The monk pleaded to Sango for help, but the demon slayer turned her head away. The headman made a remark and everyone began to laugh.

"I didn't know they had family reunions in this era it makes me all warm and fuzzy" Kagome stated.

"What's a family union?" Inu asked turning to her.

"It's when parents, grandparents, and siblings all come together to eat and enjoy one another's company Inu" I answered Inuyasha.

Immediately Inuyasha was in thought and I knew he was thinking about himself and Sesshomaru at a supposed family reunion the two of them eating and glaring at one another for food. I began to laugh my ass off while Inu shook his head in annoyance and he fell onto his back. I stopped laughing when I felt something stinging in my neck and I slapped whatever it was with my hand. I then held my clenched fist in front of me and opened it to see Myoga shaking himself.

"Myoga why are you feeding on my blood instead of Inuyasha's?" I asked the flea demon in annoyance.

"Very funny Tal" Inu growled before he, Shippo, and Kagome slid over to me.

"Your blood is very delicious Lady Talia I haven't heard from you or Master Inuyasha in awhile so I sought you out, I heard all of you took down a centipede demon this evening"

"And you weren't there as usual Myoga" Inu stated.

"You always come around when you feel like it" I added. "Where have you been anyway?"

Myoga chuckled.

"Sometimes I like to keep who I sleep beside to myself"

"Man your worse than Miroku" I stated before I tossed the flea into the air.

Not long after we finished dinner everyone retired to their homes and we all got ready for bed. Normally I slept without my red kimono on and would change into something more comfortable, so I was in a pair of black pajama pants and a dark red tank top. I slept beside Inuyasha and with Ballerion next to me. A bunch of loud noise woke both me and Inuyasha up.

"Damn it" I growled. "Whoever is making that racket is going to get their ass kicked"

"I agree with you Tal" Inu said as he helped me stand to my feet. Ballerion remained asleep as Inu opened the door to our room. Both of our eyes went wide when we saw Sango using her weapon to try and attack Miroku.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said.

"She's possessed Inu" I said just as Kagome and Shippo came out of their room. Inu nodded before he hurried off of the porch and he grabbed onto Sango before she could use Hirakoutsu. Sango suddenly let go of her weapon and she fell into Miroku's arms. Miroku stroked her butt as usual and this earned the monk a slap in the face and Miroku grunted.

"Well she's back to normal" I said as I came to Inuyasha's side he held Hirakotsu in his grasp. Sango grunted before she stood up.

"Oops sorry Miroku" she apologized. "What happened?"

"You were possessed that's all" I answered. "Listen let's deal with this stuff in the morning I'm tired"

"Me too" Inuyasha agreed. "However I don't sense any evil"

"Are you sure about that?" Myoga asked he slid out of my tank top.

I screamed and I grabbed the flea demon and threw him in the air away from me.

"You're a creep Myoga first you feed on my blood, then hide in my shirt!" I snapped before I turned around and stormed back to my room.

"I told you not to make her mad Myoga see how scary she gets?" Inu asked.

"I heard that Inu!" I yelled from the room and Inu gulped in response.

We all went back to bed and after a quick breakfast we left the village and I was back in my regular clothes meaning the black outfit I wore under my kimono and the kimono itself. The boys dug up the centipede body and Miroku placed a sutra on it while Myoga read our palms. For amusement I let him read mine.

"Well Talia your love life has more potential than Kagome and Sango"

"That's because I'm mated to Sesshomaru and have a wolf demon who still likes me" I said. The boys returned to us and Kirara suddenly growled.

"Uh oh" I said noticing Miroku looking weird. He held up his staff and said.

"I won't forgive you for this" he then ran forward towards us.

Kagome and I got out of the way as Miroku went after Sango.

"Inu!" I shouted.

"On it!" Inuyasha shouted before he ran after Miroku. Sango easily dodged Miroku's swings with his staff, Kirara ran over to protect her, but Miroku used his staff to swing at the cat. I hurriedly used my demon speed to grab Kirara into my arms while Myoga hopped out of Kirara's fur and onto my shoulder.

"Please Lady Talia you must escape from here!"

I growled before grabbing Myoga and tossed him off of me having enough of the flea demon's bullshit. Miroku turned to me and Shippo. I then used my fist and punched Miroku hard in the gut to stun him. Miroku grunted before he fell to the ground. I saw something hop off of the monk and I bet it was Shoga making her escape. I bent down and felt Miroku's pulse.

"Mother!" I said feeling Miroku stroking my butt. An anime bang and a second later Miroku was nursing a red welt on his head.

"Pervert" Inuyasha said before turning his head. "Something's coming"

The ground beneath us shook again and something shot out of the ground behind Sango.

"Awww man not another centipede demon" I said sweat dropping before I put Kirara onto the ground. I then drew out So'unga ready to use it.

"Do you think that's the other's centipede's mate?" Kagome asked.

"I'd rather not think about that" I told her.

"Maybe this is the one that possessed us" Sango said as the centipede hissed out more venom-like substance. Sango ran for it while Inuyasha and I ran towards the centipede. Inuyasha brought out Tetsusaiga and he unleashed his Wind Scar while I did the same with Dragon's Rage. Our attacks combined into one and it hit the centipede demon in a direct hit. It screeched before it was destroyed and its body was ripped to shreds.

"Damn that thing stinks" I growled getting the grime out of my silver hair. Inuyasha and I put our swords back into their scabbards while Miroku walked over to the centipede and placed a sutra on it. Inuyasha suddenly put his arm down and I saw his eyes glow. I hurriedly backed away knowing he was possessed now. Inu began to laugh in an evil way and the others looked to him in confusion. The hanyou then turned in the direction where Kirara was and she was in her larger form now. Kirara's eyes went wide and her fur stood up. Inuyasha then began to hop after Kirara like a flea would.

"Don't tell me he's possessed now"

"Yep and it was never the centipedes who were behind it" I said as Kagome and Sango walked over to me.

"Then what is it?" Sango inquired. I made a thumb pointing gesture at Inuyasha.

"Let's follow Inu and find out"

We all watched as Kirara was running with Shippo on her head. Inu then leapt into the air and flew over Kirara and landed in front of her. The cat demon skidded to a halt which made Shippo go flying and he landed on the grass on his back with Inuyasha standing over him. My eyes along with Kagome's and Sango's went bug eyed when Inuyasha lowered his kimono revealing some skin. Shippo backed away freaking out big time, we used that chance to hurry to Shippo's aide.

"Inuyasha Sit Boy!" both Kagome and I shouted in unison. Inu landed in the grass face first and he yelped. The hanyou growled and he turned to us.

"What did you do that for you two?!" he snapped at us.

"You got possessed Inu look at your kimono" I nodded at his right shoulder. Inuyasha looked down and his face turned red before he hurriedly pulled the kimono back up and Shippo shouted.

"Will you get off me you rabid dog!" Shippo snapped and Inu placed another hand on top of the fox demon's head while Miroku went over to Inu and asked while bending down.

"Inuyasha what is that you have in your hand?"

Inuyasha sat up and released Shippo just as he opened his right hand.

"Please release me!" Myoga begged.

I simply snorted as something came out of Inu's kimono.

"That would be your source for the possessions" I explained nodding to the female flea demon that came out of Inuyasha's robes.

"It's another flea demon" Kagome said as Shoga hopped onto Inu's hand and grabbed Myoga who was struggling to get himself free.

"You aren't getting away this time Myoga" Shoga said. "I've had enough of chasing after you"

"Who is she?" Inuyasha asked turning to me along with the others. I smirked before telling them.

"Her name is Shoga"

At the mention of her name Shoga turned to us. Shoga blushed before she let go of Myoga.

"How rude of me my name is Shoga and according to our parents Myoga and I are betrothed to be married"

"Not true!" Myoga protested.

"Oh be quiet!" Shoga snapped at her fiancé.

Myoga sighed before Shoga turned back to us. Shoga then burst into tears.

"I've been chasing after Myoga for a long time and when a flea demon reaches my age we just want to settle down and have a family, Myoga is such a womanizer whenever he sees a pretty female human or demon he goes to flirt with her" Shoga then glared at Myoga who freaked out and she grabbed him again. I simply chuckled trying my best to not laugh my ass off while the others mouthed.

"Scary"

Myoga suddenly got free of Inu's grasp and Shoga's. He was coming in my direction and I quickly used my claws to pin him in so he wouldn't ask.

"Please Lady Talia let me go!"

"Uh I don't think so" I said as Shoga hopped onto my hand. "You knew all along besides myself that she was possessing the others"

At the mention of this Inu, Sango, and Miroku frowned in annoyance.

"Please don't say you'll rob an innocent fellow of his precious youth!" Myoga begged.

"Precious youth my feet!" Shoga said getting mad. "I'll strap you down to my back if that's what it takes to get you home!"

"Actually I got a better idea" I said with an evil smirk. Both flea demons looked to me.

"Why not stay here and get married"

Immediately both of their eyes went wide. While Myoga began to cry like an idiot, Shoga's face turned red and her hair frizzed up before she laughed. The others smirked evilly along with me.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

I was trying to hold back my laugher as Kirara entered the room with Shoga dressed in a wedding kimono with a random flea next to her.

"Tal what's so funny?" Inu asked as the others began to clap.

"Wait for it" I replied with a smirk.

Right on cue Shoga yelled out and the others along with myself went to see Shoga who was crying.

"This isn't Myoga it's some strange flea!" she wailed.

"That bastard ran away!" Inu said as he stood up.

"That old geezer won't get away with this" Shoga then hopped out of the room after the random cat that Myoga had used to flee on. While the others went outside I lost control of my laughter and I laughed my ass off for another five minutes up to the point tears where in my eyes.

 **Later.**

"Talia you look really pretty as a full demon" Rin said to me as I brushed her hair. The two of us had a bath earlier and my hair was already dried while hers was not.

"You're a sweetheart Rin" I told the eight year old as I finished undoing the tangles in her hair and I put the brush away.

"I try to be" Rin chuckled. "I just hope when I get older I'll be like you and Lord Sesshomaru when Ballerion marries me"

Immediately Ballerion licked Rin from his spot on her shoulder. Rin blushed before she kissed the dragon's head back. I saw Jaken rolling his eyes and I only flashed him a look that made him gulp.

"I'm sure you and Ballerion will have the same bond that Sesshomaru and I share, maybe even more, dragons treasure their true mates Rin, and Ballerion loves you"

"What about you?" Rin asked look.

I arched an eyebrow at Rin in a questioning manner.

"Do you treasure Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"With all my heart and when you get older you will understand"

Rin only nodded before she yawned and I kissed her forehead before I stood up so she could get ready to fall asleep. Sess was standing on the edge of a cliff that overlooked feudal Japan's breathtaking countryside.

"I'm glad you treasure me Luna" Sess said to me as I came up to his side.

I growled and I flashed my mate an annoyed look.

"How much do you eavesdrop on other's conversation's mate?" I asked him.

"Only when it involves us" he said before he placed a clawed finger underneath my chin and he bent down so his lips met with mine for a kiss. I accepted the kiss by closing my eyes and responding by grabbing the top of his kimono in my usual possessive manner. Sesshomaru smirked in our kiss and I did the same before we broke for air.

"So anything interesting to tell me?" he asked.

"It's turn out Myoga had a fiancée he tried to avoid marrying" I answered before I began to laugh remembering everything the others and I went through.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit" Sess stated. "That flea demon was always a coward"

"I agree with you on that one" I agreed since Myoga always hurried off whenever it came to a fight or other unnecessary things.

"Did his betrothed marry him?" Sess then inquired arching an eyebrow.

"Nope he high tailed it before the ceremony could even start" I answered before chuckling again. "The whole thing was funny as hell"  
Sess actually chuckled and his hand suddenly intertwined with mine.

"I will not do that when that time comes for us"

"Damn Sess don't start making me cry again" I said feeling my face turning red.

"As I stated before Luna you look beautiful when you cry" Sesshomaru reassured me.

I only rolled my eyes as he pressed a loving kiss against my forehead. He then pressed his forehead against mine afterwards.

"I will treasure you always until the day I die"

Now I had a tear go down my cheeks. Sess wiped it away with his a clawed finger before I put myself closer into his body so he could hold me. He released my hand and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"And I will treasure you always Sess, I love you"

"As do I, Luna, even if I don't say it often" his voice had a teasing tone to it. I merely smirked at his answer as the two of us gazed at the full moon.

 **^^  
** **Guess Myoga isn't ready to settle down yet, just like Miroku doesn't!  
**


	35. Koga vs Kagura

**Hello my fellow readers!**

 **I won't post till next week since ill be really busy with work and Thanksgiving. Have a good Thanksgivig and be safe if your going out Black Friday!**

 **Talia's POV**

Inuyasha was on the ground sniffing since the scent of Naraku was nearby and more likely was his hideout the castle. However Kagome suggested it wouldn't be a good idea to go overboard since Inuyasha would be human tonight due to the new moon. As usual my best friend was being stubborn as always. Suddenly the wind began to pick up and I looked behind us to see a cyclone coming towards us and I sweat dropped knowing who was coming. The tornado quickly passed Miroku and Sango as well as trampling over Inu before it came to a stop in front of me. The dust cleared and Koga stood before me.

"Yo Talia it's great to see you again" the wolf demon greeted.

"Hey Koga I knew it was you since you always arrive in a tornado" I replied to him. To be honest it was good to see him again as long as he didn't go overboard with the flirting. I then saw Inu had footprints all over his back. I tried to hold back a chuckle while Koga turned to see Inuyasha on the ground with his footprints all over the half demon.

"Oh hey there mutt"

Inuyasha growled before he stood up and he was about to take out Tetsusaiga when Kagome said.

"Inuyasha Sit Boy"

Inu fell to the ground face first as Miroku came over to the wolf demon.

"I take it you came here looking for Naraku's castle as well?"

"Yeah I keep picking up Naraku's foul stench nearby"

"It looks like Naraku's barrier has been weakened" Ballerion said from his usual spot on my shoulder.

"Humph if I cross paths with him or any of his incarnations I'll rip them to shreds" I growled.

"Hey Talia don't get mad" Koga said taking my hand into his. "I'll happily kill Naraku for you"

"Uh thanks I guess" I replied.

"Inuyasha don't even start!" Kagome said and the two of us turned to see Kagome trying to hold Inuyasha down so the hanyou wouldn't get all protective of me. "Talia can handle herself"

"I don't care that flea bag doesn't need to be near her!" Inu snapped.

"Inuyasha" I growled. Immediately Inu gulped and his ears lowered in submission. Koga went over to Inuyasha and bent down to his level.

"Something's off about you, you smell different did you take a soak in the river or something?" the wolf demon asked. I merely shook my head and muttered.

"Males"

"Hey Koga!" Ginta's voice rang out.

"We finally caught up with you!" Hakkaku added as they came into sight. The two wolf demons came to a stop behind Inu so they could catch their breath. The wolves that always followed them around came to a stop as well to rest.

"Hey Talia" Ginta greeted. "You look well"

"Awww thanks Ginta it's good to see you and Hakkaku, Koga you really should let them rest every now and then, they don't have jewel shards in their legs you know" I told the hot headed wolf demon.

"Anything for you Talia" Koga said as he took my hands into his once more.

"You" Inuyasha then got up and he shoved Koga off of me. "Touch her again and I'll kick your ass"

"Whatever Mutt Face" Koga said. The two of them had a glaring contest for a few minutes before Koga had enough and his followers looked like they were ready to go.

"See you later Talia" Koga said before he kissed my cheek. I felt my face turn red as Koga ran off in his signature tornado.

"That creep" Inu growled as Ginta and Hakkaku took off running after their pack mate and the wolves ran after them. "I just hope Sesshomaru doesn't learn about him"

"Actually he's aware that Koga is trying to win me for a mate, but I didn't tell him who was since I can take care of myself" I reassured Inuyasha.

"That's true" Kagome agreed. "It would be a good idea for Miroku, Sango, and you Talia to fight in case we run into trouble tonight"

"She's right Inuyasha" Miroku agreed. "Naraku can't see you in your human form"

Inuyasha growled in annoyance knowing Kagome and Miroku were right. We traveled for the rest of the day and found a nearby hut to stay in. It was now nightfall and Inu was in his human form. I had Ballerion hunt for us and we all ate a good meal from the meat of a boar. Inu was still annoyed from Koga's encounter earlier.

"I wish you wouldn't be so overprotective of me Inuyasha" I told my best friend as Kagome placed a log into the fire.

"I have to be since you are the closest thing to a sister I have Tal" Inuyasha said opening his eyes.

"Awww Inuyasha that's so sweet" Kagome told him.

Inu actually blushed at Kagome's comment. The two of them looked at one another for a second and their faces turned red. I smirked and I quickly brought out my I-Phone which I had in an Otter Box and snapped a selfie of the two of them. I then put my phone away just as Ginta and Hakkaku's voices rang out calling our names. Immediately Kagome and I grabbed Inuyasha and we hurried to the hut. I opened the door and Kagome shoved Inu inside it. He fell to the floor and he landed on his face. Sango remained in the hut with Inuyasha and it was dark inside, while Miroku, Kagome, and I met up with Ginta and Hakkaku. After they caught their breath the two of them said Koga was fighting against Kagura.

"You have to help us that witch will kill Koga!" Ginta pleaded.

"You don't need to say anymore boys" I reassured the two wolf demons. "I'm ready to see Kagura again and kick her ass"

Just as I said that the doors to the hut opened and I sweat dropped while Ginta and Hakkaku eyed Inuyasha before they freaked out. I closed my eyes as Inuyasha used his fist to punch their heads.

"Inu that wasn't necessary!" I protested at him.

"Listen you two if you tell a soul about this I'll kill you both"

A second later a bang was heard and Inu nursed a red welt on his head. Ballerion and Kirara transformed into their larger forms, while Sango and Miroku climbed onto Kirara's back, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and myself got onto Ballerion's. Ballerion opened his wings and took flight at the same time Kirara did. Ginta and Hakkaku followed us from the ground; it didn't take long to find Kagura. Koga was badly hurt and Kagura stood in front of him ready to finish him off.

"Oi!" I shouted. Kagura turned to see Hirakotsu coming towards her and Kagura summoned her undead soldiers. Ballerion opened his mouth and hissed flames at the undead soldiers. The flames hit on target along with Hirakotsu destroying the dead soldiers while Kagura growled in annoyance as I leapt off of Ballerion's back. I came towards Kagura at a nosedive at a very fast rate of speed and when I came upon her I used my fist to punch her hard in the mouth. She grunted and she went flying in the air and she landed on her back. Her lip bled from where my fist met with her face. Kagura stood back up and she glared hatefully at me before she summoned one of her feathers and she leapt into the air onto it.

"Good riddance" I growled as I headed over to Koga. "Damn she really hurt you"

"Talia" Koga said weakly.

Ginta and Hakkaku stopped behind me as I took out Valerian. They looked relieved to see their pack mate was alright.

"Leave him alone Talia he's going to die anyway" Inuyasha stated coming to a stop.

"Kagome please control Inuyasha" I told Kikyo's reincarnation as Valerian pulsed and the white dragon like serpents appeared around Koga's body. As they bit into the wolf demon performing Healing Bite, Koga turned to Inuyasha and his eyes widened.

"Inuyasha?" he asked in surprise not believing his eyes.

"You're pathetic Koga you're all cut up thanks to Kagura" Inuyasha stated.

"Look who's talking you're nothing but a weak mortal" Koga growled back.

"Both of you shut up" I growled in annoyance.

"Talia" Koga said to me as his wounds healed, but he was still in bad shape. "Thank you"

His face actually turned red and I smirked back at him.

"Remember I told you before I don't let a fellow wolf die on me if I can help it"

Kagome then came over and with her help the two of us put peroxide ointment on Koga's other cuts. Then we used wrapped bandages around his legs and on his wrists.

"Thanks Kagome" Koga said to her as she closed the fire aid kit. "I appreciate your help"

"Of course" Kagome said as she stood up. Inu looked annoyed but we ignored him.

"You should take it easy for now Koga, don't do anything stupid if Kagura shows up again" I told the wolf demon.

Koga then took one of my hands into his.

"Thank you for coming to my aide Talia" Koga said. "I'll be on the mend in no time your sword took half the pain away"

"Leave that half dead wolf alone Tal" Inuyasha growled.

"What?!" Koga stated. Immediately the wolves began to growl while I face palmed wishing the two males would shut up already.

"If it doesn't hurt anymore than run on home you puny little wolf"

Koga stood up and he glared at Inuyasha.

"Who are you to talk? Your all weak and mortal Inuyasha, you're in no shape to criticize the position I'm in!"

"I'm not like this by choice idiot!"

Both of them got into each other's faces.

"You wanna fight?!"

"You bet if you're up to it!"

"HEY!"

Both Inuyasha and Koga jumped at my voice. The two of them turned to me.

"Enough of this bullshit and let's get those shards back alright you two can fight later" I growled.

"Sorry Talia" Koga apologized.

Inuyasha only huffed while I only shook my head and headed back over to Ballerion. I climbed onto his back and it didn't take long for Koga to follow and he was behind me. Inuyasha of course thought it was a good idea to sit behind the wolf demon, Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara's back with Shippo and Kagome used her bike.

"Why was Naraku's barrier weakened anyway?" Kagome asked out of the blue. "Talia?"

"I think you can figure that out my friend" I replied to her with a smirk.

"Wait a minute" Inuyasha said. "Kagome I think Naraku is a half demon like me!"

"You're right" Sango agreed. "Naraku used the body of a human named Onigumo and many demons were absorbed into him"

"Thus Naraku was born" I finished.

We traveled in quiet for another five minutes before Koga said he could smell Kagura. He then leapt off of Ballerion's back and he landed with ease on the ground.

"Koga!" I protested as the wolf demon took off running.

"Thanks again for your help Talia!"

"Damn it, Ballerion stay behind with Inuyasha!" I told the dragon just as I leapt off of his back.

My body then began to shift into my demon form and soon I was running after Koga. Sango followed close behind and she then threw Hirakotsu. Her weapon hit Kagura's feather and Kagura leapt off of it. She then landed on the ground just as Koga and myself confronted her. I barked at Kagura baring my many sharp teeth.

"My girlfriend isn't too happy to see you Kagura since you hurt me" Koga sneered. Kagura smirked before she opened her fan.

"Dance of Blades!" she cried. Koga hurried out of the way at the same I did. The Wind Sorceress threw more of her Dance of Blades at us, I was able to dodge them easily, but Koga wasn't so lucky. The wolf demon was getting exhausted and after another round of Dance of Blades, Koga was on the ground all beat up. I then turned to Kagura who looked at the jewel shards but she her head rose as she saw me approaching her.

"So this is what you look like as a dog demon" she told me. Doing much in my dog demon form wasn't going to help so I reverted to my human form; however I wasn't a half demon at the moment.

"What the?" Kagura protested as she saw I was in my demon state. "Why do you look like a full demon now?!"

"You ain't going to find out" I sneered. The sky then turned dark and a lot of Naraku's demons appeared in the sky. Kagura looked up in fear. Sango and Kirara turned and Sango threw Hirakotsu, a round of the many demons was destroyed. I used this chance to my advantage.

"This is for hurting Koga you bitch!" I roared as I punched Kagura hard in the face. The two jewel shards she had went flying and I grabbed them into my clawed hand. Kagura then saw I had the shards.

"Talia look out!" Koga shouted as he ran towards me.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura shouted. Koga grabbed my wrist and he wrapped his arms around me as Kagura's deadly wind attack hit us.

 _Koga_ I thought as I felt the fierce winds piercing our skin. I felt my arms and my face getting cut like crazy, and the next thing I knew Koga and I went flying. The wolf demon still held me close to him protecting me from Kagura's attack. The two of us landed on the ground a second later and I opened my eyes to see Koga unconscious. His arms were still holding me. Tears went down my eyes because he had just risked his life to protect me. Anger sparked through me and I put the jewel shards in a pocket and I drew out So'unga.

"Time for you to die!" Kagura shouted. She then summoned another tornado and it came down towards me.

"I don't think so!" I shouted as the tornado hit me. So'unga's red jewel lit up and I smirked knowing my sword was protecting me.

"Dragon Twister!" I shouted before thrusting forward my attack. Kagura's eyes went wide as the deadly attack came towards her. She hurriedly dodged it, but that was enough to hold her off. Dragon Twister had surged past Kagura and actually ripped apart a path through a nearby forest destroying everything in its wake. Wind and dust filled the landscape for a few minutes and a second later I felt my body falling backwards and Inuyasha caught me. My silver hair returned to its normal brown and silver streaks. Day was breaking and Inuyasha would be back to his demon state again.

"You really are stubborn" Inu said to me.

"That I am" I replied as Inu helped me back to my feet. As the smoke cleared I saw Kagura right ahead just as Inuyasha's hair returned to its silver color and his claws came out.

"Kagura it can't be much fun killing a half dead wolf can it?" Inu taunted her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagura asked in confusion.

"Oh S**t" I said realizing she had seen his human form.

Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga.

"I'll take you on from this point consider it payback for hurting my friend" Inuyasha growled. Both Kagura and Inuyasha looked at one another and I heard Koga waking up.

"Hmm now I see so you lose your powers on a moonless night" Kagura told Inu.

"So what if I do?!" Inuyasha stated.

"Let's take her on Inu, I still some fight left in me" I told my pack mate as I put So'unga away and drew out Valerian.

"You got it Tal, now let's finish her!"

Inu and I then raised our swords up as Kagura unleashed another Dance of the Dragon.

"Wind Scar!"

"Lightning Wave!"

Our attacks combined and the two of them surged towards Kagura who had a panicked look on her face as her own attack was failing her. Suddenly Naraku's demons appeared in front of Kagura and blocked the attack from hitting her. Both Wind Scar and Lightning Wave destroyed them. Both Inuyasha and I watched as the various demons were destroyed and when all of the them landed on the ground with their bodies shredded to pieces, we noticed Kagura was gone.

"Hey Koga let this be a lesson for going into battle when your weak as hell!" Inuyasha snapped turning to the wolf demon whom was now awake.

"Inuyasha don't make me use the word" I warned the hanyou. Inuyasha shot me a glare while I walked past him putting away Valerian. I walked over to Koga and bent down to his level. I then hugged him.

"Don't be such an idiot to risk your own life for me next time" I told him.

"Talia I would die to keep you safe" Koga said as he wrapped one arm around my waist.

"HEY!" Inu protested watching us hug. I shot Inu the bird and I heard Miroku sigh.

"Oh right that reminds me" I said as I broke apart from Koga so I could help him stand up. I took out his jewel shards and held them out to him.

"Talia what the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled. I only ignored the ranting idiot.

"Thanks Talia" Koga said as he took the shards from me and he put them back into his legs. He then looked to Inuyasha.

"Remember this Mangy Mutt! I've sworn to avenge my comrade's deaths! I'll be the one to take Naraku's head not you, and as for your dirty little secret it ain't mine to share since it's so pathetic!"

"YOU?!" Inuyasha had smoke come out of his ears and he was about to run forward when Miroku suddenly held him back.

"Talia" Koga then turned to me. "We'll meet again"

He then pressed a kiss against my cheek before he turned around and ran off in a stream of smoke trailing behind him.

Not long after Koga left we continued on our way.

"Now that Kagura knows Inuyasha's secret we will have to be stronger than ever" Miroku said. Inuyasha smirked at Miroku.

"I don't need you to worry about me besides Talia and I are the ones who come through when things look grim the most"

"Give it a rest" Sango told Inu.

Inuyasha only growled while Kagome stated.

"You may not admit it Inuyasha but you always can rely on us"

"Yeah that's what you think"

"No need to be embarrassed Inuyasha" Miroku teased the hanyou.

"I ain't embarrassed" Inuyasha replied back.

"I think you are" Shippo agreed. Both Sango and I burst out laughing while Inuyasha growled.

"Will you get off my back for once"

"You can count on us to have your back Inu" I told my best friend as I came to his side. Inu then smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"You know if Sesshomaru wasn't your mate Talia, you and that wolf would make a good pair"

Immediately I felt my face turn red and Miroku suddenly wrapped an arm around me.

"I would have to agree with Inuyasha you and Koga do make a good match"

"YOU!" I growled before I began to chase both boys in a circle. Inuyasha and Miroku teased me while I ranted chasing after them, Shippo, Ballerion, Kagome, and Sango all laughed as I continued to chase the boys.

 **Later.  
Night  
Just Talia&Sesshomaru.**

"Relax Luna you need to calm yourself" Sesshomaru said. After the others made camp I traveled with Ballerion to find Sess. When I caught up with my mate, I had smelled Kagura all over him and it pissed me off.

"Easier said than done Sess" I told my mate in annoyance. "I don't like it when another female tries to"

Immediately Sess shut me up by pressing a kiss against my lips. My anger faded and I wrapped both of my arms around his neck. The two of us actually fell down onto the grass and Sess rolled us over so I could be beneath him. His kiss became more lustful and his tongue went into my mouth without asking me, however I didn't care because I wanted nothing else than for him to show his affection for me. I submitted to his dominance as our tongues danced and I felt him pull off my kimono. He then undid the armor padding along with the silver armor piece he wore before he let me take off the top of his kimono. My hands wandered down his well toned torso and he shivered in pleasure. My mate decided to even the playing field by using his clawed hand to slide up from my ankle up to my thigh.

"Bloody hell" I said as I felt my body shiver like his did a second ago. We had taken a pause for air after our lip lock.

"That should prove my point that I only want you Luna" Sess said to me.

"Yeah it did" I replied. "You still leave me breathless Sess"

Sess smirked at that comment.

"Shall we continue?" he asked.

"Only if doesn't lead to a mating" I replied. "Though I always get excited when that happens"

"I can provide you pleasure Luna in many ways besides from us mating"

He then continued to do such pleasurable things to me that made me forget about all of the events that had happened in the past day and a half and I enjoyed every moment of it.

 **Poor** **Tal having have to deal with** **Koga constantly hitting** **on her** **lol.**


	36. Shippo Receives An Angry Challenge

**Hello Golden Eyes fans!  
Enjoy this new chapter to bring in the New Year!**

 **Talia's POV**

The weather was beautiful today in the feudal era. Well it was until the clouds darkened. We all looked up to the sky to see lightning crackling before a lightning bolt was heading towards Shippo. Shippo ran in circles completely freaked out before the lightning met the ground and the young fox demon was able to get out of the way before he got fried.

"What the heck is that?" Inu asked seeing an arrow laced with a message on it.

"A message" I answered my best friend as Shippo went over to the arrow and removed the message from it. He read it before his eyes went wide.

"Hey I got a challenge to a duel here!" he shouted turning to us.

"Who would want to challenge him?" Ballerion inquired looking to me.

We all walked over to Shippo who was still reading the note.

"Is that a challenge to a duel?" Sango asked Shippo. Shippo got all nervous when he realized we were now all behind him.

"You know Raimei Valley isn't that far away from here" Miroku told the fox demon.

"Hey Tal isn't that were the Thunder Brothers used to live?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep" I answered just as Kagome stated.

"Maybe it's relatives of Hiten and Monten" Kagome suggested.

"Heh they got guts sending a challenge like that" Inu added.

"Hey!" Shippo protested turning to us looking annoyed. "Who said you could read my letter huh?!"

"Don't you think it's strange though?" Kagome continued. "If they wanted revenge they shouldn't be targeting you Shippo, it should be Inuyasha and Talia their after"

"Good point the two of us did kill them" I agreed with Kagome.

"But Inuyasha and Talia are both half demons they figured their not good enough for them"

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped before he hit Shippo hard on the head that made the anime banging sound. A second later another one was heard because I did the same to Inu since he hit Shippo.

"So what are you going to do kid you going to accept Soten's challenge?" I asked Shippo.

"I really have no choice in the matter I've already avenged my father's death so it would only be a matter of time before someone came after me this is my destiny as a brave warrior" Shippo boasted looking proud.

"Heh listen to the brave talker" Inuyasha said.

"Shut up Inu or else I'll use the you-know-what word" I warned my best friend. Inu had a panicked look on his face and he shut his mouth. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango offered to help Shippo while Inuyasha only huffed. Shippo of course politely refused before he turned around and got into a brave stance, well the stance lasted when a bolt of lightning flashed and the fox demon began to shake. Inu shook his head before we all made our way towards Raimei Valley. Once on the outskirts the clouds looked more ominous and lightning flashed every few seconds.

"I can sense a strong demonic aura" Miroku stated as we looked to the valley ahead of us.

Shippo was still shaking because he was scared of the challenge and Kagome was bent down behind him asking if he wanted help. Shippo of course declined her and Inu snuck up behind Shippo and scared him. This earned the hanyou another anime bang and another red welt on his head.

"Inuyasha the next time you torment Shippo again I will definitely use the word or let Kagome say it" I warned.

"Man Tal quit being mean" Inuyasha growled as he nursed his welt. Shippo had fainted due to Inu scaring him. Inuyasha got impatient and he drew out Tetsusaiga's scabbard and got behind Shippo and began to push the scared fox demon forward. Sango quickly changed into demon slayer outfit while the rest of us followed behind. I suddenly heard something large coming from ahead of us and we all looked up to see a boulder rushing down towards us. Immediately Ballerion became his larger form and he got me onto his back while Kirara got Miroku and Sango onto hers and we got out of the way. Inuyasha was quick to get Kagome into his arms and he leapt out of the boulder's path. Shippo on the other hand was freaked out and he was running in circles again.

"Shippo use your fox magic!" I suggested from Ballerion's back. However the fox demon didn't hear me and before the rock could hit him he went downwards on another cliff side the boulder trailing behind him. A second later a pop was heard and Shippo's pink balloon form appeared in the air however a net soon surrounded him.

"Somebody help me!" Shippo cried as he was being carried off by Koryu.

"Oh no Shippo!" Kagome stated.

"Oh man that clutz" Inuyasha added.

"He's done for" Miroku finished.

"ANOTHER COMMENT ABOUT SHIPPO AND I'll KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!" I yelled. Miroku and Inuyasha winced before Ballerion took flight ahead of everyone else.

 **Shippo's POV**

I was brought to the same place where the Thunder Brothers lived. I was in a cage and I hated being confined into small places.

"Hey let me out of here!" I protested. A laugh suddenly got my attention and I turned to see a demon kid that looked exactly like Hiten, I mean the same hair design, same clothes, etc.

"Welcome Shippo"

"I'm not wasting my breath on small fry you who's the leader around here get the leader of the Thunder Demon Tribe right now" I demanded.

"That's me"

My eyes went wide and I turned back to the kid.

"You must be kidding" I said.

"I'm obviously the leader can't you tell?" the thunder demon kid growled. I simply sweat dropped no way this kid was the leader!

"This is so stupid I don't have time to waste on a kid like you"

"Shut up don't you treat me like a child!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked having an idea. I quickly drew out a toy that Talia had gotten for me at a village we passed through; it was a hammer with a ball attached to a string. I began to play with the toy and my kidnapper got interested.

"Well that's a very nice play thing you have there can I play with it?"

"See! I knew you were a kid!" I teased pointing a finger at my captor. My captor got mad and stomped his feet proving he was acting like a child would when they got into a tantrum. Nearby a small red lizard or what appeared to be a dragon was hovering in the air.

"I'm a full fledged demon!"

"So am I give that to me!"

"No way!"

"Give it to me!"

"No way!"

"Their both childish if you ask me" the dragon said. My captor then threw a scroll or whatever it was at the dragon. The dragon whined and he shook his head before gathering the scroll into his tiny claws.

"Move Koryu don't you have things to do!"

"Yes I got things to do"

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

"Let me out I thought you said you wanted to duel with me?!" I shouted. My captor turned out to be Soten, heck who knew he was a kid.

"Don't even bother trying to waste my time Shippo" he said his arms folded across his chest.

"Wasn't it you who sent me this letter?" I asked holding the letter out to him.

"You fool that was only a trap to lure you here" Soten boasted.

"So what do you plan on doing with me?"

Soten opened his eyes.

"I plan on killing you nice and slow" he then started to laugh. "Go ahead and scream the louder the better"

I growled before having another idea.

"Oh I get it your weak"

That got Soten to stop laughing and he looked annoyed.

"That's why you don't want to fight"

"I'll have to admit your honest"

A whole bunch of papers surrounded Soten and the writing looked childish. He spread his arms out.

"But I'm a genius I've come out with brilliant strategies to compensate my size!"

"That's plain dirty you coward!"

"You're the coward looking to your friends for help instead of standing up for yourself!" he shot back now in my face.

"I did not ask them for help they just came along!"

"Save the excuses weakling!"

"I'm not a weakling coward!"

Both Soten and I hurriedly drew a picture of the other.

Soten held up a picture of me crying and pointed at it repeatedly.

"Weakling, Weakling, Weakling, Weakling, Weakling!"

I held a picture of Soten up that made him look mean.

"Coward, Coward, Coward, Coward, Coward!" I did the same pointing motion as Soten did.

 **Talia's POV**

We all thought that finding Shippo would be easier if we split up so while Miroku and Sango went in one direction with Kirara, Inu, Kagome, Ballerion, and I went the other. We were now in the heart of Raimei Valley.

"What are Miroku and Sango doing?" Inuyasha asked rhetorically.

"They sure are taking their time" Kagome added.

I simply kept my mouth shut because what would happen next was really funny. A few seconds later something shot out from behind a boulder and a fake Kagome stood in front of us. The clothes and hair were up to speed, but the face looked like a child's paint job.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Koryu shouted pointing at Inu. We all stopped in our tracks and Kagome and Inu looked not so amused.

"Sit! Sit Sit!" the fake Kagome shouted with Koryu's voice, the doll moved its hand in a fast manner.

"Hey" Inu said. Suddenly Koryu popped out of the fake Kagome's hair.

"Oh come on! Why doesn't Kagome's work?!" the red dragon whined.

"Don't tell me that's supposed to be me" Kagome growled.

"She's identical!" Koryu argued back.

An anime vein came onto Kagome's head and she yelled.

"She's not identical!"

Inuyasha then walked over and he glared at Koryu.

"I hope you're prepared to meet your maker"

Koryu chuckled nervously.

"Well I should be getting back now"

Inuyasha was quick to grab Koryu.

"You're staying"

"I'd love too" the dragon replied nervously.

 **Shippo's POV**

I was catching my breath as was Soten. The two of us had been arguing for over a half hour.

"I have to admit you brought some interesting writing tools" Soten said eying the many colored pictures that surrounded him.

"These? Kagome gave them to me they're called crayons" I said holding the crayons in my hands.

"Wow I love them give them to me would ya?"

"No way not a chance!"

"Give them to me stingy!"

"Let's see if you let me out of this place I might reconsider"

I then used the crayons to make a quick picture of a rainbow and I then showed it to Soten.

"See isn't this beautiful?"

Soten then began to have another tantrum. I only shook my head. Then I had another idea.

"You know if you let me out we can duel for the crayons if you want" I suggested.

"Oh yeah that's a great idea!" Soten said. He then walked over with a key and began to unlock the door while I only snickered underneath my breath.

 **Talia's POV**

"That's weird a flying snake?" Kagome asked as she eyed Koryu.

"Dragon!" Koryu corrected.

"Don't flatter yourself" Inuyasha growled before he used his fist to hit Koryu on top of the head which made a huge welt appear. "You're the Thunder Demon familiar aren't you?"

"I belong to the honorable dragon clan!" Koryu whined. Inuyasha gave the red dragon another whack on the head and another welt appeared over the other.

"Quit talking big you slimy worm"

"Inuyasha he's a dragon" Ballerion said. "And quit hitting him"

"At least someone knows what I am!" Koryu protested. "What do you think my head is made of anyway?!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha was about to smack Koryu again when Kagome interrupted.

"Now that's enough hitting Inuyasha quit hurting the thing"

Koryu shot an annoyed look at Kagome before beginning to whine again.

"I don't need your stinking pity I belong to the dragon clan so go ahead and hit me all you want!"

"You know you're pretty brave for a little dragon" Inuyasha said smirking at Koryu. Koryu actually sweat dropped.

"Tell us where Soten is we know Shippo is with him isn't he" I told Koryu.

"At least you give me respect unlike your friend!" Koryu then bit Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha growled before he punched Koryu one last time in the head. The red dragon transformed into a cloud and he floated out of Inu's grasp.

"What the hell just happened?!" Inuyasha asked turning to me.

"Hitting him three times turns him into a lightning cloud" I explained. Right on cue Koryu unleashed a wave of lightning arrows. Ballerion quickly took to his larger form and he used his wings to protect me from the arrows. Inuyasha quickly gave Kagome the Robe of the Fire Rat before he leapt into the air with Tetsusaiga in its large form. Inu used his sword to slice through Koryu's cloud but it only regenerated.

"Ballerion!" I shouted.

"On it!" Ballerion then removed his wings from around me and he pushed his tail underneath my feet before throwing me into the air.

 **Shippo's POV**

Soten and I shot our attacks at one another. I used my fox fire while he used his lightning. Both attacks collided and didn't do anything.

"Man you're a lot stronger than I thought"

"Well what do you expect?" Soten taunted.

 **Talia's POV**

Koryu whined when I was above his cloud.

"Sorry little guy but I got to do this"

I then punched Koryu's cloud three times before it disappeared and I grabbed Koryu into my hand before he could fall to the ground.

"Nice work Tal" Inuyasha said as he and Kagome came over. Ballerion reverted to his smaller form and he jumped onto Inu's shoulder.

"Alright Koryu it's time you took us to Soten"

"Awwww man" the little dragon whined.

 **Shippo's POV**

Both Soten and I used more attacks on one another. I had to admit for a kid he knew how to fight well.

"You're good" I told him as my kimono sleeve ripped.

"So are you" Soten replied as some of his armor fell off.

I then turned around and unleashed my smashing top attack while Soten countered with a similar attack. Both attacks collided and were useless. Next I unleashed my Weeping Mushrooms which flew by the dozens towards Soten. Soten did the same with his Laughing Acorns. We threw the acorns and mushrooms at each other until we both were out of energy and we fell onto our backs a lot of mushrooms and acorns behind the other.

"Hey Soten isn't it time you gave up!" I shouted to him.

"Your one to talk which means more to you? Your life or your crayons?!"

 **Talia's POV**

Koryu ended up directing us to where Soten and Shippo were.

"Shippo!" Inu called as we came to a stop at the gate to the Thunder Demon Lair. Soten and Shippo were on the ground on their backs with mushrooms and acorns behind the both of them. Immediately Shippo got to his feet when he heard Inu calling for him.

"Oh you guys are alright!" Shippo shouted as the mushrooms and acorns disappeared.

"Inuyasha?!" Soten yelled giving a panicked look. She then saw I held Koryu who looked pitiful in my grasp.

"Koryu did you fail in your mission?!" Soten shouted.

"Please find some way to forgive me Soten" Koryu begged.

"Hey wait a minute don't tell that kid is" Inu began.

"Yep's this is Soten the one who sent me the challenge"

Inuyasha did an anime fall while Kagome squealed.

"He's adorable!" she then hurried over to Soten.

"Hey what are you doing?!" the thunder demon said as Kagome picked her up.

"That's a good boy"

"Don't treat me like a child I'm the leader of the Thunder Demon Tribe!" Soten protested while Kagome began to stroke her hair.

"You mean to tell me we've been running in a panic because of some little kid"

"I told you guys I didn't need a help!" Shippo stated folding his arms across his chest.

"Such a cute boy!" Kagome said again.

"Don't insult me! I'm not a boy! I'm a girl!" Soten snapped.

Both Inuyasha and Shippo had WTF looks come onto their faces, while Ballerion and I snickered.

"You're a girl?! That's even cuter!" Kagome exclaimed before she began to nuzzle Soten with her cheek. Soten of course began to whine again about her hair.

"A girl that's a girl? This is stupid I'm outta here" Shippo said before he stood up and began to walk away. Soten suddenly saw this and she yelled out to the fox demon.

"Hey wait Shippo! Are you running away from me?!"

Shippo suddenly stopped before he grabbed a box of crayons and threw them towards Soten. The female thunder demon caught them and her face suddenly turned pink due to her blushing.

"Be a good kid and behave yourself and don't even think about vengeance anymore"

Soten blushed even more as I let go of Koryu.

"Sorry about my friend beating you up little guy"

"HEY!" Inu protested glaring at me.

"Thanks for healing my head Lady Talia!" Koryu said, I had used some of Kagome's medicine to disinfect the welts and Koryu now had a small bandage where Inu had hit him, the small dragon gave me an affectionate lick on my cheek before flying back over to Soten who was back on the ground thanks to Kagome. We all then left with Shippo in toll and reunited with Miroku and Sango. Let's just say the two of them got into a similar trap only Kirara had been tricked with catnip, Miroku landed himself and Sango into a hole because Koryu had set up a doll that resembled a woman and of course Miroku's weakness was pretty females. We all decided to take a break in a meadow. Shippo was by himself and Inuyasha noticed this.

"Soten and Shippo are actually considered a couple back in my world" I told Kagome.

"The two of them make a cute pair what is Inuyasha doing?" she asked looking to see Inu had stopped behind Shippo.

"Quit putting on the act!" Inu said before hitting Shippo on the head.

"TALIA! KAGOME! INUYASHA IS PICKING ON ME!" Shippo cried.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"No wait! Tal! Kagome!"

"Sit!" she and I said together. Inu's beads lit up and he fell into the dirt face first.

"Serves him right" Shippo growled.

 **Later.  
Night**

I had my eyes closed as I patiently waited for my next move. Sess and I were training with one another again. I listened to the sounds of the wind and the night. Then I heard movement coming behind me at a fast rate of speed and I quickly turned around drawing Valerian just in time to meet with Tokijin's blade. Electricity sparked between the two swords and Sess looked pleased. I then surprised him by quickly using Valerian's handle to stun him in the gut and he fell to his back still clutching Tokijin.

"I win" I stated to my mate as I climbed on top of him.

"This time you have Luna" Sess agreed as he sat himself up. "You did well disarming me"

He then put Tokijin down onto the grass beside us next to Tensaiga. I did the same with Valerian, So'unga rested close to my mate's swords.

"Uh are you uncomfortable?" I asked.

"No Luna you are fine" Sesshomaru reassured me. My kimono was off so I was only in my black tank top and pants; my boots were off making me barefoot. Sesshomaru smirked before he wrapped his one arm around me so I was brought closer to him. He then put his lips where his mating mark was and gently bit into my skin. A growl filled with pleasure and desire escaped my lips as he did this. He then removed his fangs and licked the spot where he had just nipped me.

"Damn it Sess you're not playing fair" I growled.

"Sometimes I won't my beautiful mate" Sess purred before he focused his attention to the right side of my neck. He did the exact same thing and I jumped when his tongue licked my skin in a teasing manner. My claws came out and they latched themselves onto my mate's kimono tightly. I wanted him to kiss me and badly. Sess chuckled before he pushed me beneath him. His lips were on mine and he pushed his tongue into mouth. I held onto his hair as he tasted everywhere inside my mouth before my tongue was one with his. His clawed hand then left my back and traveled down my hip to where my bare ankles were. He then began to pull up the left pants leg up to my thigh. His lips then left mine and they went to my bare thigh. He then kissed his way down my leg in a slow teasing manner.

"Oh hell Sess you're the worst tease" I growled as he used his tongue to lick his way from my ankle back to my thigh.

"Says the female who does the same to me" Sess teased.

"Oh shut up" I growled before Sess kissed my forehead.

Sess only smirked before he pulled my pants leg back down and he then did the same thing with my right leg. He continued to ravish me for another half hour before we both straightened ourselves up and headed back to where the others were.

 **Hehehe looks like Sesshomaru has a perverted side. XD**


	37. Shiroi's Family

**Hello my fellow readers!  
I'm sorry for not updating Golden Eyes in so long!  
I guess you could say I had writers block. But the story is back and I will write new chapters depending on my mood. Other stories want my attention too. XD.**

 **Talia's POV**

It was the sound of Kagome shouting in glee that woke me and Inu up.

"Can you guys keep it down?" I asked my friends as I sat up.

"Sorry Talia I didn't mean to wake you" Kagome apologized.

"Yeah right" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh quit your whining and join us" Kagome said to Inu as she started to reshuffle the deck of cards.

"Not on your life" Inuyasha replied to her.

"Inuyasha go to sleep" I told my best friend.

"It isn't that easy Tal" Inuyasha said turning to me. "I can't stop thinking how I'm going to break through that barrier of Naraku's"

"We'll figure out something pack mate" I reassured him.

Just then I felt something sharp in my neck and I knew it was Myoga. I quickly slapped my hand on top of the flea demon and placed him in my palm.

"Lady Talia! Master Inuyasha good to see you again!" Myoga greeted.

"Been hiding at Totosai's?" I asked him.

"Not really I've been avoiding Shoga" Myoga answered.

"You deserve to be chased by her you ditched her at the altar!" Inuyasha protested at the flea demon.

"Hell hath no fury than a woman angered" Miroku added.

"It's hell hath no fury than a woman scorned you perverted monk" I corrected Miroku before turning my attention back to Myoga.

"I know how you can handle Naraku's barrier" Myoga continued.

"Yeah? What do you know about it?" Inu asked Myoga in interest.

"You must go to the cave of the demon bats" Myoga replied.

"Cave of the Demon Bats?" Kagome asked in fear.

Myoga explained on the western shore not far from a village was where the Bat Demon Tribe lived. It had a barrier that was unbreakable and each new generation of bat demon offspring carried the task of keeping the barrier sealed. Only by killing the holder the blood of the slain bat demon should coat Tetsusaiga's blade.

"You're sick" I told Myoga furious he even suggested this.

"Why would you that Tal?" Inuyasha asked me.

"It's because the demon who holds the barrier is only a child" I answered.

The others gasped while Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"She's half demon like me and you" I told Inu. "Her name is Shiori, her mother is human,and her father was a bat demon"

"That's disgusting Myoga!" Kagome snapped. "We can't just kill a child!"

"I wouldn't even stoop to that low" Inuyasha agreed.

"We should still go" I suggested. "Shirori's mother was forced to hand over her daughter over to her mate's father Taigokumaru, who is Shiori's paternal grandfather, the manipulating bastard is the leader of the Bat Demon Tribe and he promised if Shirori was handed over he wouldn't attack the villagers, which of course he lied"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Inuyasha stated standing up. "Let's go!"

I swung my fist forward and hit my best friend on the head.

"We can go in the morning you idiot it's late and as you can see we're all tired" I stated.

"She's right Inuyasha" Kagome agreed.

Shippo and Kirara yawned to back us up.

"Damn it Tal that really hurt" Inu growled rubbing the welt on his head.

"But you still love me" I teased him placing a finger on his forehead and poked it.

Inuyasha only replied by snorting and soon all of us were fast asleep. In the morning Kagome made us a quick breakfast of oatmeal before Ballerion took his true form and we all got onto his back heading in the direction of the village.

"So when does season 7 of Game of Thrones start?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Not until next year" I told him.

"Damn it and I was really liking how things were going" Inu muttered.

Recently Inuyasha and I watched the sixth season of Game of Thrones and he got pissed Cersei ended up the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

"What the hell" Miroku shouted interrupting our conversation.

Below us a group of men were standing above a human woman all beat up.

"Ballerion"

"You got it" the black and red scaled dragon replied before he descended downwards. He landed on the ground making the sand shake beneath him and like lightning Inuyasha got off of Ballerion's back. Just as one of the men was about to hit Shiroi's mother he stopped one man from hitting her with his spear by grabbing it. The rest of us hurried off of Ballerion's back and my dragon quickly reverted to his smaller form.

"What? Who are you?" the man demanded.

"We heard you mention the demon bats" Inuyasha replied. "Tell me where I can find their cave old man"

I went over to stand next to Inu while the others made sure Shiroi's mother was alright.

"How the hell should we know where the bat demon cave is?!" the old fool snapped. "Why don't you ask that lying witch, who dares to careful herself human"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I snarled.

My claws came out and my fangs elongated. I felt my eyes turn their demon red and the men backed away in fear.

"You should never judge who a person falls in love with and you especially shouldn't judge a child conceived through that bond, how dare you"

The men backed away and they were quick to take their leave.

"Nice one Tal" Inuyasha praised me.

I flashed my best friend a smirk as my claws and fangs disappeared along with my eyes returning to their normal coloring. I then went over to Shizu which was Shiroi's mother. I took out Valerian and my demon blade pulsed as the white serpentine dragons came out. Shizu looked to the white creatures in fear.

"It's alright they won't hurt you" I reassured her. "Their only tending to your injuries"

To prove my point the dragons gently nipped into her flesh and her wounds closed thus healing them.

 **Later.**

"I thank you for helping me" Shizu said. We were now in her hut taking a break before going on to the bat demon cave. "But if you don't mind me asking why are you interested in going to the bat demon cave"

"To kill Taigokumaru" Inu answered. "Talia says he took your daughter in exchange for your village not to be slaughtered"

"For many years this village has been the hunting ground for the bat demon tribe feeding on the blood of humans, livestock, whatever they see fit, Tsukuyomaru was not like the others, he didn't believe in harming humans, the attacks ceased not long after Shiroi was born, but my husband passed away and the attacks started again, but Taigokumaru came to me and promised if I gave him my daughter the attacks would stop"

"But he lied" I interrupted.

Shizu nodded before she continued.

"My daughter is the guardian of the barrier the responsibility fades when a demon ages and because my husband died the guardian task was passed on to Shiroi"

Shizu then stopped talking and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"You and your daughter have been harassed and bullied by the villagers" I told her.

Shizu looked to me as I spoke.

"I'm a half demon myself and I never knew my mother, she died when I was just a baby, but I knew she loved me enough to give up her life, it doesn't matter if your child is half human, half demon, whatever, Shiroi was born between of the love that you and your mate had"

I could tell my words meant a lot to Shizu because I could see tears in her eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if we were the first people who didn't treat her badly because she chose a demon to be her spouse and her child had been born between that union.

"I'm half demon and half human like Shiroi is so I know what it's like to be different" Inuyasha added. "Tal's right you shouldn't be shunned because of your daughter"

"Awww thanks Inu" I stated with a blush.

"Who knew Talia made you have a soft side" Kagome teased.

Inuyasha sent Kagome an annoyed glare before he looked back to Shizu.

"Can you take us there?" he asked.

"I guess you want me to come along then" I muttered getting to my feet along with Inu.

"Your damn right we're a team" Inu replied.

"So are the others you idiot" I told my best friend nodding at the others who look annoyed.

"You guys should stay behind just in case those bat demons have other plans"

"That makes sense" Kagome stated. "You two be careful"

"We will" I reassured Kagome as Shizu stood up.

Inuyasha and I followed after her as we left the hut. Ballerion chose to come with us and the dragon clung onto my shoulder as we walked along a narrow pathway that was right next to the ocean. Inuyasha followed from behind me and soon it wasn't long until we were in front of the bat cave. Up ahead was Shiroi in a crimson orb doing her duty of keeping the barrier up. She then saw her mother and she smiled. She was a cute little thing and I wanted nothing more than to break that barrier and retrieve the young hanyou so she could be with her mother. Suddenly Ballerion growled and I quickly grabbed So'unga and pulled it out of its sheath. Two red eyes appeared from behind Shiroi and the butt ugly bat demon Taigokumaru appeared.

"Is that him?" Inu asked.

"Yes that's him" Shizu replied as Taigokumaru halfway emerged from the cave. "How dare you deceive me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Taigokumari stated in his hissing voice.

"You promised to leave my village alone if I gave you my daughter but you didn't!" Shizu shouted at Taigokumaru.

"Indeed don't tell me you honestly believed I would as if I kept a promise to a human"

"Then return my daughter to me!" Shizu demanded.

"I will not" Taigokumaru growled. "Shiroi will guard the barrier for the rest of her life she inherited her duty from her father and she's doing a fine job, it's a shame she has a human mother"

"That's f**king low you bastard!" I snapped getting Taigokumaru's attention.

"Calm down" Inuyasha said. "Since he's out in the open I can take him down without hurting Shiroi"

Inu then got out Tetsusaiga and unleashed his Wind Scar. The Wind Scar sent a wave of water heading towards the cave and it hit the entrance. A huge wave of water blocked visability for a second before the water settled. Taigokumaru was unharmed thanks to the barrier.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Taigokumaru demanded at Inuyasha and I.

"It doesn't matter who we are" I answered. "What does matter is that you give Shiroi back to her mother you prick!"

"I see so the humans sent you"

Taigokumaru then unleashed an attack that came out in purple rings that resembled sonar. Ballerion quickly took flight from my shoulder and he became his larger form. The attack bounced off of his scales and Taigokumaru's eyes went wide.

"Ha! Your attack didn't hurt Ballerion!" I taunted Taigokumaru while smoke came out of Ballerion's nose.

"Next time I won't miss" Taigokumaru hissed.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Stop!" Shiroi shouted.

Taigokumari turned to his granddaughter.

"Please don't do this grandfather don't hurt my mommy please"

It broke my heart to see Shiroi begging Taigokumaru from hurting Shizu.

"I promise to guard the barrier so please don't hurt my mommy!"

"Did you hear that the child doesn't want her mother harmed"

"Like you would f**king care" I snarled.

"Let me ask you this do you think Shiroi would be happy back in the human village? I think not the villagers terrorized her because she was a half demon they didn't hesitate for a second to sacrifice her life over their own how can I give my precious granddaughter back to selfish humans?"

Shizu bent her head down and I could see she was crying. I growled before putting So'unga back into its sheath and went over to Shizu. I helped her to her feet.

"Let's go Inu" I told my best friend.

"Damn it" he said as Tetsusaiga glowed and returned to its original form.

 **Later that Night.**

"I wish we could have gotten Shiroi back" I told Inuyasha as the two of us watched the ocean.

"Me too it devastated her mother we couldn't bring her back" Inu agreed.

He was then quiet and I knew he was remembering his past as a child.

"You know for someone who acts all tough you have a big heart Inu" I teased.

"Come on Tal!" Inu protested blushing.

"It's the truth" I joked. "Besides eventually you and Kagome will have children"

"WHAT THE?!" Inu exclaimed turning blood red and I smirked.

"Face it Inu you like Kagome, you don't like it when another male flirts with her"

"That isn't!"

"Deny it all you want but your body language says otherwise"

"Fine! I do like Kagome is that a problem?!" Inuyasha finally admitted.

"HA!" I exclaimed.

"Don't you tell her either it will makes things awkward"

"And there's Kikyo to deal with too"

"I know"

Inu then had a smirk on his lips.

"You know Tal I think you might secretly like Koga"

"As a friend not as a mate!" I protested. "I'm already mated even if my wolf half won't accept him yet!"

"Payback's a bitch" Inuyasha teased patting my head.

"You really suck" I told him.

Inu continued to smirk before his ears suddenly wiggled. He then sniffed the air and I wondered what his deal was.

"What's your deal?" I asked.

"Damn some timing" Inuyasha muttered as he turned around. I did the same and Sesshomaru stood in front of us.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing that needs to worry you little brother" Sesshomaru replied.

"Don't you two start fighting now" I growled getting in between them. "I love you both but I'm not going to tolerate any sibling bullshit between you two"

"I'm not here to start trouble Luna" Sess reassured me.

"Huh whatever meet you later Tal" Inu stated before he took off.

"You two do have the same temper" I told my mate turning to him.

"Which we get from father" Sesshomaru replied and a smile came to his lips.

He then approached me and greeted me with a quick kiss on the lips which I welcomed.

"Now what is it that brought you out here love?" I inquired.

"To confirm something that I've been suspicious of" Sess answered. "Something I wasn't aware of until we parted ways a few days ago"  
I arched an eyebrow wondering what my mate meant.

"Sess what is it? I don't like being kept in the dark" I told my mate.

"Luna you are carrying our child" he answered.

"Yeah right" I said. "I'm not pregnant Sesshomaru"

"Luna you are, I smell the hormone changes in your body, I wouldn't lie about something like this"

"But" I began but I shut my mouth remembering the last time Sess and I had made love.

It had been awhile ago and it had been during the half moon cycle which was when my fertility chances were at their highest.

"Holy" I began realizing that my period was late. It was then I could hear the heartbeat of the unborn pup inside me. Immediately a hand went to stomach alarmed that I didn't realize that I was pregnant for real until now.

"You hear our pup's heart beating don't you?" Sess asked.

"Yes just now I did" I answered blushing. I then looked up to my mate. "What do we do?"

"Nothing will change until our child is born, and until then you can choose who to travel with" Sess replied. He then drew his arm around me and brought me into his chest. "However I prefer you stay with me once the pregnancy nears its end, I will not lose this child, and I will not lose you"

Tears streamed down my face and I buried my head into my mate's chest. Sess kissed my forehead.

"So you're happy then?"

"Yes Luna I am very happy you carry our child, because I love you both"

"I know you do" I said. I then wrapped my arms around my mate's neck and my lips met with his. My mate gently put his tongue into my mouth and our tongues danced for a few moments. We had to stop the kiss when we both needed air.

"I just have one request"

"And what would that be Luna?" Sess asked.

"I want Inu to be our child's godfather, I know you two don't get along but it would mean a lot to me"

"If that is what you wish than I do not have a problem with it, all that matters to me is your happiness Luna"

That got me to squeal and I literally threw myself into my mate's arms. The two of us fell to the ground and we landed in a thud.

"Sorry I just got overexcited"

Sess chuckled before he sat himself up and he kissed my forehead.

 **HOLY!  
Talia is pregnant?!  
I can hear the fan squeals!**


	38. The Red Tetsusaiga Breaks The Barrier

**Hello Golden Eyes fans!  
I'm glad you guys liked the way the last chapter ended.  
I'm so sad because I saw a leak plot of Game of Thrones and was not happy with what I saw!  
My mouth is being kept shut in case I let out a spoiler. T.T**

 **Talia's POV**

The sounds of bats suddenly got me and Sesshoumaru to look up into the sky.

"It would appear those bat demons are heading towards the human village" Sess stated.

"Damn it" I swore and quickly pulled myself out of my mate's grasp.

I pulled out So'unga and ran in the direction towards the village ignoring Sesshomaru's protests. Even though I was pregnant I wasn't going to stand around and let these f**king bat demons kill innocent people. It wasn't long until I reached the village and it was already a damn mess. One bat demon swooped down upon a man and I leapt into the air and with one stroke of So'unga the bat demon's body was shredded to pieces. I landed on the ground with ease next to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I'm glad you saw the bats coming" Inu said to me. "Ready?"

"You got it" I told my best friend before he and I leapt into the air.

"Iron Reaver!" Inuyasha shouted as his claws sharpened and he killed the bat demons with a simple swipe of his lethal claws.

Two more bats came at me and I drew out Valerian. With both my swords in my hand I used them both to slay the two bat demons with simple sword techniques Sesshomaru had been teaching me. Again I landed on the ground next to Inu and he glared at Taigokumaru. The old bat demon was still in the air and he held Shiroi in his hand.

"Old man you'll pay for this" Inuyasha told him.

"You and your friend are becoming quite the nuisance" Taigokumaru growled before he commanded more bat demons to come at us.

Sesshomaru then came out of nowhere and unleashed his light whip upon the bat demons. The demons screamed as their bodies split apart and Taigokumaru's eyes widened.

"Thanks a lot Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped at his half brother in annoyance.

"Now isn't the time to argue Inuyasha" my mate told Inu. "I wouldn't have even come here if my beloved didn't"

"Hey! Not now!" I snapped at my mate and best friend.

Suddenly one of Kagome's sacred arrows went through a group of more bats and I turned to see the others were coming.

"Oh snap!" I protested as I got ambushed again by Taigokumaru's minions.

Again Sesshomaru got in front of me and he used his light whip to kill the demons.

"I appreciate you protecting me Sess but I can fight"

"You shouldn't" my mate said turning to me.

"What is he going on about?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Uh just give me a second with my mate Inu" I told Inuyasha before turning back to Sess.

"I maybe pregnant but I am not going to stand by and watch" I told him.

Sess sighed and shook his head when he realized I was right and that he would never win an argument with me.

"Perhaps we should fight together then" Sesshomaru suggested. "I've seen how you work with Inuyasha"

"It would be my honor" I stated back to my mate and I kissed his cheek.

Again another group of the bat demons swooped down toward us and Sess quickly drew out Tokijin. Lightning sparked to life on Valerian's blade as blue electricity surrounded Tokijin.

"Lightning Wave!"

"Dragon Strike!"

Sesshomaru and I shouted in unison and we both unleashed our attacks. Both Dragon Strike and Lightning Wave combined into one attack and it hit the bat demons head on. They screamed as their bodies got torn apart and Taigokumaru glared at us.

"How can you possess such power?" he demanded. "You are merely a human"

"I'M HALF DOG DEMON AND WOLF SHIFTER YOU ASS!" I shrieked at the old geezer.

"You will show my mate respect" Sesshomaru told Taigokumaru firmly putting away Tokijin.

"Ahh you are Sesshomaru I have heard of you boy" Taigokumaru greeted my beloved.

I was about to make another smart ass comment when Sango's Hirakotsu was heading towards the other bat demons. However Taikgokumaru got in front of them to protect his tribe and the Hirakotsu bounced off of Shiroi's barrier.

"It would seem he has a barrier" Sess said to me. His eyes then saw Shiroi. A growl escaped his mouth and I bet he wasn't pleased to see that a mere child was being used in this.

"The barrier!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It deflected Sango's Hirakotsu!" Shippo added.

Sango's weapon returned to her and Taigokumaru chuckled darkly as Kirara landed on the ground with the others.

"What's the matter? Can't you make a move?" Taigokimaru taunted us.

"Damn it all" Inuyasha said. "There's got to be some way to get Shiroi out of the old demons grip"

"Please!"

The others turned along with myself to look to the villagers. Sesshomaru still glared at Taigokumaru with intense hatred.

"Do something!"

"All our lives depend on you"

"The bat demons will slay all of us"

"Heh you don't need to ask me for favors" Inuyasha told the villagers. "I was going to finish him off anyway but first I got to get Shiroi away from him"

"You can't! That's insane!"

"And besides that girl is on the demons side"

"NO SHE ISN"T!" I roared at the villagers.

My shout got the others and some of the villagers to look to me.

"It's because of the way you treated Shiroi that made all of you want to get rid of her and giving her to the demon bats so your village would be spared! Who cares if she is a half demon with human blood! We aren't going to kill her and if I hear one more word about that poor girl's bloodline I will happily kick your asses myself!"

"Easy Luna" Sess said placing a hand onto my shoulder.

"Hey what is Sesshomaru doing here?" Kagome asked me.

"Long story that I'll tell you guys later" I answered.

"Did you hear that Shiroi?!" Inuyasha called out to the bat demon hanyou. He walked forward and looked to her. "What do you want to do?"

"You heard what these people said about you going back to the village may not be a good idea!" I added.

"Do you still want to go back?!" Inuyasha continued. "If you decide you want to go back home I'll help you get there"

"Me as well"

"You help her?" Taigokumaru asked before chuckling. "You fools don't tell me that you could defeat me Taigokumaru!"

Light then appeared in the bat demon's mouth and Sesshomaru quickly snatched me into his grasp and got us out of the way just as Taigokumaru unleashed his sonar attack. Inuyasha was quick to get Kagome out of harm's way as did the others.

"Thanks love" I told Sess as his feet got touched the ground again.

Once the smoke cleared the attack left a crater in the sand and Taigokumaru chuckled before continuing.

"I see you are also a half demon that undeniable scent is overwhelming"

"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked. "Are you going somewhere with this?"

"That's why you and that dog demon, wolf brat feel such sympathy for Shiroi"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING YOU OVERGROWN RODENT WITH RABIES!" I snapped.

"She's got nothing to do with it, I just can't stand rotten old bats like you that's all" Inuyasha told Taigokumaru and that got me to smirk. Inu then looked to Shiroi. "Shiroi make up your mind do you want to back to the village or not?"

Nearby Shizu was running towards us and she fell to her knees in exhaustion. Shiroi saw her mother and whispered her name.

"If you don't stay here and protect the barrier with me your mother will die" Taigokumaru told his granddaughter. "You understand that don't you?"

Shiroi looked to the crystal she held and closed her eyes since she had no idea what to do.

"How dare you confuse the girl!" Taigokumaru shouted.

"Inu!" I shouted.

"Shiroi look after yourself!" Inuyasha said drawing out Tetsusaiga.

"Curse you!" Taigokumaru shouted before he attacked with his sonar again. Inu leapt into the air avoiding the attack and he swung Tetsusaiga forward. But it was no use the barrier met with his blade and my best friend was thrown backwards and he landed on the ground.

"That girl possesses a unique ability" Sesshomaru said to me as the barrier glowed for a second before it vanished.

"She inherited it from her father who was that evil bastard's son"

"I see" Sesshomaru said and he looked to Shizu. "I take it that is her mother"

"Yeah that's her"

Taigokumaru chuckled and praised his granddaughter's ability to keep the barrier up. Suddenly the other bat demons mouths began to glow and Ballerion quickly transformed into his larger form and came above me and Sesshomaru.

"Guys run for it!" I shouted to the others who took my advice and high tailed it. Inuyasha ran after them just as Ballerion coiled his body around me and Sess and he used his wings to cover his scales. I clung to Sesshomaru as I heard the bats unleash their sonar attack and the ground shook beneath us. I also heard wood breaking and I wouldn't be surprised if the village was destroyed. Finally when everything was quiet Ballerion unwrapped his wings from around us and sure enough the village was destroyed. One of the villagers begged for help.

"Taigokumaru!" Shizu shouted.

The bat demon turned to Shiroi's mother to see what she wanted.

"I beg you to stop!"

"That human is either very brave or foolish" Sesshomaru said to me.

The next thing that happened my mate was rubbing the welt on his head since I had punched him.

"Watch your mouth" I scolded him before turning my eyes back to Shizu.

"This village was safe from your attacks while your son Tsukuyomaru was alive that was because he protected us, your son wanted Shiroi and I to live happily he prevented any further attacks on the village please I beg you to honor your son's wishes"

"You want me to honor his wishes?" Taigokumaru hissed before laughing. "How ludicrous, Tsukuyomaru was indeed my son but he was a fool falling in love with a mortal only hastened his demise"

The old geezer's eyes glowed red when he spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" Shizu asked.

"Just as you stated he said he would protect this village he said unless we abided by his wishes he would abandon his duties as the guardian of the barrier and would leave the tribe even his heart had been stolen from a mortal that's why"

"What do you mean?" Shizu demanded.

"What kind of a creature are you?!" Sesshomaru suddenly shouted and this got everyone to look at him. Taigokumaru looked to my mate. "Just because your son fell for a mortal doesn't give you the right to slay your own flesh and blood"

"Smart pup" Taigokumari said chuckling. "I did, I took great pleasure hastening his trip to the Netherworld"

When she heard that Shiroi froze not believing her ears.

Shizu suddenly fell backwards and I quickly left Ballerion and Sess and rushed over to her. I caught her in my arms before she could fall to the ground.

"The boy was of no use to me since Shiroi inherited her father's gift"

"You're still a monster" I snarled as the others came over to me.

"Taigokumaru you don't deserve to live!" Inuyasha shouted lifting Tetsusaiga up. "I can fix that for ya"

The bat demon chuckled before taunting.

"Try as you dare Shiroi can adjust the size of the barrier when you slay me you will also take the girls life" Taigokumaru then unleashed his sonar attack again.

"INU!" I shouted.

"I hear ya Tal!" Inuyaha shouted. "Backlash Wave!"

Inu swung Tetsusaiga forward releasing the fury and power of Backlash Wave. The wind tunnel headed straight towards Taigokumaru. The Backlash Wave hit the barrier making everything around it light up and the wind blew harder. Then within the wind that covered Taigokumaru and the other bat demons the barrier glowed red and things cleared up. The barrier glowed showing Inu's attack didn't work.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well done my sweet girl keep it up" Taigokumaru praised Shiroi.

"Get out" she said.

Shiroi was then surrounded by an orange glow and she looked to her grandfather.

"I will avenge my father's death" her eyes then lit up and the whole barrier lit up with her.

Suddenly Taigokumaru and the other bat demons were thrown out of the barrier and the old geezer was shocked at the power of his granddaughter now wielded.

"How dare you and you are merely a half"

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" I interrupted Taigokumaru just as Shiroi suddenly fell towards the ground. Like lightning I left Shizu's side and ran towards the little girl. Taigokumaru snarled and he unleashed his sonar attack. I leapt into the air and caught Shiroi in my arms and I landed on my feet.

"Time to say your prayers old bat!" Inuyasha shouted before he unleashed another Backlash Wave. This time the attack headed for its intended target and it hit Taigokumaru in the chest causing him to shriek in pain. His body glowed and his body was ripped to shreds. Ballerion roared before taking flight and he hissed out his flames at the remainder of the bat demons burning them alive.

"You okay kid?" I asked Shiroi.

"Yes thank you" the little girl said to me.

"Anytime little one" I told her before I stood up and carried Shiroi in my arms heading back to where her mother was. When I got close to Shizu I put Shiroi down onto her feet and she ran to her mother. A smile came to my lips as mother and daughter embraced and I felt Sesshomaru come up behind me.

"And you say I'm stubborn" my mate teased.

"Well guys we've done all we can here" Inuyasha said to the others. "And you can leave now Sesshomaru"

"Inuyasha! Sit!" I shouted and my best friend fell into the sand face first.

"That's interesting" Sesshomaru stated as he smirked.

"Don't you start too" I told my mate with a warning growl.

"What do you mean?!" Myoga's voice shouted and I looked to my shoulder to see the flea demon hopping on it.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked Myoga.

"Have you forgotten for our reason for coming here?!" Myoga said slapping my shoulder with a small fan.

"Ow that hurts!"

"Enough pest" Sesshomaru said to Myoga and he plucked the flea off of me and tossed him into the sand.

"Besides Myoga we only came to make sure Shiroi got back to her mother safe and sound"

"And we don't kill little girls" Inuyasha added.

"The flea demon was the one who suggested the idea" I said looking to Shizu.

"Ridiculous" Sess added.

"Shut up Sess" I growled.

"I will just need to find someone else who has a stronger barrier and kill them instead" Inu boasted.

"Wait" Shiroi said and we looked to her.

The bat hanyou held up the red crystal she held.

"Take this, this Blood Quill Crystal is a precious heirloom passed down to each guardian of the bat barrier this is what gives us the ability to put it up and it stores the power of each generation of guardians, my grandfather's, and my father's, so if you break the crystal I think you should be able to strengthen your sword that's what you want isn't it?"

Suddenly the crystal glowed orange and released a demonic aura. Shizu took the crystal out of her daughter's hands and tossed it into the sand. The crystal then put up its own barrier. Inuyasha smirked before taking out Tetsusaiga again and he threw his blade forward. The fang met with the barrier and nothing worked since the barrier was strong. Inuyasha swore as he backed away just as the orb glowed again.

"I'm not going to let you go that easily Shiroi"

"HOW THE HELL CAN TAIGOKUMARU STILL BE TALKING!" Inuyasha protested. Then a pink mist came out of the orb and formed into Taigokumaru. My eyes went bug eyed in horror.

"Breaking the crystal will not sever your bond with the demon bat tribe even though your mother is mortal"

Then Taigokumaru's cloud went skywards and shouted.

"I will kill you this time"

Shiroi held her mother close and before Taigokumaru could touch them a barrier was formed and Taigokumaru bounced off of it. The barrier disappeared and Taigokumaru headed back towards mother and daughter.

"Leave her and her mother alone you bastard!" I shouted and I leapt into the air. Still clutching Valerian and So'unga I used both blades to slice through Taigokumaru's cloud like body causing it to shatter and break apart. I smirked and I landed back on the ground next to my mate. The crystal split in two and started to emit red waves from it. The waves hit Tetsusaiga and the fang glowed as it turned red absorbing the crystal's power. Tetsusaiga glowed for another second before it returned to its normal coloring and it reverted to its smaller form and Inuyasha put it back into sheath. He then went over to Shiroi and she held a piece of the crystal.

"Shiroi"

"Thanks for helping" she said to Inuyasha.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you for saving me and the others you weakened the old bats power"

She shook her head.

"I wasn't the one who did that someone put his arms around me and my mother he wanted to protect us"

"That was your father's spirit keeping you and your mother safe" I said to Shiroi. "Even in the afterlife he still watches over you both"

"Your father also would have wanted you to live in peace" Sesshomaru said to Shori coming over to us.

"Shut it" Inu growled.

I shot both brothers a death glare and they both looked slightly fearful of what I would do next. I then looked to Shiroi and patted her head. The little girl smiled at me and I returned the favor.

"Anyway why did you come all the way out here again?" Inuyasha demanded at Sess.

"That's for Talia to explain" Sess answered.

My mate then looked to me.

"I will see you later Luna"

He then gave my forehead a kiss before he turned around and left.

"Yeah why was he here?" Kagome asked.

"Let's get back to Kaede's village and I will tell you" I answered.

 **Kaede's Village.**

"Tal! Will you come out and explain what's going on?!" Inuyasha snapped from outside Kaede's hut. When we got back to the village I told Kaede about my pregnancy and she made everyone leave the hut while she examined me.

"All is well" Kaede said as I stood up.

"Thanks Kaede" I said before I went outside to the impatient Inuyasha and the others.

"So what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Hold on" Inuyasha said as his ears wiggled. He then sniffed the air for a second before his eyes widened.

"Figured it out huh?" I asked with a smirk.

"You're pregnant?!" Inuyasha exclaimed his face turning red.

"What? Really?" Sango asked next.

"Congratulations" Kagome added coming over and she hugged me.

"No wonder you didn't say anything during the battle with the bat demons" Miroku said.

"I'm sorry I kept it a secret from you guys I found out last night"

Inuyasha was quiet and he looked at me.

I chuckled and Kagome pulled away from me as I walked over to my best friend.

"How do you feel about being a godfather Inu?"

"Whoa? Really?" Inu asked.

"Yes Inu, you are my best friend and I want my child to know its uncle and have a close bond with you"

Inuyasha was quiet before he smiled and he pulled me into a hug. I heard Sango and Kagome say "Awww"

"Thank you Tal that means a lot to me"

I kissed Inu's forehead and hugged him back. I spent the remainder of the day with everyone until night fell and I now rode Ballerion heading in the direction of where Sesshomaru was hanging around. Sesshomaru was waiting for me when Ballerion landed and I got off the dragon's back and he returned to his smaller form.

"Sorry I took so long" I told Sess as I came up to him.

"No worries Luna" Sess reassured me. "How did your friends take the news?"

"They were pretty thrilled and Inuyasha was ecstatic about being the godfather"

"If that makes you happy love then I'm okay with it"

I rolled my eyes as Sesshomaru and I headed in the direction of where his camp was.

"Talia!" Rin greeted as we came upon where she was resting with An-Un and Jaken.

"Hey kiddo long time no see" I greeted her as I ruffled her hair.

Ballerion flew off of my shoulder and landed on Rin's. He licked his mate's cheek with his tongue and Rin chuckled.

Rin bid me and Sess goodnight before she and Ballerion left so they could spend some time together.

Jaken and An-Un were fast asleep when Sess and I passed them. It wasn't long until I lay in my mate's lap and he had his clawed hand over my stomach.

"How far along are you?" he inquired.

"Eight weeks" I answered. "How long does a demon pregnancy take?"

"The same as a human's nine months" Sess answered.

"My gut says it's a girl" I said.

"It's too early to know Luna" Sesshomaru teased.

"It's just a hunch Fluffy" I told my mate.

Sess chuckled and he kissed my forehead. I felt sleep coming upon me and I rested my head against beloved's chest.

"Good night mate" I told Sess.

"Sleep well Luna" Sesshomaru whispered as my eyes closed tired after the day's events.


	39. The Plot of the Panter Devas

**Hello guys!  
Sorry I didn't update last night!  
I had to work!**

 **Talia's POV**

"Man that feels good" I said to myself as I let my body adjust to the temperature of the water. A week passed since the whole bat demon scenario and I hadn't had a bath since yesterday. Ballerion stood guard by the shore while I washed my body and my hair. Once I was finished I came out of the spring and was quick to dress and brush my hair to get rid of the damn tangles. Then Ballerion and I headed back to the village to join the others. Lately no jewel shards had been detected by Kagome so she went home for a few days and as usual that got Inu to get annoyed. Earlier he left and went through the well to get her while we stayed behind.

"Have a nice bath?" Sango asked as I came up to her, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Yep" I replied as I sat down next to the demon slayer.

"What did your father and grandmother say when they heard you were expecting?" Miroku inquired.

"Oh they were ecstatic" I said smiling. "Dad's been wanting a grandchild for the longest time"

I placed a hand over my stomach where I sensed my pup was.

"However he and my grandmother suggested that I should give birth in this era because a child with demonic blood will catch unwanted attention"

"I would agree" Shippo agreed.

"Master!" Hachi shouted out and we all turned to see Hachi hiding behind the archway in fear. "Please help me my lord"

"It's the old raccoon dog" Shippo said.

"He's a badger kiddo" I corrected the young fox demon.

"Hachi what brings you all the way out here?" Miroku questioned.

"Well, well I had no choice but to hide in human territory " Hachi explained coming out from his hiding spot. "You see those awful demons from the west are in the neighborhood"

All of us stood up and Miroku said.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"The cats!" Hachi exclaimed.

"What cats?" Sango asked.

Kirara meowed as though she was wondering what Hachi was referring too.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! The cat demons are killing every demon they cross paths with! And their searching for the jewel shards"

"What?"

"Oh yeah and I didn't want to get caught so I ran all the way here!" Hachi continued.

"Who are these demons?" Miroku asked.

"I told you their cats and their not just not ordinary cat demons either!"

"Am I the only one still confused?"

"I just got here before it was too late" Hachi whined bowing his head.

Suddenly a figure was coming down the stairs and Ballerion growled from my shoulder. The demon was female and I recognized her as Karan a panther demon that the ability to use the element of fire.

"I hear there is a priestess in this village" she said coming down the stairs.

Hachi turned around and went bug eyed seeing Karan knowing this was one of the demons who he was trying to flee from. Karan came to a stop next to Kaede's hut and pointed to it.

"This must be where she lives right here"

"What business do you have with me?" Kaede demanded poking her head out of the hut. Karan turned to Kaede and her eyes widened in shock. She then rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, no, you can't be her she's young and wears skimpy clothes"

"I wonder if she's talking about"

I quickly placed my hand on the monk's mouth to shut him up. I flashed him a death glare while Shippo said.

"You smell that?It's the scent of cats!"

That got Karan's attention and Hachi pointed at her.

"She's one of them, one of the cat demons from the west?"

"Cat demons?" Karan asked before she smirked and closed her eyes. "My friends and I are panther demons don't compare us to common cats" She then opened her eyes again to look at us. "Or you'll make us angry"

The others got ready to fight while Hachi hid behind Miroku and Shippo behind Sango who held up her weapon.

"What do you demons want here?" Kaede asked cautiously from Karan.

Karan turned to the priestess and smirked.

"We're after the jewel shards" she answered before snapping her fingers. Various panther demons came out of nowhere and jumped down from either the roofs of the nearby huts or trees landing behind Karan.

"Better hand them over"

"Like hell we will" I growled.

Ballerion roared before taking flight from my shoulder and transformed into his larger form. He landed on the ground in front of us making it shake and he roared baring his fangs and his frills flared up. The panthers demons drew there claws out and attacked. One of the demons came towards me and I smirked before placing down my swords and called to the inner wolf within me. My body smoked white and a second later I stood in my wolf form. Once the panther demons saw me it turned around and hightailed it while I gave an amused bark. I ran to where Shippo was since the poor thing was being chased. I grabbed the fox demon into my mouth and I heard Karan shouting for her companions to come back. They obeyed and we all turned to see what the panther demoness what do next.

"It looks like we won't find the priestess here" Karan stated. "But we'll be back"

She then drew out something from her shirt and she dropped it. It was a smoke bomb which exploded below the archway where Karan and her friends were. I placed Shippo down to his feet and returned to my human form as the smoke began to clear away.

"Did they run away?" he asked.

"Yes but it won't be the last we'll see of them" Miroku said gravely.

"It was a good thing Kagome headed home when she did" Sango added.

"I'm thinking it would be better if she stayed where she is for now a little bit longer" Miroku replied.

"And it might be a good idea for me to go join Sesshomaru" I told the others. "Those panther demons know my mate and I should be safer at his side due to my pregnancy"

"That would be a good idea" Miroku agreed.

"I'll see you guys later if Inu returns let him know where I'm heading"

"We will" Sango reassured me as I gathered my things along with my swords and I climbed onto Ballerion's back. Once I had a good hold of his neck spikes the black dragon spread his wings out and took flight.

"I know those demons quite well myself" Ballerion explained as he flapped his wings. "You're mother and Inutaisho fought against their master many years ago"

"No surprise there since Mom and Inutaisho were best friends" I agreed.

The sun set by the time we arrived where Sesshomaru was camping out for the night. It was next to a small stream and Rin was already fast asleep when Ballerion landed.

"Hello Luna" Sess greeted as I got off of Ballerion.

I flashed my mate a smirk and walked over to him giving him a much needed kiss against his lips. Ballerion remained in his larger form and went over to Rin. He coiled his body around her and licked her face gently before he fell asleep.

"I got bad news" I told Sess getting to the point. "I'm sure you know by now the panther demons are running about"

"Yes I smelled them earlier" Sesshomaru agreed.

"Yeah well I encountered one of them Karan the fire wielder"

"Did she hurt you?" Sess demanded.

"Hello I'm the daughter of Yuna" I teased Sess with a smirk. "I can wipe the floor with them"

"Perhaps with one Luna but not with all them" Sesshomaru told me firmly.

"Which is why I came here to you, I knew you would protect me"

"A wise decision" Sess replied to me and he drew me close to his body. He kissed my forehead and took my hand into his leading to a tree where we would sleep for the night. Before we went to sleep though I greedily ate the rabbit that Sesshoumaru had hunted me earlier. Since my unborn pup would be born with a desire for meat I would need to eat meat regularly. The rabbit filled me up and not long afterwards after I got into my mate's lap I was fast asleep. The next morning Sesshomaru and I watched Rin play in the water along with Jaken trying to catch some fish.

An-Un lay asleep next to my mate. Sesshomaru looked to Rin with a smile on his face which he didn't show much. Even though he didn't say it I knew my beloved loved Rin deeply. The same love I no doubt he would give our child. While Rin and Jaken played in the water Ballerion chose that time to take a quick bath. Even dragons got dirty and as I watched him Ballerion was having the time of his life. Suddenly Sess stood up to his feet and I did the same too. My mate didn't say a word as I walked along with him up stream. As we walked it didn't take long for the familiar scent of a panther demon to fill my nose. My eyes flashed to the stream and it began to freeze over.

"If it isn't Toran" Sess said next to me.

Both Sesshomaru and I looked ahead up the stream and it wasn't long as a figure came towards us.

"It's been a long time Sesshomaru" the female demon greeted as she continued walking towards us.

"I thought you were dead" my mate replied to her firmly.

"That's a fine way to greet someone" Toran said back to male dog demon. She then chuckled before looking to me.

"I see you have found a mate"

I held my tongue because one I didn't want this demon to know I was pregnant and two Sess could handle her. Toran looked back to Sesshomaru and continued.

"This time I'm going to settle things once and for all"

"We settled things along time ago but if you insist you won't be as lucky as you were fifty years ago"

"Your still boorish as ever I see I will agree things will be different than they turned out fifty years ago our master is waiting for you"

"Master?" Sess asked.

"Yes one who leads the panther demon tribe" Toran then pointed a clawed finger at us. "I realize your father is dead but our master is going to be resurrected at long last"

Sess was quiet before he asked.

"Resurrected? For what purpose?"

"To attack the lands in the east once again and finally to get our revenge on all of your kind"

"I will personally see to it that he never breathes again" Sesshomaru told Toran.

"I'm glad to hear you accepted my challenge, and don't think I don't know who your mate is"

I growled and Toran looked back to me in amusement.

"You are the daughter of Yuna too bad your mate won't be able to protect you"

Like lightning some cold hit my shoulder and I smelled some kind of drug. The next thing I knew was I felt my eyes beginning to close and soon I was in darkness.  
 **  
Sesshomaru's POV**

I tried to catch Talia before she fell to the ground but she was gone in a flash. My eyes turned red and I saw that one of Toran's companions holding Talia over its shoulder. I was about to grab Tokijin when Toran said to me.

"Let's not be too hasty we won't battle it here if you value your mate's life"

"Release her now" I hissed.

"If you wish to see her again come to our castle"

She then held out her arms and the stream beneath us began to form more ice and shake. It wasn't long until the demoness was gone along with Talia.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I heard Rin shout from behind me. "Look at how many fish Jaken and I just caught!"

My eyes returned to their normal coloring as I turned to see the little girl run over to me with Jaken, An-Un, and Ballerion following.

"Jaken" I said turning to him. "The Panther Demon Tribe is back and they took Talia"

"What?!" Jaken and Ballerion shouted.

Ballerion then snarled dangerously and he quickly took his larger form and took flight. I looked to Rin.

"Rin listen you are to stay here with An-Un"

"Alright I won't move from here see you when you get back"

I nodded at the little human girl I've come to gain affection for even though I didn't show it. I then turned around and began to walk away with Jaken following behind.


	40. The Downfall of the Master

**^^  
I sure left you guys with a cliffhanger huh?  
Anyway this is a lemon at the end of this chapter. If you don't want to read feel free to skip!  
I'm not good at writing lemons but hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 **Talia's POV**

It was the sound of a door opening that got to wake up. I guess Toran decided to kidnap me and bring me back to her castle or whatever it was as a way to lure Sess out. I opened my eyes to see Kagome being tossed into the cage with me and my eyes widened.

"Stay in there and don't do anything foolish" Toran told us before she turned around and left with her two cohorts following behind.

"You!" I snarled and that Kagome's attention.

"Talia they got you too?" she asked coming over to me.

"Yeah I guess they went to use me as a hostage to get Sess to come here" I told her. "These panther demons have a master they're trying to resurrect and my mother and Inuyasha and Sess's father took it down"

I then grunted and started to fall backwards but Kagome caught me in her arms.

"Take it easy" she said.

"For now I will" I said.

I rested my eyes because during this stage of the pregnancy made me very tired. I must have slept for about ten minutes until Kagome put me down and I opened my eyes to see that Miroku and Sango had been thrown into the cage with us.

"You and your friends will be sacrificed and offered to our master, you will give us your jewel shards and your lives, and our master will be resurrected" Shuran told us.

Shuran was the panther sibling that had the ability to use lightning like me. He closed the door to our cell and left. I stood up and went over to make Miroku and Sango were alright. Kagome held Sango in her arms and I checked her neck and breathed a sigh of relief when I felt her pulse. Miroku had one too thankfully. Kagome placed Sango back down onto the floor and she and I waited until they woke up. It wasn't long because Miroku opened his eyes at the same time Sango did.

"Where are we?" Miroku asked.

"Thank goodness you two are awake" Kagome greeted them.

"You have to admit you two had me worried" I replied.

"Talia what are you doing here with Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Hell if I know the ice wielding female Toran kidnapped me, in front of my late no less"

"We saw Sesshomaru earlier" Sango stated.

I smirked glad to hear that already my beloved was here to save me.

"So is this come kind of prison cell?" Miroku asked looking around.

"Yeah and we're not the only ones here either" Kagome answered.

I nodded behind me and there were a bunch of villagers most likely gathered to be sacrificed. I could tell they were scared and hell I would be too. I normally don't get scared but right now I had to make sure I protected my child.

"I also forgot that Koga is here too" Sango said.

"WHAT?!" I protested. "HOW DID HE KNOW I WAS HERE?!"

"That we have no idea" Miroku answered. "He's here most likely to rescue you Talia"

"That's sweet of him but the last thing I need is him butting heads with my mate" I growled.

"Talia you're hair is turning silver" Kagome said getting my attention.

I had almost forgotten tonight was the first night of the full moon. I felt my ears becoming pointed along with my fangs and claws lengthening. A few minutes later I was in my full demon state. I smirked realizing I could get us out of here now that I had my dog demon blood. I felt my wolf half was dormant and I smirked.

"All of you stand back" I told the others as I came to the door.

The panther demons were stupid enough to leave So'unga and Valerian with me. I took my mother's fang and it sparked to life with lighting. With two swift strikes I destroyed the bars to the cell that had been in front of us.

"Look that demon created a way for us to escape!"

"The rest of you get these people out of here and find Inuyasha"

"Talia are you sure?" Sango asked.

"You should consider your pregnancy" Miroku added.

"Guys she can take care of herself and still keep the baby safe" Kagome added. "Remember she fought back with the bat demons"

"Good point" Sango agreed.

But before anything else could happen a blue light glowed and the next thing I knew we were in a courtyard.

"Awww s**t" I growled when I saw the rest of the panther demon tribe sitting beneath a huge skeleton. It was their master and it worse it was alive.

"What's this?" Miroku asked.

"Dude we're about to get sacrificed you monk!" I snapped at Miroku.

"What's going on here?!" Kagome asked.

"TALIA!"

I swore when I heard Koga's voice and I looked into the air to see said wolf demon was heading straight towards us. However the barrier suddenly deflected Koga's assault and the stubborn wolf demon landed on his back. Toran laughed and taunted.

"Fools as though you could break the great one's barrier"

"Stick around and join us for dinner!" Shunran added. "We're having sacrificial lambs!"

She had the ability to use flower magic which I thought was pretty cool but right now was no time to think for that. The skeletal panther demon turned to us and lifted a bony hand that was headed straight towards us.

"Find yourself another meal" Miroku said and before he could unleash his wind tunnel the monk suddenly froze.

"He can't use his powers here" I growled. "AND I'M ABOUT TO BECOME YOUR F**KING DINNER PAL!"

"Kagome! Tal!" I heard Inu and I saw that my best friend was running straight towards the panther demons with the red Tetsusaiga. As though the barrier sensed Tetsusaiga's power the barrier flashed and then it was gone.

"Sorry to keep you" Inu taunted the panther devas who looked pissed.

Even though Koga was nearby I didn't pay him any attention because I saw Sesshomaru. My mate's eyes widened in relief when he saw I was alright.

Suddenly I felt myself being scooped into somebody's arms and to my horror it was Koga.

"Let's get you out of harm's way Talia" the wolf demon said before he used his speed to get me a safe distance from the other sacrifices.

"Uh thanks Koga" I replied. "But you might want to put me down" I told him.

"Sure" the wolf demon said and he placed me onto my feet.

"You look beautiful as ever though I think this is the first time I've seen you in your demonic state"

"Kindly step back from my mate wolf" Sesshomaru stated coming over to where Koga and I were.

"Who are you?" Koga growled.

I slapped a hand to my face because I was hoping this wouldn't happen.

Koga sniffed the air for a second and he frowned.

"You smell like Mutt Face" he stated.

Sesshomaru looked to me with an eyebrow arched.

"He calls Inu that" I said.

"Come on Talia let's go" Koga said.

"You will not touch her" Sesshomaru stated with a growl.

"Stop it Sesshomaru" I told my mate.

Sesshomaru looked to me for a second before he looked to Koga.

"So he's the male I've been smelling around you?" Koga asked not believing his eyes.

"Yes he is" I said turning to Koga. "And he is my mate I'm sorry"

Things would have continued when the panther demon's master huge hand came forward going to Inuyasha.

"Inu!" I shouted as I watched in horror as the skeletal hand fell on top of my best friend. Inu used Tetsusaiga so he wouldn't get crushed by the hand. Slowly Inuyasha pushed away the bony hand before he swung his sword forward and the skeletal hand shattered.

"Kagome get the other villagers out of here now!" I shouted.

"Got it!" she shouted.

As she shouted to the villagers to run for it Toran got the other panther's demon to swarm them. A roar split the air and Ballerion landed on the ground in front of Kagome and the villagers. The panther demons backed away in fear and I turned my attention back to the fight at hand.

"Koga go help Kagome clear the way for her and the villagers to escape" I shouted to the wolf demon.

"Sure thing!" Koga shouted before he leapt into the air and started to fight the panther demons alongside Ginta and Hakkaku. Miroku managed to regain his strength and together with Sango the two of them began to fight as well. Inu leapt into the air and hit the huge panther demon boss on his skeletal head. The hit made the demon fall onto his back making the ground shake. The panther devas then turned to us. Still clutching Valerian I hurried to Inu's side.

"Nice to have your demon side back" my best friend greeted.

"You two will be our first sacrifices" Toran said drawing her spear out.

"Not on your lives" I hissed. "You haven't felt how sharp Inuyasha's blade is and my sword skills" I told her.

Toran threw her spear forward and thrust it into the ground turning it into ice getting Inuyasha and I to jump into the air avoiding her assault.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted throwing his fang forward unleashing his attack. But Shunran and Karan used their attacks to make the Wind Scar to fail. I noticed Shuran was about to attack Inu but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted getting in front of Inuyasha and Valerian sparkled with lightning again.

"Lightning Wave!" I cried before swinging my mother's fang forward.

"Shuran!" Toran shouted as Lightning Wave hit him dead on and the path of my attack actually created a large hole in the castle wall behind him. Shuran lay on the ground all beat up and I smirked. But then I felt something sharp beneath my neck and Toran had an arm wrapped around me and her sword was underneath my neck. Sesshomaru snarled and he brought out Tokijin sending one of its powerful attacks forward. I used that moment to punch Toran in the face and she grunted accidentally releasing me. I used my demon speed to get out of Sess's attack and rushed over to my mate's side.

"Thanks love" I told him.

"Are you harmed?" he asked in concern looking to me.

"No I'm fine" I reassured him.

My beloved nodded just as the flash from Sess's attack finished glowing and when it faded away my eyes went wide. The whole courtyard was trashed and the panther devas were on the ground as was Inu. Sess and I headed over to Inu and my best friend sat up and growled.

"I told you not to interrupt"

"Stay down where you are" Sess told him. "These panther demons belong to me since they dared to harm my mate and my child"

"Yeah I get that but not this time" Inuyasha said getting up. "You'll have to be the one to back down"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru said as Tokijin glowec.

Sess then rushed forward and his sword met with the Tetsusaiga. I decided to let the two brothers have their spat and watched the two of them fight while eying the rest of the panther demons making sure they didn't get up. I then noticed the four Deva siblings did get to their feet and the glows of their elements surrounded them. The panther demon master was sitting up again and like lightning he swung his hand and he attacked. First to go down was Karan with Shunran following. Shuran was the last to get hit and he fell to the ground along with his sisters while their powers were being absorbed by their master. The huge panther demon started to glow blue and I knew the real threat was on its way. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had stopped fighting and I hurried over to them and the three of us watched as the panther demon master's bones then turned into flesh.

"He devoured his own kin to revive himself" Inuyashsa said.

"This ain't good" I said.

The monstrous panther demon finished glowing before looked down to us with his yellow eyes.

"You three, sons of the dog general, and daughter of Yuna, you are next"

While his eyes glowed I looked to see Toran was sitting over her dead siblings and I felt bad for her. If something like that were to happen to any of my loved ones I would be by their side.

"You three will feel my wrath" the panther master said to us.

"Beg to differ pussycat" I stated putting Valerian away and taking out So'unga.

"Time to wake up from your pet dreams maybe my sword can help you" Inu taunted.

The panther demon thrust his clawed hand towards us and together both Inu and I leapt away so we wouldn't be crushed. Sesshomaru too leapt into the air and attacked with Tokijin.

"Good move love!" I praised my mate as the panther demon whined in pain.

Inuyasha and I ran past Sess heading straight towards our foe.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Dragon's Rage!" I cried unleashing my attack.

Both of our attacks formed into one and hit the panther demon dead on. We waited to see what happened but when the light from our attacks faded the panther demon was unharmed.

"WHAT THE F***?!" I exclaimed.

"You definitely have the strength of my old man and Talia's mother I'll give you that much" Inuyasha said. "But you won't get past us"

Then our foe unleashed electrical attacks at us and I dodged the attacks as did Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Our foe also shot out his claws at us which detached from his hand. I used So'unga to block them and as I did I saw Sess leapt into the air. The panther demon used his head and Sesshomaru got hit.

"Sess!" I shouted as I watched my mate go flying into the air. I heard Jaken protest as Sess managed to regain control of his movement and he managed to land to the ground on his feet. The panther demon turned his attention to my mate and I hurried forward and placed myself between him and our foe. Inuyasha leapt into the air and attacked the demon's head.

"Are you alright?" I asked Sess getting down to his level.

"Yes Luna I'm fine" he said.

Sesshomaru then got quiet and I sensed his demonic blood awakening. It was then mine was starting to awaken too. I put So'unga back into its sheath as I felt my eyes turn red.

"Curse him" Sess growled and he stood up putting Tokijin away. His eyes turned red as well and he was angry. The two of us growled dangerously but as soon as we did I sensed the power of Tenseiga.

"The Tenseiga" Sess said looking down to his father's fang and it was glowing white as well as pulsing.

"It wants to be drawn" I told Sess as our eyes returned to their normal coloring.

"It would seem so" Sess agreed and I turned to see that Inuyasha had been tossed to the ground.

Sess then drew out Tenseiga and leapt into the air again. I watched as my mate used his sword's power against the panther demon and my beloved landed on the ground with grace and he put Tenseiga back into its sheath.

"You dare attack me with that useless sword?" the panther demon taunted my mate.

Suddenly a flash blue light emerged from the panther demon's stomach and I smirked. His body began glow blue and I watched as our foe's flesh began to revert back to its skeletal form and his powers were diminishing. I hurried back to Inuyasha's side and Sess walked past us.

"You two finish him off with the Tetsusaiga and So'unga" my mate said. "I will see you soon Luna"

I smirked at my mate and then looked to Inu.

"Ready?"

"You got it" he answered with a smirk.

I drew out So'unga and unleashed Dragon's Rage at the same time Inu did the same with Wind Scar. Our attacks hit our opponent again and this time it worked. He roared as in pain and fell onto his back making the area smoke up for a few minutes before it disappeared. I then rushed up the panther demon's body and used So'unga to cut out the jewel shards.

"We'll be taking these back" I told the panther demon.

I walked back to Inu and handed him the jewel shards before I headed over to where Toran and her siblings. They were awake thanks to Sesshomaru using the Tenseiga.

"My mate used his sword the Tenseiga to bring you three back to life" I explained to Shuran, Karan, and Shunran.

"He saved us?" Toran asked in shock.

"That mutt?" Karan demanded.

"You should be grateful Lord Sesshomaru did that!" Jaken protested.

"So what do you think do you want to pick up where we left off?" Inu asked coming over to us. Toran looked to us before she smiled and looked to her siblings.

"No we shall return to the west this is finished there's no reason for us to seek revenge" Toran then looked to me.

"Make sure to tell Sesshomaru I said that"

"I will" I said.

I then turned around and headed back to where Inu was.

"See you later pack mate and tell Koga I'm sorry that I'm taken"

"Oh I saw the look on his face" Inu said with a smirk.

"Thanks Inu you rock"

I gave my best a quick peck on the cheek before Ballerion flew downwards and became his smaller form. He got onto my shoulder and I headed in the direction of my mate's scent. I found Sesshomaru waiting for me in the middle of a field.

"I'm glad that's over" I joked as I came up to my mate's side.

"You fought well" Sess praised.

"You did too" I told him.

Sess smiled and the two of us walked a bit more before settling down for the night.

"I'm going back to Rin good night" Ballerion said.

"Hey take me with you!" Jaken protested.

"Alright" Ballerion said before he took his larger form.

Jaken took his time to climb onto the dragon's shoulder before he took flight.

"It's amazing how dedicated that dragon is to Rin" Sesshomaru said.

"It's because their mates Sess" I told my mate.

Sesshomaru chuckled before he sat down and he grabbed my wrist gently pulling me into his lap.

"We haven't had time to ourselves in awhile" my mate said.

I could smell my mate wanted to make love to me and I actually wanted it.

"Is it safe to mate?" I asked.

"Yes it is our pup won't be harmed" Sess reassured me.

That made me feel better and Sess teasingly pulled the sash of my kimono off and it fell to the grass.

"Whoa slow down!" I protested as the cold night air met my bare arms.

"It's your turn to undress me Luna" Sess said.

That got me to smirk and I first undid the sash around the black armor he wore. My mate helped with taking off the armor as well as removing the grey spike thing he wore. Sess pulled out his swords and placed them next to mine. I then peeled back my mate's kimono top and I was rewarded by my mate's well sculpted torso. I first planted kisses on where my mark was on him and Sess shuddered as I continued. I then used my tongue to lick my way down his chest and I stopped at his stomach. Next I kissed my way back up to his throat and finally placed my lips against his. Sesshomaru immediately put his tongue into my mouth and our danced for dominance.

"Ow Luna" Sess said making our kiss stopped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bite your tongue" I apologized.

"It's fine and besides it's time this goes"

My mate impatiently looked to my tank top and I pulled it over my head so I was now exposed just like my beloved was. My nipples were hardened and that pleased Sesshomaru alright. First Sess kissed the spot where is mark was on my throat before he slid his tongue down towards my breasts. Already I was beginning to give into my lust. While massaging one breast Sesshomaru took a nipple into his mouth and sucked it. I threw my head back and moaned. Sesshomaru finished with sucking my nipple and did a quick round with the other before he lowered me beneath him. Our kimonos were beneath us and I felt my eyes flashing red.

"Patience Talia" Sesshomaru teased.

"Don't tempt me Sesshomaru" I growled.

My mate smirked and he on purpose slid off my pants in a slow teasing manner. He did the same thing with my underwear. He kissed my inner thigh which almost got me to lose control of myself. Sometimes being a demon sucked because when we gave into sexual pleasure we could lose control of our actions. Sesshomaru finally got the message and he was quick to remove his pants. He positioned my legs around his waist and I placed my arms around his neck before he slid into me. My mate started a rhythm and I raised my hips to match his thrusts.

Every new thrust got me to arch my back and to either moan or growl. I growled and I sank my fangs into my mate's neck wanting him to become slightly submissive to me. It didn't work because my mate pushed me back so I was beneath him again and to punish me his thrusts become slower. Growling I flipped our bodies so I was on top and I smirked before I began my own slow rhythm. Sess growled in lust and his eyes turned red as I continued to tease him. His clawed hand came onto my back and drew me forward so I was right in front of his face.

"Continue" he said.

"Are you sure?" I teased him.

"Luna if you don't move" he warned but I obeyed and went back to making love to him. He rose his hips to match my thrusts and when he lost control he quickly bit my neck. That got me to moan alright and to tease he removed his fangs and licked my shoulder and began to suck on my mark. It was then we both came to our climax and I removed myself off of my mate.

"Damn" I said.

"I don't know who taught you how to do that Luna but your amazing" Sess said as he kissed my shoulder.

"It was instinct" I replied.

Sess smirked and he stood to put his pants back on. He then joined me a second later and I climbed so I was on top of his chest. I lay my head against his chest where I heard his heart beat. Sesshomaru didn't say anything but he didn't need to. His actions showed his love for me. It was then my wolf half suddenly woke up. I felt tears slide down my face when I realized what she wanted.

"What is it Luna?" Sess asked.

"My wolf half has finally recognized you as her true mate"

"That's because I was always her true mate she was just being stubborn"

Sess then kissed my lips with his and responded by showing all of the love I had for him. And as we kissed my mate wiped away the tears that flowed down my cheeks. After waiting for such a long time I finally felt complete and it was with Sesshomaru, my beloved mate.

 **It's about time her wolf side recongized Sess!  
I bet the Koga and Sesshomaru fighting over Talia was funny!**


	41. Ayame&Koga

**Hello my fellow readers!  
It's been three years since I've been on .  
YAY!  
Anyway here's another chapter for you Golden Eyes Fans!**

 **Talia's POV**

"Ugggh" I growled as I opened my eyes.

Time seemed to fly by after the panther demon scenario and I was now nearing the end of my first trimester. I was twelve weeks pregnant and already a small bump was starting to form. I have been home for two weeks now since I was sick and my unborn pup was the cause.

"You like to torment your mother little one" I teased my unborn child placing a hand onto my stomach. "But I love you anyway"

I started feeling better a couple of days ago but Dad wanted me to stay here until I felt well enough to return to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha would come over to visit to keep me company. While I have been sick Rin had been kidnapped by Kagura and held hostage by Naraku. I heard that Ballerion went into a rampage and managed to seriously injure Naraku with his flames before he snatched Rin out of harm's way. She was back with Sess and in safe hands because Ballerion refused to leave her side until I returned. My stomach growled and I took a quick shower before heading downstairs for a much needed meal since I have been so nauseous lately. Dad made scrambled eggs and sausage so I would have fresh meat in my system to supply nutrients for my pup. Grams was out on pack business which left me with Dad.

"I'm glad to see you eating again" my father said to me as he placed seconds onto my plate.

"I am too" I agreed before I forked a sausage and placed it into my mouth.

"Hello! Anybody here?!" I heard Inu calling out.

"Down in the kitchen Inu!" I shouted.

It wasn't long that I heard footsteps and Inuyasha entered the kitchen.

"About time you're eating again" Inu joked coming over to me.

"Good to see you again Inuyasha are you hungry?" Dad asked my best friend.

"No thanks I ate earlier" Inu replied. "Thanks for the offer though"

Inu then turned back to me.

"How are you feeling Tal?" he asked.

"Well enough to return" I answered.

That got my best friend to smirk and I did too.

"Just make sure you pack enough things" Dad stated in a firm tone.

"Dad stop" I growled as I stood up. "Why don't you go ahead and pack some of the foods you know I'll eat in the Feudal Era"

Dad mumbled something under his breath before he began to do what I asked. That got me to smirk before I rinsed my plate off and put it in the dishwasher and headed back upstairs. Inuyasha waited in the kitchen so I would have some privacy changing. After I pulled on my black clothes and red kimono I packed at least a week's worth of clothes into a bag along with my tablet and some books.

"Hey Tal can I come in?" Inu asked from behind the door.

"Yeah I'm decent" I shouted.

The door opened and Inu came in carrying a good sized bag filled with food and medicine no doubt. Dad entered my room after him.

"I'll see you when you get back kiddo" he said to me. He then turned to Inuyasha. "Just make sure you and that brother of yours watches out for her"

"Heh you don't need to worry about that" Inu reassured my father.

I went over to my old man and gave him a hug and a quick kiss to the cheek before Inu and I left my room and headed towards the direction of the cave.

 **Feudal Era**

"I sense the sacred jewel" Kagome said coming to a stop.

It was then Inuyasha wiggled his ears and growled.

I sweat dropped knowing who was coming to pay us a visit. Sure enough Koga's whirlwind appeared from around the corner and Inuyasha said.

"Huh thought I smelled something now I'm starting to recognize the stench"

"Inu please don't" I said to him but my best friend ignored me.

"I'm going to teach that skinny wolf a lesson for coming here to flirt with Tal!"

Koga suddenly came out of the whirlwind and landed on top of Inuyasha's head and he fell face first into the ground.

"Hey Koga" I greeted the wolf demon turning to him.

"Hello Talia"

He then took my hands into his.

"You must have missed me"

"Uh Koga" I began but Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of us and Koga released my hands.

"Hey mutt where's Naraku?" Koga inquired. "I know you know so fess up now"

"Is that really what you came here for?" Inuyasha growled getting in Koga's face. "You know Talia is mated already"

"So what?!" Koga growled back. "She's still mine"

"No she isn't!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Hurry up and answer my question!"

"Take it easy you two we're still looking for Naraku as well" Miroku said to the two hot headed males.

"That's what I don't understand what would force Naraku to abandon his castle and run away?" Koga asked himself.

"Heh wanna know the truth wolf?" Inu taunted the wolf demon. "It's because I busted through Naraku's barrier with the Tetsusaiga"  
Inuyasha held up his sword to prove his point.

I suddenly felt sick again and I growled before I went over to a nearby rock and hurled.

"You okay Talia?" Kagome asked as I finished throwing up.

"Yeah it's just the baby" I told her. "She's teasing her mother"

"It could be a boy you know" Kagome joked.

"My gut says it's a girl" I replied with a smirk.

Koga noticed this and he rushed over to me.

"Are you unwell Talia?" he asked me.

"I'm alright Koga no worries" I reassured him just before the scent of Naraku filled my nose. Immediately I growled and Koga did too.

"Feel that?" Kagome asked.

"That's Naraku's scent" Inuyasha stated.

All of us looked to the trees and out of them were Ginta and Hakkaku running for there lives. Then black hair came out of the woods and my eyes went bug eyed.

"Oh man I forgot all about that thing " I said as my face paled.

"It's some kind of hair demon!" Shippo added.

"So that's what was in the castle" Koga growled.

The mouth then formed and said.

"Sacred Jewel Shards"

"Stay back Kagome this thing must be after you and the jewel shards" Inu told her.

"Okay" Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha then leapt into the air and grabbed hold of the hair demon. He easily used his strength to pull it up above him and slammed it into the ground.

"Nice Inuyasha!" I praised my best friend.

The hair demon's other hair headed straight for Kagome and Inu shouted her name. Ballerion used that moment to transform into his larger form and he got in front of Kagome to protect her. The hair demon's hair then headed straight towards me and Koga quickly snagged me into his arms.

"Mutt you can take care of the demon while I get Talia out of here to someplace safe" Koga shouted to Inu. The wolf demon then sped off using the power of his jewel shards. He ran into the woods and I yelled.

"Hey Koga where are you taking me exactly?" I asked him as he continued running.

"Where? Somewhere where the demon won't come after us" Koga answered.

Koga then turned to see some leaves being thrown towards us like Shurikens. Koga dodged them before he came to a stop on top of rock and he turned. A female demon landed on the rock opposite of us and I recognized her as Ayame.

"Koga!" she shouted.

"Ayame"

"Looks like you got an admirer Koga" I teased the wolf demon.

"Koga that girl's a mortal! Idiot!"

She then sniffed the air and blushed.

"My bad I can smell your half dog demon and half wolf shifter" Ayame shouted to me.

"No worries" I reassured her as Koga put me onto my feet.

"And are you out of your mind?! She has a mating scent all over her!"

"No!" Koga snapped back at her. "And I don't have time to stand around arguing"

Koga then turned to me.

"Talia run for it"

"Nice name" Ayame added. "He's an idiot to not realize you're already mated to someone else and still calls you his fiancée"

"Fiancée?" I asked not believing my ears sweat dropping. I then turned to Koga.

"Koga please don't tell me you told her we were engaged"

"Yeah I did because I'm in love with don't you think?"

"Hello?! Didn't you forget who I'm mated too you dolt!" I snapped at him.

"Two timing bastard!" Ayame shouted.

"Man her timing stinks" Koga growled.

"Hey you're the one who started this mess didn't you once promise to marry her?"

"What?! No I didn't!" Koga exclaimed.

"Yeah you did!" Ayame interrupted.

She then explained when she was still a kid she had been chased by Bird of Paradise demons and Koga saved her life. In fact he carried her all the way back to her home and on the way promised to make her his wife. That night they saw a Lunar Rainbow.

"Awwwww that's so sweet" I said.

"Uh are you positive I said that and nothing else" Koga asked suddenly blushing red.

Ayame's eyes suddenly began to tear up and I felt bad for her.

"That's a real romantic story and you don't remember?" I demanded at the wolf demon. "Seriously Koga?"

"I kept those words in my heart they were the only thing that kept me going through the hard training in the mountains" Ayame replied.

"Koga! How could you forget such a serious promise?! You suck!"

"Talia" Koga started but he turned his attention to Ayame.

"Don't even start wolf boy" I growled before going over to Ayame. "I support Ayame and you made me mad"

Koga didn't say anything and he turned around so his back was to us and he sat on the rock he was on.

"Stubborn wolf" I said before turning to Ayame. "Sorry about that"

"It isn't your fault" she reassured me. She then noticed the small bump underneath my kimono. "I didn't realize you were with child"

"Yes I am I only found out four weeks ago" I told her. "It would seem your training has become stronger but what brings you down here?"

"Lately in the mountains a miasma has been gathering gramps said it was some sort of demon and the wolf demon tribes have been restless so he said marrying me to Koga would make an alliance"

"Makes sense Koga is a strong warrior and I think you and him are a cute pair"

"I heard that Talia!" Koga protested.

"Butt out Koga!" I shouted to the wolf demon.

Ayame suddenly stood up and she looked to the forest.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Another demon approaches" she answered. "But it isn't that demon from before"

"Yeah I smell him too" Koga growled standing up.

I caught the scent in question and smiled.

Sesshomaru emerged from out of the forest and he came to a stop near Koga.

"I told you not to get near my mate wolf" he said calmly.

"Hmph" Koga muttered.

"Oh wow he's handsome" Ayame said.

"Yeah he is" I agreed before going over to Sess.

"Luna" Sesshomaru greeted.

"Hey Sess" I replied and I pressed a quick kiss against his lips which got Koga to growl. Sesshomaru heard it and after the kiss he turned his eyes to Koga. The two male demons stared at one another and I sweat dropped along with Ayame. Ayame then suddenly turned to look behind her and I did too.

"Something that has Naraku's scent comes" Sesshomaru said.

"Damn it" Koga growled.

The hair demon's hair appeared above the trees and it headed towards us. Sess was quick to grab me and jumped away before we got crushed. Koga and Ayame did the same. Sesshomaru and I landed on the ground next to Koga and Ayame.

"You won't get away now" the hair demon said to us. "I'll devour all of your sacred jewel shards"

"About time I had a decent fight" I said drawing out So'unga.

Sesshomaru eyed the demon and Koga already lunged towards the hair demon. He grabbed a hold onto the demon's hair and tied it to a tree before kicking the damn thing in its mouth. He then ran forward towards the demon but the damn thing had a light glow from its mouth temporarily blinding him. He then was wrapped with the hair and Ayame ran forward. But she too got caught in the demon's hair

"I don't think so you bastard!" I shouted and I quickly rushed over to Ayame and sliced off the hair that held her before I did the same to Koga.

"Luna look out!" Sess shouted and I turned to see that the hairs were coming towards me and the next thing I knew I was in the demon's grasp.

"LET ME GO YOU F**KING BASTARD!" I shouted.

"I shall kill you and the unborn child you carry inside you" the demon hissed.

Sesshomaru snarled and his eyes turned red before he leapt into the air and he shredded the hair that held me in place with his claws. He then managed to grab me and he landed on the ground next to Ayame.

"Talia!" Inuyasha shouted rushing over to me.

"Inu"

My best friend was quick to hug me before he noticed his brother staring at him.

"Huh you came to protect her I take it?" he asked.

"Yes" Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha then snorted before turning Koga.

"Koga what do you think you're doing? How could you put Talia in danger especially since she's pregnant!"

"Yeah look whose talking this is all your fault for letting the demon escape" Koga growled.

"Sesshomaru can protect Talia you flea bag she was never yours to begin with so you just stay out of this"

"I'm the one who's going to protect her!" Koga snapped.

"See what I deal with?" I told Sesshomaru sweat dropping.

"I can see that Inuyasha is protective of you when it comes to that wolf demon" my mate replied.

I flashed my beloved a smirk before going over to his side.

Suddenly the hair demon wrapped more hair around Ayame and Koga which got me to snarl. The demon pulled Koga and Ayame towards its mouth.

"I'll devour you whole shard and all"

"Inu go!" I snapped pushing him.

Inuyasha smirked before drawing out Tetsusaiga and he leapt into the air slicing away hair. But then he too was seized by the hair and was being held in the air.

"No one will stop me now I finally been freed from Naraku"

"Damn you!" Inuyasha shouted.

The hair demon's hair was now all gone and what remained what was some sort of shell.

"I'll use the sacred jewel power to return to my former self"

Kagome along with the others came along on Kirara and they were glad to see I was alright. Then Inuyasha demanded answers from the demon in front of us.

"That Naraku he abandoned the castle and me along with it"

"Meaning he wasn't one of Naraku's incarnations?" Sango asked.

"It's because he's too ugly for Naraku to deal with" I added.

Inuyasha managed to get free along with Koga and he went over to Ayame and used his foot to free her. He then picked her up and threw her back to where the others were.

"I'll guess I have to protect you as well Ayame" Koga said to her. "Now stay there and out of the way"

Koga then looked to Inu.

"Yo mutt I'll deal with you later"

"Oh really?" Inu asked as Koga walked forward.

He then ran to the demon and punched it hard in the head and part of it broke apart. Koga demanded to know where Naraku ran off to and it said that he was somewhere where we couldn't find him. Koga then punched the demon again but his arm got trapped into the demon's mouth. Ayame rushed over to the wolf demon and threw her iris into the demon's lip making it bleed. She was dispelling the demonic aura which I thought was an impressive move. Koga was able to free his arm but the demon managed to snag both wolf demons into its mouth and everyone except Sesshomaru gasp. Suddenly the demon began to glow brightly and a second later its body was ripped to shreds.

"Whoa" Inuyasha and I said in unison.

When the smoke cleared Koga and Ayame were safe and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man I was hoping this would be more of a fight how boring" I said.

"Yeah you said it" Inu agreed.

I snorted before going over to my mate. Sesshomaru saw the bump that was protruding from my middle and he looked back up to me.

"Has our pup been giving you trouble? I know you went home to rest awhile back"

"I'm fine now but our daughter seems to think teasing her mother is amusing"

"Hold the phone your pregnant?" Koga asked coming over to me.

Sesshomaru suddenly stood in front of me blocking Koga so he wouldn't get close.

"Sess it's alright" I reassured him and I came to his side. "Yes Koga I am pregnant"

Koga had a saddened look on his face and I felt bad for him. I then smirked and grab Koga's ear and he protested as I dragged him to Ayame. I then placed his hands into hers and Koga blushed at the same time Ayame did.

"You two are perfect together so you might as well admit your feelings Koga" I teased the wolf demon.

"Hey Talia!" Koga protested as I walked past him.

"See you later guys" I told the others taking my stuff from Inu and went over to Sesshomaru.

When I got to his side Sesshomaru and I took our leave and while we walked away I heard Koga denying that he remembered the night of the Lunar Rainbow. That got me to snort in amusement as Sess and I continued on our way with Ballerion flying above us.

 **Later.**

"Gah our daughter really likes to pull fast ones" I told my mate as I rested my head against his lap. The two of us were away from the camp where Rin and the others were. I didn't feel well again and I had a slight fever. I was out of my kimono and in my black tank top and pants.

"You sound confident we are having a daughter" Sesshomaru said to me as stroked my hair.

"I want one" I replied. "I just want her to stop making me feel sick"

Sesshomaru kissed my forehead before he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" I asked my beloved.

My mate didn't answer and his eyes looked into the sky above us. I looked to see what he was looking at and they widened when I saw a dog demon. Like Sesshomaru it was pure white only its ears were not Sess's in his dog form.

"My mother" Sesshomaru said.

"Holy crap that's really her!" I exclaimed as the dog demon landed on the ground in front of us. A mixture of white and pink smoke surrounded her and a second later my mate's mother stood in front of us. She was dressed exactly like she was in the Final Act of the anime. And she was beautiful too. Sesshomaru immediately stood up and I did too.

"Mother" he greeted.

"It's been awhile my son" she replied. "I have heard you managed to find a mate"

It was then she looked over to me and I felt a little nervous. Sesshomaru gave his mother a nod and the dog demon approached me.

"You have grown" she said.

"You know me?" I asked her.

"When you were still an infant" Sesshomaru's mother replied. "Yuna was also a close friend of mine as well, her death saddened me greatly and I thought you were killed as well, but here you stand a powerful warrior"

"Thank you milady" I replied to her. "It's also an honor to finally meet you in person"

"Your words are kind my dear" Sesshomaru's mother answered. "I also smell the child within you"

That got me to blush and Sesshomaru told his mother.

"Don't embarrass her please mother she's been sick"

"I don't mean to embarrass her Sesshomaru" his mother reassured him. "I can tell she isn't feeling well"

"Yeah your grandchild is torturing me" I joked.

That got my mate's mother to smirk a little.

"You also have your mother's sense of humor"

"And she also has Yuna's mouth" Sesshomaru added.

"HEY!" I protested glaring at my mate with annoyance.

Sesshomaru's mother chuckled and Sess smirked at me.

"I will take my leave so you two can rest I just wanted to meet you Talia"

"We will send you updates on the pregnancy mother" Sesshomaru told her.

"You better I've waited a long time for you to find a mate and settle dowe"

That got Sesshomaru to frown and I held my hand behind my hand so I could laugh.

Sesshomaru's mother then returned to her dog demon form and leapt into the sky. Once she was out of sight I turned to my beloved.

"That went well"

"She approves of you Luna" Sess said to me.

I flashed my mate a smirk before I sat back down in the grass and Sess did the same. I rested my head back into his lap and he placed his clawed hand over my stomach.

"Let your mother rest" he said to our child.

"Like she will listen" I joked.

"She will" Sesshomaru stated.

"Now you think it's a girl?"

"Perhaps" my mate answered.

I snorted before I growled to my mate telling him I wanted a kiss. Sesshomaru bent his head down and his lips pressed against mine. It was brief but it was what I needed.

"I'm feeling a litter better now"

Sesshomaru chuckled before the two of us went back to looking at the stars and the moon.

 **So another reader suggested I introduce Sesshomaru's mother early and I took her advice. Koga will never learn that Talia is taken lol. I also love protective Sess and Inuyasha.**


	42. Sota's Brave Confession of Love

**Hello Golden Eyes Fans!  
I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile I've been busy!  
Anyway here's a new chapter for you guys to enjoy to make up for the long absence.**

 **Talia's POV**

Time sure does seem to fly by when you're either having fun or trying to save the world. Six weeks passed since the encounter with the hair demon and I was 18 weeks pregnant. My stomach had gotten a little bit larger but still small enough to hide under a kimono. But soon I would be showing and I wouldn't be surprised if Naraku tried to pull a fast one to get my child killed. I was out of my first trimester and into the second. I was going to wait until my child was born to find out what I was having but I changed my mind. My grandmother's best friend was our pack's OB/GYN alongside with her mate so I had an appointment scheduled. The pregnancy was going smoothly and I found out the gender of my baby which I was thrilled about. Now I couldn't wait to tell everyone especially Sess.

"Hey guys I'm back" I greeted Inuyasha and the others inside Kaede's hut.

The day before yesterday Kagome got sick and we made her go home to recover. Of course Inu went through the well to speed up her recovery.

"So did you find out what the pup is?" Inuyasha asked.

I smirked at him and I gestured for him to come over so I could whisper the answer to him. My best friend stood up and I told him the sex of the baby and he smirked like I did.

"Come on don't keep us in the dark" Sango said.

"Go on and tell them" I said to Inu.

Inuyasha went to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo whispering the gender and they all smiled.

"I bet you're happy" Miroku stated to me.

"I am" I replied. "Where is Kagome?"

"Oh she's still in her time" Inuyasha answered. "I'm about to go and see her"

"Hey Inu?"

Inuyasha turned to me with a questioning look.

"I want to test out a theory" I explained. "I want to see if I am able to pass through the Bone Eater Well"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Inu began. "You might get stuck"

He then gulped when he saw the glare I was giving him.

"It wouldn't hurt to try Inuyasha" Shippo added. "She might be able to cross realms"

"Alright but can you get out of the well if you don't?"

"Dude I can jump just as high as you" I told my best friend placing a finger against his forehead.

"I wish you wouldn't do that" Inu growled under his breath.

"Too bad" I teased the hanyou before the two of us said goodbye to the others and headed in the direction of the Bone Eater Well. The two of us came to a stop in front of it and I looked down into its depths.

"Man its dark down there"

"Are you afraid of the dark Tal?" Inuyasha inquired with a smirk.

That earned my pack mate a hard smack in the head which made the anime banging sound.

"It's a good thing you're pregnant or else I would return the favor" Inu growled and he bent down so I could get onto his back.

He then jumped into the well and I held on tight. I really thought I wasn't to pass through the well with Inu when a bright light made me close my eyes and I just had to trust Inuyasha. I felt the same change whenever I crossed time when I left my world to the Feudal Era as I hung on to Inu.

"Looks like you made it Tal" Inu said and I opened my eyes. "Just hang on for a sec"

The hanyou then jumped and a second later we were out of the well and in the building it resided in on the Higaurashi shrine.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Yeah just really surprised I wasn't honestly expecting to cross time with you" I answered.

"Kagome will be glad to see you" he added opened the door and the two of us left the well behind us.

As Inu led me towards Kagome's house I looked around the shrine and admired its beauty. This was the first time I've been to modern Japan despite it was the year 1995 here. But still it was beautiful. Inuyasha broke my concentration by gently taking my wrist into his hand and he opened a sliding door and we were in Kagome's house. The sun was setting and I wasn't surprised if Kagome was having dinner with her family.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Sota greeted as Inu led us into the kitchen. Mrs. Higaurashi was finishing cooking something and she turned to us.

"Good to see you again" she greeted Inu before he eyes turned to me. I blushed and Sota looked me up and down.

"So you're the young lady that Kagome has been speaking so highly of"

It was Kagome's grandfather who had spoken that and I blushed. The old man was already at the dinner table.

"My name is Talia" I said.

"Oh yeah I heard about you from sis!" Sota exclaimed. "You're the wolf shifter!"

"Sota don't bombard our guest with questions" Mrs. Higaurashi scolded and she came over to me with a smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you Talia, Kagome has said many nice things about you, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"If you don't mind" I answered.

"Inuyasha I knew you would be here" Kagome said entering the kitchen. Kagome's eyes then widened when she saw me beside him. "Talia! You were able to cross the Feudal Era to here?"

"Yep" I replied with a smirk.

"And she was worried she wouldn't" Inu teased.

I shot my best friend another death glare before he gulped and our stomachs growled. It wasn't long before Mrs. Higaurashi made us sit down and she served dinner. During the meal I was asked various questions from Kagome's family mainly her grandfather. Sota was quiet and I had a feeling why he wasn't that talkative. Finally Sota sighed before placing his chopsticks down.

"What's the matter Sota? Have you lost your appetite?" Mrs. Higaurashi inquired.

I chuckled knowing what the young human boy was moping about. Inuyasha of course was clueless and Kagome's grandfather pulled out a mermaid's scale. Sota took it and looked at it for a second before he turned to me.

"Want it?" he asked.

"No thanks Buyo might" I suggested nodding at Kagome's cat.

Buyo took the scale into his mouth and as the cat ran off the old man chased after him which got me to chuckle. Sota then got out of his chair and left the kitchen leaving his mother confused.

"He just has a crush" I explained to Mrs. Higaurashi.

"She's right" Kagome agreed placing some rice into her mouth.

"Oh brother" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Shut it Inu" I growled before I continued to eat my dinner. Afterwards Kagome and I headed up to her room to catch up. Her room was the same like it was in the anime.

"You can sleep in here if you like" Kagome offered. "I have some extra blankets and pillows"

"Thanks Kagome" I said to her and I sat myself on to her bed.

"So did you find out the gender of the baby?" she asked.

"Yep" I then made her come over to me and I whispered the answer into her ear.

"Oh that's wonderful!" she exclaimed before hugging me. "I'm sure you have a name already picked out"

"I do actually" I reassured her. "Do you mind showing me around the shrine?"

"Sure I forget you never been to modern Japan before" she replied and the two of us left her room and headed outside. Even though I've seen the shrine many times in the anime it was different in person. It was very beautiful and I could smell that it was spring in Kagome's era.

"Whenever I watch anime the cherry blossom trees never cease to amaze me" I explained to Kagome as we looked at a Cherry Blossom tree in full bloom.

"Tokyo has many pretty trees and plants here, when you come back I'll be happy to take you into town"

"That would be sweet" I said.

Suddenly Mrs. Higaurashi called out for her daughter and Kagome said she would be right back before hurrying off. I chuckled and I decided to find where Inu was. It was night now and I already felt my eyes getting tired. I found Sota and Inuyasha sitting down next to each other outside of the house.

"What's up?" I asked the boys as I came over to them.

"Don't know Sota won't say" Inuyasha answered. "He says it's a man to man thing"

"I see"

I then turned to Sota who blushed and I smiled at him.

"Maybe I can help"

"Well okay" Sota replied.

"If you're not going to talk then I'm going" Inuyasha growled standing up.

"No hang on!" Sota exclaimed grabbing a hold of Inu's sleeve.

"What is it?" Inuyasha demanded looking to Sota. "Hurry up and talk if you gotta!"

"What is love?" Sota finally asked.

Immediately Inuyasha's face turned red and I smirked.

"Is love eternal?"

Inu then pulled Sota's hand out of his grasp.

"What do you mean? Where is this coming from?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Tell me who said I love you first was it you or Kagome?" Sota asked again.

"HUH?!" Inuyasha exclaimed turning back to Sota with shock on his face.

"So who was it?"

"I don't know what are you asking for?" Inuyasha demanded again sitting back down.

"Well you are boyfriend and girlfriend aren't you?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide again and I burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny Tal!" Inu snapped at me.

"Actually it is" I replied with a smirk. I then turned to Sota.

"Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship is complicated kiddo"

"So who said it first, what did they say?"

"Get off my back!" Inuyasha yelled. "As if I'd say mushy stuff like that to Kagome!"

"You mean Kagome told you first, what did she say?" Sota begged for more information.

Inuyasha had a panicked look so I came to his rescue.

"Inu's not much of an expert on love" I answered Sota.

"Really?" Sota inquired turning to me. "Did you hear Kagome and Inuyasha confess"

"Not really the two of them bicker too much"

"That's true" Inuyasha agreed.

Sota was quiet and he looked to Inu first before to me.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"WHAT?!" Inu and I exclaimed as our faces turned red.

"Well I had to ask the two of you seem close"

"We're close but we're just best friends!" I answered waving my arms around. "Besides I have a boyfriend already!"

"Yeah what she said" Inuyasha added.

"Anyway Sota" I continued calming down. "If you have a crush on someone have the courage to tell her"

"It's not that easy" Sota said. He then looked to us. "Can I role play with you?"

"I don't mind"

"Whoa? Really?" Sota said. "Thanks Talia!"

"No problem kiddo"

Sota quickly explained the girl he liked was named Hitomi and she went to his school and what he liked so much about her which I found adorable. I stood up and Sota did the same. I pretended I was Hitomi and asked what Sota wanted to talk about. Sota at first didn't say anything but he bravely confessed how he felt and I tried hard not to squeal because he was so cute!

"I love you!" he finally shouted and he blushed.

"Am I interrupting?" Kagome asked and we all turned to her. She looked confused and a little scared.

"It's alright" I reassured her. "I was just role playing with Sota"

I ruffled Sota's hair and Kagome's brother blushed.

"Oh I see!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kagome then dragged us back to her room and she said would help Sota get ready to confess his feelings for Hitomi and I was so in to help the little guy too.

 **Next Morning**

"Dude you look so cute!" I squealed as I admired Sota's outfit.

"You sure?" Sota asked me and Kagome.

Kagome bent down to her brother's level and she gave him a small prep talk before I handed the little guy his flowers to give to Hitomi.

"Come on you two" Sota stated blushing.

"Now during lunch break just give her a hint about how you feel" Kagome began.

"And then after class ask Hitomi out and when you're all alone tell her the truth trust me you will feel so much better afterwards"

"You mean I have to wear this outfit till after school?" Sota whined.

"What's the big deal? This is a life changing moment so buck up"

"Good luck kid" I told Sota and to encourage him more I gave him a peck on the cheek.

Sota blushed as he turned around and walked away.

"You can do it Sota!" Kagome shouted. "Bonsai!"

Inuyasha then threw some confetti from a machine.

"Come on you two join in! Bonsai!"

"Bonsai!" Inu and I added.

The three of us shouted "Bonsai!" until Sota was out of sight.

"Well I need to get to school" Kagome said turning to the two of us.

"See you later Kagome" I told her. "I'll keep Inu out of trouble"

"You're one to talk" Inu mumbled.

"Shut it Inu" I growled and Kagome chuckled before she went in to grab her stuff and she ran past us saying goodbye. I then dizzy all of the sudden and Inuyasha was quick to catch me.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said. "I think my pup is being mean again"

As though to back me up I suddenly felt something sharp and I realized it was the baby kicking. I immediately placed a hand onto my stomach.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"The baby just kicked that's all" I said to him.

"I heard as a pregnancy continues the baby kicks a lot more"

"I wouldn't be surprised if my child inherits a temper" I joked.

"Which will be inherited from you" Inuyasha added.

"The baby could inherit its temper from you too, Inu"

"I didn't think of that but regardless that pup inside you is just as important to me as it is to you and Sesshomaru"

"Which is why I chose you as its godfather and you shall be the same godfather for anymore children I will have"

"Thank you Tal" Inuyasha replied to me.

I gave my best friend a smirk and I kissed him on the cheek before the two of us headed back inside Kagome's house. I spent most of the day resting since my dizziness didn't go away. Kagome got home from school around 2:30 and after I woke up from a nap I went downstairs and met up with her and Inu in the dining room. I drank some tea that was okay to have while Inu ate a snack.

The sound of a door was heard and Sota said he was home. From the way he spoke I knew he didn't have the courage to speak with Hitomi. It wasn't an easy thing to do to express your feelings to someone you liked. When I was in high school I had a huge crush on one of the male werewolves from my pack. I chickened out to tell him how I felt but as luck would have it that same wolf shifter had a crush on me too. He found me at school and when we were alone he expressed how he felt and I remembered how happy I was. The two of us dated for a year and half but broke up when he found his true mate. We were still friends and the break up was mutual and I wanted him to be happy with his mate as he wanted the same for me. Kagome stood up to see what happened with Sota. I didn't hear Sota say anything and it wasn't long until he came towards Inu and I.

"Heh cheer up gloomy boy there's lots and lots of other women out there"

"Shut up Inuyasha or I'll use the word"

Immediately Inu got that panicked look on his face and Sota came to a stop.

"It's not that" he begun. "She didn't really turn me down"

"Well then what happened?" Kagome asked.

"I couldn't tell her" Sota answered ashamed.

"Are you serious?" Kagome inquired.

Sota explained he had asked Hitomi to speak with him earlier in the day but his nerves got the better of him. Afterwards he started to cry and I felt bad for him.

"Stupid! You haven't even told her yet!" Inuyasha fussed. "Quit crying like a baby!"

"What's the point of telling her now?!" Sota protested. "She's too good for me and I can't even say what I want to!"

"What are you talking about?! If that's how you feel change yourself!" Inuyasha yelled at Sota.

"Tone your voice down Inu" I growled.

"Don't worry kid I'll toughen you up and make a man out of ya"

"Oh brother" I sighed.

And Inuyasha was true to his word his way of making Sota into a man was first using his claws to shred a tree. Yeah like that would help Sota's confidence. But it was no use whatever other exercises Inuyasha used didn't help and Sota didn't budge. I finally had enough of my best friend's manly training and I took Sota's hand so I guided him away from Inuyasha and Kagome to speak to him one on one.

"I once was in your shoes Sota" I said to the preteen turning to him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep and like you I was too scared to even tell the person I liked the truth but eventually I gathered the courage and decided to give it another try and as luck would have it the guy I liked asked me to speak along with him and it turned out the feeling was mutual"

"She's right you got to have a little back bone!" Inuyasha added.

Inuyasha walked over to us and continued.

"Make up your mind that's all it takes! Didn't you tell me last night you loved this girl? Listen have the courage and go for it!"

Sota looked to us and was quiet for a moment he nodded.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed and Kagome joined us.

A few minutes later Sota left the shrine to go tell Hitomi how he felt once more.

"Let's go and see if he goes through with it I'm his big sister after all" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah I wanna see" Inuyasha agreed.

"Okay but if Sota gets mad I'm telling him it was your idea Kagome" I teased.

That got Kagome to blush and we quickly left the shrine. We found Sota and Hitomi in a nearby park and the sun was setting. The three of us peeked over the bushes and watched as Sota and Hitomi talked. I was next to Kagome and Inuyasha was next to her. Sota at first didn't say anything but then he finally spoke up.

"Hitomi I'm not strong, not very reliable, and probably not very good at saying how I feel but well" Sota blushed before he continued. "I really, really, like you Hitomoi"

It was Hitomi's turn to blush and I did a squeal in my mind.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Sota finally asked her.

We all held our breath to see what Hitomi would say.

"Okay" Hitomi answered.

Sota gasped not believing his ears.

"You will?!" he exclaimed.

Inu smirked while Kagome said.

"Sota"

Sota and Hitomi then hugged one another and it was so damn cute I actually got my phone out and recorded it. I then remembered the moment between Kagome and Inu so I turned my phone towards them. The two of them blushed and Kagome closed her eyes.

"Third graders sure grow up fast these days" Kagome muttered.

"Gotta give him credit" Inuyasha chuckled nervously.

Then he and Kagome looked to one another the both of them blushing like mad. They then gasped and turned away. Deciding to even the playing field of teasing I went over to Inu.

"You loovvvvve her" I told him.

"Tal!" Inu protested quietly.

"Awww I'm just teasing you both" I teased.

Kagome chuckled before the three of us quietly snuck away so Sota and Hitomi could have some privacy before it got late.

 **Back in Talia's Time**

The next day Inuyasha, Kagome, and I returned to the Feudal Era. However I came back home because I was feeling tired again. I wasn't sick just exhausted and it was thanks to my pup. When dinner was ready I ate more than I usually did and afterwards I returned to bed.

"So is the pup giving you trouble again?" Irene asked as she and Peter came into my room.

"Hey guys" I greeted them. "I wasn't expecting you to come by"

"Well we haven't seen you in a while" Peter joked. "How's the little one?"

"Being mean to its mother" I replied. "First the sickness, and now I'm tired all the time alongside with my ravenous appetite"

I felt the baby kick and I chuckled because it was as though my child heard me.

"Does Sesshomaru know what you're having?" Irene inquired.

"Not yet I was going to tell him earlier but Inuyasha demanded I come back here" I answered. "In fact he carried me back here"

"Are he and Kagome together yet?" Peter inquired.

"Not yet but they had a moment earlier when Sota confessed to his girlfriend"

"Oh I forgot how cute that episode is!" Irene squealed. "I bet you gave Sota advice"

"Both Inu and I did" I chuckled.

"So we have something to tell you" Peter stated.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Irene said with a blush and it was then I saw the ring on her left finger.

"Holy crap!" I yelled sitting up. "Congrats!"

I gave stood up and gave each of them a hug.

"So when's the big day?"

"Not for awhile we want to go through our freshman year of college first" Irene answered. "Then we'll start planning"

"Sounds reasonable to me"

"And weddings are expensive" Peter mumbled.

"Well I'm sure it will be awesome regardless" I said.

When I finished speaking I caught Sesshomaru's scent and immediately I stood up.

"What is it?" Peter inquired.

"Her mate is here" Irene answered. "I can smell him from outside"

"We'll take that as a hint to leave" Peter joked.

He and Irene bid me goodnight and I walked them to the door before I headed out the backdoor. Sesshomaru was sitting underneath the tree that I usually relaxed under when I found him.

"Surprise to see you here" I teased Sesshomaru as I came over to him.

"You're era has breathtaking scenery and interesting things" Sesshomaru said as I took my seat next to him. I chuckled before I gave him the usual greeting kiss and I placed myself into his lap. It was night out and the moon was in its crescent stage.

"I hear you found out what our child is" Sess stated.

"Yes I have" I confirmed.

"And what are we to expect Luna?" Sess questioned.

I turned my body so I would look into my mate's eyes.

"It looks like her name shall be Yuna"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at our baby's revelation and a genuine smile came to his lips. He placed a clawed hand on top of my stomach and looked down to it.

"I was hoping it would be a girl" he said. "Our Yuna"

As though Yuna sensed her father's touch she kicked and Sesshomaru's eyes widened even more.

"What was?"

"That was her kicking for you" I answered. "She's just started doing that"

"Then she is feisty like her mother" Sesshomaru stated looking to me.

"Oh please she definitely has her father's stubbornness"

"And she will have a temper that matches her mother as well as mine and her godfather's" Sesshomaru suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised temperament like ours runs in both sides of our families"

"True but I get my calm demeanor from mother" Sess added.

"Yeah you are pretty calm except when you get mad"

"You know it was your temper that originally attracted me to you" Sess stated.

"Oh really?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"I speak the truth my love" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand against my face. "And I knew I wanted you to be mine from the moment I lay eyes on you"

"Damn it Sess don't get me crying" I growled.

"It matters not as I said before you are beautiful to me regardless if you shed tears"

My mate then pressed his lips against mine and I welcomed it. His clawed hand left my face and he wrapped it around my waist so I could be pulled closer to him. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and licked his bottom lip wanting his tongue to meet with mine. He took the hint and his tongue met with mine. The dance for dominance began and I was losing big time. Sesshomaru gave a growl before he pushed me beneath him so I was on my back. When his lips left mine I snarled in displeasure and Sesshomaru chuckled darkly. He then licked his mating mark that told others I was his and when his tongue licked my flesh I shivered. I would have encouraged for things to get more heated but I wasn't in the mood.

"You are tired" Sesshomaru said after he finished tormenting my throat.

"Yeah and your daughter is to blame"

"You mean our daughter" Sesshomaru corrected.

"That too" I joked as Sess let me sit up.

Then something shocking happened next. The left sleeve of Sesshomaru's kimono glowed with white light and Tenseiga was pulsing.

"What is Tenseiga doing?" I asked.

"I do not know" my mate answered eying what was happening. Sesshomaru then growled as though he were in pain and I got alarmed. To give him comfort I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Focus on me Sesshomaru and ignore the pain"

"I will try" Sess answered and he swore.

I hated hearing the growls he let out and the only thing I could do was be there for him. Then the light went away and underneath the left sleeve was a hand. My eyes widened and I hurriedly pulled up the left sleeve of the kimono and looking back at me was Sesshomaru's left arm.

"How is this possible?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know" I answered.

I looked down to Tenseiga and it glowed for a second before it stopped. It was then I figured it out.

"Tenseiga healed your arm" I said.

"Incredible" my mate said eying his sword. "I never knew my father's fang had that power"

"I bet you're glad you have it now don't you?" I asked.

"Yes" Sess replied. "And I'm glad to have my left arm back"

He then placed his left arm underneath my legs while his right went underneath my back. I squawked as Sesshomaru picked me up so I was in his arms.

"If you don't mind I would like to sleep alongside you tonight in your chambers"

"It's my room you dork" I told Sess.

"That too" Sess teased.

"And I don't mind just don't start any spats with any pack members or my folks"

"You know I wouldn't do that" Sesshomaru replied.

Sess kissed my forehead before he carried me back to my house. My father was surprised to see my mate carrying me but welcomed Sesshomaru in. My grandmother gave my mate a nod and Sesshomaru returned the gesture. My mate carried me up to my room and he set me down onto my feet when we got there. Sess eyed my room in interest as I went into my bathroom to change into something comfortable. I chose a pair of red sleeping shorts and a black tank top. When I arrived back into my room Sesshomaru was holding a plushie and it was the plushie of him.

"Give!" I shouted and I quickly snatched my favorite plushie from his grasp.

"Was that doll supposed to be me?" my mate inquired.

"Yes and it's precious to me" I growled blushing like an idiot.

"You're anime collections is very intriguing I saw the doll of Inuyasha"

"Yeah well sue me" I said.

Sess chuckled and he bent down to kiss me. As usual I welcomed it and after he pulled away Sesshomaru started to undo his armor. I tried hard not to drool as my mate's top came off and he took his shoes off followed by placing his boa next to them.

"I know you are staring at me Luna" Sess said his back turned to me.

"Get your ass over here" I snapped.

Sess chuckled again before complying with my demands. My bed was a queen size so it easy for Sesshomaru to slide into bed next to me.

"This is comfortable" he stated. "I can see why you're hesitant to leave sometimes"

I snorted before I coiled my body against my mate's muscular chest.

"Sleep well Luna" Sess whispered.

"Night Sess" I told my mate.

Sesshomaru kissed my forehead and he wrapped one arm around me while the other rested on my stomach. It wasn't long until the two of us were fast asleep and so was Yuna.


	43. Kurora&The Suspicious Faith Healer

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Sorry for another late update!  
My internet was being rude over the weekend and not working preventing me to write!  
Anway after this chapter I will not be writing for a week since I will be out of town.  
Sam: Bloodyrose's birthday is Sunday!  
Me: Shut up Sam!  
Talia: She turns  
Me: *coughs interrupting* Anway as I was saying I will not be updating until after I get back. Thank you guys for reading!  
Golden Eyes turned one years old on last Saturday!  
*throws confetti***

 **Talia's POV**

"Finally we can get back to tracking Naraku" Inu said under his breath. "You sure wasted a lot of time on that trivial junk"

"Well excuse me" Kagome said back to the hanyou. "I didn't realize how trivial my cold really was"

Inu got a panicked look on his face and I smirked.

"So Naraku disappeared in the direction of the Ox Tiger correct?" Miroku added stepping between Kagome and Inuyasha. "That's northeast meaning it's in that direction"

Miroku nodded ahead of us and Inuyasha got excited.

"Alright good call Miroku! What are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

I sweat dropped as Inuyasha took off ahead of us which was typical of him to do whenever he got excited.

"Stop get back here Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"It's no use Kagome once Inu has his mind on something you can't stop him" I told her.

We traveled throughout the day until it was sunset and Kirara left the group. Shippo went after her and we waited for a good few minutes before we followed after him.

"Hey Shippo!" Inu shouted as we finally found Shippo protecting Kirara from a group of villagers throwing rocks. Kirara's fur was all bristled up and she had a collar with a bell around her neck. "What's wrong?"

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Oh thank goodness"

"Who are you?" one of the villagers demanded at us. "Are you in league with that demon cat?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DEMON CAT!" Inuyasha snapped and Miroku restrained him by placing a hand onto his shoulder.

"Calm calm now Inuyasha"

"What's your problem?" Inu asked looking to Miroku.

"I think I better handle this" Miroku answered and Inu backed up.

Miroku then turned to the villagers. Like they would listen to the womanizing monk!

"Villagers violence never solves anything"

The villagers of course didn't listen and started to throw rocks at Miroku. "I'm sure that we can talk things out"

A couple more rocks hit Miroku's head before he finally had enough.

"Why you!"

Sango and Kagome went over to the monk and were able to stop him from doing anything stupid. The villagers also stopped their attacks thanks to the village elder showing up. He offered us shelter for the evening as a way to make up for his people being rude to us. The elder explained that a two tailed cat that was the spitting image of Kirara except for her black fur around her neck was a friend amongst the village children. However a faith healer said Kuroro was bad luck and the poor cat was banished from the village. I devoured my dinner down and Inuyasha eyed me.

"Is my niece making you do that?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered. "Now that I'm in my second trimester my appetite has increased"

"Yeah I noticed that too" Sango added.

Shippo excused himself from the room and the others wondered what he was up to. A smile came upon my lips because the fox demon had another crush.

"Wonder what he's up to?" Inu stated.

"He's got another crush" I joked.

"Another one?" Kagome asked. "Just how many crushes does Shippo have?"

"Hell if I remember" I answered her with a shrug. "His friend mistook Kirara for that other demon cat she has black fur around her neck"

Ballerion gave a growl and I saw that he was eying my left over meat. Sighing I placed the meat onto a bowl and let the small dragon scarf it down. We waited for a bit for Shippo to come back but after an hour Inuyasha demanded we all go out looking for him. We walked around the village and had no luck with finding the young fox demon.

"Damn that Shippo where did he go?!" Inu growled.

"He sure was acting strange earlier since he has a new crush" Sango pointed out.

Ballerion growled dangerously and I looked up into the sky to see an evil looking cloud.

"Ok you guys look up there!" Kagome said.

"What is that that?"

"An ominous demonic aura" Miroku answered.

"It's that faith healer there's something evil about him" Sango finished.

"Let's hurry according to the headman the faith healer lives in the shrine outside the village!"

"Right!" Inu agreed and we all took off heading in the direction of the shrine.

We got to the shrine a little too late because the damn demonic aura created a barrier outside the shrine meaning we couldn't get in. This meant the faith healer was a demon in disguise.

"It's a rat demon" I said to the others shuddering. "I hate rats"

"Same here" Kagome added.

"They make good prey" Ballerion muttered licking his mouth with his serpentine tongue.

"Well I ain't standing for that!" Inuyasha shouted. "I'll break through that stinking barrier!"

"Go get em Inu" I told my best friend as he drew out Tetsusaiga.

He leapt into the air and his fang pulsed before the blade began to turn red. He thrust Tetsusaiga forward and the barrier got destroyed.

"Heh that should do it" Inuyasha boasted as Tetsusaiga returned to its silvery form. The ground then shook and the shrine began to break apart and a few moments later the rat demon named Tesso stood before us in his true form. He laughed at us and Inuyasha said.

"So you show yourself huh rat demon?"

"I see you are actually a half demon how dare you a half demon defy the great Tesso!"

"I'll show you how!" Inu snapped.

"Same here" I added taking out Valerian.

Kirara ran forward and her fire surrounded her and she took her larger form snarling at Tesso.

"The feline!" Tesso exclaimed.

"He maybe large but he still fears cats"

"No wonder you hated the cat the villagers loved so much"

"That's all the information I need Talia and I are taking you down rat!"

While Inuyasha prepared to unleash Wind Scar lightning crackled around Valerian.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Lightning Wave!" I cried.

Together the two of us unleashed our attacks and they both hit Tesso on target. He roared out and suddenly his body shredded apart. For a split second it was a though we defeated him but his body formed back together. He laughed before taunting us.

"Is that the extent of your so called power half demon?"

"Our attacks won't work on him" Inuyasha said turning to me.

"Crap I forgot this isn't his true form"

"What's wrong paralyzed with fear?" Tesso taunted.

"HARDLY!" Inu and I said in unison.

"Talia is right that isn't the demon's true appearance a sword will just pass through him without doing any damage" Miroku explained.

"So what do we do?" I asked looking to Miroku.

"I can handle this" Miroku answered. "My wind tunnel should take care of that rat instantly"

But just as Miroku was about to undo his prayer beads Tesso's body turned red and in a flash he was gone making the wind around us blow.

"Damn it he got away" I growled.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

"That damn rat I bet we scared him and took off escaping from the village" Inuyasha growled.

"Not likely I doubt he would abandon the village after going through all the trouble with getting rid of the cat" Miroku replied.

"Do you think he's still close by?" Kagome wondered.

"He is" Ballerion told her. "I can smell him"

Suddenly some of the villagers ran past us saying that Kurora was in the area.

"Come on let's go!" Kagome shouted.

We hurried after the villagers into the forest surrounding the villagers.

"What's that?" Kagome said turning to see another demon cat that resembled Kirara coming out of the grass.

"That's Kuroro" I said and I hurried over to the exhausted and beat up cat demon.

"That's the collar Shippo was holding before" Inu stated as I picked Kuroro up into my grasp and I stroked her. She meowed and gave my arm an affectionate rub before she looked ahead of us.

"She wants us to go that way" I said walking ahead.

The others followed and Ballerion conversed with Kuroro on where to go.

"She says that Shippo and a human girl are trapped in a cave with her kittens"

"Oh no" Kagome said.

"Shippo will be alright" I reassured her. "When it comes to someone he likes, Shippo will protect that girl with his life"

It was then I saw Tesso and Inuyasha saw him too. My best friend ran forward and he leapt into the air using Tetsusaiga to destroy part of Tesso's tail.

"Eating a human child to increase your own demonic power how repulsive can you get?" Inu growled.

"That's f**Ked up" I added.

"Silence you" Tesso growled as his body glowed red. "Have you forgotten your half demon tricks don't work on me?"

The part of the tail that Inuyasha cut off healed.

"That's another illusion" I told Inu.

Miroku took out a Sutra and it glowed blue before he threw it into the air. I put Kuroro down onto the ground and took out Valerian. The Sutra hit a rock and the rock revealed where Tesso's true form was and Miroku shouted at us.

"Inuyasha! Talia! Aime for the rock behind him!"

"WHAT? NO!" Tesso exclaimed.

"So that's where you hid your true self let's go Tal!"

"On it!"

Inuyasha threw Tetsusaiga back as lightning sparked to life around Valerian.

"Wind Scar!"

"Lightning Wave!"

Our attacks surged towards the rock and they hit right on target. Tesso's true form appeared and he screamed before his body shredded. Then his fake body was destroyed behind us.

"Good work Inu" I praised Inuyasha.

"You too Tal" my best friend replied to me.

Kuroro gave a meow before she fell to the ground and as she did the human girl Koume came out of the cave holding not three but five kittens. My eyes widened because they were bigger than they were supposed to be on the show. I noticed two of the kittens had two tails of their own. Koume hurried over to Kurora and placed her kittens down onto the ground and held the exhausted cat in her arms.

"You should be proud she is extremely brave she ignored her own injuries to find us and lead us to you two" Miroku said.

"Oh Kuroro" Koume said and she held the tired demon cat closer to her.

Kuroro opened her eyes to make sure her kittens were okay before she closed them. I approached Kuroro and placed Valerian close to her. My blade pulsed and glowed as the white serpentine dragons came out and they bit into Kuroro's fur.

"What's going on?" Koume asked alarmed at me.

"It's alright I'm using my sword's technique called Healing Bite, Kuroro is being healed" I explained.

Kuroro's injuries disappeared and the white dragons did too. I then placed a hand on top of Kuroro's head and stroked her.

"She loves you very much" I told Koume. "I can tell"

 **Next Day.**

The villagers were grateful we killed Tesso thus returning the village to normal. Shippo was down in the dumps when we left which made me feel bad for him. Someday he would find a female that was destined to be his mate for life and I knew that day would come eventually. Inuyasha of course teased Shippo and that earned him a "Sit" from Kagome and I. However we weren't alone when we left the village. Ballerion and Kirara had made us stop and we all had turned around to see two of Kuroro's kittens looking back us. The ones with the two tails. Wondering what they wanted Ballerion went over to the kittens and he explained that the two of them wanted to come along with us. One was a female and the other male. It turned out that they wanted to follow me which surprised me. So it explained why I held two kittens in my arm as I approached Sesshomaru's camp. I had parted ways with the others earlier before it got dark.

"What do you have Luna?" my mate asked as I approached him.

"Some new friends" I answered.

I gave my mate a brief fill in with what happened and my mate seemed amused that we took down a rat demon.

"They are cute I must say" Sesshomaru said stroking both of the kittens.

"Talia you made it back!" Rin greeted coming over to me.

"Hey kiddo" I replied.

Immediately the female kitten jumped out of my grasp and threw herself into Rin's arms.

"I see" Ballerion said getting our attention. "The female kitten sensed Rin and wants to be by her side the male wants you Talia"

I blushed at Ballerion's revelation while Rin began to stroke her new friend.

"What will you name her?" Sess asked Rin.

"I'm not sure yet" Rin replied. "Is it alright if she stays?"

"I do not mind but she is your responsibility" Sesshomaru answered.

"Yes of course Lord Sesshomaru! I will take good care of her!" Rin exclaimed happily. Even though my mate didn't smile his eyes told me that he was happy to see Rin had a new friend.

"What's with all the ruckus?!" Jakan demanded coming over to us. He eyed the two kittens and he freaked out.

"Calm down Jaken these kittens are no threat" Sess reassured him.

"Oh okay" Jaken replied.

Ballerion hopped off my shoulder and he went over to his mate. He got onto her shoulder and Rin stroked him.

"I have a few names you might like" the dragon suggested.

"Oh tell me" Rin demanded as she walked away.

"What about him?" Jaken nodded to the male kitten I still held.

"I like the name Felix" I replied.

The kitten gave a growl as though he didn't agree with my suggestion.

"It would seem he doesn't like that name" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Yeah I know" I growled at him.

"What about Fluffy?" Jaken suggested.

"No way" I replied and the kitten growled again in agreement.

"Leo?" Sesshomaru offered.

The kitten rejected that too.

So it was the next few minutes Jaken, Sesshomaru, and I talked names and each time we did the kitten didn't like them. He would reply with a growl or hiss. Names like Oliver, Marley, Milo, and Tiger were rejected until I finally came up with one.

"How about Blade?" I asked the kitten.

The kitten meowed and began to purr and I smirked glad to finally have chosen a name that the little guy liked.

"I like it" Sesshomaru stated.

My mate then stroked Blade's head again and the cat demon rubbed his head against my mate's hand.

"He likes you" I told Sess.

"It would seem so" Sesshomaru agreed.

"I'm going to bed" Jaken muttered. "At least he has a name now"

"Night Jaken"

"You too Lady Talia" Jaken replied before he walked off.

"You know that little guy is very devoted to you" I told my mate.

"I know he is and I'm grateful for him" Sess replied to me.

"But you'll never admit it" I teased.

"True"

I snorted and gave my beloved a kiss against his lips. Blade gave a meow which interrupted our kiss and he pawed Sess's hand demanding more petting.

"Demanding isn't he?"

"That he is" Sess answered with a smile and he returned to stroking Blade's head and the kitten gave a satisfied meow and continued to purr in my arms.

 **^^  
So looks like Talia and the gang have a new friend. I haven't decided on a name for Rin's kitty so give ideas in a review!  
The name debate obviously came from Eragon when Eragon tries to find a name for Saphira. ^^**


	44. Jaken&Ballerion Fall Ill

**^^  
Here's an udpate finally!  
So after looking at many names suggestions I chose one for Rin's cat!  
In this chapter Ballerion and Jaken fall ill. Blame Naraku!**

 **Talia's POV**

"It's beautiful out here" I told Sess as the two of us walked side by side. It was a gorgeous day and I chose to spend some time with Sesshomaru, Jaken, An-Un, and Rin. The little girl finally had chosen a name for the female two tailed cat. Her name was Inori which meant "prayer" in Japanese and I thought it was a pretty name. Blade and Inori were four months old and they were able to transform into larger versions of themselves. They weren't as large as Kirara since they were still kittens but they were big enough to fight. Blade and Ballerion rested on my shoulders while Rin rode on An-Un's back with Inori in her arms.

"It is a nice day" my mate agreed with me.

Suddenly I heard Rin's stomach growl and this caused me to stop.

"I hear you stomach growling kiddo" I told Rin walking over to her.

"Yeah I know" Rin answered me with a blush on her face. She then looked to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru would it be alright if I went to find something to eat?"

"Quiet!" Jaken replied at Rin firmly. "A forest like this has nothing for you to eat you just have to wait"

"Be quiet Jaken she was asking Sess not you" I scolded.

Jaken gulped when he saw the glare I was giving him. He knew that Rin was like my own daughter and when it came to her care that came first.

Sesshomaru nodded at Rin and she breathed a sigh of relief. Inori meowed as Rin got off of An-Un's back and landed on the ground with ease.

"Ballerion go with her" I commanded the black dragon.

Ballerion nodded before he took flight from my shoulder and he flew over to his mate. He landed on top of her head and Rin took off.

"If Rin gets in trouble Inori and Ballerion will protect her Jaken" Sesshomaru explained to him. "You have seen how protective those two are of her"

"I forgot about that" Jaken stated with a blush.

"How is our daughter?" Sess asked me.

"At the moment silent" I answered my mate as I placed a hand over my stomach. I was now into my fifth month and it seemed as though it were only yesterday that I learned I had conceived Yuna. I was now showing and I just hoped Naraku wouldn't get any sick ideas that would involve my unborn pup. Sesshomaru walked over and he placed a hand onto my swollen middle.

"I look forward to meeting her when she's born" he said with affection.

"I just dread the birth" I moaned.

That got Sess to smirk and he pressed a kiss against my forehead.

"You will be fine during the birthing because you are strong"

I was about to reply when a scream made me and Sesshomaru turn. Immediately the two of us took off running. I drew out So'unga while Sesshomaru did the same with Tokijin. My eyes went wide as only a demon hand held Rin in its grasp. Both Ballerion and Inori had their fangs sunk into its flesh trying to get Rin free. Sess leapt into the air and with one strike sliced the demon hand in half.

"I gotcha Rin!" I shouted as I caught Rin with my free hand while the other still clutched So'unga.

Ballerion and Inori had jumped off of the demon hand before Sesshomaru sliced it in half.

"You okay?" I asked Rin.

"Yes I am" Rin answered.

"You are absolutely brilliant Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted.

"Now's not the time for that!" I snapped at Jaken as I set Rin down onto her feet. Inori rushed over to her and she hissed. Blade jumped off my shoulder and fire surrounded him as he became his larger form. He snarled ready to protect his sister and Rin if necessary. The top half of the arm that was chopped off glowed and a swarm of Saimyosho formed in front of us.

"F**k!" I said. "Ballerion!"

Ballerion opened his mouth and unleashed a stream of fire which engulfed the Saimyosho in its fiery grasp. A few seconds later Naraku's poisonous insects fell lifeless to the ground.

"Good work Ballerion" I praised the dragon.

"It's not over yet" Sesshomaru told me. "Jaken there should be a hive located nearby"

"Yes I'll go look for it" Jaken exclaimed before he turned around and left to find the hive. More Saimyosho came out of the bushes and Ballerion again unleashed his flames upon them. However one was able to avoid his flames and it stuck its stinger into the dragon's shoulder. Ballerion roared and I quickly rushed over to the damned insect and sliced it in half with So'unga. Ballerion fell to the ground and his body began to shake. Suddenly Jaken called out Rin's name and I looked behind me to see Saimyosho above her. Blade was quick to grab Rin into his mouth and Inori followed as he moved away from underneath the swarm of Saimyosho. Jaken used the Staff of Two Heads which unleashed its flames upon the poisonous insects. Again the flames worked but only more kept coming.

"Jaken get down!" I shouted at him as Sesshomaru prepared Tokijin. Jaken obeyed and he ducked down just as Sesshomaru used an unknown attack which caused the Saimyosho to die and the hive got destroyed. In fact the tree it was located in actually broke and it crashed onto the forest floor making the ground shake. Four Saimyosho appeared behind Jaken and they were quick to sting him.

"Get away from him you bastards!" I cried.

I ran forward clutching Ballerion to my chest and I thrust So'unga forward creating a small funnel. The funnel was powerful enough to kill the poisonous insects and when they were gone I hurried over to Jaken.

"Talia I am going to follow the Saimyosho" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Just be careful!" I called back to my mate.

My beloved nodded before he took running after some more Saimyosho. I tried to remove the stingers from Jaken's arm but they were already buried in him. I lay Ballerion down and swore as I saw the stinger he had was already in him. Blade returned to his smaller form and he approached with Inori following.

"Damn this isn't good" I said.

I made Jaken lay down and I placed Ballerion next to him. The little dragon was still shaking and I felt tears coming to my eyes. How dare Naraku do this to him and Jaken!

"Isn't there some kind of antidote for the venom?" Rin asked me.

"I don't know kid" I answered her. "I'm not even sure Valerian would work on them"

"Healing Bite does not work on venom" Ballerion said opening a golden eye.

"Shhhh you need rest" I told him.

"This is all my fault" Rin began.

"No it's not love" I told Rin placing my hands into hers. I then pressed a kiss against her forehead.

Jaken closed his eyes and Ballerion did the same.

"I can't just stand around like this!" Rin exclaimed. "I have to find something to cure them!"

"Kid I can't let you do that" I told her.

"Please Talia" Rin begged. "Ballerion is my mate and Jaken is my friend please let me do this"

The pleading in her eyes gave me no other choice. I looked to Jaken and Ballerion and I did not want to lose them.

"Only on one condition"

I then turned to Inori and Blade.

"You two stay here and protect them"

The two cats nodded in agreement and they both transformed into their larger selves.

"Let's go kiddo" I said to Rin. "There's a place near here that sells herbs"

"Okay let's go there first" Rin said.

Rin and I then hurriedly found An-Un and I first hoisted her up onto the dragon demon's back before I followed. I let Rin hold the reins while I provided directions to where Jinjei's herb farm was. Hopefully the berries of the thousand year old flower was there because they would help Jaken and Ballerion. For an hour we traveled on An-Un's back until I caught sight of the herb farm. Rin told the dragon demon to land which he did. She got off of his back before I followed.

"Stay here" I told the dragon demon.

It growled as though it agreed and the two of us headed over to Jinjei's hut.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am" I greeted Jinjei's mother.

"Who are you two?" the old woman demanded.

Rin got behind me and I stroked her hair before turning to Jinjei's mother.

"My name is Talia and I'm Inuyasha's best friend perhaps you might remember him?"

"Oh yes I remember him alright" Jinjei's mother replied. "What is it you need?"

"We need to see Jinjei" Rin added.

"I'm afraid now isn't the time to see him" the old woman stated.

I looked over to the huge form protruding underneath a blanket. I sensed Jinjei was underneath it.

"Jinjei I am friends with Kagome and Inuyasha" I called to him. "I'm also a half demon as well"

"You?" Jinjei's mother asked. "You look like a human girl to me"

"She's half dog demon and wolf shifter" Jinjei suddenly spoke.

"Our friends need the thousand year old flower berries they've been poisoned and they'll die if they are not helped"

"I don't have any for you two I'm afraid" Jinjei said to us.

"He's in his transformation phase isn't he?" I inquired his mother.

"Yes and he doesn't like to show himself during the transformation" she confirmed.

I nodded in understanding remembering the first time I saw Inu as a human.

"I can tell where you can find the berries you seek" Jinjei added. The blanket lifted up and we saw two blue eyes look back at us.

"Mother these two resemble Kagome" Jinjei told her gaining her attention.

"The berries grow in a ravine in the mountain behind our home but there are lots of demons around there"

"They won't be a threat to me I have Talia!" Rin exclaimed.

"She's a brave little thing" Jinjei's mother said.

"She is and I couldn't be prouder"

"How far along are you?" Jinjei interrupted.

"Whoa I didn't realize you were pregnant" his mother added.

"Five months and it's a girl" I said proudly.

"Then be on your guard" Jinjei replied firmly.

He then described to us what the plant we were seeking looked like. We thanked Jinjei before we headed back to An-Un. This time I took hold of the reins and told where the dragon demon had to go. We arrived at the ravine with no trouble until we got off An-Un. A horde of demons ambushed us and I made Rin get behind me as I drew out So'unga. I smirked before I swung So'unga above me in a circular motion.

"Dragon Twister!" I shouted and I unleashed So'unga's deadly attack.

All of the demons were ripped to shreds as Dragon Twister engulfed them in its fury. In fact the attack created a chasm in the ground.

"Sorry to overdo it" I joked at Rin.

Rin chuckled and the two of us began to look around for the berries of the flower that Jaken had told us about. Rin gasped and I looked to where she was looking and on a cliff edge were two plants of the herb we had been looking for.

"I'll go and get them" I said but Rin suddenly got in front of me.

"You're pregnant Talia and if you fall you could get seriously hurt and the baby could get injured too"

"But Rin" I began but she already took off.

"Just be careful!" I shouted to her.

"I will!" she called back and I watched as she began to climb towards the plants.

Suddenly more demons appeared behind me and I got annoyed. An anime vein appeared on my face and I showed the demons So'unga. Immediately their red eyes went wide and they hightailed it not wanting to be ripped to shreds like their friends from earlier. The sun was starting to set as Rin continued to climb closer to the herb we needed so badly. She lost her footing at one point but she was determined to get the plant.

While she climbed various demons moved about causing chaos and An-Un killed them while I kept an eye on Rin. After a tiring climb Rin finally was able to grab a hold of the herbs and I breathed a sigh of relief. Then the rocks beneath her broke apart and she screamed. I leapt into the air and like lightning was able to catch Rin into my arms before could even hit the bottom. An-Un had jumped into the air and he managed to get beneath me and he flew to the edge of the cliff.

"Nice catch An-Un" I praised the dragon demon and I stroked his heads before getting off of his back. I looked down to an exhausted Rin and she was fast asleep in my arms. I smiled and I held her close to me before I got onto An-Un's back. The dragon demon took flight and he headed back in the direction where Jaken and Ballerion were. I just hope it wasn't too late. As soon as he landed I made sure Rin was safely on An-Un's back before I got off and rushed over to Jaken and Ballerion. Inori and Blade both returned to their smaller forms and Jaken opened his eyes.

"Lady Talia"

"Here my friend" I said giving him the herb. Tears streamed down Jaken's face and he took the plant and began to eat it. I then opened Ballerion's mouth and plucked the berries off of the second herb and one by one placed the berries into his mouth and made sure he swallowed them. After he had swallowed the last berry he weakly opened a single eye.

"You saved me" he said.

"I couldn't lose you" I told him. "Now get some sleep"

"Thank you Talia" Ballerion said before he went back to sleep. I kissed his tiny head before looking to Jaken.

"Feeling better?"

"Oh yes!"

Jaken then caught me off guard by hugging me. I blushed before I hugged him back and let him cry in gratefulness against my chest. When the sun finally set Rin had woken up and when she saw that Jaken was alright she hugged him. Afterwards she decided to turn in for the night. She was now asleep holding Ballerion in her arms and Inori resting beside her. Jaken was asleep too which didn't surprise me after the ordeal he went through today. Blade had caught me a small rabbit for me to eat and I greedily ate it right away. While I licked my lips Sesshomaru finally returned.

"Didn't find Naraku huh?" I asked him.

"No and the Saimyosho I was following died at Inuyasha's feet"

Immediately I sweat dropped knowing what was coming.

"You two had a fight didn't you?"

"You could say that" my mate answered with a smirk.

"Don't you smirk at me you know I don't like it when you and Inu fight" I scolded him.

"We maybe brothers Luna but we don't exactly get along"

"Yeah I know" I muttered face palming.

Sesshomaru chuckled and he eyed the others.

"I see that Ballerion and Jaken are well now"

"Rin and I went to find the herb to heal them" I explained.

Alarm flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes and I gave him a growl.

"Don't you give me that look Sesshomaru, I wasn't going to let Ballerion or Jaken die"

"At least you made it back safely" Sess replied. "And you and Rin are unharmed"

"Please remember who you are mated to" I told him.

"And I couldn't be prouder" Sess stated as he wrapped one arm around my waist pulling closer to him.

"Oh hell with it" I growled before I placed a kiss against my beloved's lips.

Sesshomaru deciding to be the sneaky mate he was thrust his tongue into my mouth and our tongues danced for dominance. Even being mated to him all this time he still took my breath away whenever he kissed me like this. And while we kissed Yuna finally chose that moment to kick me and that ended our lip lock.

"She's awake now?" Sesshomaru asked in amusement eying my stomach.

"You try carrying a child for nine months" I told Sess.

"I think I'd rather not" Sesshomaru said.

"You're mean"

"I'm only teasing you Luna" Sesshomaru stated. "And I'm proud of you"

"For what?"

"For being who are you and for loving me"

"And I thank my luck every day that I found you" I told Sess placing a hang against his face. "You are my equal, the father of my child, and I have loved you the moment I first saw you"

Sess gave me a real smile before he gently took my lips into his once more so he could prove through his actions that he did love me. And I returned the kiss to prove that I in turn loved him with all my heart.

 **YAY!  
Go Rin and Talia!  
**


	45. Kirara Come Home

**Here is the long desired chapter for my Golden Eyes fans!  
Talia's pregnancy seems to be going by fast isn't it?**

 **Rikku by the way makes another appearance in this chapter.**

"How is my niece?" Inu asked me as I prepared for bed. My stomach was now visible and I couldn't hide it anymore from prying eyes. Instead of my usual black attire underneath my red kimono I wore maternity clothes. Time seemed to pass quickly because I was officially out of the second trimester at 27 weeks into the pregnancy.

"She's quiet for now" I told Inu as I placed a hand onto my stomach. "I just hope she doesn't torment her mother when it comes to labor"

Inuyasha chuckled and he patted my back. I grunted as I got onto my back and lay my head in Inu's lap. My best friend had Tetsusaiga next to him and it wasn't long until the two of us were fast asleep. If Yuna was quiet during the night she sure as hell wasn't when morning came. A swift kick got me to wake up and I growled as I sat up from Inu's lap.

"Morning" I greeted Kagome and Shippo as I came over to them by the stream. Kagome was getting water into a bottle.

"Morning Talia" Kagome replied turning to me. She saw the look on my face and she chuckled. "I take it Yuna woke you up huh?"

"That she did" I confirmed.

I wasn't that hungry at the moment and I helped Kagome fill up more water bottles. We were filling the last ones until Sango started shouting for Kirara. Sango went over to Inu and Miroku asking if they saw Kirara which of course they haven't. A roar got the boys to jump as Ballerion landed on the ground with Blade. In the past month the young cat demon grew and he larger form was bigger than it was a month ago but still smaller than Kirara's true state. Fire surrounded both cat and dragon and they reverted to their smaller states. Kagome and I finished with the water bottles and headed over to Sango.

"Did something happen to Kirara?" Kagome inquired at Sango.

The demon slayer turned to us and answered.

"I haven't seen her since I woke up and she was already gone"

"Maybe she went for a walk" Shippo suggested walking past us.

"We just went looking for her" Ballerion added. "And haven't seen her anywhere"

Blade agreed with a meow and he started to lick his fur.

"I don't know she would never go off with telling me" Sango said.

"Is it possible she could have run away?" Miroku suggested.

"Yeah right pervert" I growled at the monk.

Inuyasha placed the logs he had onto the ground and said.

"Maybe's she just in heat"

"Or at the rebellious stage" Shippo added.

A panicked look came upon Sango's face and Kagome demanded.

"What are you guys saying?! You're supposed to be reassuring her not make her worry!"

"Kirara seemed her usual self when we went to sleep last night" Miroku pointed out.

"She's only been gone for awhile it ain't no reason for everyone to start getting all panicky"

"Inu shut up" I told my best friend as I sat next to him.

I grabbed a fish on a stick and began to eat it while Inu made another comment.

"Come on Kirara can take care of herself unlike a certain other kid I know and I don't have to name, names"

Inu then looked to Shippo and I face palmed.

"Oh I hear you big time" Shippo said drinking some water before he suddenly spat it out realizing Inuyasha meant him.

"WHAT? Certain other kid?!"

"A short carrot top whose is always in my face!" Inu snapped standing up. "And he's about to have a little accident!"

"INUYASHA SIT!" I said and Inuyasha fell face first into the ground serving him right for picking on Shippo.

Sango decided to do some more looking and walked away. The day passed quickly like they always did and it was now sunset. Kirara was not back yet and Shippo had his arms folded across his chest.

"Who said Kirara would be right back?"

Inu was in a tree while the rest of us were on the ground. Inu's face paled before he looked to Sango who was all by herself by the river.

"She's been missing a whole day now" Shippo continued.

"Get off my back! You're acting like it's my fault!"

"IT IS YOUR FAULT!" Shippo snapped. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU WE WOULD HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR HER ALREADY YOU DOOFUS!"

Inuyasha leapt down from the tree ready to pick another fight with Shippo and I clocked him on the head.

"That's it I'm going to try and find Kirara" Sango said coming to us.

"Now hold on a minute" I told her making the demons slayer stop. "It isn't safe to be taking off right now since it's almost nightfall"

"Tal's right you also won't be able to find her without some kind of lead" Inu agreed rubbing the welt on his head.

"Now Inuyasha decides come to the rescue" Miroku joked.

So Inu made a quick sniffing round on Kirara's scent but it led nowhere and it was nightfall. We just finished eating dinner and Miroku suggested we all split up to find Kirara.

"It's a waste of time" Inu shouted from the tree he was lounging in. "Her scent ended so she must taken off and flown somewhere and besides I'm not picking up her scent anywhere else"

"So what keep looking we can't carry one without her" Kagome said to her love interest who jumped down from the tree.

"Yeah I figured that much" Inu told her. He then looked to Sango. "Yo Sango are you sure there isn't anything you're not telling us?

Sango turned to Inu and Kagome wondering what Inuyasha meant.

"Like maybe you two had a fight and she took off to stay with a friend for awhile? Come on there has to be something?"

"I understand what you're getting at but nothing happened"

"Nothing at all?" Kagome asked sitting next to the demon slayer.

I felt bad for Sango because right now she was feeling guilty and soon the blame game would start. Blade strode over and meowed to me wanting to be picked up which I did.

"Do you think Blade might know where Kirara went?" Sango inquired looking to me.

Blade meowed again and cocked his head to the side.

"He doesn't I'm afraid" Ballerion explained to Sango. "Fear not Kirara will return"

"Yeah right" Shippo muttered.

This got all of us to turn to the fox demon.

"I think I know what got Kirara to disappear it came to me after Inuyasha gave me a knoogie, I gave it some serious thought and the answer came to me"

"So tell us why Kirara took off" Kagome suggested to Shippo.

The fox demon smirked and turned to us.

"It's obvious you people drove Kirara away!"

"Like hell" I told Shippo.

And Inuyasha agreed with me because he gave Shippo a smack on his head creating another welt in his hair.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell us your little theory" Inu told him.

"What do you mean Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"I haven't been too bad" Sango countered.

"Are you really positive about that?" Shippo said looking to the rest of us.

"Excuse me" I told the others putting Blade down and hurried off. Normally I didn't throw up much anymore but I guess whatever I ate at dinner didn't agree with my daughter. Blade and Ballerion followed me as I emptied the contents of my stomach.

"Are you alright?" Ballerion demanded gently.

"Yeah I'm fine my friend" I reassured the dragon and demon cat.

Blade gave a meow that made him sound concerned. I flashed the kitten a smile and I stroked his head before picking him back into my arms and Ballerion flew onto my shoulder. When I returned to the others Inu was getting annoyed looks from Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Let me guess Inu's first to blame huh?"

"Yep!" Shippo exclaimed. "He would secretly train with Kirara and he used the Wind Scar on her giving her bald spots"

"That was an accident!" Inuyasha protested. "And besides her fur grew right back!

"Yeah but also don't forget that Miroku used her that one time"

Miroku suddenly shot me a questioning look and I smirked.

"There was that one time you and Kirara went off to run an errand to a nearby village and you used Kirara to attract a group of attractive women and when the older women came you made Kirara change to her larger self to scare them off"

"That's disgusting!" Kagome shouted as she, Sango, and Inu stood up.

"MIroku you're even worse than I am" Inu told the monk.

"It wasn't as bad as it sounded" Miroku blushed waving his hand on the back of his head.

"How could you do such a thing Kirara's our friend not some kind of slave you shouldn't go taking advantage of her Miroku" Kagome scolded him placing her hand onto her hips. "Better remember that"

Shippo then scoffed before continuing. The fox demon looked to Kagome and everyone did too.

"Oh knock it off Shippo" I growled. "Kagome's grandfather was celebrating his birthday and she lost track of time and forgot the treats for Kirara why do you think I brought so much with me when I came back here?"

"Thank you Talia!" Kagome said.

I flashed my friend a wink before Shippo laughed.

"What?"

"Since Blade entered the picture you've been giving Kirara less attention Talia!"

That did it!

I smacked Shippo hard on the head and he grunted which got Inuyasha to burst out laughing. But that only earned him another hit on his head too. Sango walked a few feet away with Kagome and Miroku following behind her.

"Damn Tal that really hurt!" Inu whined rubbing his head.

"Yeah it did!" Shippo added.

"I give Kirara the same amount of attention as I do with Ballerion and Blade so your idea is bullshit Shippo" I scolded the fox demon.

"Besides we didn't mean to hurt her feelings" Inu said.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and Blade's fur bristled followed by a hiss. I then heard the yells of a man and I looked to Inu. My best friend smirked and he came over to me and I got onto his back. The hanyou then took off and while he ran I took out So'unga. We entered the forest and found a baboon demon cornering a human man.

"Aw damn it I was hoping we would find Kirara in here but instead it's only some wannabe one eyed baboon and a mortal"

The baboon demon turned to see us standing in the tree above it. It then swung its claws forward and Inu leapt off of the branch just in time before it got shattered. He landed on the ground and I got off of his back. I turned to the man.

"Get yourself to safety we can take care of Cyclops here"

The man nodded and ran for his life just as the baboon demon protested.

"How dare you free my prey!"

He then swung his fist forward and we again dodged its assault.

"Inuyasha! Talia!" Kagome shouted and the others joined us.

"A demon!" Miroku said.

"Where's Kirara?" Sango demanded.

"She's not here but she can't be far her because I can smell her"

"Who are you and why are you in my forest?!" the baboon demon demanded.

On the ground in front of the demon was Kirara's scarf that Kagome had given her. Behind the demon was a bunch of bones. Blade suddenly meowed and fire surrounded him. He transformed into his larger form and my eyes widened because now his larger state was bigger than last time. In fact he was the same size as Kirara now.

"Since when did Blade go through a growth spurt?" Inu asked me.

"Bugger if I know" I answered.

Blade turned to me and I realized he wanted me to get onto his back. I rushed over to the male demon cat and got onto his back just as the baboon demon unleashed some kind of attack which made the rest of us scatter. Blade leapt into the air just as Inuyasha tried to attack with Iron Weaver Soul Stealer attack which failed. The baboon demon was now in the tree above us and thanks to his speed he was toying with us. He unleashed another attack and Blade roared before moving his body out of harm's way. Thanks to the trees we couldn't even land a blow on him. Sango looked down to the scarf that Kirara had been wearing. I knew she was remembering when Kirara was first given to her and the bond that had formed between them. As Inu drew out out Tetsusaiga the demon slayer got to her feet.

"So it seems that demon is more than light on his feet I can use a good fight"

Sango suddenly got in front of Inu and held her weapon tightly.

"I want revenge no one messes with Kirara!"

She then threw Hirakotsu towards the trees and one by one the trees fell apart. The baboon demon was caught off guard by this and he went flying before crashing into the ground landing on his back. Sango walked forward and we all remained still as the baboon demon got back to his feet.

"Don't think you can defeat me by simply taking down a few tree branches!"

He then leapt into the air and was about to attack Sango when Hirakotsu appeared. It hit the baboon demon in the side and I winced knowing being hit by that damn thing must have hurt. In fact the attack destroyed him and Hirakotsu landed on the ground in front of Inu and Sango. But instead of going to retrieve her weapon Sango only walked away.

We didn't get much sleep last night well the others didn't I was fine because I knew Kirara was on her way back now. At the moment was holding Kirara's food bowl and she was crying. Blade the sweet thing he was went over to the demon slayer and got into her lap. While the others were supposedly mourning I turned around and in front of me was none other than Kirara herself. I smiled not wanting to spoil the surprise and I walked over to the cat demon who was in her larger state. I gave her a stroke on her head and she happily purred.

"Holy crap when did she get here?!" Inuyasha protested seeing Kirara alive and well before us.

The others immediately turned around and shouted.

"Kirara!"

"Told you she was alright" I said to the others.

Blade suddenly meowed and Sango perked her head up. She hurriedly stood up and turned to see Kirara. Blade gave another meow and he ran from Sango hurrying over to Kirara. Kirara purred and bent her head down towards Blade. Blade rubbed his head against her larger face and Kirara gave him an affectionate lick. Ballerion also chose that moment to transform into his larger self and he too walked over to greet Kirara. He affectionately licked her face and Kirara returned the favor.

"Kirara!" Sango exclaimed and she rushed towards her.

Kirara did the same and we all watched as Sango embraced the demon cat which was sweet. Kirara happily licked her face.

"Crazy cat you had us worried for awhile" Inu joked.

"So where was she?"

"Master Inuyasha! Lady Talia!" came the familiar voice of Myoga.

Inuyasha growled before he used his hand to slap Myoga where he was sucking blood on his neck. Myoga as usual fell into Inu's hand before shaking his body upright.

"It's been awhile" he greeted us.

"Long time no see"

"Myoga it's you" Inu added.

"What brings you to these parts?" Miroku asked the flea demon.

"Totosai asked me to bring the Whetstone for Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga" Myoga explained.

We all turned to see the supposed stone in question and it was huge.

"How did you carry such a heavy stone?" Miroku wondered.

"Kirara" I answered simply. "That's why she was gone for a bit"

The others suddenly paled and I burst out laughing.

Shippo was making a break for it but the others already saw that he was trying to get away. I rolled my eyes before I went over to Sango and Kirara again while Inu began to chase after Shippo.

"It's good to have you back girl" I told the cat demon.

Kirara gave another meow and this time she licked my face. That got me to chuckle and I pressed a kiss against her furry cheek while Sango laughed.

Later I left the others so I could spend a few days with Sesshomaru. I found my beloved on the border of the western lands that intertwined with the southern parts. When I arrived my jaw had dropped because Inori like her brother had gone through a growth spurt of her own and she was big enough now to carry Rin who was overjoyed. At the moment Sess and I were watching Blade chasing around Inori with Rin on her back. Jaken also joined in on the chase for the hell of it. I had just finished telling Sess about our latest adventure with Kirara being missing.

"I can understand why Inuyasha and your other friends would worry" Sess stated. "However seeing who pointed the finger at others would be amusing to see"

"It was pretty funny" I agreed. I then groaned because I felt lightheaded and Sesshomaru looked to me in concern.

"Are you unwell?" he asked.

"I'm fine however I want our pup out of me soon" I growled.

"Patience Luna" Sesshomaru teased.

"You suck" I told my mate.

Sesshomaru chuckled before he kissed my forehead. Ballerion suddenly woke up from his sleep and he hurriedly went to hide under my kimono just as Sunfyre appeared in the sky. Aunt Rikku rode on her back making a descent towards us. It had been a few months since I had last seen her and I smiled as Sunfyre flapped her wings before landing. Aunt Rikku got off of the dragon's back and she walked over. I greeted her with a hug though careful not to press my swollen stomach against her.

"It's been awhile" Aunt Rikku greeted as we pulled apart.

"Indeed it has" I agreed. "What brings you to these parts?"

"Good to see you again Rikku" Sesshomaru said coming to a stop next to me.

"I heard that you two were expecting a pup and I had to see for myself" Rikku said eying my swollen middle.

"And speaking of children where is my son?" Sunfyre demanded.

"Hiding again" I answered the dragoness.

Ballerion sighed before emerging from his hiding spot and he transformed into his larger form. He walked over to his mother who greeted her son with an affectionate nuzzle against his head. Ballerion grunted before he returned the gesture by licking her face.

"We are expecting a daughter" I explained to Rikku. "And we're naming her after Mom"

That made Rikku smile.

"And I can tell you both are looking forward for you her to join the world"

"That we are but" Sesshomaru began. "We are worried about enemies trying to take advantage of this"

"Which is why I came" Rikku stated. My aunt then looked to me. "You will be giving birth soon and I want you to be safe which is why I'm offering for you and your mate to stay at my home"

That definitely caught me off guard because I wasn't expecting that.

"You're companions may also join you I can tell that little human girl is important to you both" Rikku added eying Rin.

"That she is" I answered.

I looked to Sesshomaru who was in thought. He then looked to me.

"It would be wise to take Rikku's offer she has a large home like my mother's and you will be safe there, we will be safe there"

"You can still travel for another month but once you reach thirty weeks Talia you will need to remain hidden out of sight" Rikku continued. I placed a hand over my stomach and knew my mate and aunt were right. Naraku could return anytime now and I was in my third trimester.

"We'll accept your offer" I told Aunt Rikku.

Rikku breathed a sigh of relief and a smile came to her lips. She then caressed my face with a clawed hand.

"You are so much like your mother ready to do anything to protect her child"

"So will he" I nodded at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru blushed slightly and that got me and my aunt to chuckle.

 **Gawww!  
** **Ballerion loves his mother but doesn't like being smothered by her. XD**


	46. A Dangerous Encounter?

**Hello my fellow readers!  
** **Sorry the lack of updates I've been busy. ^^  
**  
"You okay Tal?" Inuyasha asked as he came over to me.

"Yeah but I'm ready to have this pup out of me" I joked.

For the moment we were all taking a break before continuing onwards. It had been three weeks since Kirara went on her quest for Myoga. My belly was now huge and walking around was starting to tire me a bit. I finally hit the thirty week mark and I would be heading over to Aunt Rikku's home within a few days. Inu chuckled at me joke before he helped me to my feet. As I got up Yuna gave me a fierce kick and I snorted.

"She's kicking a lot today" I told Inu and the others.

"Can I feel?" Kagome asked coming over along with Shippo and Sango.

I nodded and each of them took turns pressing their hands against my bump. My daughter kicked for each of them and I noticed Inuyasha looked left out.

"Do you wanna feel her?" I asked him.

"I think I'll pass on that one Tal" Inu replied. "I don't think Sesshomaru would like it if another male touched you like that besides I will meet her when she's born"

I was about to reply when suddenly Inuyasha's ear made their moving sound before he growled.

"Here he comes again" the hanyou growled.

A tornado appeared around the corner and the others sighed wondering what Koga was doing here. Most likely he was hunting for Naraku no doubt.

The last time I saw the wolf demon was when Ayame came. I smirked because now I had a good subject to tease Koga about. The tornado came to a stop and Koga leapt out of it.

"Yo" he greeted us.

"Koga wasn't expecting to see you here" Kagome greeted.

"Well I caught your group's scent and thought I would drop by to say hi" Koga replied. "Plus I wanted to see how Talia was doing"

That got me to blush and Inu snorted. Koga heard Inuyasha's snort and glared at him.

"Heh what are you doing around here Mutt Face?" Koga greeted Inu.

"Just what I was about to ask you" Inuyasha replied.

"Well you see I was looking for Naraku except I keep running into you"

"Shut up you mangy wolf you don't need to butt into this! I'm the one who's gonna get Naraku" Inu snapped.

I sighed wishing the two males wouldn't always act like this whenever we met up. Koga snorted before he hurried over to me.

"Talia good to see you" the wolf demon said coming to a stop in front of me. He eyed my swollen middle and smirked. "Getting close to having your pup huh?"

"Yep" I replied. "She likes to torment her mother though"

"Hey Koga!" Hakkaku shouted. We turned to see Koga's right hand men come running over with the wolves following behind them.

"Found anything to eat?" Koga asked.

"Not yet" Hakkaku replied.

"You came back empty handed?" Koga questioned.

"Lay off" Inu snapped at Koga.

"Shut up mutt face" Koga said.

While the two males bickered an idea came to my mind. I had Kagome retrieve my bag and she placed it on the ground. I opened it and dug around for some snacks that I didn't want. I pulled out three bags of chips. That way Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta could each have one.

"Since you guys are hungry you can have these" I told Koga as I gave him a bag of chips before doing the same with Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Hey Talia don't give away all of your ninja snacks!" Shippo protested.

"Relax Shippo I have plenty more" I heard Kagome reassure Shippo.

"Oh wow thanks Talia" Koga said taking the chips from me.

"No problem"

Inu suddenly appeared between me and Koga looking mad.

"You don't need to give our food to him"

"She can do what she wants!" Koga snapped.

After that Koga swung his fist forward and punched Inuyasha in the face.

"If that's the way you want to be!" Inu shouted before taking the chips out of Koga's hands.

I face palmed while Koga and Inu fought over a mere simple bag of chips.

"Hey Talia"

I turned to Hakkaku wondering what was up.

"We ran into your mate earlier"

"His name is Sesshomaru right?" Ginta inquired.

"Yeah what about him? You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"No but the human girl that was with him and that toad demon got scared of us" Hakkaku explained.

"That's because she was killed by wolves from your tribe" Ballerion growled from my shoulder. "Sesshomaru was able to bring back to life with his sword"

"Well no wonder she was afraid of us" Ginta stated. "We don't hunt humans anymore"

"That's a relief" Sango said.

The others nodded in agreement while I was having enough of Koga and Inuyasha's fight.

"Kagome please make them stop will ya?" I begged.

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt while Koga had a big fat smirk on his face.

"Thanks a lot traitor" Inu said looking to Kagome.

"Thanks for the food Talia" Koga told me. "Take care of yourself"

"See you around" I replied as Koga turned and he took off in his signature tornado. Ginta and Hakkaku rushed after Koga thanking me as well for the chips I gave them. I then went over to Inu and helped him stand. We went on our way and arrived at a village at sun set.

"So you gonna split after we eat?" Inu asked me.

"Yep and it will be awhile before I see you guys again" I explained. "Remember my Aunt Rikku wants me to stay with her"

"Well at least you will be safe until Yuna's born" Inuyasha said placing a hand against my stomach. He was about to pull his hand away realizing what he was doing when Yuna gave her uncle a kick. Inu pulled his hand away in shock.

"Don't be alarmed Inuyasha baby's kick all the time when they are inside the mother" Kagome reassured him.

"I know that it was just surprising to feel that's all" Inuyasha said. "I guess she knows me already"

I smirked at my best friend before a voice got me stop. Ballerion growled as did Blade.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know" Inuyasha replied as they looked around. Suddenly a huge shadow appeared above us and it was some demon.

"A demon!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Give me the sacred jewel shard!" the demon demanded as he swung his pincers forward. They were heading towards Kagome when Inu took out Tetsusaiga and sliced one of the pincers off. The demon roared out before raising its other pincer upwards. Miroku threw a sutra forward and flew into the air and landed on the demon's forehead. It glowed blue and the demon roared out before the sutra glowed more brightly and its body shattered apart.

"That was easy" I muttered mimicking the Staples button that I had back at home. Whenever it was pressed the man's voice within it would say "That was easy".

After dinner it was kind of hard to say goodbye to the others since I wouldn't be seeing them for awhile. Inu of course pretended to not act sad which was bullshit because I knew he would miss me. In the end he gave me a long hug and a kiss on the forehead before I left. It was now nightfall and Ballerion had just landed where Sesshomaru was waiting.

"Sorry for being late" I told Sess coming over to him.

"No worries" Sesshomaru reassured me as I came over to him.

I pressed a quick kiss against his lips before the two of us went to join Rin, Inori, An-Un, and Jaken. I greeted Rin with a kiss on her forehead which made her chuckle. Blade hopped onto An-Un's back and he got into Rin's lap alongside his sister. Ballerion returned to his smaller form and he rode my shoulder as we walked on.

"You will see your friends again sooner than you think" Sesshomaru reassured me noticing I was still down in the dumps about leaving the others. His comment cheered me up and he kissed my forehead which helped lighten my sadness. Suddenly two figures came out of the shadows and landed in front of us. I sweat dropped because it was Ginta and Hakkaku.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I demanded.

"Talia!" Ginta exclaimed. "We didn't think you would be here!"

The two wolf demons lowered their hands.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

Ginta and Hakkaku gulped and I shook my head.

"They're here to make sure Koga doesn't pick a fight with you" I explained to my mate. Sesshomaru looked to me wondering at first what I was talking about. Then his eyes widened slightly knowing he remembered who Koga was now.

"Don't start with that crap again" I warned my mate noticing Sesshomaru had that overprotective look in his eyes.

"We'll just leave" Hakkaku said waving a hand.

"But Koga's scent was in this direction!" Ginta protested.

"Someone looking for me?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up at the same time Ginta and Hakkaku did. Koga stood on a small cliff overlooking us. His eyes widened slightly when he saw me alongside Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at the wolf demon and I hoped the two male demons would be cordial with one another.

"Oh it's you again" Koga stated calmly to Sess before he leapt from the cliff to the ground. "You definitely have has that mutt Inuyasha's scent"

Rin gasped and I pressed a kiss against her forehead before I walked over to the wolf demons.

"Talia hey" Koga greeted. "I guess you're in these parts because of your mate"

"Yep pretty much" I confirmed. "Ginta and Hakkaku were worried you and my beloved would fight"

"Nah if I did that you would end up kicking my ass" Koga joked with a smirk.

I suddenly felt Sesshomaru getting slightly annoyed through our mating bond and Koga smirked.

"What's this? It looked like I struck a nerve"

A banging sound later Koga nursed the red welt on his head.

"Damn woman you punch hard!" Koga whined rubbing his head.

"Then don't make fun of my mate baka" I told him. I then smirked. "Or else I'll go find Ayame and tell her where you are"

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Koga protested turning red.

"Ha! You do like her!" I said my smirk widening.

"No! It's!" Koga continued but already I was laughing hard.

It was then my nose caught the whiff of another demon coming. Sess, Koga, and I turned to see a magenta colored demon coming towards us demanding the sacred jewel shards the wolf demon had.

"No chance!" Koga shouted leaping into the air and he gave the demon a kick to the face. The demon held its hands to its face whining in pain and as it came towards me Sess took out Tokijin. He simply sliced through the demons flesh with one swipe and the demon broke apart like the one from before did earlier.

"Thanks but I could have handled him myself" Koga told Sess.

"Help me Master Jaken!" Rin shouted.

A centipede demon appeared behind Rin and instinct took over me. My claws came out as I ran towards the demon and leapt into the air. My claws shredded through the demons hide and it died a second later. I landed next to Rin and the little girl buried herself against my body. I held her close to me and I stroked her hair comforting her.

"Damn nice fighting Talia" Koga praised. He then turned to Sesshomaru. "You're a lucky male to have such a strong mate"

Sesshomaru only nodded and Koga smirked.

"Talia you keep yourself out of trouble you hear?" Koga said turning to me.

"Will do" I replied with a smirk of my own.

Koga turned and went over to Ginta and Hakkaku who were confused big time. He put his arms around his friends and led them away.

"Is it just me or is Koga finally losing his feelings for you?" Ballerion inquired.

"I would think so" I answered.

"It would seem that way" Sesshomaru agreed. "I think he has taken in interest in this Ayame girl"

"Oh she's that female wolf demon we ran into" I explained. "Though Koga at the time was denying he promised to marry her"

"That's low" Jaken stated.

"Damn straight" I laughed turning to Jaken.

"Let's keep walking before making camp for the night" Sesshomaru suggested.

"Good idea" I agreed. "You guys won't find Naraku if we stand around"

That got Sesshomaru to chuckle lightly and I gave Rin a pat on her forehead before I walked over to my mate. I took my beloved's hand into mine before we continued onwards.

 **So Koga isn't in love with Talia anymore and views her as a friend. The main reason because he doesn't want to get his ass kicked by Sesshomaru ^^**


	47. Yuna Arrives

**Yuna is finally here!  
**  
I grunted as I felt my daughter give me the usual morning kick to wake me up. I wasn't ready to get up just yet and I closed my eyes so I could go back to sleep. I was finally at my Aunt Rikku's home and when I first arrived my mouth had literally dropped. Rikku's home was definitely the same size and style like Sesshomaru's mother's place. The only difference was that the weather was always nice and the temperature was just right. When I first arrived Sesshomaru alongside Rin, Jaken, An-Un, and Inori stayed for a two weeks before leaving. My mate wasn't one to stick in one place for very long and I knew he wanted to find Naraku for all of the bullshit he put Sess through. The next eight weeks passed like a blur and I was close to giving birth to my child. I ended up going back to sleep until Yuna gave me another kick and this time it was hard enough to wake me up.

"Damn little girl" I growled sitting up in my bed.

For the past few days my unborn pup has been very active inside me and I guess it was her way of telling me she was ready to join the world. Ballerion heard my voice and he opened a single eye from his spot next to Blade who still slept.

"Is she giving you trouble again?" the dragon inquired.

"Not really she's just being feisty" I joked at my friend.

Ballerion snorted in amusement before he stretched his wings. It was another beautiful day outside and I wanted to spend it outdoors. By the time I had Yuna I would be inside for quite a bit. I was quick to take a quick bath before leaving my room to find my aunt. She was in her favorite spot in the gardens where she liked to spend the mornings before she took care of things that she did during the day. After all she was a wealthy demoness who had matters to attend to. I chose to wear a light blue kimono with silver dragons imprinted on it. It had actually been my mother's maternity robes when she had been pregnant with me.

"Good morning" Rikku greeted me as I walked over to her.

"Morning" I replied to her. "May I?"

I nodded at the empty spot next to her. Rikku nodded and I carefully sat myself down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" my aunt asked. "I can tell you're a little irritable"

"That's because I'm hungry" I told her.

Rikku chuckled at my response.

"Your mother was always moody when she became hungry sometimes I still do the same"

That comment got me to laugh as well while Rikku made one of the servants prepare my breakfast.

"Has Sunfyre brought any news of my friends?" I asked.

The golden dragon wasn't present and was most likely patrolling.

"Not today" Rikku said.

I breathed a sigh of relief because it had been eight weeks since I had last seen Inuyasha and the others. I missed them badly and not being around them sucked. However when it came to my child's safety that came first.

"Have you tried to have any children?" I suddenly asked Rikku.

"No I haven't" Rikku replied. "I never really considered myself as a mother to be honest"

She then looked to me.

"I love children but I always saw myself as a aunt more than a mother, when I learned Yuna was pregnant with you I was overjoyed"

"Was it hard for you when she died?" I carefully questioned.

"Yes it was" Rikku answered. "I think I took it the hardest when she passed away, she and I were very close, and when she died a part of me died with her"

She then looked to me with a loving smile. She then placed a clawed hand on top of my head.

"But you are here and a part of my sister lives in you and in that little feisty pup of yours"

"A pup that won't stop harassing her own mother" I replied.

That got Rikku to laugh again just as my breakfast arrived. As I started to eat did Ballerion and Blade finally join us. Blade approached my aunt and Rikku placed a fish in front of the cat demon. Blade gave a thank-you meow before he took the fish into his mouth. Ballerion was next to attain a fish from my aunt. Aunt Rikku suddenly narrowed her eyes and she stood up in alarm.

"What is it?" I asked my aunt.

"Sunfyre is approaching and she's hurt" she answered.

At the mention of his mother being injured Ballerion abandoned his fish and transformed into his larger form. He took flight and Rikku sped off after him. Fire surrounded Blade and he transformed to his larger state. I got onto his back and he took off towards Sunfyre's scent. Blade took us out of the castle grounds into the forest that surrounded Aunt Rikku's home. The cat demon came to a stop next to a medium sized lake where I found Rikku comforting Sunfyre. The golden dragoness appeared to be alright until I saw the large spear underneath her right wing. Ballerion licked his mother's face to distract her from the pain. I got off of Blade and turned to him.

"Go get Valerian"

Blade growled before he took off into the air heading back to the castle to retrieve my mother's fang.

"Who did this to you Sunfyre?" I asked the dragoness.

"I don't know" she replied. "I was patrolling when the spear hit me"

"The wound isn't fatal but she will unable to fly for a few days" Rikku explained turning to me.

Ballerion suddenly gave a snarl which surprised me and Rikku.

"She carries the scent of Naraku on her"

At the mention of Naraku a snarl left my lips. Blade then chose that moment to land next to me and he held Valerian tightly in his mouth.

"Good boy" I praised the cat demon as he placed my sword into grasp.

"Do you think you can pull the spear out?" I asked my aunt.

"Yes but what do you have planned?" she inquired.

"You'll see" I answered with a smirk.

My aunt only nodded before she focused her attention on the spear lodged in Sunfyre's scales. She placed both hands on the handle of the spear before pulling it out. Sunfyre roared out in pain as the spear was taken out of her. Blood began to pour out of the dragoness's scales and I quickly placed Valerian above the wound. My mother's fang pulsed before the white serpentine dragons appeared. They surrounded Sunfyre's injury and bit into her scales.

"The Healing Bite technique" Rikku said in awe.

Sunfyre remained still as her wound started to close alongside with the blood disappearing.

"That is comforting" the dragoness replied after her injury was gone.

"Thank you Talia" Rikku said turning to me.

"No problem I don't like seeing a dragon in pain" I responded as I stroked Sunfyre's snout.

"It would be wise if you rested for the remainder of the day mother" Ballerion told Sunfyre.

"Very well" Sunfyre agreed.

Her body then was surrounded by fire and a second later Sunfyre looked back at us in her smaller form. She was slightly larger than her son but still small enough to travel on Rikku's shoulder. Rikku picked up the golden dragoness and placed her onto her left shoulder. Ballerion snorted before shaking his head.

"I will make sure extra patrols are made around my territory" Rikku explained as we headed back to the castle. "I knew Naraku killed my sister, and I sure as hell won't let him get away with hurting those I care about"

"Now I can see my mother in you" I told her.

That got my aunt to chuckle.

"The only thing that I share in common with your mother is our temper, the desire to protect loved ones, and our language use"

"True" I agreed. "I just hope Yuna and anymore children I have won't inherit too much of those"

"Your mate also has a temper similar to his father, Inuytaisho was very hot headed when he was younger"

"I wouldn't be surprised since Inuyasha has a worse temper than Sesshomaru's"

"I look forward to meeting Inuyasha, unlike other demons and humans I don't judge a individual with a combined bloodline"

I was glad to hear that because all of his life my best friend was always treated poorly because of him a half-demon. When I first met Inu I never once judged him and he didn't judge me in return. Just as we entered the gardens I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I didn't think much of it because sometimes I would get cramps. Then another pain came and it hurt worse than the first pain I felt.

"What is it?" Rikku demanded.

"I don't know" I answered.

I waited for another pain to come but one never came. Immediately concern entered Rikku's eyes.

"You might be experiencing early labor" she stated. "Come let's get you back to your rooms"

"Alright" I agreed and I let my aunt led me back to my chambers.

When we got there I was helped into bed and Rikku helped to make me comfortable. A half hour passed and nothing happened much to my annoyance. I wanted to get out of bed but instinct made me remain where I was. Another half hour and I was beginning to think my pain earlier was a false alarm. No sooner had I thought those words did the same pain I felt before return.

"OW! SHIT!" I yelled.

"Tell on a rate of one to ten how bad is your pain?" Rikku demanded.

"Right now a six!" I shouted again as I felt another round of pain go through my body.

My aunt then shouted orders for towels, sheets, and warm water to brought in.

"Am I?" I began but Aunt Rikku interrupted.

"I still can't scent you're in labor dear one but I believe you are, I need for you to count between the spasms of pain your experiencing"

I nodded because what I was no doubt feeling were contractions. Another round of pain came and I knew for sure it was a contraction alright. I breathed through the pain and counted as I endured them. They weren't close together but damn it hurt every time I had one. An hour passed before I finally told my aunt what I counted.

"In the past hour I have had five contractions in thirty minutes"

"Then you are in labor child" Rikku confirmed.

As soon as she said those words I felt something wet underneath my legs.

"Well your water just broke" Rikku joked. "That definitely means your pup is ready to come into the world"

She then helped me stand up so the sheets could be changed. After it was confirmed that I was in labor Ballerion was quick to leave the palace to get Sesshomaru. There was no way in hell he would miss the birth of our pup. I sat in the chair and focused on my breathing with my aunt giving me tips to deal with the pain. The majority of the contractions I dealt with the pain no problem but when they got too strong did I swear out loud. The sheets on my bed were finally changed and Rikku like before helped me get back into bed.

"F**k this hurts!" I shouted as another painful contraction hit me.

"You are doing well child" Rikku reassured me. "Your mother was worse when she had you"

"You were there when she was in labor with me?" I asked surprised.

"Indeed I was and she was swearing up a storm, in fact she only wanted me and your father to be with her during her laboring"

"Well no wonder you know how to calm me" I joked.

At late morning I was too tired to keep my eyes open and I fell asleep while my body continued the process of labor. I don't know long I slept but when I woke my mate was sitting beside me. He had his armor off but he still wore the yellow sash around his waist.

"Glad you made it in time" I told Sess.

"Luna how are you feeling?" my mate asked bringing the chair closer to me.

"At the moment fine" I answered.

"Rikku went to get something to eat I arrived not long ago" Sesshommaru explained.

"Where is Rin and the others?"

"They are here in the castle so don't worry" Sess reassured me before he kissed my forehead.

"I've missed you" I told my mate.

"And I have missed you Luna" Sesshomaru replied.

He took bent his head down and his lips gently met with mine for a quick kiss. It was then I felt a contraction hit and I growled. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly before he kissed my forehead.

"Look who has awakened" Rikku said as she entered the room.

I gave my aunt a wave and I swore as another contraction hit me.

"Damn their getting close together!" I yelped.

"That's a good sign" Sesshomaru said to me. "It means you will be able to push soon"

"I hope so" I muttered and dealt with another contraction.

Rikku then called for the midwife to come since the contractions were coming closer together. The midwife arrived a few minutes later and she was a demon that I was unfamiliar with. She was a pretty demoness nonetheless. Her hair was black that matched with her fierce blue eyes. She wore a simple purple kimono with a red sash around the waist. Her ears were pointed and it was then I caught the scent of a wolf demon.

"A pleasure to meet you Lady Talia" the wolf demoness replied. "My name is Izumi"

"Izumi is a midwife that helps every female with labor she crosses paths with"

"Don't embarrass me Rikku" Izumi protested.

If I were to guess her age in human years she would be in her late forties. Rikku flashed Izumi a fanged smirk and the midwife sweat dropped. It was then smelled a familiar scent. It was similar to Koga's.

"Izumi are you possibly related to the wolf demon Koga?"

A smirk appeared on Izumi's lips.

"Koga is my son"

That got me to widen my eyes in shock.

"I can tell by the look on your face you are surprised"

"I am" I confessed.

"Your son used to have a desire to claim my mate as his own" Sesshomaru stated.

Izumi rolled her eyes as though she weren't surprised.

"His father was the same way when he courted me, he wouldn't stop his flirting until I recognized him as my mate"

"Like father, like son" I muttered.

Izumi chuckled before she checked me.

"It's time" Izumi explained as she finished her examination.

"About damn time" I growled.

Sesshomaru then stood up helping me sitting up while Rikku placed towels underneath my legs. Sess took my hand into his as I got into the right position to push.

"Now push Talia" Izumi told me firmly.

I nodded and I started to push when I felt the next contraction hit. The sensation I felt when I first pushed made me scream because it hurt like hell. Tears went down my face and Sesshomaru comforted me by kissing them away.

"I know it hurts Luna but you can do this"

I only nodded and I continued to push. If I thought contractions hurt the pushing hurt more. With each push my strength would lower itself but the thought of holding my daughter in my arms gave me the power to continue what I needed to do.

"Very nice Talia keep it up" Rikku encouraged.

For an hour I would push until Izumi suggested I should rest which I was grateful. Apparently my daughter was being stubborn at wanting to come out. I swore when I felt the instinct to push again and the task of giving birth continued. Fifteen minutes passed with no improvement and I was getting impatient.

"Your daughter is stubborn alright" Rikku joked at us.

That got Sesshomaru to smirk because he knew my aunt was right. That got me to chuckle and it was then I felt the baby was getting close. Izumi told me to push more with all the strength I had and I obeyed. Finally on the third intense push did the cries of the newborn was heard.

"You did well Talia" Izumi praised as she took my daughter so she could be cleaned from blood and birthing fluid. Rikku's hand hovered over the lower part of my body and her hand glowed blue.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Healing you we can't have you getting infection after giving birth" my aunt replied.

I growled when I felt myself being healed and it hurt slightly but not as much as it did when I pushed Yuna out. Izumi finished with cleaning my daughter and she came over to Sesshomaru and me.

"She is healthy and beautiful" Izumi said before placing Yuna into my arms. Rikku and Izumi chose that moment to excuse themselves so Sesshomaru and I could have some privacy.

"She is beautiful" Sesshomaru agreed as he placed a clawed hand against our daughter's tiny face. Tears streamed down my eyes because I finally was holding the most precious thing to me in this world alongside my mate. Yuna's hair was snow white and on the top of her head were two small dog ears exactly like her uncle's. She had the dark blue crescent moon on her forehead alongside with a single magenta stripe on each cheek. I kissed Yuna's forehead and my daughter lips moved into a slight smile as she slept. I then placed Yuna into her father's arms. I could see the paternal instinct take over my mate as he lovingly gazed at our child.

"Are you bothered she looks like Inuyasha?"

"No it doesn't" Sesshomaru answered looking up to me. "She is beautiful the way she looks and I am very proud to have her as my child as I am honored to have you as my mate"

Now more tears slid down my face as Sesshomaru wiped them away.

"I think now would be the perfect time to ask you to marry me"

That got me to look into Sesshomaru with shock.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Luna you now I would never lie to you" Sesshomaru replied. "We've been mated for almost a year now and I want you as my wife"

"Of course I will marry you" I answered now crying tears of happiness.

Sesshomaru smiled before his lips met with mine in the most loving kiss in my opinion we ever shared. Through our mating bond I felt Sesshomaru's unconditional love towards me and for our daughter. Our kiss lasted for another minute before we pulled apart to breathe. Sesshomaru then turned his attention to Yuna. She still slept as though she didn't hear her father proposing to her mother.

"And you are the second love of my life my little one" Sesshomaru whispered to Yuna before he kissed her forehead where her crescent mark was. My mate then carefully slid his body next to mine and I cuddled myself against him.

"Get some sleep Luna she will wake later I will watch her for now" Sesshomaru volunteered.

"Alright" I agreed.

As I lay my head against the pillow Sess kissed my lips one last time before I fell asleep.

 **Sesshomaru's POV**

When my father was alive I never understood how he felt towards Inuyasha's mother when she was carrying Inuyasha inside her. Now I finally understood the love he felt towards Inuyasha's mother and Inuyasha before he was even born because I felt it now as I watched my daughter sleep in my arms. I felt an overwhelming amount of love for both my mate and my child. To me Yuna was perfect and I already adored her. Instinct took over me and I brought Yuna so she could sleep on my chest.

"I'm glad you are here now little one" I whispered to my daughter. I pressed one last kiss to her tiny forehead before I allowed her to sleep without interruption. I finally had my family and I looked forward to the life I had before me where I would marry my beautiful mate and possibly have more children if fate is willing to give it to us.


	48. The Gang Meets Yuna

**Talia reunites with Inuyasha and the others. They also meet Yuna.**

 **Talia's POV.**

I knew being a mother would be challenging but I enjoyed it none of the less. After Yuna was born my maternal instinct immediately woke up. For the first few days it took some getting used to whenever my daughter needed something. Sesshomaru and I would take turns during the night whenever Yuna woke up.

Sesshomaru was a great father and sometimes my mate and I would bicker whoever would hold Yuna. Rin and Jaken had the chance to meet Yuna a couple days after her birth. When Jaken first saw her he burst into tears. Rin only rolled her eyes when Jaken did that. The nine year old girl had the opportunity to hold Yuna. And when Rin held her my daughter had opened her eyes and had smiled at Rin which made her happy.

Sesshomaru stayed longer than he originally planned and I was grateful for that. However when he left it was hard for him to say goodbye to us. The last thing he wanted to do was leave me and Yuna behind. But the infamous Band of Seven were up and about causing trouble which was why he had to leave. Jaken and Rin went with my mate with Inori alongside them.

Blade and Ballerion remained behind with me and Yuna. At the moment I was catching up on my sleep since I had to feed Yuna not long ago. My little girl had a small wooden bassinet next to the bed where she slept. It was still too early to tell which personality my daughter would inherit the most but she definitely would get her temperament from her father and uncle.

Sunlight filled my eyes when I finally woke up. It appeared it was going to be another pretty day and I shook my head before getting out of bed. I freshened my self up before pulling on a blue kimono. I made sure my hair wasn't a disaster before I went to check on Yuna. My daughter gave a cough before she opened her golden eyes. Her eyes were the same as her father's.

"Good morning my little one" I said to my little girl as I picked her up. After doing my morning routine with her did I go and in search of my aunt. It didn't take long to find Rikku which turned out to be the dining hall. Sunfyre eyed the food my aunt was eating. Ballerion and Blade were in the process of waking up when I left my room.

"I was just about to check on you" Rikku greeted me as I sat myself in the chair next to her.

"I was going to be woken up by her anyway" I joked as I nodded at Yuna. Rikku snorted before sending word to the cooks I was awake and wanted breakfast. Sunfyre chose that moment to steal one of Rikku's sausages and my aunt punished her by smacking her snout.

"Both her and her children always have been bad when it comes to food" Rikku explained as Sunfyre swallowed the last remains of the morsel she stole.

"How many children does Sunfyre have?" I asked.

"I have five" the gold dragoness answered. "Ballerion is my first born followed by his two sisters and brothers"

"Where are they now?" I asked Sunfyre.

"My daughters are mated and have children of their own, Ballerion' brothers are enjoying being wild dragons until they settle down"

I imagined a younger Ballerion enjoying himself as a wild dragon with his brothers having a good old time being single. I wasn't surprised dragons in this era could act like humans in their late teens and college years.

"I wasn't that wild mother unlike my two brothers" Ballerion growled as he flew onto my shoulder. Blade hopped into my lap and I stroked his head which resulted in a purr. My breakfast arrived and Rikku took Yuna so I could eat. Ballerion didn't steal any food unlike his mother. Blade got out of my lap when some fish was brought out for him and Ballerion.

"I have a surprise for you" Rikku said as I finished eating. Immediately she had my attention and I looked up to her.

"I invited Inuyasha and the rest of your friends to visit today as of right now there are on their way"

I gave a happy squeal before I stood up from my chair and rushed over to my aunt. I threw my arms around her careful not to crush Yuna. Rikku chuckled before she kissed my forehead. After breakfast I went to get changed and decided to put on my black under clothes that I wore under my red kimono. Both the kimono and under clothes fit which delighted me. I had gained weight during my pregnancy. Just as I finished pulling my hair into a pony tail and putting on my boot I heard Ballerion shout.

I looked outside my bedroom to see that Inuyasha and the others had just arrived. I hadn't seen my friends in almost a month and I hurriedly ran out of my room very excited.

"Tal!" Inuyasha exclaimed as I finally ran up to them. Immediately I threw myself into my best friends arms which resulted in us falling to the ground. The others laughed and Inu smirked before he helped me up and he finished our hug. I then exchanged hugs with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

Lastly I hugged Kirara's large head since she was in her larger form. The cat demon purred and she licked my face.

"I really missed you guys" I told the gang.

"We did too" Kagome said. "But it was a good idea for you not to be with us"

"Yeah we've been dealing with members of the Band of Seven" Inu added. "Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo got poisoned and almost died"

"You cried for Kagome didn't you Inu?" I teased my best friend with a smirk

Inuyasha immediately went red which got me to laugh out loud.

"I see you made it here safely"

We all turned to see Aunt Rikku approaching us holding Yuna in her arms. Sunfyre remained on her masters shoulders while Ballerion landed on mine. Blade meowed and he ran over to Kirara. Kirara roared before bending her head down and she licked Blade. Blade purred and rubbed his head against Kirara's.

"Guys this is my mother's twin sister Rikku" I said introducing the gang to my awesome aunt.

"It's a pleasure to have you here" Rikku added.

"Thanks for having us" Kagome stated.

"You look like Talia when she's in her demon state" Sango pointed out.

Rikku smirked before looking to Inu. Inuyasha eyed my aunt in interest.

"Your just as handsome as your father" Rikku finally said.

"Uh thanks" Inuyasha blushed.

I smirked before I took Yuna from my aunt and walked over to Inuyasha. His golden eyes widened when he saw that Yuna looked like him. The others came over and Kagome had hearts in her eyes.

"She looks just like you Inuyasha" Miroku told the hanyou.

"Wanna hold her?" I asked Inu.

"Yeah I do" my best friend replied.

Smiling I placed Yuna into her uncle's arms. Instinct took over Inu as he held his niece. As though she sensed her uncle Yuna's ears twitched which got Kagome and Sango to squeal. Yuna then opened her eyes and she looked at her godfather. My daughter then smiled before she latched one of her clawed hands onto one of Inuyasha's fingers.

Inu's lips broke into a real smile.

"She definitely knows you now Inu" I told him.

"She's perfect" my best friend beamed.

Kagome was then next to hold Yuna much to Inuyasha annoyance. Yuna had a different reaction with Kagome but my daughter liked her as well. Sango then held Yuna while Miroku interacted with her.Shippo used his fox fire magic to conjure a blue dragon plush doll which delighted Yuna.

My little girl held her new toy after I was given my daughter back. Inu gave a growl and I placed Yuna back into his grasp while Rikku led the others away so they could settle in their rooms. I then turned to Inu.

"I really missed you Inu"

I then hugged him and Inu wrapped one arm around me.

"I did too Tal" he replied.

I blushed before I pulled away from him and I looked to Yuna who was sound asleep in her uncle's grasp.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

"Yeah she is" Inu agreed.

He then bent down and kissed his nieces forehead. Inu's stomach then growled which got the hanyou to blush.

"Come on let's get you something to eat" I joked at Inu.

Inuyasha chuckled before he and I headed into the palace with Yuna in tow safe in her uncle's arms.

 **Hehe. Inuyasha gets jealous like his brother does whenever he's not holding his niece.**


	49. Renkotsu&Ginkotsu

**Talia's POV**

Inuyasha and the others hung around a week at Rikku's. The main reason for their long stay was so they could rest and for Yuna to interact with them. Like with Sesshomaru, Inu became protective of his niece. My daughter always had a smile on her face when Inuyasha held her. Sango and Kagome were a big help during the night when I was too tired to get up to care for Yuna. However after a week the gang had to leave. The infamous Band of Seven was up to no good again which was the main reason they left. Yuna threw a crying fit when Inu left which broke my heart.

Before he left Inuyasha walked around the castle grounds with Yuna in his arms and soothed her cries. Saying goodbye to the others sucked but I understood that they needed to go. Three weeks passed and now Yuna was a month old.

Rikku had suggested I stay with her until Yuna turned six months old. I accepted the offer and Sesshomaru agreed it was a good idea. Yuna would be safe under my aunts protection. She was already head over heels in love with my daughter.

I was in the middle of nursing Yuna when I heard Izumi talking with Aunt Rikku. Koga's mother sounded upset and Yuna chose that moment to finish eating. I closed my kimono and placed her onto my shoulder and burped her before heading to find out what Izumi was so upset about.

The demon midwife and my aunt stopped talking when I arrived in the garden.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Koga has been attacked" Izumi answered. "Two members of the Band of Seven ambushed him"

A dangerous snarl escaped my throat at this news. Even though Koga no longer held feelings for me, he was still a friend. Making up my mind I looked to Aunt Rikku. She nodded and she took Yuna from my grasp. I then turned heading back in the direction of my room.

Blade and Ballerion were both waking up when I entered.

"Something has upset you" Ballerion said as I began to change back into my black under clothing.

"Koga's been attacked and I'm not going to stand by and let him get slaughtered" I replied.

Ballerion turned to Blade while I finished prepping to leave. I pulled my hair into a braid after I put on my red kimono and black fingerless gloves. I strapped So'unga onto my back while Valerian was placed on my hip. After pulling on my boots were Blade and Ballerion ready. Both of them rode on my shoulders as I came upon Rikku and Izumi.

Yuna was fast asleep and I pressed a kiss against her forehead. Ballerion got off my shoulder and transformed into his larger state. Sunfyre also was in her larger form and she gave her son an affectionate head rub and he replied with a face lick.

"Be safe" Rikku told me.

"You know I will" I reassured her by giving her a pat on the shoulder. I then turned to Izumi.

"Tell my son he's stubborn like his father" she told me.

I smirked and promised I would before I went over to Ballerion and got onto his back. The black dragon spread his wings and he took flight. Blade gave a meow and I plucked him off my shoulder. An hour later Mount Hakurei appeared below us. As we drew near it's summit I could feel a barrier. Suddenly the sounds of explosions got my attention. Ballerion flew in the direction of the explosions and I was ready to fight.

Below us was Koga and thankfully he wasn't too badly hurt. Blade meowed and leapt off my lap as his body was engulfed by fire. He rushed downwards and landed next to Ginta and Hakkaku who were hiding behind rocks with the wolves. Ahead of Koga were two of the Band of Seven, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu. Ginkotsu unleashed another round of explosives which were heading towards Koga. Ballerion roared and he landed beside Koga making the earth shake. I quickly got off the dragon's back and grabbed Koga. Ballerion wrapped his body around us and the explosives bounced off his scales.

"Talia what are you doing here?" Koga asked shocked to see me.

"No time to talk" I replied as Ballerion hissed and uncoiled himself from us.

"Who the hell are you?!" Renkotsu demanded.

"A friend of the wolf demon you dared attacked whose also about to kick your ass!" I shouted.

I then noticed Koga wince in pain.

"Stay there you guys!" I shouted to Genta and Hakkaku. "Blade will keep you safe!"

Koga suddenly ran forward and I shouted for him to come back. Renkotsu and Ginkotsu suddenly retreated much to Koga's annoyance.

I rushed over to him.

"Forget their jewel shards and let's go, your mother is worried"

Koga's head turned to me like lightning when I mentioned that. His face blushed.

"So Ma sent ya?"

"No you dolt I came to help"

"I'm glad you came Talia" Koga replied.

Suddenly more explosives fired by Ginkotsu were being shot at us. I grabbed Koga's hand and we both ran back towards Ballerion. The explosives created dust and smoke to temporarily blind our surroundings. I had to rely on my scent as I hurried back towards Ballerion. Suddenly Koga pushed me forward as hard as he could. Not knowing what was going on I got underneath the safety of Ballerion's scales.

Like before the dragon used his body to protect me just as I heard Koga yell out. When he felt it was safe enough Ballerion moved away. Up ahead the wolf demon stood behind Renkotsu and Ginkotsu.

"Your not going behind the barrier now!" Koga sneered at them holding his arms out.

"It's a little early to be congratulating yourself" Renkotsu told Koga cooly.

"What do you mean?" Koga demanded.

"We don't need to escape you little man" Renkotsu replied. "You're the one who can't get away, and besides how much longer can you last? Your legs are injured"

Koga's eyes widened realizing Renkotsu was right. A growl escaped my lips and I had enough of standing around. It was then the familiar feeling of the killing frenzy came upon me. Only now it wasn't overwhelming. Ginkotsu turned around ready to attack while Renkotsu sipped something from a gourd and unleashed flames upon Koga.

Koga leapt into the air and the flames came upon him. However the wolf demon was strong and he came out of the flames and swung his fist forward hitting at Renkotsu's neck catching him off guard. Renkotsu fell off his metal friend and Koga jumped off Ginkotsu.

Tin Can turned looked to Koga with hate.

"Renkotsu"

"That thing can talk?!" Ginta and Hakkaku exclaimed.

"You guys get the f*k out here now!" I shouted.

"Yes Ma'am!" they responded before they ran for it with the wolves and Blade behind them.

"How dare you, damn you to hell" Ginkotsu hissed.

Metal Head then pointed his cannon directly at Koga and fired. Koga leapt out of the way but Ginkotsu opened more panels from his body and various of lethal looking cannons emerged. Koga was in trouble if I didn't do something. Ginkotsu then fired all of his launchers at once and Koga got hit. This time a scream escaped his mouth and he went flying backwards in the air in slow motion.

He then hit the ground and I ran over to him.

"Damn" Koga said and I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" I fussed at him.

"Can't help it I get it from my Dad" Koga answered with a smirk.

A small smile came to my lips when he said that.

"Your Mom wanted me to tell you that" I told him as Ballerion came over. I stood up the wind blew making my hair flow with it. It turned silver as did I feel my fangs and claws emerge. My ears became pointed and I felt my eyes turn red.

It would seem I finally was able to get control of my demon side from going into a frenzy. So'unga shook in its scabbard and I took it out.

"Your next half breed" Ginkotsu said pointing his cannons at me.

"Your wrong Tin Can" I sneered.

Renkotsu weakly stood up.

"This is for hurting my friend you bastards!" I yelled as I held So'unga up and began to spin it around. The wind around me began to blow hard as So'unga burst into a pink flame. The wind then gathered around So'unga and I was ready.

"Dragon Twister!" I cried and unleashed So'unga's fury. The attack directly hit Ginkotsu and Renkotsu and they screamed as their bodies were ripped to shreds. If I didn't have control of So'unga that attack would leave a path of destruction but thankfully it didn't. It's only task was to kill Renkotsu and Ginkotsu.

I didn't move until it was clear. As Ballerion used his tail to place an injured Koga onto his back I retrieved the jewel shards from Ginkotsu and Renkotsu's remains. Once in my possession I went over to Ballerion and climbed onto his back. He then opened his wings and took flight so we could find a safe place where Koga could recover.


	50. Suikotsu&Jakotsu

**Talia's POV**

Despite his banged up legs Koga would be alright. I used Valerian to heal him and made Blade go with Koga's group so they could get off Mount Hakurei safely. Afterwards did I get back onto Ballerion and head in the direction of Sesshomaru's scent.

"Sesshomaru will most likely scold you for leaving Rikku's castle" Ballerion told me as he made his descent.

"No he won't" I replied to the black dragon. "He knows better than to flare my temper up"

Ballerion gave a low laugh before a growl followed. Below I saw Sesshomaru holding Tokijin and ahead of him was Jakotsu. Jakotsu for who knows what reason was attracted to males but one thing was clear he was not going to touch my mate. Jakotsu threw his sword forward but Sesshomaru dodged the attack. My mate counted with an attack of his own which alarmed Jakotsu.

Ballerion landed near Rin, Jaken, and Inori.

"Lady Talia!" Jaken exclaimed as I got off Ballerion's back.

"Are you three alright?" I asked.

"For now we are" Rin said coming over to me. She hid behind me and I didn't blame her. Jaken on the other hand was hopping up and down with glee laughing.

"Silly mortal!Spare yourself the suffering and let him slay you quickly!"

Jakotsu heard that and he threw his sword forward. Rin screamed as I drew out So'unga and blocked his assault.

"Touch them or die" I hissed at him.

"You're the chick who killed Renkotsu and Ginkotsu!" Jakotsu exclaimed backing away.

"Damn right" I growled. "And I hope my mate has the pleasure of slaughtering you"

Right on cue Sess appeared behind Jakotsu and I chose that moment to gather Rin, Jaken, and Inori in one arm while I held So'unga in the other. Getting to Ballerion I made sure Rin got onto his back first with Inori and Jaken following. I put So'unga back into its scabbard and got onto Ballerion's back.

The black dragon took flight. Suddenly something shot out of the mist and Suikotsu swung his wolverine claws forward which slashed at Ballerion's right eye. The dragon roared in pain and Suikotsu was about to attack him again when Jaken used the staff of three heads to send flames at him.

I smelled blood and saw blood trailing from underneath Ballerion's eye.

"I cannot fly with my eye like this" Ballerion said. Inori chose that moment to transform into her larger state and she hovered in the air as Rin, Jaken, and I got onto her back. Ballerion's body smoked and I was quick to grab him. Inori was about to make her escape when Suikotsu attacked again and he hit Inori in the side. The demon cat roared but she was quick to recover and she ran for it. Suikotsu gave chase and I had enough.

First he tried to hurt Rin and Jaken, then he injured Inori and Ballerion, I was done waiting around. I took off my swords and leapt from Inori's back. I called to the demonic beast within me and I began to transform into my dog demon state.

Once I was in my true form I came upon Suikotsu and I swung one of my paws forward and hit Suikotsu with my claws. The assault made him go flying back into the mist. I landed on the opposite side of the bridge and saw Sess looking at me. His eyes told me to get the hell out of there which I did. Now all I had to do was follow Inori's scent.

It took me a good bit to find it and the sun was already setting. I was glad I reverted back to my demon human form because being in my dog demon state used a lot of energy. I just hoped Rin and Ballerion were alright. I was definitely concerned for Ballerion due to his eye injury. It took me another hour and a half when I came upon the village Suikotsu supposedly once lived.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Rin was unharmed and she was holding Ballerion. The other village kids suddenly got scared as I came upon them.

"Talia!" Rin exclaimed as I went to my knees and drew her into me for a hug.

"I was worried about you kid" I told her.

"I'm okay and Ballerion is too"

She pulled away and showed Ballerion to me. His eye had been wiped clean but a scar was now encrusted underneath his right eye. Inori chose that moment to greet me and I stroked her as Rin placed the black dragon into my arms.

"Where's Jaken?" I inquired noticing he wasn't with Rin.

Rin shook her head telling me she didn't know.

"Ah you must be Rin's friend"

I looked up to see Suikotsu only he didn't have his green markings. I forgot he had a good side.

"I took care of your dragon friend he will be alright" he reassured me.

"You have my thanks" I told him. Suikotsu's name was called and he turned to see some old folk from the village coming over on horses. One of the old fools said something he shouldn't have and the next thing that happened was Suikotsu's claws came out and the human man was slaughtered. Rin and the other kids got frightened and I didn't blame them as the two older humans backed away. As Suikotsu went after the old men, Rin ran for it. Then she was picked up by Jakotsu.

"Get your f*ing hands off my daughter you prick!" I yelled. I ran towards Jakotsu using my demon speed and slashed his face using my claws. Jakotsu let out a girly scream and I was quick to snatch Rin out his grasp. I still clutched Ballerion in one grasp while I set Rin down onto her feet. I was pissed off now, I felt my eyes turn red. The children looked afraid and Inori chose that moment to change shape. Suikotsu then walked towards the kids and I was quick to get into his path.

"Touch them and die" I threatened.

"Suikotsu! She's the one who killed Ginkotsu and Renkotsu!" Jakotsu shouted. "She's also Sesshomaru's mate finish her off!"

"F*k you!" I snapped at Jakotsu. Inori chose that moment to get to the kids and they climbed onto her back. I gave Rin a look and she hesitantly went to Inori. She got onto the demon cats back and Inori took off. I smirked glad the kids were safe and it was then something sharp went into my shoulder. I had been so concerned with the kids and Rin that I didn't notice that Suikotsu had used his clawed weapon and now it was in my shoulder. It hurt like a bitch and Jakotsu was laughing as Suikotsu withdrew his weapon which was now covered in my blood. I tried to move but only pain surged through my body.

I fell onto my back and my body returned to its normal self. Suikotsu tried again to attack but Valerian and So'unga were quick to come flying over and I grabbed a hold of their hilts. I blocked Suikotsu's second attack using my swords and I kicked him hard in the gut. He swore as he was thrown backwards and he landed on the ground next to Jakotsu. Suddenly something white caught my vision and the next thing I knew Sesshomaru was holding me in his grasp.

"You've fought enough Luna" he told me. He kissed my forehead and I finally passed out. When I came to I felt my body was on something soft. I looked around to see I was in a cave of some sort. A fire was crackling nearby. Ballerion was sound asleep on a pile of furs and so was Jaken. Alarmed hit me when I didn't see Rin. Oh god was she okay and the kids?!

A brief shot of pain scene went through me as I sat up. It was then I saw Rin and Inori. The demon cat was still in her larger form and she had her body coiled around a sleeping Rin. I had my shoulder bandaged up which Sess most likely did. I was in my black under clothes while my kimono and other things rested against the cave wall nearby. Valerian and So'unga were near the fire in case I would need them.

"Good your awake" Sesshomaru said as he appeared out of the shadows. He carried a dead rabbit in his grasp and my stomach growled. He handed the rabbit to me and I started to cook it over the fire. A half hour after cooking I greedily tore into the rabbits hide.

Sess chuckled as he sat down next to me. He had used his boa for me to rest on along with some other furs. I offered my mate some of the rabbit but he shook his head.

I ended up devouring the whole thing. I felt my face turn red when I saw my mate was shirtless to the waist up. I guess he took off his armor while I ate. Sesshomaru noticed I had been eying him and he smirked. He pulled me into his lap and used his tongue to lick away the rabbit blood from my lips.

"You shoulder will be back to normal by tomorrow" he said. "I take it Rikku is watching our daughter?"

"Yes and Yuna misses you" I scolded him.

"I will come to see her once the Band of Seven are slaughtered"

"Are the other kids okay?"

"Yes, Inori was able to find a village a safe enough distance from this mountain, afterwards she returned with Rin"

I breathed a sigh of relief and coiled myself against Sesshomaru's chest. My mate kissed my forehead and he lay our bodies down against the furs. I suddenly put my arms around Sesshomaru's neck and pulled his face down and pressed my lips against his. It had been a long time since I last kissed my mate.

It didn't take long for Sess to respond he tongue pushed it's way into my mouth and our tongues danced for dominance. God's I had missed my mate so much. After two minutes of a mind blowing lip lock did his lips pill away so we could catch our breath. Sesshomaru chuckled quietly at my flushed face before he began to plant kisses on my neck. I arched my back and entangled my fingers through his silver hair. I jumped when my mate then began to lick my neck. He took his time teasing me before finally pulling away.

"We don't want to wake the others" he whispered.

I nodded in agreement as Sess removed himself off of me. Again I coiled my body against his and he placed both of his arms around mine. It wasn't long until the both of us were asleep and I hoped the fight against the Band of Seven would end soon as dreams came upon me.


	51. Contest!

Golden Eyes Contest!

Hello my fellow readers!  
So when I first started writing Golden Eyes I had no idea it would be such a huge hit!|  
I am very proud of how many people are enjoying this story and to celebrate I decided to throw a contest!  
The rules are simple!

You can do a drawing or write something like a oneshot or something else from the story. The winner will get a drawing or a one shot from me!  
I usually use bases for most of my art since my drawing sucks!  
Best of luck those who want to participate!  
Deadline is March 31!


End file.
